No Mercy
by cadetibme
Summary: 6th year fick disregards HBP, DH. Voldemort has returned the war is here. It seems as though all hope is lost as he spreads fear through the country side however when a prophesy is made of a warrior from the west to come and fight. the war takes new light
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N Allright this is the 2nd story i have ever written this on is a little more on the dark side but none the less very good. in my opnion at least. This is an AU 6th year fic that completely disregards HBP and DH there are no Horcruxes in this story. A prophesy talks of a warrior from the west who will ride into battle. This warrior comes in and immidiatly changed the face of the game. not only that he offers to train harry in the art of combat. however Many qestion is brute tactics on the battlefield. How can he just kill like that? without mercy. Should we all show a little mercy even to the worst of enemies? **

The small village outside of Kent was a peaceful magical village which happen to be one of the few untouched by muggles. While not as amazing as Hogsmead it was still peaceful. However on this night there was nothing peaceful about St. Otterperry.

Death eaters arrived to the outskirts of the town with orders to kill anything that moved. Since word was out that the dark lord had returned, Voldemort ordered his minions to go out and strike fear into the side of the light. It was time to take this war to the next level. He wanted death destruction and mayhem, he wanted people to quiver in fear while they slept in the comfort of there own beds and that was exactly what he did

"Slaughter them all." That was all he needed to say the deatheaters descended upon the town like wild fire

The small village was burning down. Woman and children were running in the streets being tortured, killed, or worst. The death eaters showed no mercy. Fenir Greyback and his wild pack of werewolves ripped children limb from limb. The dementors swept down from the sky sucking the souls from the living. Vampires fed on the woman as the people of this village had their worst fears being realized. Lord Voldemort stood atop of the hill overlooking the complete carnage and smiling. To his right was Bellatrix Lestrange, his 2nd in command, and his mistress. To his left was his new Alley in the war.... one whom he did not have back in the first war. His skin as pale as the moonlight his hair draped down to his shoulders. He had cold lifeless grey eyes that looked like death. His name was Drake the leader of the vampire armies overlooked with pride as his minions ripped into there victims.

"I think I shall go down and have some fun." Drake said smirking as he licked his lips at the many victims that would fall to him tonight

"Aye yes....you have earned that my friend." Voldemort said admiring the death and carnage

Drake unsheathed his sword and swooped down unto the living just then 2 deatheaters were seen dragging an elderly woman to Voldemorts feet.

"Crab, Goyle. I had best hope that there is something interesting about this woman or you will find yourselves in her place. I had asked for entertainment, I doubt these she would last more than a few moments under my tender care. You shall suffer for your ignorance."

Before he could bring down his wand to strike the cruciatus curse one of them spoke.

"My lord! She's a seerer. She has made a prophesy! In pertains to Potter."

Voldemort lowered his wand and walked up to the woman. Her eyes were blank and she begun to speak in a mythical voice.

"A warrior from the west shall ride into battle! One of which can protect the chosen one. His power immense for he is one of the remaining immortal ones if he should fight the dark lord will fail! The warrior from the west shall ride into battle..."

Voldemort sent a killing curse to the woman and she fell to the ground dead.

He scratched his chin and walked around "Interesting So they do exist."

"My lord what is the immortal ones" asked Bella.

" Bella you surprise me, I know you to have been well educated at Hogwarts . Information on the legend is very sketchy But if my knowledge serves me correctly the prophesy she made is in pertains to a legend of 8 warriors created by Zeus himself to in the fire of Hades. All forged for the entertainment of the gods. All 8 were placed upon the earth and were set against each other, and the victor to become a god himself the victor to become The God of War. One by one the warriors dropped. There powers spread amongst the survivors. Finally there were just 2 remaining Zechial and Thermotites. They battled day and night across the land of Greece till finally Zechial had bested Thermotites. He rose his daggers in the air as Zeus urged him to strike...only he didn't. He looked back up into the mountains of Olympus and told Zeus he would be the god's puppet no more. Zeus rained lightening down from the sky killing Thermotites. Zechial ran as fast as he could and escaped Zeus wrath. He went far beyond his sight and traveled into the west.....an immortal...with powers given to him by the gods of Olympus...an ultimate warrior...one of which would be a dangerous foe...if he should side with the light."

Bella looked at her master.

"However my lord....if he should become our alley in this war..."

With that Voldemort smiled. "Then we would have a force of unstoppable magnitude that not even the old fool and his bird order would be able to stand up against. Potter would fall to me and the world would be mine"

"But my lord how do we go about finding him"

Drake came walking up to Voldemort his sword stained in blood...his mouth stained as well.

" My ears might be mistaken me But are you telling the story of the Immortal warrior Zechial?"

Voldemort looked interested now. It would seen he was not the only man who had knowledge of the legend "Why yes. A Prophesy has been made about him. There is possibility that he may ruin the plans that I have for Potter.

"So you wish to seek him out then?" Drake retorted

"It is of my many desires for the time being yes I do"

"What if I were to tell you that of recently his whereabouts have become known to me as my minions in the west have had run in with him in the past. You wish him to join our side?"

"Yes my dear friend. He would give us the power we need in order to rule the world... and then.... when I'm done.... I shall find a way to take his immortality and use it for my own."

Drake smiled. "Then I best to tell you where he is then"

The temperatures were soaring sky high in New York City as one of the cities worst heat waves continued on for its 6th straight days. Once again temperatures reached triple digits which ensued many to head to the beaches or to head straight to community pools. It was the perfect day for a New York City construction worker as well.

Zee rose the sledge hammer over his head and broke down another rock, you had to love Manuel labor even on the hottest of days. Primarily for those who pissed off the boss which he was quite good at apprently. Zee did not mind however. He had his cd Player in his pocket blasting as he broke rock after rock. He did not mind the heat either. He had faced alot worse then a sweltering hot city day. He looked up toward the street to see two girls staring and smiling as they walked by

"Always good to know i still got the looks" he said to himself smiling.

"Bauer! get your ass over here now!" The boss called out

One of his friends nudged him "Yo Zee boss wants you and man he looks pissed"

"As always" Zee took off his headphones and walked over to the boss "What can i do for you boss?"

"You mind telling me who the hell said you can listen to music while you are working?"

"I figured I'd just do something to take my mind off the heat boss calm down"

"Calm down?! You are doing that shit over there for a reason because you keep fucking up showing up late showing up drunk! Well I've had it up to here with your bullshit I figured I would be lenient with a fellow Marine but i can see none of that crap matters to you! You're Fired pack up your shit and get out!"

Zee knew that was coming he did go through this job rather vicariously he just did not see to care for that fact that he could say that about allot of his jobs. Zee packed his stuff and went on home there was one thing to look forward too though. It was Friday night. After long and crappy day at the construction site the first thing Zee wanted was go home shower then go out and get drunk. Zee got home quickly and did just that. He hopped in the shower and let the cold water trickle over his body cooling it off.

When he got out he took a look at himself in the mirror before getting dressed. His body was riddled with scars. Each one told a different story one hell of a story as he would put it. At 6ft3 dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes that sparkled the way the Caribbean does it was hard to believe that this young face had seen over 3000 years of existence.

"Not bad for 3000 years old" he said to himself. Zee looked more like he was in his early 20s then he did 3000, although it worked against him. Sometimes bartenders would refuse to serve him thinking he was carrying a fake ID. They always thought he was some slick High school kid trying to get his first drink. He quickly got dressed. He put on his lucky black button down shirt and combed his hair back.

"I look to good to strike out tonight" he winked at the mirror and went out the door to meet the guys at Smiths Pub in the city.

In most cities across the United States bars closed at 12. However one of the reasons Zee loved New York City was the 4am closing. The night had started out with him drinking with his construction buddies, then he approached the flock of females. It was nearly 3 am and now it was just him and her. He knew he had worn the lucky shirt for a reason he never strikes out in it. He knew very well how this game worked as well. She was the prettiest girl in the bar. The one that every guy pined after. She would scope out her options and choose the one that was worthy of playing hide the sausage and as of right now all signs were pointing to just that for Zee. Nothing could ruin his night... until a group of men walked into the bar.

"What's wrong you have this scrunched up look on your face...is the beer bad?"

Zee smiled at her. "No course not just have a bit of a headache." He lied right away he could tell who entered the bar. The stench of blood was far too strong coming from two of the individuals. They were vampires. The other four had an aura of power he could pick up easily.

"Wizards" He muttered under his breath. Now what were the odds they were all hear together. It was painfully obvious they were hearing for him. He just frowned and rolled his eyes

"Why tonight of all nights" he said quietly. It had been nearly 2 decades with out an incident. The truce between him and the vampire nation was shaky but he had made a pack with the elder in the region. Why were they here? One of the wizards approached him.

"Zechial. my lord wishes to have your audience about an enticing offer."

The woman smirked. "Zechial lord? What's going on Zee?"

"Nothing baby I don't even know these clowns. Look you got the wrong guy. Name is Zee. Can ya see I am a little busy here at the moment?"

"Lord Voldemort wishes your presence. He is not the type of man who should be kept waiting. We know you are the immortal one you would best to come with us"

"Lords... immortal ones? I'm so out of here...bunch of dungeons and dragon freaks."

Zee watched the pretty woman leave the bar. As it was now just him the 2 vampires and the 4 wizards. "Well way to go asshole.... she was a yoga master... do you know what they are capable of!" he rose from his chair. "I've never been with a yoga master before! I hear that it is quite awesome and way to go you assholes blew it for me, and As For your Lord Voldemort I shall not side myself with a pure blooded idealist asshole. You have no right coming here. And if you do not leave my presence I will kill you all."

He turned to the bar and downed another shot and chugged his beer. The vampires and wizards laughed. "You are outnumbered 6-1. I think you have no choice but to come with us."

A shotgun cocked the bartender had it pointed at the wizards. "You freaks best to leave my bar now." With lightening life reflexes one of the vampires swooped in and killed the bartender.

"Hey fanghead... you made the biggest mistake of your undead life. That was a good friend of mine"

He grabbed the wooden bar stool and broke it over the vampires head. And with the broken wooden piece he sent it flying into the other vampires' heart. He immediately burst into a puddle of blood. He jumped behind the bar dodging curses and picked up the vampire and with brute force tore off his head. He jumped into the wall and sprang off in mid air dodging curses he grabbed the first wizard broke his arm and sent him flying head first into the wall. Blood splatter clearly showed he was dead.

He retrieved the wizard's wand and with a lightening maneuver sped toward the 2nd wizard stabbing him in the eye with the wand. The other 2 deatheaters left both fired the cruciatis curse upon Zee. His muscles tensed as he fell to one knee. He cringed in pain as he felt the feeling of thousands of hot knives dipping into his flesh. "My....that...tingles....now...."

He got up and ran to one of the wizards punching him with great force into the head. Blood spattered. Everywhere as one death eater remained. The death eater ran for the door however zee was quicker he grabbed him by the throat and raised him in the air with one hand. "Now lets take a look why you came for me shall we?"

Zee looked into the mind of the deatheater and saw the prophesy made about him he saw the history of Harry Potter all that was going on. "Thank your for your help."

With one hand he snapped the mans neck and tossed him aside. So he was mentioned in a prophesy as being protector for Harry Potter. Zee knew the story well. He was apprised at a lot of world news...even wizard. Should he go? Should he involve himself? He went home to think about it.

**a/n nice eh? please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

**a/n i hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1 as i said the story is going to be a little dark. you will have some charecter deaths in it. anyway here is chapter 2 and please read and review**

Zee stood in front of his old armor and weapons for a good half an hour. He paced back and forth in his apartment wondering. He had retired his weapons 20 years ago and placed them up to the wall. He continued to pace back and forth, what was he going to do. He did technically lose his job today so it was not as if he had other pressing matters.

No girlfriend either. a few one night stands every now and then. No family either not for a long time. should he ride into battle once more? While his powers were great, Speed and strength like none other. There was still the prospect of being killed although it was highly unlikely He was just too good. Never mind the fact that he was a Demigod. which meant he was close to being a god. Close but not quite. Gods could not bleed. Gods could not feel Pain. He could However he could also heal within seconds heal which would just form into another scar on his body. He had heard the horrors of the war over there.

Wizards most certainly did not play very nicely. He had chosen not to involve himself. Something he always pondered. As much as he did like going into battle. He enjoyed living a dossal normal life he had one for nearly 2 decades. No crusades no vampire hunting no vigilantism the 70s were great. Nothing of that nature. He found it peaceful, relaxing... and boring.

"Well I guess that decides my answer then."

He grabbed up his gold plated armor. He grabbed his sword the fabled sword of Olympus and his favorite weapon of choice. The Daggers of Chaos. These two weapons held such magical power. Power bestowed upon to him by the Gods of Olympus. He closed his eyes and the weapons dissapeared. Once again he could feel the power from the weapons inside his body. they had materialized into him. so that this way all he had to do was think of them to summon them.

"if this is my fate...to go and fight on the side of the light then so be it...England...here I come. But first I think i shall go to the bar for a few tequila shots"

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office and sighed heavily. He leaned back in his leather chair and took off his spectacles. he rubbed the rim of his nose as he digested the information that had been given to him. This had been the worst attack he could remember since the first war. The devastation was immense. And entire town was wiped out. Wiped out. No survivors at all. Woman children the elderly were found in the worst of conditions.

Dumbledore knew that the werewolves had sided along side with Voldemort. However he was not aware that the vampires had as well. Drake, son of Dracula was said to align himself with Voldemort. The odds were tipping in the favor of the dark side. Dumbledore knew he must keep his poise. If they were going to win this war. The key to it all was the protection of Harry. The boy who lived. Few Members of the order gathered in his office to discuss the next plan of action. Remus Lupin reported his findings with the werewolves over the summer.

"The giants. The vampires. The dementores have all joined the ranks of Voldemort. I was there last night...it was horrifying. I cannot return Albus...it was...just too much for me to take."

Tonks grasped Rumus hand but he quickly pulled away and gave her a look as if to say now is not the time.

"Remus I think it unwise to abandon your post now. If you remain undercover there is chance you can find out more information."

Remus wouldn't hear it he put up his hand "what I witnessed last night will haunt me forever. I will not go back Albus. it is getting too dangerous. Greyback is suspicious of me he always has been. that was the last time"

Dumbledore sighed. "then I am afraid we are back to square one in this matter"

"However I did learn something" Remus spoke up " Its Sketchy at best but a prophesy was made last night by a seer er in the village. I did not hear it all but something about an immortal warrior that would come from the west. He was labeled as a protector."

Dumbledore nodded. "Word has not reached my year of anything of that sort. However we shall let the events unfold to see if anything can be tipped toward our favor....Drake controls the army of the undead. Greyback controls his army of werewolves and Voldemort controls his army of dementors and deatheaters. We will need all of the help we can get"

"What about Harry Albus. He is not safe with the Dursleys... he must be removed immediately."

"Harry requires the blood protection that the house gives... he must stay a few more weeks."

Remus frowned. "Albus the boy is suffering you must know that being there is not going to help his well being at all."

"My decision remains...we have upped the protective detail surrounding his house. When the time is right...we shall move him."

* * *

Running through the streets of Little Wingling was a boy with messy Jet black hair and green emerald eyes. People around the neighborhood knew him to be that boy who attended St Brustus academy. a school for Juvenile delinquents. Many would keep there distance and pay no attention. hopfully he would just run by them. The boy began to sprint hard opening up his strive breathing in harder letting out harder. breath in breath out. He sprinted harder and harder until he finally came to the end of his run. Number 4 pivet drive.

In the 2 months Harry had been home he had found ways to keep his mind off the death of his Godfather.... running... working out nonstop.... maybe in away he was trying to punish himself but he did not want to ly around thinking about what had happened. It was bad enough that the dreams plagued him constantly. He would run for miles and miles in the morning. And when he got home he would just to push ups and pull ups at his door frame....when he was active it would take his mind off everything that had happened. Of course in the coming months Ron and Hermione had both sent him letters of course.

But none surprised him more when he got a letter from Ginny. He still keeps the letter on his dresser as well as the other letters from her. He found himself writing her a little more then he did Ron or Hermione. He found her letters to be a break from the usual questions and all that and he found himself actually able to talk to her. He found this odd because this was always shy little Ginny Weasley. The girl who could not get a single word into him. The girl who would just sputter and run out of the room.

It was 9 am when Harry returned for his 3 hour morning run he came into the house blatantly ignoring the Dursleys. "And where have you been boy?!"

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed some OJ and began to drink some from the carton. Vernon turned red.

"Now look here boy! Who said you could come into our kitchen and take our juice! And come to think about it! You have yet to make us breakfast or do yard work again! Now I don't care about those threats those... friends of yours made I will not have you live under my house being a delinquent."

Harry ignored his uncle's rants and just leaned up against the wall staring into the distance drinking the OJ. Since coming back he had not said a word to the Dursleys. Petunia had grown a little intimidated of her nephew who had certainly grown out of that skinny helpless look and hand put on some weight and muscle as well.

"I will not have you stealing our food anymore!" Vernon went to remove the OJ from Harry's hand however when he did he found himself pushed up against the table Harry with his wand out.

"Don't you ever lay your bloody hands on me again! I have just as much every right to your damn food as you do! For years I toiled under you working and slaving over your meals  
the least you can do is show me a little bloody respect! The least you can do is love me!"

The fear was now evident on Vernons face he was taken aback by the strength his nephew possessed "you you you cannot use magic outside of school they'll they'll expel you.." Vernon sputtered.

"Expel me..." Harry chuckled "do you think I care what the hell happens to me anymore? Seems every year more and more is taken from me. It's beginning to get to a point where I stopped caring. In only a few years i have experienced more hurt and pain then you will your entire pathetic life so maybe being expelled wont be so bad! At least I'll have taken care of the so called family that was supposed to look after me. instead you made me your slave! so give me one good reason why i should not hex you into the after life."

"I want you out of this house now! You are no longer welcome! I don't care what the old man says! I want you out! Now!"

Harry smirked. "Fine..." He ran up to his room got changed and grabbed his things. He took Hedwig and told her to fly to the burrow. He grabbed what he needed and went downstairs.

"Ill be back for the rest of my stuff later....don't dare touch any of it though. I charmed it so something horrible might happen to you....thanks for nothing" Harry stormed out the door and slammed it shut.

"Ungrateful runt....ill show him what I think of all his stuff...."

As Harry was walking down the street he heard the horrid scream and cry of his uncle coming from the house. Harry smiled. "I warned him"

Harry had been waiting for the knight bus however it never showed. He figured he would head to Diagon ally and find a place to stay for the night... write a letter to Ron seeing if he could stay at the burrow for a while.

Something struck Harry as odd though. He had been out for one hour and had not even been approached by anyone fro, the order. He knew protective details were set up for his protection. Hell a few morning runs he ran with order members. however they would have surely approached him by now. He decided to sit on the bench and wait for the bus to show something did not feel right however....

a feeling of anxiety suddenly overwhelmed him as he watched the sky get dark and the temperature suddenly drop..."oh no..."

* * *

"Albus!!!"

Tonks came running down the halls into Dumbledore's office where he sat writing something down. "The protective detail for potter has been killed and Harry is not at the Dursleys!"

Dumbledore shot up a look of fear in his eyes. "Where is he?"

"We don't know sir!"

Dumbledore suddenly feared the worst. He grabbed his cloak. "Alert the order I want everyone out there looking for him now!"

* * *

Dementors swirled in the skies above as the sun disappeared. He suddenly heard the pops of apparition around him. Deatheaters arrived at least a dozen of them. Along with them was Fenir Greyback and men he knew to be vampires. There fangs stuck out light as day. Bellatrix stepped foward...

"well if it isn't little wittle baby potter.....did you come out to play? We did too"

Harry grabbed his wand and took a fighting stance knowing that this would probably be his last stand.

**a/n cliffhangers are great please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

diclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

**a/n i see that i have gotten alot of hits on my story. more then i did when i first came out with my previous one. i even have a fav story alert. I hope everyone is enjoying the story there will be plenty of more to come and please read and review**

It had been a long time since Zee used jumping to get from one place to another. He had grown used to leaving his powers be and using the good old fashioned mortal way. However he figured he'd have a problem getting onto a plane with 2 desert eagles. Unlike his Daggers and his sword he could not Materialize the guns into his body. Of course there was the other fact that he had not the funds for a plane ticket since he was fired and wasted a majority of his money on going out getting drunk and chasing tail. He smiled to himself at the thought. maybe there would be time to get laid over in England if he got the chance. he certainly hoped so since he was robbed of having a one nigth stand and the pleasant expierence of being with a yoga master.

"Damn death munchers or whatever they are called... storm troopers. who knows."

Zee grabbed everrything he would need for the trip and for the first time in years used his teleportation, His power to jump from one place to another. reasons why he had not used this power to his advantage was that it was a rather unpleasant and sometimes painful expierience which even for a demigod was unpleasant.

The second he arrived in England he vomited. It had truly been a while. He wiped his mouth of the vomit "don't drink and jump at the same time Knew it was a bad idea t stop at the bar and take some tequilla shots before i did this shit...does wonders to your bladder." he gave out a loud belch and spit the awful taste out of his mouth. He cracked his neck and then began his search.

It had been so many years since he had been to Great Britain, he never really enjoyed it much truth be told. Good beer really shitty weather. Who the hell could live with so much damn rain? The charming English people you see on screen were anything but. Some could be downright nasty especially Manchester fans. Bunch of rallied up drunks that would kill you if you spoke ill of there team. Zee considered himself a huge Yankee fan and a huge Jet fan but he wouldn't kill anyone over the team that is for sure. ...well maybe a red sox fan....

He saw he was in little wingling. Pivit drive was where he needed to be .In the mans head he saw the attack taking place here. He walked over to the house and knocked on the door and used one of his powers to conceal his armor. A woman answered the door. Looking like she had been through a lot. In the back round he could hear a man cursing the high heavens about some bloody boy he took a quick look inside to see a very large man who appeared to be purple and had hornes growing from his head... interesting he thought.

"hi yes...I am looking for a Harry potter would he"

"ARE YOU ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE FREAKS!"

"No mamn just your friendly neiborhood spiderman. i love that joke" he said smiling trying to break the tension or calm the womans anger but she appeared to be unamused. "So is Harry home i would really like to talk to hi-"

"HE DOESN'T LIVE HERE ANY MORE THE INSOLENT RUNT LEFT NOW GET OFF OUR PROPERTY!"

She slammed the door in his face "fucking English!" He remembered how rude they were in the past. None like Romans of course but still. As he walked off the lawn he noticed something in the bushes. He then realized it was a body. He knelt down to feel for a pule. dead silence.

"Well that's not a good sign at all" he then felt the air get cooler he looked up to see the dark creatures floating above. "Dementors oh the joy" if he had any hunch at all he knew where they were heading.

* * *

Dementors swirled in the sky above as the sun disappeared. He suddenly heard the pops of apparition around him. Deatheaters arrived at least a dozen of them. Along with them was Fenir Greyback and men he knew to be vampire. There fangs stuck out light as day. Bellatrix then stepped forward.

"Well well well if it isn't little wittle baby Potter. Did you come out to play? We did too."

Harry grabbed his wand taking a fighting stance knowing that this would probably be his last stand. Bellatrix laughed. along with the other deatheaters

"look he thinks he can take us"

"what a fool he is dead and he does not even realize it yet"

"Potter do you really think you can stand up to us? You have no shot, you should just throw your wand to the floor and come with us. Who knows maybe maybe if you beg for mercy my lord will choose not to kill you. Maybe he'll keep you as a pet...wouldn't you like that?"

Harry could feel the effects of the dementers immidiatly and as it got colder and colder he had a burning feeling inside his chest. his head felt as thought it were going to explode. he tried his best to mask his weakness infront of his enemies

"I may not survive past this battle I promise you that if I'm going down...I 'm going to take as many of you with me.... starting with you Beallatrix."

Bella laughed that cold cruel laugh. "Please Potter you are severely outnumbered. I can see you weakening just from the presence of the dementors....we will have you in our grasp within seconds." Bella raised her right hand as if to signal the attack when someone shouted.

"Hold up just a minute!"

Everyone's attention was turned to see a youngman...maybe a little older then Harry approaching casually. "Sorry I am late you would not believe the traffic getting here but it is ok now. I am here. Now you mean to tell me that this is a fair fight? 12 wizards...3 stinking werewolves...4 fang headed vampires....and a small army of dementors in the sky... well I'm sorry I cannot let you begin this battle.... not with out me of course fighting along Harrys side." He strolled up next to Harry. His back to Harrys back. "Who the hell are you?" "How about we worry about the formalities latter Harry and right now let's concentrate on not getting you killed."

Bella looked outraged at the audacity that this...supposedly seemingly harmless muggle interrupted her. "Because you are an ignorant muggle and I just happen to be in a good mood I shall let you leave here unharmed. it would be wise of you to take this offer. You do not want to test my patients.?"

"I think i do. In fact for once i am going to show a little leniancy a little mercy. All of you will die if you decide to strike. Now since I amd a ncie guy... well sometimes. I think it is I who will give you all a free pass. Leave now and you will all survive. stay and you will all die."

The deatheaters began laughing as though he was some stand up comedian "Yes yes thank you. I'm glad i can humor you all before I kill you"

Bella chuckled "Who do you think you are getting involved with the likes of us"

"Who me? Oh...I go by many names....so...many names...see I've been around a long long time...just call me Zee and I involve. Myself in your gay lords business because certain prophesy pertaining to me seems to involve me in this whole mess" The smile Bella had on her face had dissapeared as she suddenly realized who this might be. Unless this was some crazy nut off the street which was doubtful this was the warrior the dark lord was talking about

"Harry stay close to me....whatever you do...stick close to my side. We fight together and try and keep up And try and not do anything incredibly stupid like i don't know Get yourself killed"

"who...are you?" Zee smiled.

"Aagin with the formalities my God. I am here to help you and before i do you as 20 fucking questions. lets just say I'm the son of a gun that's going to save your life kid"

Just then gold plated armor appeared on zee he then took out his blue daggers and punched them into the earth. A sonic blast went through the ground in a straight line killing the 3 death eaters he was aiming for. Harry began to fire cutting curses and stunners at the death eaters on his side. The dementors swept down from the sky. Zee with lightening like speed. Jumped made his way toward one of the deatheaters stepped on his head and shot off the ground he pointed his daggers at the dementors and a blue light shot out causing them to disintegrate.

He landed back on his feet to be surrounded by the 4 vampires. They charged in full circle. Zee was able to do a high back flip and landed behind one of the vampires he pulled back his head and slit his throat. The other one he sent a round house kick to the jaw when he recovered he sent a dagger into his neck killing him. The other 2 charged both slashing there claws. Vampires moved with great speed however he was faster easily out maneuvering the vampires every punch he finally grabbed one of the oncoming hands and twisted it open then sent the dagger into his head. The other vampire continued the onslaught only to fall by a dagger to the stomach.

Harry had incapacitated 4 deatheaters. That left just 4 death eaters and 2 werewolves. Bella could not believe the carnage in just a few moments her forces were now less then half then they were originally. Harry and Zee faced the remaining foe. Fenir Greyback barked at his man to bring him the blood of potter. The man stepped forth and charged them. Even though he was not in wolf form those who were werewolves had extra ordinary strength and could rip limbs off with ease.

Zee took out the desert eagle which he of course loaded with silver bullets. He sent a round right through the head of the wolf. He stopped dead in his tracks. And fell to the floor. "wow look at that pretty cool huh? I just wipped out more then half you army in 2 minuites and 25 seconds. Wow talk abotu Butt rape huh"

The fight continued. 2 death eaters fell to the floor injured from Harry and Zees attacks. Finally Bella and her remaining army apperated away realizing that the battle was a lost cause. The clouds in the sky began to clear and the sun returned to the fields. The two death eaters moaned as they attemped to get up to there feet. Both were on there knees grabbing their wounds when Zee walked over to them and pulled out his desert eagle shooting both in back of the head. Harry screamed out don't but it was clearly too late.

"Why did you do that for?!"

Zee looked over to Harry."Do what?"

"do what? You just killed those two men in cold blood. they were unarmed they were injured they were no longer a threat we could have called the ministry and they could have been arrested"

"Zee chuckled "you are really going to give me a hard time kid? Come on i just saved your life and not only that i did it while kicking ass too. after 20 years I still got the skills"

"well i didnt ask you save me now did I"

"Man try and be a little greatful here shit. You wannt to know why i killed them? An enemy escaped today will come back tomorrow and kill you trust me. I have expiernce seeing what happens. Besides...those 2 would have killed countless if they survived. Rule number 1 in war kid....no survivors No mercy."

He walked over to the remaining deatheaters that were left behind and killed them. Harry could not believe that this person could kill with out the blink of an eye..."so excuse me for being rude...but who in the fucking hell are you?"

"name Is Zee it's short for Zechial. I am a Demigod. an Immortal warrior. One of the immortal 8." He could see the blank look on Harry's face as he had no clue what he was talking about "Oh come on. surly you learned Greek Mythology in history. One of the immortal 8 the god of war blah blah blah? Come on! I'm practically a celeberty. Damn they dont teach history as well as i thought in schools anymore. Anyway I was named the lucky contender in some prophesy and blah blah blah I'm supposed to help you to protect you....which I must say...I did bang up job on."

Harry looked around he could not believe the speed and quickness this kid possessed. Zee holstered his weapons and they all disappeared along with his armor. He  
was now backing into regular cloths. Zee looked over at Harry. "I know you have a ton a questions...and I must say it looks like you have a huge chimp on your shoulder....you know its not good to bottle your emotions up...there is a cure for that."

"And what would that be?"

Zee smiled "that would be drinking Harry my boy. Grab my arm...I know a great pub downtown London that I used to go too. I just sure hope it is still there"

**a/n there you go as i promised i will update as much as i can. Harry and Zee gonna get drunk should be funny. atleast i tried to make it funny. anyway please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer:i do not own Harry Potter

**a/n sorry fr the long update. i am trying to manage both stories that i have writtin now. please be sure to check out my other story the New Comer. i think it is quite good. at least i think it is you can all be the judge of that. anyway please read and review it would be much appreciated**

Grimauld place was usually a quiet old house. Aside from Mrs. Black occasionally ranting and raving about mudbloods tarnishing her plywood floor of course but other then that It was always quiet... however on a night like this utter chaos was going on Harry Potter was missing and the worst was already assumed.

Dumbledore sat in the kitchen at the table with other order members would had thus far had no luck of finding Harry. He was informed that earlier in the morning Hedwig Harry's beloved snowy owl had arrived at the burrow. From the looks of it. Harry had given it instructions to fly to the burrow.

Tonks came in through the floo in the kitchen. "In a field about an hour away from Piviet drive there's bodies of death eaters laid out all over the place... It was a God damn blood bath Albus. I counted about 9 dead death eaters one dead wear wolf and what looks like 4 dead vampires."

"How were they killed?" asked Dumbledore.

"Combination of gunshot wounds and stab wounds"

"Albus do you think Harry could have been involved"

"I know not Alastar... Harry does not carry those weapons...at least I am quite sure he doesn't.... And while Harry may be a powerful wizard to take on a small army such as that. I doubt he would even be capable of that. We must assume another player has entered the picture..."

"Would this be a friend or foe"

Albus sighed so many questions needed to be awnsered "that Remus I suppose we shall find out in due time...Hopefullu we find out sooner rather then later. In the mean time please have all members keep on alert anything sign of potter apprehend and bring back safely. They nodded and order members continued to floo in and out of the rusty old building. He sighed as he looked out the window. He saw his relfection within the window These times had certainly aged him. he was very tired and more then anything he just wanted to sleep. After the first war ended he knew thta it was only a matter of time till Voldemort returned. Now that he was back it seemed he was holding all the cards. The ministry was beginning to fall aprt under Fudge and he was beginning to question his own moves. He had felt incredibly guilty for what happened to Harry's godfather Sirius. He knew Harry must have blamed him and feared he may have Lost Harry forever. a single tear drop fell from Albus's eye. He wiped it away and continued to look outside in the dark night.

"Harry you are out there somewhere... just please by the act of God be safe Harry....be safe..."

* * *

Harry and Zee sat at the bar Zee smiled as he told Harry "one of my favorite things about England...no drinking age You ever have a Irish Car bomb before?

"what is an Irish Car Bomb

"only the best drink to start out a drinking binge with. Bartender! can i get two Irish carbombs over here?"

"is this going to kill me?"

"I won't lie to you Harry my boy. it might. you take a pint of guniess. you drop shot of Bailys Irish Cream and Jameson in there and you chug it down"

"that definitly sounds like it will kill me"

the two drinks finally came. and Zee winked to Harry

"don't worry yourself. It is going to e good i promise you"

On that both Harry and Zee chugged the car bomb

" you right! that is delicious! Can we get another one of those over here?"

"slow down harry you do not want to do too many of those trust me. you are a beginner you will be passed out within minutes. lets just start drinking a few pints and get all that teenage angst out of your system now shall we?"

both Harry and zee got drunk and Zee gave Harry the low down on who exactly he was and why he was here. At this point Harry was drunk and began slurring his words."

"so a bunch a damn death muchers or what ever you call them came into MY bar with vampires and decided to start shit.... they cost me a night with a yoga master harry a a... a yoga master. I've been alive... for 3...3000 years and never! Ever! been with a yoga master...And I'm Greek! we practicallamy created sex... did i say praticallemy? i meant practically!

So you. Mean ta tell meee-"

"A FUCKING YOGA MASTER! THEY BEND IN SO MANY WAYS!"

that you're a god... sent here to protect me..."

"no no no... you need to listen when i talk I'm a demigod...almost but not quite a god... I can die I think... it's just a lot harder to kill me...and yes. I am here to protect you. Its. Its now my job.."

Harry smirked. "I know what its.....wow...I know what its....what's the word I'm looking for...laa laa like like...I know what its like to be held down by a fucking prophesy...it sucks!"

"here here Potter! Ill drink to that...to have a predetermined fate! Fuck that with a stick and sauce. Both me and you...we can control out own lives. And you know what else sucks! losing the chance to sleep with YOGA MASTER" Zee put his head down on the bar and wimpered "I'll get that Voldemort back for that! ill tear off his arm yeah...that sounds like a grand plan.."

Harry put back the ale and just looked at the empty bottle. The thoughts he had been trying avoid for months and months were now building up. "I....I led him to his death" Harry hiccupped "my god father Sirius....if I had been....if I had been smarter....he'd still be alive...and wed still be....be a family..."

Zee face hardened a bit he turned to Harry. "There is that.. teenage angst I know...you've been avoiding this for months thinking about it and all. Believe me Harry no one knows the love and loss game as much as I do....I've been around nearly 3000 years....I know its rough...and there's no getting away from it there's no spell or cure that can take away the pain the only thing you can do is remember them...keep them in your heart. The worst thing you can do is blame yourself...it will bring you and everyone around you down....would he want you....hiccup fucking hiccups...would he want you sitting around moping right now...drinking your own body weight in ale?"

"Well he would say yes to the drinking part though... he probably would have joined us though and lamented on your loss of the Yoga Master"

"look don't beat yourself over something you had no control over....Sirius went because he loves you and I'm sure he would hold no....no grudges against you." Harry nodded. He knew Zee was right. But it still didn't mean it didn't hurt

"it still hurts though..."

"That's good...you want it too...that means you are still human...that if affects you"

"yea well apparently it doesn't effect you...I saw the way you just killed those men today...with no remorse....just like that."

" I'm sorry i did'nt think you minded being that i saved Your fucking life. When you've been around as I have as long as I have...have and killed as many as I have....well you tend too....how can I say it....you lose a bit of yourself.....however it is necessary.."

Harry wondered if when the moment came would he be able to kill Voldemort. Was he strong enough? He looked over at Zee who had just finished off another glass of ale...."so how's it feel Potter...venting it all out...too booz"

Harry smiled..."I certainly feel better then I have recently"

"yea that's now...tomorrow morning you are...well we are going to feel like super shit....woo I can't wait....speaking of morning...its like midnight...isn't there a place you are supposed to be..."

Harry smacked his head. "Crap! I should have been at the burrow....Merlin knows they are probably worried sick about me..."

"Well then to the burrow we shall go..."

"how do you plan on getting there. they have a fidelous charm on the place."

"I will teleport us there. I have that power. does not matter what kind of wards that place has. ill go right through them. Magic don't apply to me"

"ok shouldnt i tell you where the place is?

"just think of it and grab hold of my hand. I'll se it in your head and will take us there"

"cool"

"no not really I... I have to warn you this is going to be quite painful and you will probably throw up so be ready"

"ok... ready when you are"

* * *

It was a little past midnight at the burrow. Now normally everyone would have been asleep by now. Well almost everyone. Molly would stay up and extra half hour or so. And just enjoy the peace and quiet in her favorite chair in the kitchen. However on this night not one Weasley was sleeping. Ginny sat by her mom with a grim look on her face as did Authur Ron and Hermione. The twins were there as well but no one cracked a joke...everyone had heard the news of Harry's disappearance and everyone had thought the worst. Ron Hermione and Ginny were ready to go out there and look for them but Molly would not have it.

She just sighed ad she poured herself another cup of tea...worrying about her adopted son Harry...Harry had been a part of this family from the moment he met Ron on the train. They all embraced him as a brother...and too some as a son.... and to some more then that

"oh Harry...where can you be..." whispered Ginny.

Just then eletric sparks seemed to spray around the house.

"what the bloody hell is that?!"

"is this lightening?"

"in our home?"

there was a loud pop and in the middle of the kitchen stood the very much wobbling Harry potter with his arms around another not too much older then him. Both wobbling try and staying balanced. Harry then slurred his words..."that...feels...a whole lot worst then apparation...merlin...that's bad oh God i am feel like i am going to hurl".. Zee smiled. "dont drink and Jump never know what can happen

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!! Screamed both Molly and Ginny Weasley.

Both Harry and zee turned around. Zee had fought against many foes but nothing frightened him more then that. He looked around to see everyone in the kitchen had there wands aimed directly on him

"Oh...hiccup...hello family...Weasleys .Zee.......Zee Weasleys...me....drunk...very long day...very tired."

"In second year what did you recieve on Valantines day" asked Ron with his wand pointed at Harry

"a singing....excuse me a singing telegram from Ginny... Hi Ginny"

"well thats sweet" said Zee he could still see he had the wands pointed on him

Everyone just stared in shock for a second here he was missing the entire day and he comes back stinking drunk. Harry was then greeted with a mixture of hugs and then punches and slaps from the Weasleys...the twins patted him on the back for a job well done along with Ron. Auther covered his head as he knew that this was going to get ugly. Hermione, Ginny and Molly all at the same time slapped Harry up side the head. Yelling at him however the loudest amongst them all was none other then Ginny Weasley. "

YOU BIG POMPUS GIT! YOU'RE MISSING THE ENTIRE BLOODY DAY WE ALL FEARED YOU WERE CAPTURED OR WORST BY BLOODY STINKING YOU KNOW WHO! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME BACK HERE STINKING DRUNK! IF I WASN'T SO RELIEVED AND GREATFUL YOUR ALIVE I WOULD SEND THE BAT BOGEY CURSE ON YOU! AND I'D MAKE THE BLOODY BATS COME OUT OF YOUR ASS!!!!"

Harry was cowered in the corner. At the famous Weasley wrath...all he could think about at the moment beside utter fear was....Ginny looked pretty when she was angry. He wasn't the only one cowering. The Weasley men and zee watched in horror at the exchange. This. After the 3 woman embraced him. Grateful that he was alive. All attention in the room was now on Zee. He hiccupped...this was quite awkward. "So what's your story?" Ron asked. He could see they still had there wands on him. As they did not know him o they did not fully trust him.

"His name is Zee. He saved my life today you can take your wands off him now he is cool he bought me drinks..."

"you bought and underage Liquer?! What example ar eyou trying to set!" yelled Molly

"he needed to vent...so we vented...at a Bar that i used to go too"

Harry told them what zee had told them about the prophesy and everything else.

"Well I suppose we should floo Albus and let him know that Harry is all right."

"Yes it's been a long day for me...I suppose I should head to bed....to everyone...I'm sorry I worried you all...I never intended to do so..." Ginny still looked absolutely livid with him. Molly just smiled warmly.

"We are just happy you are ok dear"

Authors eyes suddenly sparkled. "Hey! Is that a goon" Auther reached out to touch zees desert eagle only to have his hand slapped away.

"No... Bad Don't grab....it's a gun... And quite dangerous...if you want to see it ill unloads it for you..." He unloaded the weapon and handed it to Auther.

Just then Albus appeared out of the fire place with Remus and Tonks

"Harry thank Merlin you are allright we had feared the worst"

"I am.. a Ok Professor." Harry slurred

remus raised his eyebrow and smirked "are you drunk Harry?"

"I certainly hope so because if not...The burrow is spinning"

"well you certainly are your fathers son"

"why are you drunk Harry?"

"that would be My fault Mr Dumbledore.. Name is Zee. I am the one that prohesy Pertains too I am the warrior from the west"

"you are the immortal warrior?" said remus in suprise

"were you expecting more?"

"well i have to say yeah"

zee smiled sorry to disspoint"

albus smiled warmly "we thank you for saving his Life if you had not intervened there is know telling what could have happened."

"my pleasure"

"Well....I'm still kind of drunk I think I shall retire for the evening....good night too all..."

"yes it is best you get your rest Harry. We shall talk of this tommorow.

"Night Professor"

with that all of the Weasley children head up stairs to sleep. Ron chuckled. "I still can't believe you got drunk mate..."

Remus looked ot Albus "so he is the immortal one?"

"that is how it appears. while he may look young i can see in his eyes he is far older then all of us. One thing is for certain. the side of the light may have cought a break. with his capabilities he may be a valuble asset to our war."

**a/n there it is chapter 4 hope you all enjoyed. pleased remember to read and reveiw it is always nice to get reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

dicclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**a/n i see i am getting alot of hits with this story which makes me happy to see some have even added it to there favorites and story alerts which i thank you very much for. If you all can please review they are much appreciated. glad to see some might like this story. anyways here is chapter 5**

"CRUCIO!!!!" Voldemorts wrath was brought down upon the deatheaters who returned from the failed capture of Potter. To say that he was Livid would be a major understatement. He was sure that he would have Potter in his Grasps by this time now. it was not everyday he Left the Protection of the house the old fool set him up him.

"I GIVE YOU AN ARMY OF DARKNESS TO BRING ME POTTER AND YOU FAIL ME YET AGAIN!" he brought the cruciotis curse upon his 2nd in command. He had every right to be angry as well. 12 dementors, 12 deatheaters 4 vampires and 2 werewolves went out to retrieve him and less then half returned.

"My lord it was not our fault....potter had assistance the one you talked about!"

"NO EXCUSES!" he once again put her under the curse. "YOU HAD POTTER ON A SILVER PLATTER AND YOU DROPPED IT IN FRONT OF ME!" He could not remember the last time he was this angry. He ended the the curse and stormed out of the room. He had been warned about this with the prophesy however he did not think that it would happen this quickly. Though. He sat down upon his throne and sipped his wine bitterly.

His alley Drake came into the room "so the immortal warrior Zechial has made his move into this little game of ours I take it he did not join your ranks as you had planned."

Voldemort threw the glass cup right into the head of one of te deateaters in te room. he watched as it shattered over the mans skull and blood poured form his face Drake appeared to be amused by this but did not show it

"No he killed the deatheaters and vampires sent to retrieve him."

"You made a mistake old friend... you underestimated him.... you now see his power...being able to take that much from you in a short period of time.... you have to change your game plan... a new player has come in one who... quite powerful. My sects in the west have talked about him. He is quickers stronger and more powerful then us."

"What is it you are proposing"

"well first off. He has killed 8 vampires comrades of mine so the crease fire has immediately ended. I would love nothing more then to watch him perish at my blade, then have my brothers feed on him. This would prove to be a difficult task however there is...a way to maybe... stop him... have you ever heard of Pandora s box?"

Voldemort smiled.." The troubles of the world unleashed by opening it" "they say that one of the many powerful items in this box is said to be a crown. The crown of Zeus. The very crown he would wear wen he ruled this world. they say if a Mortal man were to put this crown over his head then well he would not be mortal. But a God. this crown transfers all te powers of the Gods onto who ever can get their hands on it"

Voldemorts smile grew larger. "So what you are saying is..."

"with this crown My Lord you can possess the powers of the gods and become even more powerful then Zechial himself. with tis crown the world will be forced to bow to you. you shall be able to crush your enemies like an ant. iNcluding the Potter bpoy you itch to kill. The box is just part of Greek mythology however... it does exist... high in the mountains of Olympus. Abandoned by the gods long ago..believed to be lost.... the journey to retrieve it is one many morals and wizards have died upon.."

"So what your saying....is I should send a team on a little journey to the mountains of Olympus...the temple of the gods.....I suppose apparation wards prevent you from going to the temple straight there"

drake nodded. "Yes....they abandon the temple but went through great lengths to make sure...no one would set foot into it....to make sure... pandoras box would be unattainable."

"Nothing is unattainable to I...lord Voldemort."

"Then let us retrieve it it then"

"I shall set up an expedition team....we shall go to ...and recover this item....and we shall rule the world."

* * *

Harry was laid out on the bed spread eagle. his head hung off the edge as he was snoring louder then Ron for once. He awoke to the sudden throbbing of pain in his head. The pain was unbearable. Was this Voldemort attacking his mind? Usually this would be the case. Voldemort either being pleased or displeased. However... this was not Voldemort tapping into his mind at all. This was something much worst.

Harry rolled out of bed and fell to the floor grabbing his head. "Oh sweet Merlin what foul beast has been taking a bludger to my head." e struggled to his feet and made his way down to breakfast.

"Hangover time" said Zee as he was at the kitchen table with the Weasleys who were already up in the morning. Harry just mumbled something and sat down. "Now now Harry there is no need for that Language. Here have some coffee...I made it myself...".

"Last time I accepted a drink from you I wound up going on a 4 hour binge"

Zee chuckled. "Harry that was nothing I have gone on week long binges... now those will wake you up in the morning....of course it was the mid 1600s.... and I was living in Ireland at the time.... man I was a mess.... but drink up Harry my boy... because according to Arther here Who is still playing with my desert eagle, we need to head to Diagon Alley today."

Zee bit into his pancakes and smiled. "Mrs Weasley...if you don't mind me saying...in my very long life of 3732 years.....these are by far the best pancakes I have ever had...I mean it sucks I had to wait 3 millennium for it but by god worth the wait."

Molly blushed and chuckled"why thank you"

Hermionie just rolled her eyes. "Would you stop saying all this stuff about being s old an a warrior of the gods."

"Why does it annoy you? Are you offended by my heritage? I mean Personally hate that bastard Zeus but what can I say? I have daddy issues. who doesn't"

Ron chuckled. "She's Hermione mate she doesn't exactly believe in certain things that make no sence"

"in other word she does not think with an open mind... That's a pity. Which is suprising because she sees a magical world is real yet  
she can't believe a simple myth about me is real."

"The Greek gods were nothing but pure mythology."

"So you say...however. However. You are going to need to have an open mind about certain things....can't always be so close minded. But you don't believe me to be a demigod. So you see that butter knife on the table. its made of steel is it not? Not exactly sharp. Please pick it up?"

Hermione grabbed the knife and looked a little confused. "ok I am holding the knife now what would you like me to do Cut the Pancakes for you?"

Zee smiled "you know i was about to say that too. Damn you beat me too it. But no I am going to actually show you a little trick." Zee walked over to Hermione and grabbed the her hand holding butter knife and drove it into his stomach. The knife penetrated right into his stomach he let out a little grunting noise as everyone around the table yelped and was in silence. Zee dropped to his Knees and looked as if he was struggling with the pain as a vein popped out of head He then smiled and winked at Hermione

"Had you all going there didn't I? now give it a nice little twist!" with that he twisted the blade Hermione let out a little yelp "to know it is in there. He removed the knife and put it on the table. he lifted up his shirt to reveal his scarred body. Only to show that the would was already healing and formed into a little scar

He went and sat back down as the others looked at him in shack . "Mrs Weasley I'm sorry I owe you a new knife. As you can see mortal weapons cannot kill me...only weapons of the gods... of inferi can do harm to my body."

He then summoned his gold plated armor. He put it on the table. "This armor here...forge in the fires of Hades nothing can penetrate it. It is literally indestructible. My daggers now."

He pulled out his daggers and placed them on the table. "Two twin 12 inch dragon daggers....They are said to have killed many sirens out at sea by Hercules....forged by Hades herself. They are my main weapons. They are my favorite This one is Rosetta and this one is Charlotte they are my ladies."

Everyone was in awe as the blades glowed blue. It was something that was not of this world. And finally he reached for his sword and placed it on the table

"the blade used by Zeus himself to defeat the mighty titans....the sword of Olympus... or the sword of Zeus. he personally gave this weapon to me. Now you can try and deny that I just bought these pieces of junk from some fela market down town. But you cannot deny the power you feel radiating off these items... now ok... I could be just some crazy asshole who came across these things..."

Zee swiftly jumped out of the seat side stepped off the wall and landed behind Hermione catching the fly that was right by her face it happened so quickly and so swiftly that if you blinked for a second you would have missed it. "Of course there is the fact with my ability to move swiftly quietly like no other human can...that must play into effect. And no I'm not a vampire because obviously I would burn up right now. I am just that quick and that fast because that is what the gods willed for me to do. I float like butterfly and sting like a bee."

Zee sat back down and continued eating his breakfast. Hermione stood there her nmouth gapped open she could not believe what she just saw.

"No need to feel bad...I enjoy proving people wrong and giving them that look you have now"

Ron chuckled "that was completely amazing mate...I've never seen anyone move like that let alone...be able to leave Mionie speechless"

"you should have seen him yesterday. It was... amazing." Harry noticed Ginny coming down the stairs. She was dressed in a low cut tee shirt and pajama Ginny Weasley...she grew up. She filled in Harry immediate shook his heads from the thoughts...why did he think that for.. Ginny sat down next to Hermione

"goomorning everyone..." she made a move for the pancakes and flopped some on her plate.

"So what is on the agenda for today?"

"well dear hogwarts letters are due today so we are going to head to diagon alley to get some supplies. Speaking of the devil owls came flying into the kitchen delivering the hogwarts letters and also the O.W.L.S. Along with it. All 3 looked nervous. Hermione looked like she was going to  
start hyperventilating Zee found the entire scene quite amusing he supposed that if he ever went to school he would worry about the same  
thing as well....well it rules to be an immortal.

He smiled and sipped his coffee. Hermione gasped out. "I got 13 OWLS!"

She cried with joy as both harry and Ron silently nodded. Ron opened his next "10 bloody hell I can't believe I got bloody 10!"

"Ronald language but I am so proud of you congratulations"

Harry nervously began to open his letters. He knew that his dreams of becoming an auror would shatter upon fining out he would not get the O he needed to continue potions..... he looked at his results....11 Owls and an O in potions he gasped and smiled ear to ear.

"I can't believe it. 11 owls...I got an o in potions."

"Harry that's brilliant. Congratulations. Said Hermione hugging him. Ron and Harry high fived over there potions grade. They then opened the letters for supply list at Hogwarts. When harry opened his a silver badge flopped onto the table.

"Oi mate...is that what I think it is?"

Harry gazed upon the badge "Quiddict captain"

Ron yelped in joy and patted Harry on the back Ginny came over and hugged him. Harry blushed slightly and nodded. "I'm so happy for you Harry.....you just better bring me back" she said joking around.

"Well of course both you and Ron will be back on the team your the best players on the team."

Molly and Arther both looked overjoyed.

"we need to celebrate at Diagon alley tonight...I'm buying dinner for everyone... I won't take no for an awnser."

Molly immediately intervened. "Harry we could not possibly let you-"

"no I insist..for years you gave me your food love an affection. This is the only place I have ever felt truly at home....I want too...please...its the least I can do"

molly smiled and nearly had tears in her eyes. "Ok harry..if you insist"

Ron smiled "looks like this is shaping ip to be a pretty good summer"

**a/n There it is chapter 5 hope you all enjoyed and i will continue to try and update more often. please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

**a/n as you can see i am keeping true with the updates. i can also see that i am getting quite a few hits with the story too. I am happy that is keeping up. just remember to read and review. Here is Chapter 6**

By the time July 31st had come around plans had been made already to celebrate Harry's 16th birthday. Of course Harry kept saying he didn't  
want much or a big party. According to him he was just happy being with his friends and family.

Harry never really had a birthday party before. the Durleys barley acknowledged his birthday when ever it came around He had not known what day it was until he asked when he was 4. His Aunt Grudgingly told him. It is not like his uncle made matters better as well. every year he remembered Harrys birthday he made sure he would not forget it. Harry still remembers his 7th birthday, he still has the scars from it.

So when Harry said he was just happy being with friends and family he was truly honest about that. It was 10 am. Harry was still in bed. Zee had volunteered to wake harry up. He walked into Harry's room to see him spread eagle on the bed in shorts and no shirt.

"Good morning Harry Potter...this is your wake up call.... its 10 am on this beautiful morning of July 31st I believe that would be your birthday"

"nmm 5 more minutes" he turned over away from Zee"

"well ok... I am going to give you one more chance to awaken from your slumber this is your last chance it would be wise of you to awaken now... Your not American you do not get to sleep late."

"Go away." Harry Mumbled and pulled the blanket over his head

"Oh so unwise" he flipped the mattress over sending harry to the floor. "Come on now Potter its your birthday. 16 might I add. Don't get to be like me when I can care less about the damn day."

Harry crawled on the floor to the dresser and got his glasses "you can really learn yo work on your people people out of bed early in the morning is not a swell trait to have."

"I have years of people skills don't worry bout me Harry boy. Lets just get you downstairs and begin to enjoy this day. Harry grabbed an undershirt and began to walk down the stairs before he was going into the kitchen he lifted the shirt above his head to put it on when Ginny  
came in and cought site of Harry without his shirt.

"And here I thought you had a Hungarian horntail tattoo on your chest. I find myself slightly disappointed..but looking good Harry...you have been working out" she grabbed his arms and squeezed his mucles.

Harry immediately blushed and smiled.. "You know running here and there...listen Ginny I never got a chance to really thank you"

"thank me for what?"

"well for writing to me past few months...it really helped alot...your letters got me through...a lot...I just wanted to thank you"

Ginny smiled. "Anything for you Harry now come on we have a big day planned for you"

Harry smiled and put on his shirt. However he thought to himself. Why was he blushing around her now. What the hell was going on with him. Since he arrived at the burrow he had some weird thoughts of Ginny. She just seemed so...different. He had been stealing glaces at her for the past week and a half now he still was un sure why. And then there was that dream last night as well. He was sure Ginny was in it. he woke up in the middle of the night feeling... Happy... was this normal? Harry shuck out of his own thoughts and made his way to the table.

* * *

Drake walked around the house of Riddle explaining to lord Voldemort what he knew of the temple of the gods. Being alive 600 years helped in  
pertaining useful information.

"The temple of the gods has not been seen or heard of since the time of ancient Greece. No Mortal human has ever stepped into the temple. That includes wizards. the depth of Olympus...the height of its peak and the brutal weather make the summit difficult to conquer. Now some may ask the fact that men have climbed the summit before...why have they not discovered the temple....well one cannot just climb up there and find it... it needs to appear.....they now not counting the magical barriers and wards protecting the temple. Truth be told no one really knows the way to get into the temple. The gods went through great lengths to make sure it wold never be discovered. The only person that would trly know how to breach the temple of the gods just so happens to be our enemy. He is a very formidable foe to capture and will not break under torture. so we must find another way. At this moment i have my scholars searching looking for ways that we may enter this temple However you must be patient. this might take time "

"we do not have time. as we speak our enemies move against s. they will look to exploit this new weapon of theres. We must find a weakness against them. you must move faster then this. Why can we not just send teams of my minions to go there and try and find it.: do what you must however they will fail. The gods were alot smarter then both of us."

Voldemort poured wine into his cup and sat down pon this throne he swiled the his drink and sipped from it. Voldemort was not a patient man. He did not like the fact he had to wait. Potter had elded him too many time by now. "how sure are you the temple will not jst reveal itself. through Curse breaking? I have the finest curse breakers arond the world that i can smmon to do my will"

Drake nodded "They will not be able to break it. no one knows trly where to look. If you send them all they will do is go sight seeing on top of Olympus you must listen to me. It will not reveal itself. The Gods went through great lengths to make sure Mortals could not find or enter the temple."

"Then I guess we shall wait.... and in the mean time of waiting we shall cause utter destruction and mayhem.... make Potter whimper at his inevitable death by my hands"

* * *

Many people had showed up at Harry's birthday party at the burrow. As he kept saying he did not want a big party it fell upon deaf ears. Bill had  
dropped by with his fiance Fleur Decleur. Also at the party Nevile and Luna. Remus showed up along with Tonks, Alastar and Kingsley.  
Alaster came and patted harry on the back.

"Know its your birthday but still Constant Vigilance"

Harry smiled at Mad Eyes rants about constant vigilance and always be on the alert he always found it ammusing as well as useful.

"Wotcher Harry" Tonks smiled winking at Harry

Harry smiled back "Wotcher Tonks" Harry found it a little off that Tonks hair was not her usual bubblegum pink. It was brown Harry wondered why but he dismissed his thought as everyone had arrived. Ginny sat next to himself and smiled as they began giving harry his gifts. Harry opened Rons present. It was a personalized Chudley Cannons Jersey

"see got your name in the back there mate....now when we go the game next week you can wear it proudly." Ron looked absolutely thrilled with himself.

Harry smiled he never had the heart to tell Ron he was a Puddlemore United fan. His next gift was from Hermione. He opened it up to find it was a advance Defense against the dark arts book something he could really use since he relished in the subject.

"Thanks Hermione I love it."

The twins both sat on Harry s left and right nearly knocking Ginny off the seat. She scowled at them for a second"you guys cold have just asked me to get up for a second no need to throw me to the ground!"

they just shrugged off Ginny's rants and threats.

"Harry our dear boy."

"Our favorite adoptive brother"

"Our most likable business partner"

"The heartbreak and life take of Hogwarts"

"Winner of the hearts of the Ladies fare"

" Our favorite chosen one"

"Our favorite boy who lived"

"OK GUYS CALM DOWN... Just get on with it giving me a ruddy headache" Harry yelled

"Very well" said the twins at the same time.

"We have decided to give you for your birthday"

"Our newest product"

"Not just newest but by far"

"Our greatest invention"

"That we have ever made"

"Something of which"

"We wish we could have thought of years earlier"

"Would have saved us loads of time wasted on"

"Doing pointless homework."

"We give to you"

"The lines writer" they said at the same time as they presented harry with an ordinary looking quill.

"You just tell it how many lines and the subject it exactly that"

"So no longer will you have toil over writing long essays"

"For Snivelis ever again"

Harry looked at the will "umm write out the entire verse to happy birday." Immidiatly it began doing so

"Wow mate you have to let me burrow that when we get a chance"

"No Ron! That is cheating Harry you cannot use this...its cheating!"

"I agree with Hermione. Fred, George how could you give Harry such a thing"

Mrs Weasley just glared at her 2 sons

"ill only use it for the really long assignments I promise Hermione...so calm down..this is a really great gift thanks guys"

"Harry had received a new pair of Quiddict gloves from Tonks, he got dragon skin boots from Bill and Fleur, Remus had giving him his James old journal. Something of which harry was very thankful for. He could finally get a look at how is parents were besides just viewing the memory in Snapes Pensive.

Finally it had come down to Ginny. She handed him a book and smiled.

"I hope you like it Harry..." it was a leather bound book. When Harry opened it he was astonished. The book showed pictures of his parrents from an early age to there years at Hogwarts. Then it went on into the next generation. Had pictures of him along with Ron and Hermione. He did not even remember when come of these pictures were taken.

"If your wondering why there are so many pictures of you..well Collin Creevy seems to be quite talented with that camera of his."

Harry smiled warmly at her. My god...beautiful and thoughtful...wait did I say beautiful? No of course not "thank you so much Ginny this means the world to me" he just looked into her chocolate brown eyes as she stared back into his. He was suddenly jarred from his thoughts when Ron tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mate its time to eat the cake...you are just staring off into space there."

Harry shuck his head. Oh yea..that's right" they began to eat the cake.

Zee just watched from across the table and smiled. "Wow the poor sob has it bad. Ouch."

Harry began thinking do I have feelings for her? No no...she's my best mates sister...I just feel close to her that's all. She is family. She got me a great gift. Her eyes are so beautiful...what? No no no. She is your best mates sister...she is... like my sister... I see Hermione as a sister... he looked over at Hermione who was talking to Tonks yet he knew he felt differently about Ginny. He just put those thoughts aside and had his cake

**a/n please remember to read and review will be much appreciated**


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer:i do not own Harry Potter

**a/n I am so happy to have gotten my very first review on this story. Nymphadora I thank you very much i hope to keep you entertained with the story as well as everyone else who has been reading. I know i have some gramatical errors in my story and I try the best I can to correct them, Sometimes hwoever they still get past me. Anyway i was happy to get my first review and i hope many more are to come**

Harry, Ron, and Zee were walking in Diagon Alley. Harry and Ron were there too buy a present for Ginny's birthday which was tomorrow. Zee had come along because he was bored twiddling his thumbs at the burrow. The order had sent out an advanced guard which was a few paces behind them but not noticeable. Could never be too safe in this day and age, especially during these times. Harry just looked back and sighed. What he wouldn't give to just walk around like he was normal instead of having a 24/7 body guard on his back. The Potter Guard he smirked thinking to himself.

They saw a few fellow students from Hogwarts. It didn't take much to notice the looks Harry was getting from several witches in the alley. Harry's morning runs and push ups and pull ups had done some wonders for him he was no longer just that skinny little scared boy. He had become more toned. Definition was added to his body. Harry wasn't the only one. Ron had done nothing but play Quiddict over the summer.

"Oh my God Harry Potter is that you!"

Harry turned around to see Lavender Brown and Paverti coming over to say hello. They both smiled drinking in Harry's new look. Zee took notice and could not help but laugh

"Wow Harry they are looking at you like you're a sandwhich"

"What?" Harrry abruptly asked before turning his attention to Lavender and Paverti who had made it over to him

"Have you guys been working out it really shows" Lavender brushed her hand across Harry's arm "Wow you have you look amazing Harry and So do you Ron"

Ron smiled "Why Thank you"

"So Harry, Paverti and I were wondering if you and Ron want to have lunch with us... you know spend the day?" She said winking at them.

"Umm we are sorta busy today Lavender can we uhh take a rain check?"

"Anything for you Harry catch you guys later"

"Keep up what you are doing mmhmm don't stop" Paverti added as the two girls walked away giggling

"Well that was odd" Ron said

"I wonder why they acted like that all of a sudden."

Zee chuckled at this could they be this clueless? "Hey Harry I think they acted like that because they want you to teach them good wand work if you know what i mean."

"What?!"

"You know... they want to know just how...Good you can handle your wand"

Harry and Ron were silent for a second and both turned crimson red

"You know they want to know how Big your wand is? They want to play hide the sausage play the skin flute cholk your-"

"WE GET THE POINT ZEE! It doesnt really matter anyway They just want me because I'm the bloody chosen one."

"I wouldn't put it at just that Harry. I mean what's up with the tight shirt your wearing...really trying to show off there...trying to impress them...or just someone" Harry shot Zee a look and glared at him

"Though Ihave to say the looks you are getting Harry my boy... I will definitley benifit from being your wingman. I have to say those last two girls very nice. I wouldn't mind showing them the size of my wand. Maybe they will appreciate my really big sword"

"That's disgusting isn't that pedophilia to the max degree with how old you are?"

"Yeah mate you're too old to be chasing girls that young"

"Oh by god I am SOOOOO sorry that I come across as a pervert in your eyes. But tell me what i am supposed to do Harry. I am 3000 fucking years old. Want me to look for someone my own age? I'll wind up going to the cemetery and fucking a corpse from the mid 1500s. Tell you what. Ill go find out where Queen Elisabeth the first is buried and to make you feel better Ill have intercourse with her so its not pedophilia OK?"

"Oi! You can't talk about her like that she is a major historical figure!"

"Well so am I so But the difference is I am alive and stuck in the amazing body of twenty year old. So quit complaining if I am looking at girls that are supposed to be around my age"

"Lets just get Ginny's present and get home. Its bloody hot today" Harry agreed. They went into a Quiddict supplies store. Ron's basic gifts to most people was Quiddict related.

"What do you think of this poster of Knewog Jones..its her favorite player."

The poster was of Jones scoring the game winning goal in the Playoffs last season "Looks good mate I think she will like it."

"I take it wizards don't play football.... baseball? None of that?"

Ron looked confused at the notion of the sports. Harry nodded. "Quiddict is the sport of wizards mate. Its amazing."

"Pitty"

Just then another celebrity walked into the store. "Bloody hell its Knewog Jones." She came into the store and started talking to the store clerk. She noticed the three standing in the corner and smiled.

"Harry Potter. My oh my you look a lot better in person." she licked her lips "I saw you play a few years ago. You are one of the best on a broom I have to say. You'd give Victer Krum a run for his money I believe"

"No I don't think I'd say that"

"Oh..well Krum would. He told me himself."

She glanced at Ron. "I heard you are a pretty good keeper Weasley.....I guess that runs in the family with Charlie and all... by the way tell him to write me its been a while"

"Er Ms jones would you sighn this poster for me..its for my sister"

Jones smiled and signed it she then looked at Zee. "And who might you be?"

"Name is Zee"

"American my oh my your are a far way from home..what brings you here hmm?"

"Came to see the hottest and sexiest Quiddict plater play a few games" Zee said smoothly.

She handed him a few tickets. "Come to my next home game... you and few of your friends..ill be looking for you. There are the tickets for you"

"And whats this little address?" Zee said looking at the slip of paper she handed him

"Oh that? just a little rendevous for Later I'll see you then." She smiled at them and left the store not before blowing them a kiss.

"Were you flirting with jones you got her to invite us to a dame like it was nothing."

"Nevermind that did you just score a date with her?"

"Yes I did Ron. More of a Hookup I think AT least that is the vibe i was getting Maybe its The world balancing itself out for me losing out on a yoga master. A female athlete is just as well" He folded the paper up and put it in his pocket

Ron looked astounished as if Zee were his newfound hero "How did you do that though seemed like it did Not take much"

"I'm just that smooth it comes with my superior Awesomeness"

"Did anyone ever tell you that being alive for nearly 3000 years has made you a little too cocky?"

"Yes quite a few times I've heard that oh well"

"Come guys I still need to get Ginny a gift." They walked around a little bit more till Harry wound up in front of a jewelry store looking at what was in the display window.

"You want to get Ginny that mate?"

"I owe her she got me such a wonderful gift I just wanna repay her"

Zee chuckled "Sure that's why you wanna get it." Harry once again glared at Zee and went into the store to buy the gift.

* * *

August 11th. A new day but another birthday. This time the flower of the burrow, the first girl to be born in the Weasleys in 7 generations. The 7th child of them all. All of the 6 brothers favorites, Ginny Weasley.

Charlie would always try his best to get home from Romania on her birthday. Fortunate enough he was able too. Charlie walked through the door and was enveloped in a hug from Ginny "hey short round gotta be careful there your getting stronger and stronger everyday." Charlie smiled affectionately at her. "Hows my favorite sibling."

"Oi what about us" said the twins in unison.

"Its not like"

"We are here"

"Just to entertain you"

"We need"

"Some love and affection"

"To!" they said in unison.

"See you guys would have been my favorite but lets see. There was the time you jinxed the toilet to explode when I sat on it or the time you turned me into a woman."

Ginny looked at Charlie "I don't remember that"

"It was a long time ago"

The twins Chuckled " We thought Charlie felt that"

"He needed a life style change"

"And why so upset"

"Oh dear favorite brother of ours."

"You know all our pranks"

"Are in good fun"

"And besides its nothing compared"

"To what we did"

"To poor old Bill"

"When he brought home"

"One of his old girl friends"

Bill came down the stairs with Fleur "Yes I remember that she ran away far from this place and vowed never to come back again which of course worked out well for me as you can see"he put his arm around Fluer and kissed her. " Good save. And eef any of you two theenk that you weel prank me. You have nava expierenced zee wrath of a Veela ave you?"

Both the twins gulped

"No"

"Can't say we ever have"

"Can't say we ever will"

"Though we always hope we might."

"Be lucky enough"

"To expierence the "Wrath" of a Veela"

"If you know what we Mean"

Bill was tring hard not to snicker as Fluer just shot the twins a death glare

"Although Dear Fred I would fare better in that department being that I am the more attractive one"

"Why George you must have lost your Mind. Clearly I am the best looking out of the both of us"

Mrs Weasley came into the house "Come now we are getting ready to eat" Ginny and the others went into the back yard. All of the Weasleys were there minus Percy who had still refused to come back and make amends with the family. Ginny was hurt by the notion but she knew that her mum was probably a hundred times worst. Harry sat next to Ginny and they engaged in a conversation when someone new approached the table.

"Sorry I'm late I had a soccer game earlier and it kinda ran longer then I expected."

"Dean!"

Ginny shot out of her seat and enveloped dean in a hug and kiss. Harry just felt as if his entire world was crashing down on him. He had completely forgot that Ginny was dating Dean now. All of her brothers scowled at the look of there sisters boyfriend. While they knew if they said anything out of line they would deal with Ginnys bat friends. They just scowled at dean as he approached the table.

"Oi Potter you mind getting up so I can sit next to Ginny?" Dean said. Harry really did not like the way Dean had barked the order at him. though it was understandable.

Harry was about to comply when Charlie and Bill moved in. "Oi its all right why don't you sit here next to us and the twins come on mate we won't bite."

Charlie said bringing Dean over. He immediately felt nervous as all her brothers were giving him the stink eye. Ginny shot a look at them and they continued with the party. Pretty soon they all gave their gifts.

Ginny was Ecstatic about the Gwenog Jones signed poster. Zee then offered up the 5 tickets he got from Jones it the Quiddict store.

"I know I'm still relatively new to you all I just felt it would be nice to get you something" Ginny smiled and hugged Zee.

"Thank you so much I cannot wait to go!"

"You didn't get me anything for my birthday" Harry said smirking

"Well she's a hell of a lot prettier then you... I felt oh so compelled to impress her"

Zee noticed a jealous glance from her boyfriend Dean. He winked back at him. Dean cracked his knuckles. Zee just chuckled. And just thought to himself Please just try it you jealous prick Finally it came down to Harry and Dean. She opened Deans gift first. It was a silver bracelet with a charm in the center, the charm was of the Grifindore lion.

"I love it Dean its so beautiful." She leaned over the table to kiss him. All of her Brothers looked away and Harry looked down. Its because she is like a sister to you. You don't want to see her with anyone. It was getting to a point where harry knew he was lying to himself.

Ginny turned to Harry. "Well look like its last but not least...lets see what you got me. Harry for a moment thought it would be best not to give her the gift. It was too personal. "I don't.. think you are going to like it Ginny. He tried pulling the gift back but Ginny snatched it out of his hands.

"For a seeker you have slow reflexes there Harry."

Harry smiled nervously. She opened the gift and just gasped. It was a gold necklace. The charm was in the shape of a pensive. Harry could feel himself blushing "Its a Minny pensive... you can put certain memories in there and view them for later. The gift you gave me for my birthday meant a whole lot to me... it allowed me to look at the lives of my parents as they were growing up.. I just wanted to get you something you could enjoy as well.. I just wanted to return the favor."

Harry was Scarlett red. And was looking down. Too embarrassed to look up at the table. Why was'nt anyone at the table saying anything? Ginny was speechless. This was the most amazing gift she had ever received. "Harry this this must have costed you a fortune.. I can't.."

He looked up into her eyes. "I want you to keep it.. Please"

Ginny smiled warmly at him and hugged him. "Thank you so much Harry. You are truly amazing." Harry felt the warm sensation of the hug and just took it all in. It felt relaxing. It felt right. Pains of the world melted away in that one hug. He saw over her shoulder her brothers smiled however Dean was fuming.

Zee looked between Harry and Dean and just shook his head. "The plot thickens... this is going to get real interesting real fast."

* * *

An hour later Harry was walking around the burrow trying to sort out the million thoughts that were going through his head. He had to truly ask himself. Did he have feelings for Ginny? It sure did seem that way. All summer he would steal glances she had grown to be so beautiful. But not only that she was thoughtful and kind. She was the only person he could talk too after the death of Sirius. He could imagine what Sirius would say right now. "_What is it with Potters and redheads_."

Harry smiled at the thought. "Well I guess that settles it then. I fancy Ginny Weasley" Harry chuckled and just shook his head. She was with Dean now. There was nothing he could do about that. Speaking of the devil dean appeared to be walking toward him right now and did not look all too happy.

"Hey Dean what's up"

"I don't know Potter why don't you tell me"

Harry raised his eye brow "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I don't know. How about the fact the way you have been looking at MY girl friend and the fact you got MY girlfriend such an extravagant gift. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to steal her from under my nose."

He could not believe the nerve on this kid. And he did not appreciate the way he emphasisied the word MY. Harry brushed it off thugh and just chuckled "Relax Dean I'm not trying to steal her away from you... she went out of her way to get me an amazing gift. I just wanted to return the favor. So relax"

Harry was about to walk away but Dean grabbed Harrys arm and turned him back around.

"Look Potter just stay away from her she's mine don't ever let me catch you looking at her the way you were earlier."

"What the bloody hell are you going to do? You can't tell me to stay away from her she's my friend I can talk to her and hang out with her when ever I want."

Dean glared at Harry as Harry glared back at Dean "I don't think i am comfortable with you living in the same house with her. Don't you have your own relatives to stay with. Maybe you should go back and live with them"

Harry Just about had it and stepped right up into Deans face "You little sniveling piece of sh-"

Oi!i what's the problem over here." Ron came over

"just giving a warning to your mate Potter over here to stay away from Ginny"

"I think Ginny can make those decisions for herself you arrogant prick. So about you get the hell out of here or ill kick your arse" Dean stared at Ron and back at Harry.

"Remember what I said Potter." He then walked away.

Harry was fuming. Jealousy over the fact that he was dating Ginny and Anger over the fact that he had just been threatened by him. "Why oh why did she have to choose him of all people. He's such an arse when it comes to woman. I remember the way he was with Paverti."

"Now that's the type of guy who's ass you kick just on principle" They looked up into the tree to see Zee lying on the branch.

"How? How long were you hanging out there!"

"Mate do you never eavesdrop"

"Eavesdropping is so much fun... but this time I was actually sleeping you two just happened to get into a Russel that woke me up. Zee jumped down from the tree. "Real asshole that one. Very possessive. But I'm glad that you finally admitted to yourself that your into Ginny. I could literally see you at war with yourself constantly"

"Your into my sister mate?" Ron said smiling

"Umm Yeah I... I think so. It started beginning of the summer."

"That's bloody great mate! Go tell her how you feel so we can kick Dean out of my bloody house."

"I can't do that Ron.. I can't steal someone elses girl. Its not right."

Zee chuckled "OH looks like Zee is going to enlighten us again with another one of his speeches please go ahead" Harry said sarcastically

"Well first things first. Ron. You should not talk about letting someone know about your true feelings. Christ The sexual tension between you and Hermionie is staggering."

Harry chuckled at this as Ron turned beat red "and Harry. As for stealing another mans girl... well all is fair in love and war. Hell didn't stop Paris from stealing Helen. I know you don't want her to be with the jealous prick. Hell she gave me a hug earlier he looked like he was ready to stab me with a fork."

"What are you going to do mate" Harry just sighed heavily I don't know mate.. I don't know."

"Well I am going to leave you guys to sort this out amongst yourselves. As for me? I am going to go meet up with Knewog Jones to show her My broomstick"

"Your sexual inneundo is Just Vulgar sometimes you should really get that checked out. Might be Problem"

"I suppose you are right Harry... Oh well I am going to go get laid. See ya later!"

* * *

The day of the Harpies Home opener brought perfect weather for a Quiddict match. The Chudley Cannans at the Holley Head Harpies. The Harpies had just come off a successful season stopped short however by Pudlemore united. However they were looking to rebound this season and fortunately for them they were taking on crosstown rivals The Chudley Cannons. The Cannons had not an opening game in 20 years and had not won the league since 1892. Before that they had a record and still to 20 league championships.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Zee walked to the stadium "This is the cannons year I can feel it this is the year the curse finally ends. The championship is in the bag"

"Ron you say that every year. And yet every year they seem to finish in dead last. The Harpies under Gwenog Jones is not only undefeated against the Cannons but they have beaten them by a 300 point margin at the least every time."

Ron scowled "Whatever none of that matters that's all in the past. All that matters is this season."

"Zee again I have to thank you for the tickets this is great"

Zee smiled "It was nothing just a little smooth talking from yours truley. And a little more then that later on. Yep what can I say. She digs me" The others just rolled there eyes mean while Hermione and Harry walked together lagging behind a bit.

"So Harry want to tell me why you've been glancing at Ginny the entire day... never mind the day the entire summer."

Harry was at a loss for words. Then again he shouldn't have been suprised Hermionie noticed every little tiny thing. It was hard to get anything past her. "I don't know what your talking about"

Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh really? What about that gift you got her. Quite extravagant"

"We are just friends...I mean she wrote to me a lot after Sirius...she helped me get through it..we just got closer that's all."

"Harry the way you look at her and the gifts you get her indicate a lot more then just friends"

"Ok fine..I may have developed feelings for her"

Hermionie smiled. "Harry this is so great you need to tell her how you feel"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because she is with Dean and I am not going to do anything to break that up"

" But Harry she-"

He put his hand up "Hermione I had my chance with her. There was a time when she was infatuated with me and I didn't give her the time of the day. Maybe this is karma paying me back for it. Just don't tell her about any of this. Please"

"But harry"

"Hermionie please.."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You are being really thick you know that"

"well you know me. Thick headed git as always" Harry sighed should he tell her how he felt? No...it wasn't fair to her. She was over him. She was living her life. And she had every right to do that. No to mention being with him would immediately put his life in danger. Damn that Voldemort. Wasn't even able to have a girlfriend because of him.

They filed into there seats at the stadiunm which happened to be the best in the house. Coutesy of Gwenog Jones. She could be seen flying formations with her team. She cought sight of them and looked at Zee blowing him a kiss

"Wow mate she is really into you."

"Yeah we Had a very good time Her and I very good. She offered up season tickets afterwords."

Hermionie and Ginny looked confused "What are you talking about?"

"Zee shaged Jones"

"Yep what can I say I am just to good. It's scary sometimes"

The girls just rolled their eyes. "Really how arrogant are you?

Zee just licked is finger and brushed it across it eye brow. "You tell me"

"I think i may vomit"

The two teams greeted at center field. The bludgers were released along with the snitch and the game had begun. 20 seconds into the game the cannons scored there first goal which caused Ron to erupt screaming. The cannons had quickly jumped out to a 30-0 lead after that but that was all they would be able to put up before the Harpies onslaught as they scored 180 unanswered points. Which ultimately caused Ron to slump back into his seat as Ginny cheered.

After 3 hours it was 280-80 "Maybe we can atleast catch the snitch and save us some dignity." Mumbled Ron.

Suddenly the Harpies seeker went into a sudden dive while the cannons seeker just followed. Ron knew what was goingon and screamed out but it was too late.

"NO! Look out for the wronskie"

BOOM

"Faint... blimey its like kicking a dead hoarse come on."

Suddenly purple jets of lights shot out of the crowd and began to fire upon the players causing them to fall off there brooms. If not for a few cushioning charmes they would have surley perished. Robbed men on the ground level stepped out onto the center of the field. One of them pulled back his hood and it was Rudolfus Lestrange along with his wife Bellatrix. He stepped forward and began to speak in an amplified tone.

"Ladies and gentleman! My humble apologies for ruinimg the festivities! But I am afraid that we must cut the game short! For there are much dyer matters to be attended too!"

**a/n hope enjoyed the chapter hope you can forgive for ending it on a cliffhanger. please read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

diclaimer:i do not own it

**a/n I was happy to recieve another review from people that enjoy my story. Nxchris thank you very much and Don't worry Zee will take both Harry and Ron under his wing and teach them valuble skills. Again i thank you for the reviews. anyways here is the next chapter**

One day they could not get one day without something happening. They were hoping to come out and enjoy a nice day of Quiidict and it has to be ruined by deatheaters. No matter what It always came back to Voldemort. There must have been 50 deatheaters in the stadium. Of course voldemort had an unknown amount of supporters all around the London area and many more in other countries. They stormed onto the field and many people in the stadium grew nervous. They had read about the attacks all acorss Great Britain. Could thay be next?

Rudolfus Lestrange then spoke again. "Now before anyof you think about apperating we have placed anti apperation wards all through out the stadium. The exits are guarded by  
none other then your favorites and mine...Dementores. This bad boy here is also jinxed so anyone who leaves, well this little sucker goes off and believe me you do not want that to happen. He held a Plastic device in his hands.

"Holy crap the crazy son of a bitch has himself C4" Zee cursed out

"What the hell is C4"

"It is a very powerful explosive device Ron"

"This is of C4 with quite a few magical properties that I added too it. Its explosion will be 10 times what its supposed to be which would pretty much level this entire stadium and anyone with in a 10 block radius. You really must love some of the devised that the muggles can invent for themselves. Even though they are the filth of the world and do not deserve to breath the same air as us. But you must love there ingenuity for creating devices that cause Mass destruction and death. Now I want to play a game"

He used pointed his wand at the c4 and shrunk it down to make it smaller. He then put the device inside the snitch. It fluttered in his hands. "Please set the jumbo screen to 5 minuites. When I release the snithc the clock shall start ticking. Who is man enough to step up and play seeker on the biggest stage...who will sacrifice themselves by catching the snitch. It can either be one who dies today. Or thousands...you decide!"He then released the snitch "let the games begin!"

Harry had that look in his eyes that Ron and the others feared "Harry don't even think about it- HARRY!" Ginny yelled out.

Immediately Harry jumped over the railing on to the field. "Harry don't!" Screamed Hermione but it was too late.

The second one of the deatheaters realized what was going on Harry fired a stunning spell at him without even looking at him he kept his eyes on where the snitch was going Harry ran to the middle of the field not paying any attention to the spells and curses being fired around him

"Acio firebolt" a firebolt came right at him he did nto even need to Grab it. In one fluid flawless motion he jumped on to it still keeping his eyes on the snitch and began flying high into the air giving chase. The snitch was moving a lot faster then usual. Harry knew if he took his eyes off it he would not get the chance to grab it again and everyone could die.

"Potters here!" Said a suprised Rudolfus. He then smiled. This could be the perfect chance to capture him and present him on a silver platter "Bella you were an exceptional seeker in Hogwarts. Go give Potter a run for his money" His wife smiled she summoned a broom and shot up there and began to follow.

"What are the rest of you just standing there! Fire spells at him knock his ass of his broom." The deatheaters positioned themselves to start firing when Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Zee ran onto the field and began firing upon the deatheaters Taking cover behind the goal posts.

"Ok why are we the only ones on this field trying to do something there are like a thousand people here" Zee aked out loud just narrowly getting out of the way of a Killing Curse

"They fear getting involved." Hermione yelled out

"Go figure no wonder why this war has not ended yet People fear getting involved But its no matter"

"Why is that?"

"Cause it is time to have Fun out here Outnumbered 50-1 I love this shit!" Zee said taking out his daggers.A barrage of spells was fired upon them

"are you barking mad they are all over the place!" Screamed Ginny

"Always love being the underdog. Prepare to be amazed"

Zee stepped out of his cover and slashed away the spells with great speed he side steped dodging the spelled and threw his daggers straight at the first deatheater he jumped and landed on the mans chest crouched and pulled out his daggers and did a backflip and continued on to the next. This was the first time they had seen Zee in action and they were impressed with how quickly he moved.

"Wow Harry was kidding about Zee being amazing in the midst of battle"

"Ron drool over him later right now lets concentrate on not getting killed"

Hermione Ron and Ginny stepped out of the cover of the goal posts and immediately engaged in a duel between 10 deatheaters. They utilized the goal posts well Stepping out firing and stepping back into cover. The other 40 deatheaters tried without success to take down Zee. They had never seen a man move this quickly and swiftly before. The deatheaters finally formed a cirle around him

"Looks like your luck has run out mate you're completley surrounded. Got any last words?"

"No not really do you?"

Zee immediately threw his daggers at the first two deatheaters in front of him and quickly took out his dual desert eagles and in a blink of an eye he fired around him He easilly dodged the spelles fired at him as they hit the other deatheaters and within a second the death eaters surrounding him were killed

Bellatrix kept side swiping Harry trrying to throw him off rout. He still kept his eyes on the snitch as it flew over the heads of many in the crowd. Harry's side was bruised as Bella had side swiped him a few times he still kept his eyes on the snitch. Hermione was blasted by a punching jinx and flew back 10 feet. One of the deatheaters rose his wand

"Sectrum Sempura" the hundreds of invisible swords made there way for Hermione but never reached her. Ron took the full barrage as he jumped into the curse Rons face looked blank for a second as he fell over.

"Ron!!!" Hermione screamed. Ginny ran over. Hermione held Ron in her arms he was unconscious and there was a lot of blood. "Ron you insufferable noble git" Hermione cued "that curse was meant for me"

The death eaters smiled 3 of them raised there Wands "Avada Kedavera!" the 3 killing curses shot at them simultaneously. Zee jumped 20 feet into the air and landed in front of them he put his blades together in an x form and as they absorbed the full impact of the hit. The three killing curses collided into his blade. a great ball of green light seemed to erupt as Zee had trouble holding his ground. He was then forced back a good few feet but still remained standing Zee could not remember being hit with such a blunt force before. Blood trickled from his nose. The three deatheaters could not believe there eyes

"Thats impossible!"

Zee smiled as he wiped the blood off his face"My turn" He drove his daggers into the ground and the shock wave ran right into the deatheaters taking out all three of them Zee rushed foward killing one after the other. He then looked up and saw Bellatrix with a dagger our and she was heading straight toward Harry who could not notice because he was closing in on the snitch.

Zee flipped his dagger upside down. He had to be precise with this throw he then launched it on a curved angle as hard as he could. Like a boomerang it curved right into Bellatrix es broom causing it to split in half and causing bella to plumpet down. Rudolfus used a cushioning spell to break her fall. Harry finally caught the snitch and looked too his left at the jumbo screen 40 seconds. He had to get this thing as far away as possible. He then began to make his flight upward.

Rudolfus began firing any spell he could at Zee but zee was coming at him faster dodging the spells and slashing them away with his dagger. At the last moment Rudolfus decided to retreat he stepped back and pulled out his portkey just before he could activate it Zee round house kicked it out of his hand and sent a jumping kick right into his face. The portkey went flying out of his hand. He was knocked to the ground from the kick. He crawled over to reach for it but then felt the incredible pain of being nailed to the ground by one of Zee's daggers as it flew into his hand. He went to remove it only to have the other dagger fly into his hand piercing it down. He was now nailed to the gorund his arms extened outward as Zee stepped over him. He unsheathed his sword and twirled it.

"You are going to kill me? In front of all these people while I lay here defensless? You do not have the guts"

"You don't know me well do you.I have killed countless thousands through out the years. What makes you think I won't kill you?"

He then saw the murderous look on his face and knew that he had no problem killing him.

that was the last thing he ever thought as Zee drove his sword into Ruldalfes chest and twisted. Bella watched from a distance she knew there was nothing she could do. She ran forward and grabbed the portkey getting out of there....

Mean while Harry flew as far up as he could he knew he only had a matter of seconds before it would go off. He threw the snitch straigh up as far as he could and then did a nose dive as fast as he could back down to the stadium. The firebolt was the fastest broom on earth. Able to reach a top speed of 180 km per hour. Going straight down harry must have been doing 250. however the bomb exploded.

The shock wave knocked Harry straight off his broom. The flames just barley missed him the Harry was dazed and confused. The shockwave had raddled his brain he was unaware at the alarming rate he was falling to the ground. The crowd gasped as they could see a body falling through the air. He was going to fast to have any cushioning charm stop him

"Oh my god Harry!" Screamed Ginny.

Zee looked up. He had to hope what he would do would work he had not done it in years. He grabbed his blue daggers and twirled them at an enormous speed till it was at the speed he need he rammed them to the ground and a pocket of air rushed up fdrom te ground it was in the form of a Tornado. Zee kept his eyes closed as he concentrated on catching Harry with the wind swirl. Harry fell right into it unconsciously and zee guided him to the ground. Harry was on the ground unconscious flying across from a bloody and battered Ron. The anti apparation wards wore off and the dementors left the exits. The aurors filed into the stadium and rushed harry and Ron to the hospital.

**a/n There is chapter 8 hope you all enjoyed the action. i always try and keep you all at the edge of you seat. anyway please read and review**


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

**a/n Please keep the reviews coming i love to get as much input on the story as i can maybe i throw in a few of your ideas who knows. I thnak you all who has reviewed. I hope you are all enjoying the story I will update as much and as frequently as i can. anyways here is chapter 9**

It had been a good week for Molly Weasley. Her daughters 15th birthday had gone extremely well and all of her boys were home. Well minus Percy of course. Any time she thought of him she nearly had her eyes wield up in tears. She missed her son dearly and every day she prayed that he would come to his seances and come back. She immediately stopped thinking of that and continued to make lunch for Bill and Charlie.

The twins were as usual hard at work at the joke shop which she was quite suprised was very sucessful. While it might have not been her ideal future she wanted for her sons as  
long as they were happy doing what they were doing she was happy too.

"I'd really like to kick that Dean guys ass. Take him down a notch or too"

"I don't like him either Charlie but if we interfere well you know the way Ginny gets" "

He is just so full of himself. And did you see the jealous looks he gave any time Harry or Zee or anyone for that matter would talk to her? I felt the need to punch him in the nads"

Bill chuckled "Charlie don't worry. I doubt she is going to end up with him. We cant tell her who or who not to date. As I said. Will be having bats fly out of her nose."

Charlie nodded his head agreeing "Did you see the way harry has been eyeing her? He has it bad doesn't he"

"Yeah he does. She was obsessed with him for years now go figure its the other way around now"

"Its funny the way that works isn't it?"

"You know I think Harry is the only guy I would not mind dating our baby sister"

"Well of course we would still give him shit though"

Bill chuckled "Well of course but not like Physical or anything but definitely mental. you know have him scared have him sweat it out a bit"

"You know I'll take a bet that those two wind up together in the next 2 months say 10 galleons."

"I say by Christmas they'll be hot and heavy and lets up the wager. 10 galleons and a bottle of Odgens Firewhisky"

"You are so on"

Bill and Charlie shook on it as Molly dropped there plates infront of them startling them. "You boys should not be taking bets on your sister and Harry like that"

All in good fun Mum" charlie said taking a bite into his sandwhich. They continued to talk and eat there sandwiches when there was a knock at the door. It was aurors Tonks and Kingsley.

"Molly there has been an attack at the quiddict game today Harry and Ron are at St Mungroes. We are informing Arther as we speak he is going to meet you at the hospital" Molly looked as if she was going to faint her face grew pale as a ghost. Along with Charlie and Bill who had heard the news immediately went to the fire place and flooed to St Mungroues.

* * *

"_Harry._." _There was the whisper again. He had heard a dark shrilling voice whisper his name. it echoes in the darkness. Where was he? What had happened? One second he was at the Quiddict game and the next.... he remembered death eaters that much was for certain, but where was he now. The darkness soon turned to light and he looked around to see he was in the great halll at Hogwarts. Someone was sitting in the headmasters chair.. he could not make out the figure until he came closer and closer_

_"Hello Harry. I see you escaped death yet again"_

_Harry recoiled back and fell to the ground tripping over something. He looked down to see the Body of Ron. his lifless eyes staring back at him. This had to be a dream this could not be real. Voldemort laughed as Harry looked around the great hall at the carnage thta was now before him. His friends.. all of them dead_

_"You killed them all Harry it is your fault. This is the price to pay for being on the side of the Boy who lived."_

_Voldemort shot out of the chair grabbing Harry by his neck he then brought his finger on to his scar._

_"The prophesy"_

_Harry had felt this feeling before. it was like what Snape was doing to him. Only this was much much stronger. Harry screamed in pain as bad memories flooded him. It was just like in the department of mysteries. He could feel voldemort reaching for the prophesy. suddenly he thought of all the good in his life. He know that loving memories hurt him. Voldemort recoiled backward grabbing his head screaming out _

_"You fool! I will get what i want from you Potter! Make no mistake. I will make you and all of your friends suffer!"_

_Harry suddenly felt a jolt. Voldemort looked angry. "No you are not going yet! He went to reach out for Harry he then suddenly disappeared_

Harry was starting to come too he felt as if his head was 2 sizes to small for his brain. The last thing he remembered was tossing the snitch high into the air then boom. He heard the sound of an explosion and then the feeling of getting hit by a plane. Then there was that dream what was that about? He opened his eyes to see a beautiful red headed woman hovering over his bed. He looked up into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled.

"Am.. I dead?.. Are you an angel."

Ginny chuckled "No Harry you are very much alive... you are lucky you are alive you noble git!" she bonked him in the head. "Both you and Ron have that bloody hero complex to the piont where you cause your bodies more harm then good"

Harry looked confused "Wait what happened to Ron."

In the bed across from him Ron spit out a vile of red liquid. "Bloody hell that's the worst thing I ever drank!" "Mr Weasley you lost a lot of blood you need to drink the replenishing liquid now I won't ask you again!" yelled the healer.

Hermione who was at Rons bed side gently touched Ron's arm. "Ron please drink it. For me?" Ron face softened and he gave her a goofy smile "OOOOk" and took the replenishing potion down and made the notion as if he was going to throw up. "Oi Harry mate your awake!" Ron said smiling. "look Hermione its Harry he is awake!"

"Yes Ron i can see that"

"Check it out" He stood up onto te bed and lifted up his gown showing the bandages they had placed on him. By lifting up his gown he had wound up flashing both Harry and Ginny full frontal. Hermione quickly shoved the gown back down.

"Mate! Little warning if you are going to do that for Merlins sake!"

"He is a little out of it. 3 pain killing potions. He took a sectrum sempura curse directly when he stepped in front of it which was aimed for Hermione."

Harry looked over to see Hermione brushing some of rons hair out of his face. He was certainly not acting like someone who had just taken a lethal curse to the chest. "Well looks like both the heroes are up." Zee strolled over. His face had dirt and blood on it

"What hapened to you?"

"Oh this?" Zee wiping his face. "Scuffle with the deatheaters down below I was just getting debriefed by some of the aurors. Apparently I killed Rudolfus Lestrange who was number 3 on there most wanted list."They nodded.

Just then a flock of red headed people along with Remus Lupin and Aurors Tonks and Kingsley came flocking into the room

"I said one at a time! Do you people ever listen to healers now a days!"

Molly immediately went over to Ron and engulfed him in an air tight hug. "Can't. Breath.."

"Oh my poor Ronny I was so worried about you" Ron was turning beat red as Hermionie and the others laughing. Harry stopped laughing as soon as Molly did the same thign to him. This one hurt a little more then her usual bone crushing hugs.

"Mrs Weasley...oxygen..please.."

"I was so worried about you all when I was told that you were in the hospital I feared for the worst"

"Oi everyone wanna see my What happened to me? Hermione Ginny and harry all screamed no.

"Harry word is you cought an explosive snitch and threw it into the air preventing anyone at the stadium from dying...I still think I'm a better seeker then you though When we get back to the burrow me and you will have to play a pick up game"

Harry chuckled at Charlies joke charlie had let harry know this avidly when ever they met. They had yet to put any words to the test though.

The twins came up to Harry on each side of him

"Harry our dear business partner"

"our favorite Ravnen haired Brother"

"You surprise us yet again"

"With your awesome quiddict skills on a broom"

"Catching an explisive snitch"

"That is one for the ages"

"That not even Victer Krum himself"

"Could accomplish"

"And you can all pick up"

"You favorite"

"Harry potter exploding snitch fireworks"

"At Wealeys Wizard Weezys"

"Next Tuesday"

"But for you dear Harry"

"Our favorite raven haired brother of ours"

"We have made you a prototype"

"To take to hogwarts with you"

"Throw it in the chimney"

"Or down the toilet"

"Or in Flitches sandwhich"

"Or in snapes morning tea"

"Or up his ass for that matter"

"BOYS!" Molly screamed and the twins became silent placing the exploding snitch in Harry's hand just as Dumbledore came walking through. "Rest assured I will pretend I did not see harry receive a firework or hear the antics of Fred or George Weaslety. We shall say that I am temporarily Blind a deaf" Dumbledore came into the room and approached Harry. Harry immediately straightened. "I am glad that you are ok Harry one too many close calls this summer alone I am sorry about what has happened."

"Its ok professor it is out of your control..."

"And as for you Mr. Zechial"

"Please with the formalities its Zee. Last person to call me by my full name was Zeus and me and him had a rather sour parting of ways"

"Ahh yes well you will be happy to know that you are officially a student of Hogwarts now the cover story that you are a transfer from the Salem institute in Boston has gone through. You will be entering your 6th year along with Mr Potter Mr Weasley and Ms Granger."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore? Though it iwll be a little hard to pass for a 16 year old. I will try my best though"

"I must thank you. If you had not shown up Harry would surely be in the grasps of the Dark Lord and this war would be lost. We are in debt to you"

"Well if that's the case I have a favor I would like to ask.I was wondering with your permission of course if I may train Harry"

"Train harry? He is well trained in Defence against the dark arts" said Lupin

"No not that. He is going to need more training then just with a wand. I can train him with the skills of the blade. The skill of using daggers. I can teach him an ainchient form of martial arts thought to be extinct."

"Train him to be like you?" asked Tonks

"No for that would be impossible. Unfortunately he will never be as quick as me. He is only mortal I made to bend and break the rules bound to you all He will never be able to do what i do. However i can make him quicker, stronger, all of that. By the time I'm done with him. He will be able to kill with out his wand. Voldemort will not know what hit him."

"Who said anything about killing?" He looked over toward Harry

"What makes you think I want to kill I am not like you I have seen the way you fight. You kill without mercy. Even if they are disarmed and have no means to fight. So no thank you"

Everyone in the room was now looking back and forth from Zee to Harry. Zee's face grew hard and then he spoke

"While that may be true sometimes it isn't neccacerry. This is War Harry. You all need to realize that. He looked around the room I know some of you heard  
what I did at the stadium today. How I showed no Mercy... I was created for the sole purpose to fight to kill. I was created to become God of War. I wasn't born I was crearted for that specific reason. Yes I am a cold blooded killer. I have killed many and showed no mercy to those who did not deserve it. And believe me you are going up against an enemy that shows no mercy at all. Woman children are killed. Raped everyday for there sole enjoyment. You need to take this war up a notch. I have fought in many wars.. From the crusades to World War 2. Do you know what happens when you hesitate. When you decide to show mercy. You. Along with your men die."

Zee looked down for a second. "I'm the guy who gets brought in late in the game. I am the game changer. I am the ringer I guess you can say." He looked at Harry "let me train you. I'm not saying you should go out on a killing spree. I'm saying let me train you to be ready... when I joined the marines back in 42... my drill instructor drilled a saying into my mind. We said it every night before we went to bed. _Pray for peace, prepare for war_. That is what we need to do. We need to be ready. You need to be ready Harry. Because make no mistake. this war ends either with your death or his"

There was silence in the room for a minuite. it always came back to that blasted prohesy. he could nto escape it no matter what. His friends still did not know it. They did not know that ti was either him or Tom. He appeared to have no choice in the matter. Better be ready for it then

"Ok I'll train with you"

"You will not regret it harry." While everyone continued conversing in the room. Harry noticed Remus and Tonks talking once again he was curious as to what was going on at his birthday now it seemed to be happening again with them he figured there was a reason why Tonks was not being herself and why Remus looked more worn out then usual he watched as they left the room he creep ed toward the door and followed them down the hall and listened.

"You accepeted the post up at hogwarts...I wonder why." Said Remus sighing

"I accepted it because I am the most qualified auror to be up there"

"Yes just when I happen to take a post up at hogwarts myself."

"So what if I want to be closer to you Remus I-"

"-Don't say it.. Please"

Tonks caressed his cheek. "why are you so afraid to let anyone in? Are you that stubborn? Why can't you let yourself be Happy for once. Why can't we both be happy. Together"

Remus looked down. "You can't...I'm too old. Too old and too dangerous."

Tonks looked down she clearly had tears in her eyes. "I will never give up on you. Never." She walked away.

Remus just sighed and just ran his hand through his hair "You get enough of a show there Cub?"

Harry came out form the corner. "How'd you know I was eavesdropping?"

"I'm part wolf remember Harry. My senses are heightened."

"So you and Tonks?" Remus looked away. "I think you should listen to her"

"I would rather not talk about it come on lets get back into the room. We have a busy day tomorrow."

**a/n there is chapter 9 please read and review. Your reviews are much appreciated and i will always listen to ideas. As you can see Harry will begin training soon under Zee**


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

**a/n wow alot of reviews yesturday I am glad i am getting such positive feedback. I know there may be some gramtical errors that I have missed believe me i try to catch them. I try and get these chapters updated as quickly as possible because well i have alot of other thinngs to attend to through out the day. If anyone would like to Beta for me PM me ill gladly take all the help i can get. anything to make the story more enjoyable. anyways here is chapter 10**

It was finally here. The morning of September 1st. The day of conflict chaos and misery. Of course it was only added on that only 6 hours ago Harry and Ron were released from the hospital so only a few hours sleep before school started did not help at all.

Charlie and Bill leaned up against the wall laughing at the utter chaos going on. "The fond memories" said Charlie.

Bill agreed only to be flicked in the ear by his lovely fiance Fleur. "Ze least you can do eez alp them. Mercy."

Mrs Weasley came down the stairs "Every bloody year its like this you'd think dear Harry would pack his things the night before or 2 nights before! You'd think Ron would be up by now. RONALD BILUS WEASLEY IF YOU ARE STILL SLEEPING WHEN I GET UP THERE I WILL HEX THEM OFF!!!!"

Bill Charlie and Fleur stared in awe at the famous wealey temper. "Well Fluer and I have to get to work"

"And I need to get back to Romania so uhh..good luck mum love you"

"Do write dear do write... I AM GOING TO COUNT TO THREE IF ONE OF YOU IS NOT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT I SWEAR TO MERLINE THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE DIRE!"

After finally getting everything together they were finally able to make there way to Plat Form 9 and 3/4ths Zee looked a little skeptical about running into a brick wall. "You will need to forgive me but I mean. I'm not a fan of running into walls. Not even when I'm drunk. It tends to hurt and it messes up my pretty face"

"Trust me I had the same problem withit when I first started. But you just run on right through"

"So you've never hit the wall then?"

"Well there was my one time in 2nd year but that was totally out of the usual" Harry said smiling.

"Bet that hurt didn't it"

"It was certainly brain rattling"

Ginny went through first along with Hermione. Zee then went through then Harry Ron and then Molly. Same old routine every what Harry was not prepared for was the mob scene in front of the Hogwarts express. All sorts of reporters had crowded the train in efforts to get an interview with the chosen one. "Hey look at that you have a fan club."

"Oh shit." Muttered Harry.

He was then slapped upside the head by Molly "Harry dear language"

"Look what your doing to me Zee I spend a summer with you and you have me cursing."

"You shouldn't swear Harry. You do know God is watching right?"

"You do it all the time"

"Because I've lived in America for 230 years you pick up some nasty habits. But that's the least of your problems here come the vultures to pick you bone from bone"

Harry and the Weasley gang tried to fight through the reporters "Mr Potter Mr Potter what do you think of the latest attack by you know who-"

"Is it true you are dumbledores secret weapon?-"

"Are the rumors true about your affair with Gwenog Jones-"

"Is it true that your romantically linked to both the Weird Sisters!"

"Is it true that You Know Who is your real Father?"

"Is it true Dolorus Umbridge is carrying You love child!?-"

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S WHERE DID YOU HEAR ALL OF THAT!" Harry had finally had enough of all of it. He knew they would never stop and they would just cause him to be late for his train. "No None of it is true! And if you going to say his name say it Its Voldemort or Tom Riddle. Fear in the name only increases fear in it self."

"Yeah and what kind of gay name is that. Pfft. Voldemort. Sounds like the bad guy in some saturday morning Cartoon show"

The reporters attention turned to the is seemingly young wizard. "So are you trying to say you do not fear him?"

"What my man Harry here is trying to say is Voldemorts nothing but a gerriasic fossil I mean the guy is like over 70. He probably needs to get up 8 times in the night just to take piss"

Some of the reporters chuckled as harry covered his face. "Listen He's just an old man with a serious Michael Jackson complex."

"Michael Jackson?"

"He's a muggle singer who over the years like Voldemort.... his appearance became more pale like a snake and like Voldemort his nose just disappeared. They have a lot in common. Including there obsession with 13 year old boys"

He got some other laughs out of that. "Aren't you afraid of how you know who might retaliate against you and your family Mr..." "the name is Zee... Zee Bauer and no I am not afraid of what Voldemort can do against Voldemort up his stupid white ass. If he's got the Cajones to face me he will know where to find me. Hogwarts furthering my education." Zee grabbed one of the reporters microphones from wizard wireless "You hear that Tom Riddle you fucking mook! Come and try and kill me or my friends! Ill freaken knock out those dentures from your mouth old man! YOU COST ME A NIGHT WITH A YOGA MASTER! I WILL RIP YOUR ARM OFF FOR THAT!"

Zee then walked through the crowd with Harry and the others. After saying goodbye to Mrs Weasley they all got into the train and went looking for a compartment Hermione finally broke the silence "That was utterly not smart! How could you say those things!"

"I have to say for my first press conference that went pretty well. I should look into become a Politicion when I get back. I do love the limelight"

"That was not well played are you trying to get us killed?" Harry scolded. They all went into the compartment.

"Basic War Physiology 101 guys. Its all Mental Warfare. Voldemort may be a smart guy but he gets angry easily from the research I have done on him. And what I said is likely to blow his gasket off and probably for the first time in 40 years bring some color to that pale face of his."

"Get to the ruddy point"

"You English have such fun swear words Bloody and Ruddy Blikey Blokey... anyways when angered you no longer use judgement you go completely on making those rash decisions. And in War making rash decisions based on emotion. 99.9 percent of the time. You make slip ups. Mistakes. It is now likely that Voldie will do something incredibly stupid in his anger. So already he will be stepping on the wrong path to start this war. Which tips the ball in our favor. Trust me I've used it on more then one occasion. When your not thinking with a clear cool head its does more harm then good."

No one had a rebuttle for hima and he just smiled. Always leave them speechless he thought to himself

"Now if you all don't mind I am extremely drained from using my powers yesterday. Now since there is no room to ly down in here Ginny do you mind if I sit my head in your lap I'd ask Harry but he comes across as a bit of a homophobe."

"Umm"

"Splendid." Zee lay ed back and closed his eyes.

"Wow your lap is probably the most comfortable Lap i have ever put my head on Harry you should come over here and try this"

Harry shot Zee a death glare Zee could feel it on him even though his eyes were closed. He loved poking fun at these sort of things. It was definitely going to be fun

"I thought you were supposed to be indestructible mate how could yesterday have worn you down?"

"Good question. While I may be a demi god part of me is still human. And that was a great deal of energy I used up yesterday. That was actually the first time in about 20 years i actually used My powers so i was Naturally a little rusty"

"That was rusty?!"

"Yes Ron so I need to rest."

After 5 min Zee began to nodd off when Dean entered the compartment.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"

Zee woke up and sighed. "Who me? What does it look like I'm doing. Tring to sleep guy. That's pretty rude waking somebody up when they are trying to fucking sleep. We'll see how you like it when I do it to you"

"Get your ruddy head off my girlfriend"

"Dean calm down he was just resting" Ginny said glaring at him.

"I don't care he shouldn't be on you like that!"

"Oh for Chirsts sakes there!" Zee shot up "Happy now! Like a fucking baby my God`"

Dean glared at Zee "Ginny I came by to ask if you wanted to sit with Me in Seamus."

"Umm sure. Ill catch you guys later."

When Ginny left Dean glared at Zee and then Harry "Remember what I said Potter!"

Dean slammed the door shut

"What an asshole"

"I really hate why can't she ruddy open her eyes and realize that he's a jealous prick."

"See the way he just threatens me like that? What did I do to him"

"Well Harry... its known at least by Ron Zee and I that you have feelings for her. And also there's that gift you got her which does constitute that you want to be more then friends."

Harry sighed. He was upset that Ginny left with dean. The more he saw Dean the more he wanted to punch him in the face. Harry sighed and looked out the window. "Well be that as it may I am going to try and nap again so night night fellas" Zee put his head back down and began to nodd off again. That was until 5 minuites later when the compartment door opened again

"Well well well if it isn't Scar head and his blood traiters and mudbloods"

Zee sighed "You have to be fucking shitting me"

"What do you want Malfoy."

Draco came in with his two thugs "To let you know that you and your little band of friends this year will finally meet your sticky end. I promise you that. Are you ready to see your parents this year...Or that Mutt of a godfather" Harry shot up to do something when Zee jumped out of the seat

"Holy shit would you just shut the fuck up!"

Draco turned to see Zee standing up "And who are you"

"I'm the guy that's going to kick your ass if you don't leave." "Well Potter just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower. A bloody American. there worst then Mudbloods" Draco chuckled.

"Not worst then your mom was lastnight. She just layed there and took it like a plastic fuck doll"

Dracos eyes grew dark he immediately reached for his wand but Zee snatched it out of his hands and began flicking at at Draco. "Shouldn't! Point! Your! Little! Wand! At! Me!" with each word he flicked it at at Malfoys face. Then Malfoy and his thugs backed up out of the compartment Zee tossed the wand back at Draco.

"You'll pay for this you filthy American dog! Do you know who I am? I wouldn't walk down any dark corners if I was you. You'll be sure to meet your end."

"In the words of the great General Patton.. Nuts.."

Draco looked confused. "What?"

Zee grabbed Draco and kneed him in the groin. Draco went down in pain and scampered away. Zee went back into the compartment Hermione looked as if she was going to say something but Zee stopped her.

"Yes yes I know unneccarry violance balh blah blah. I am going to sleep." Zee put his head back smiling"

* * *

The train had finally made the stop. Off it the distance the Hogwarts castle could be seen. Harry always loved the sight of Hogwarts. To him this place was his first home. This was the first place he met his friends. He had many fond memories of this castle.

"So this is where you wizards come and learn all that magic ehh. I have to say I had no clue it was school here. That's pretty cool though. How old is it?"

"Its 1000 years old."

"Well you know-"

Yes yes we know you are older then it"

"And then some."

"Firs years! Firs years this way this way"

"Hagrid!" Harry and the others went over and greeted Hargid.

"Oi Harry olmos missed ya there. How ye been olden up"

"Pretty god hagrid pretty good."

"Usual time for ye three my cabin fer some tea? Fangs been moping around all the time he misses ye terribly."

"Definitly we will be there"

"Oi and you must be the one Dumbledore tol me about...let me ask ye a question... ye ever come face to face with a minitore?"

Zee just shuddered "Yes I have. Foul beast's. I would hope to never run into one again"

Hagrid laughed "I doubt ye gonna have ter they been extinct for hundreds of years"

Zee smiled "That's what they want you to think I'm sure. No they are very much still alive. My best guess guarding the temple of the gods in olympus. And let them stay there. Griffins, baslics, hellhounds, sirens. Those were the worst of them all. In my own opinion. Achillies will tell you a different story... anyways it was nice meeting you Hagrid.."

"Oh but where ye think yer goin?"

"With Harry and the others to the carriages right? They take us to the castle."

"No yer gonna be on the boats with the firs years riding across the lake. Its tradition fer first years at Hogwarts to do that ye know"

Hermione could not suppress her laugh as Zee looked from the carriages back to Harry.

"But I don't want to ride on the boat with the little kids..."

"Sorry there Zee Dumbledores orders."

"Hey Zee maybe you can tell all the kids about those baslics and 3700 years of history"

Zee frowned as he hopped on the boat. One of the kids looked up at him. "God I feel like I'm on the baby rides at Disney world."

"Arnt you a little old to be a first year?"

Zee just looked down at the kid "Shut up" he scowled. With that Harry and the others made there way toward the carriages to be taken off to Hogwarts.

* * *

They filed into the great hall for the traditional opening feast and the sorting of the first years. In Harry's 6 years at Hogwarts he had only been present to a few of these. He always enjoyed the sorting hats opening song and of course the food that comes with it. He remembered his sorting way back when.. He remembered feeling nervous and the  
dreadful feeling of being sorted into Slytherin. He was thankful the sorting hat listened to him and did not place him in Sytherin.

They filed in and notices Draco Malfoy was walking as if he were in pain. Harry smiled at the fact. While it might have been overreacting on the part of Zee he always enjoyed to see Malfoy bested by someone. And in this case a 3700 year old demi god. They sat down and as usual Ron was bellowing about how the food should be here already.

"Blimey they should at least have appetisers here. This ruddy old hat takes for ever with its songs and choosing. Just put them all in Griffindor already and lets eat" Harry chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron didn't you feast on the way up here. You had like 5 chocolate frogs."

"Yeah but I got a craving for some chicken."

Hermione shook her head. She placed her hands on both sides of Ron's cheeks. "You eat like a dumpster" Ron was silent for second and blushed. Her touch felt so good. He felt his heart race pace up. He though she was going to kiss him. Harry noticed the exchange between the 2 and shook his head. What was it going to take for these two gits to get together. Down the table Little bit further he saw Ginny he smiled at her and waved. She smiled back. Only to have Dean put his arm around her and kiss her passionately he then glared at Harry He glared right

Just then the first years came in led by Professor McGonagall . Zee could easily be seen as the tallest of the bunch. He felt a little embarrassed people starred at him wondering who he was and what he was doing here. The first years all waited as the sorting hat was brought in. Dumbledore had made the announcement before hand that Zee was a transfer student from America. He noticed that many of the girls around were giving him those looks.

"Raging teenage hormones" Zee chuckled to himself

"they're practically undressing me with there eyes."

"Why would they be undressing you for?" asked one of the first years.

"Wait about 3 or 4 years kid then I'll explain"

The sorting hat broke off into song. When he was done everyone clapped. Zee just stared. " Go figure... a singing Hat... Well there is a first for everything I guess. So a hat is going to choose where I go.. Great."

Professor McGonagall began reading off the names of the list and one by one they were placed in there respected houses. It then got to Zee. "Bauer Zee. Zee went up and had the sorting hat placed on his head immediately he heard the voice talking in his head. "My oh my Dumbledore had warned me about you in particular so much history. I never thought I would place a stupdent older then I."

"Cool i can hear you talk in my head... in my short lifetime I have come across many surprises"

"And he has a sense of humor as well. My oh my. Every house would be good for you. Extremely intelligent. Very loyal courageous...and my very cunning. I would love to see what Slytherin can do for you"

"While I love snakes just as much as the next guy, I think that would be a bad idea beinng that I may have attacked the alpha male of slytherin"

Zee looked over to see a murderous look from Malfoy "Yes yes I noticed."

"Since I'm here to train and protect potter how about placing me in his house. Griffindor is it? That would be oh so swell"

"Then I've made my choice Griffindor it is then!"

Griffindor table cheered as he walked over. "You would think I just won the world se3ries the way you kids celebrate. So when do we eat?"

"After they are finished sorting. Dumbledore continued his speech.

"I am pleased to announce the return of Remus Lupin to the post of DADA professor. Also I have news. History of magic teacher Professor Binns has finally crossed over. So we have a new professor with us to teach the course. Unfortunately she was unable to be with us here tonight on such short notice but I'm sure you will treat the professor with the  
same respect you show all of your professors.. Now with that being said. Let the feasts begin"

And just like that food appeared on the table. "All right free buffet now all I needs is an open bar and I will offically move here forever."

They all began to eat. "I've been saving my appetite all day for this feast that you guuys were talking bout and I have to day...its worth it. Oh my lord is that steak"

halfway throught the meal professor snape approached the table and walked over to Zee. "I hear that on the horwarts express you phycally accouste Mr Malfoy."

"I mean I might have. I might have also been drunk. Depends on what you heard I suppose."

"That's 60 points from griffindor for fighting and a further 40 points for your cheek"

Zee looked confused. "My cheek?... oh hahah funny cause I got a scar on my cheek. Ok I can play this game too. 80 points for your pointy nose....and while we are at it. A further 20 points for your hair. Which I must say is greaser then a new york city slice of pizza"

Ron nearly choolked on his food when he heard this the entire table was silent.

Snape looked like he was fuming and was ready to explode. "A further 100 points! For your atitude and 2 weeks detention with me!" Snape stormed off leaving everyone in his wake. Zee just turned around and went back to eating. "Zee you just costed us 200 points and the school year hasn't even started yet"

"Who cares about the points that was bloody brilliant!" said Ron

"Hermione even you have to admit that was pretty nice. Its about time someone put that greasy git in his place."

Harry patted Zee on the back "I guess you can be amusing at times."

"Wow praise from Ceaser"

"Smart ass" Harry said as they continued to eat.

* * *

After the feast Harry, Ron, Zee and Hermione were heading toward the Griffindor common room when they were stopped by Draco Malfoy and atleast 6 of his goons.

"Oh look at that he's doubled his numbers now he plans to get us with 4 more overgrown piles of house manure rather then with 2."

"Earlier you had the audacity to lay your disgusting American hands on me. Did you think it would go unpunished?"

"Didn't you go crying to that grease ball professor of yours and get me detention? Now you brought 4 more people thinking you are going to beat the crap out of me?" He could tell they were reaching for there wands. And that behind him Harry Ron and Hermione could reach for there's. Zee held out his hand. "Guys stand back. Put your wands away. I can handle this easilly."

The slytherins began laughing. "Please you against all opf us your outnumbered 6-1"

"Wow and you can count. That probably the biggest suprise of the day" Just then Crabbe drew his wand. Zee grabed his and kicked him in the stomach causing Crabbe to bend down. Zee rolled over his back sending a kick to Goyle knocking him into the wall he then did a roundhouse kick to Crabbe sending him down.

He side stepped to his right and left dodging the oncoming curses sent to hinm by the remaining 4. He side stepped into the wall jumped onto it then off kicking the other one in the face he grabbed the next guy and kneed him in the gut and used the next one as a human shield to block and impedmtia curse that was shot at him.

He grabed Malfoy by throat and drove him into the wall "Now listen here... it was pretty dick of me to kick you in the nuts like that on the train. I apologise I overreacted. But come at me like this again. With your little gang of brutes. and I promise you I'll kick you so hard in the nuts you dads dad will feel it. Do I make my self clear?!"

Draco nodded. And Zee let him go. "Now get the hell out of here." He watched as the other Slytherin kids scampered off. "Do you always need to resolve to violence?"

Ron chuckled "Mionie why can't you ever give credit where credit is due. He just kicked there areses single handily without a wand."

"Is that what you are going to teach me? Cause that was insane"

Zee smiled. "See that everyone thinks its so cool to look like Bruce Lee. Harry my boy when I'm done with you, your gonna be able to do that and then some"

"I still think you shouldn't always resort to violence"

"Ok Hermione here s a few things you should know. A..the world is a violent place and B...I don't know if I have stressed this enough but I was born to be this way. Its in my nature. Something I can't help. In the words of old Arnie. "I am a sophisticated killing machine."

The all went into the Griffindor common room where right away Lavender and Paverti approached harry. "Harry I saw you at the quiddict match. Pretty amazing stuff. You were incredible"

" Ron you were so brave out there"

Ron smiled goofingly thanks" Hermionie just rolled her eyes.

"Come on the couch is open by the fire lets go sit there"

They went and sat down. "Did you see the way lavender was looking at me? She said it look like I've been working out. I guess its showing ehh Harry" Zee noticed the annoyed look on Hermione's face and quickly changed the subject. The last thing he wanted was to be in the middle of one of there many fights. Harry gave a thankful look to Zee looked like he had the same idea as well.

"Uhh oh Asshole at your 2 o clock harry." Harry looked over to see Dean and Seamus coming over. Harry sighed. He could not remember Dean being this much of a prick. I guess true colors are shown harry thought to himself.

"Oi Dean what's up? Where Ginny I was pretty sure you'd have glued yourself to her.. You know to make sure no one ever talks to her?"

Dean chuckled. "She decided to head to bed early tonight.. But while we are on the subject I don't want to see you hangin around her Potter"

"Oi Dean mate lets not get on this" Seamus said tugging at Deans shoulder

Harry rose and got into Deans face. "Look Dean Ginny is my friend I've known her a hell of a lot longer then you have. So no. If I choose to hang around Ginny I will. Cause last time I checked your not her fucking boss!"

The common room silenced as they watched the exchange between the two. Ron got up. "Don't think you can decide who she's allowed to be with you stupid git. She's my bloody sister and he's my best friend. So guess what they will see a lot of each other. And just try. Just try and do something I'm sure the twins along wth my brothers Charlie and Bill would love to hear about that."

Hermione then got up. "And I know Ginny for one does not like it when men try and control her life so if word reaches her ear about what you said to Harry shell be sure to hex your bits off"

Zee smiled he then got up. "Jambalaya!" Everyone looked at him "What... I had nothing else I could say I thought I'd give it a shot"

"Whatever I'm heading to bed" He walked out of the common room and up to the dorm. Harry and the others sat back down. Harry sighed. Why couldn't she be single. Why the hell couldn't she just be with him. He mentally kicked him self in the arse atleast 5 times a day for not realizing his feelings for her sooner.

"So Zee being this great warrior and all you must be a brilliant stategist."

"Yeah... Great warrior Brilliant strategest...powerful extreamly fit... agile... good looking... and of course really good in bed... its one of my many gifts."

"Really do you need to be so into yourself its revolting"

"Or is it drop dead sexy"

"No its revolting i think i may Puke"

"Puke of love baby"

"What?!"

"Thats right you just leave that to me"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Hermionie screamed out

"Just gettin a rise out of you it is alot of fun I must say"

"Achem... Good i finally got your attention. Zee are you good at chess?"

Zee smiled "good enough o kick your ass"

"I think I might actually have a challenge"

"I don't know Ron Chess is an ancient game. I've beaten Zeus and Athena at it. But lets see what you got"

After 2 hours the match ended in a draw and they all decided to call it a night. "Ron you are better then I would have imagined."

Ron looked proud of himself. "Why thank you"

Hermione sighed. "The last thing you need to do is feed his ego. Both of your egoes...... ok all three of your egos."

Harry looked confused. "I didn't even say anything"

"Well you probably were going too. OK well I'm heading to bed goodnight" with that Zee Harry and Ron went to there dorm room. As Zee began to place his stuff down at the bed.

"So when is the first class tomorrow."

"8am history of magic."

"Oi that's what we need. That extremely boring class first thing in the morning"

"Shouldn't be too hard for me though. I mean being that I am history so Harry we are up at 5am for training then. One hour run and then basics on martial arts. I figure mondays Wendsdays and Fridays should do the trick. Tuesdays Thursdays and Saturdays I'll teach you skills of using daggers, swords, guns and a whole lot of other fun toys they we like to play with. Now this training is going to be joke. I'm aiming to break you down and build you back up again"

"Sounds good"

"Oi can I join too?" Asked Ron

"The more the merrier" he finished unpacking what he needed he then looked over and saw Dean passed out snoring. He walked over to his bed.

"LOUD NOISES!"

Dean shot up out of bed and fell off. "What the fuck!"

"See its not nice when you come into a room screaming when someones trying to fall asleep."

"I ought to kick your ass you son of a bitch!"

"And just try it please I'm begging you. Ill fucking tear your eyes out and skull fuck you"

Dean looked taken aback. And he just went back into the bed. Ron and Harry just stared at him. "You really are a violant person mate."

"It comes with the resume"

* * *

When Lord Voldemort was in a good mood many of his followers still tried there best to stay out of his way. He had a fetish for torturing. This was when he was in a good mood. His followers had witnessed him kill a man one time just because he stubbed his toe on a statue one time. When Lord Voldemort was in a bad mood. His death eaters and many followers would run for cover. Being as far away from them as possible. However nothing was like what they saw today.

When he heard what was said over the wizard wireless the walls in the house of Riddle caved in. Metal beames twisted as if a monster chewed it up and spit it out. The two death eaters in the room bringing him firewhiskey never had a chance. One of there heads exploded while the other looked reduced to a bloody pulp.

"The audacity! The nerve!"

Voldemort fired spells at random spots on the wall. He was looking to punish anything right now weather it was living or dead. There could be a dung beatle come in right now and he would take great pleasure in torturing it and killing it. All he could see was red. After 5 more minutes of destruction he called his top deatheater into the room Bellatrix came into the room shaking fearing for her own life.

The dark lord was none to pleased that her attempt to bring harry in had failed. And the attack on the stadium had gone terribly wrong and not only that they let potter slip through there fingers.

"Y-yes my lord?"

"Bella despite your recent failures I require the taste for blood tonight. I want to bring death and I want it now. There is a little village near Dublin. I believe Kingsleys daughter resides there. I want that village wiped off the map"

"When would you like this done my lord"

"Tonight I want the attack tonight."

"But my lord we have yet to even scope out the village we cannot just-"

Voldemot grabbed her by the throat and lifted her. "You dare to speak over me! You dare to disagree with me! We will not fail you useless cunt... I shall be accompanying you! Now get out of my sight and ralley up the deatheaters I want them ready within the hour."

He released Bellatrix and she began coughing. "Yes my lord right away my lord." As he was brooding an idea suddenly came into his head.

"Wormtail!" Wormtail came in visibly shaking Voldemort could not help but to suppress a laugh at how vividly pathetic this man was. The humor he found in the bumbling idiot was probably the only reason he was still alive. Wormtail approched Voldemort but not before tripping over one of the bodies he whimpered at the sight.

"Wormtail you knew secret passages into Hogwarts correct?" "y-y-yes my lord."

"When the time comes I will summon Fenir Greyback to accompany you to one of these secret passages into the into the school... go after the red headed one. The daughter of Weasley... Harry has been having some very peculiar dreams of her... I would like him to see her shredded to pieces

"Y-yes my lord..anythign you say my lord"

Bella came into the room "My lord we are ready." "Very well off to have a fun night we shall go."

**a/n that was a pretty long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed, anyways please read and revew**


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter

**A/n I was so glad to see i got two More reviews. 8 is now an all time High for me. Zee can be a bit Vulgar and downright nasty but also funny. As for Ginny and Dean well yes. Dean is being a 2 faced with Ginny he does not want her to see his ugly side because of course Ginny would hex him and leave him. However she is not seeing that just yet or maybe she does not want to see it. Anyways here is the next chapter enjoy**

It was 5 am in the morning the sun was not even up yet. Harry and Ron went outside the Castle and were told to wait for Zee by the Lake. Ron's eyes were still closed as he started scratching them. "Who in there right mind wakes up this early.... the sun is not even up yet. that tells you that it is unnatural to be training this ruddy early" Harry did not say anything but he could agree to that as he was no fan of being an early riser himself. Zee came down and met them by the lake.

"Ahh a nice brisk Morning for a hardcore work out. Don't you love the feeling just breath in that cold air"

"Why did we have to do this so early in the morning again?"

"Well Ron there is no better time to work out. Your body gains more when you work out in the morning then any other time of the exercise can increase your metabolism for the entire performing a fast paced morning workout, your metabolism gets the boost it needs to run at full capacity for the remainder of the day. You may end up burning more calories for the day if you do an early morning workout."

"Can't we just do it at night and say we did it in the morning"

"Ok we are going to start with a Lap around this entire lake i figure that is a good way to begin for the first week"

"The entire lake?! That's got to be 14km"

"Which is why we best do it now cause after the run we have Martial Arts training as well COME ON!"

With that they took off. Harry was in pretty good physical shape. Running every morning for the past 3 months had done that to him. He would run as much as he could in an hour or two and then come back home and do push ups and pull ups on his door frame. The 3 months of worked out payed off and prepared him for what he had faced this morning. The Run was a a 14 km run extremely fast paced around the lake. Would have been faster but they had to lag behind for Ron case.

After the run they began matrial arts training. Zee walked around them and explained.

"This is going to teach you strength and discipline. Trust me in the end it will pay off..now lets start with some body hardening first"

The past hour they did martial arts training when they were done they showered and made there way to breakfast. They met up with Hermione and Ginny. "Well you two look.... well you've looked better in the morning that's for sure"

Both Harry and Ron slumped at the table with Zee. "It was there first day. Ron decided he wanted to join in on the training. I think he's regretting it a Little."

"I need coffee...covered in tea and chocalate and caffine battered coffee... and then I want to sleep..."

"Ron you mean you were actually up at 5 this morning? That's definitely the earliest you have ever woken up. I mean sure you wake up for class but at home your in bed till 11."

"Need sleep.."

"Well you won't be able to we have history of magic at 8." Said Hermione as she put a piece of toast on her plate.

"Oh good ill sleep then"

"Ron!"

Zee took that time to take Hermione's piece of toast. "Hey that was mine"

"But there's no more..and I really need the toast for my jelly....pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Ok fine just ask next time it is rude to take food off someones plate."

Just then the morning post flew in and Hermione opened it. "You guys there was an attack outside Dublin last night..." they looked at the article. "Says that no one was killed but some are critical most of the village was destroyed in the battle between the deatheaters and the aurors. Says the attack might have been targeted for Kingsleys daughter who lives in the village. It says she was Unharmed. Voldemort was there in person. 10 deatheaters were caught. Another 5 killed."

Zee smiled "Look at that! I thank you very much. I knew Moldieshorts would jump the gun and try and do something stupid. And there you go." Zee grabbed several pieces of bacon as a reward. "Its going to cause me to shit later but it will be a long prideful shit Now all i need is the NY Post sports section I am going to look foward to that "

"You proud of this? Many are in the hospital. Homes have been destroyed. And your gloating around"

" You know what i miss from New York they Don't have bagels here. I mean this one place in Brooklyn is to die for"

"You don't even care that you caused all of this"

"You get an everything bagel and with bacon and herb creamcheese. Oh I just cream my pants thinking about that Yum... Why don't they make good bagels in Scotland?"

"ZEE!" Hermione screamed out

"Oh my god Hermione. You always look at things so one sided. Voldemort jumped the gun. He made an attack he was not ready for. And hence he lost 15 men his attack failed. Stop being a glass is half empty type of gal"

"You caused this though with what you said yesterday you caused him to go out. Now people are in the hospital and homes are destroyed!"

"Yes I know that. It is called collateral damage. While regretful, it is also inevitable and sometimes necessary. It happens in war. Better to get used to it now then have to be all taken a back by it. Besides No one died so hence I think it worked out perfectly"

"Your a cold heartless bastard you know that?"

Zee was visibly annoyed with her now. He had explained this to them many times however she would not get it. She refused too. "You need to take the blind fold off your eyes and wake up and smell the coffee! Or tea. Whatever your Brits freakin drink. This is war. This is what it brings no matter what you do. Not matter how hard you try your going to have  
casualties. Its inevitable. I just turned the tides a bit in this war sister. Now not only is he pissed off he's lost a battle. The momentum shifts. And as for me being a cold heartless bastard. What do you know? I don't need to be lectured by you. I've fought in wars all over the globe. From the crusades to the franko prussian wars. The revaltionary war. War of  
1812. World War 2. I have seen it all. And guess what... there is no black and white. In war. Just red. The color of blood. What I have seen you wouldn't be able to handle. None of you would."

He chuckled thinking of some of the many experiences he had gone through.

"I know you all view me as this cold heartless butcher. But seriously you need to open your fucking eyes. Because when that moment comes you better pray you can take a life. Because if not its your ass. And those you love are the ones who will pay the consequences. Because your in the shit now. Your in deep. You think that little scuffle you had last year counts as war? That's just the tip of the ice berg. Harry when you have Voldemort down on the ground begging for mercy are you going to kill him? Or will you show mercy. And don't give me that o I'll be just as bad as him bullshit teenage angst. Because mercy and compassion in war... gets you and your men....your friends.... your family killed trust me I know. Why show mercy for.... when your going up against an enemy that has never heard of the word.... they rape women torture children if front of there husbands before they kill them? And you want to show that Mercy."

Zee then got up and shook his head. "What annoys me the most is this is not the first time I have talked about this and it will not be the last... But why listen to me. I'm just fucking cold hearted killer. What would I know about life. I've only lived 300 of them."

Zee walked out of the great hall leaving Harry and the gang in his wake. Hermione looked down while they were all silent.

"Maybe he's right." Harry said as he was the first one to speak after a few minuites. "Maybe we are being naive."

"All I know is he was pretty deep with what he said" Ron poured himself some coffee. "I should apologise to him...I shouldn't have said that to him." Hermione got up and went to go find zee. Ginny scooted down to get closer to Harry.

"So Harry you giving anythought as too when Quiddict tryouts are?"

"Haven't had time to think about it so far.... my best guess would be next Friday probably."

"Ok good cause I plan on showing up and stealing your seeker position"

Harry chuckled "As if you have a chance against me. I'm normally not cocky...but for this occasion I will be. Like my father I am a Quiddict god" and I also have a thing for red heads he to himself.

Ginny smirked. "Well as much as I would like to stay and chat I promised Dean I'd meet him before he heads to his next class.. But how about you and I play a game of chess later in the commonroom. Practise to beat sleeping beauty over here."

Ron was bobbing his head as he was trying to keep his eyes open. "All right its a date" Ginny smiled then left.

"Ron wake up we need to head to class in 15."

Hermione had found Zee leaning against a wall in front of the history class. "Look Zee I'm sorry about what I said earlier." "Its OK you were just stating your opinion"

"No I was wrong your not a cold heartless bastard"

"But I am in someways i suppose. I'm not regretful about it either. Its saved a lot of lives a lot of friends over the years I do not show mercy to anyone who does not deserve it... but look. There is going to be a time when your faced in a dire situation. You'll be staring death in the face. Will you be able to kill then? Its either you or them. You can't regret. You can't show mercy. The second you do.... well Ron will be heartbroken for the rest of his life." Hermione looked up at him and just nodded. Would she be able to kill when the opportunity came?

Harry and Ron followed into the class and sat down near Zee and Hermionie. History of magic was by far everyones least favoorite class. Formally tought by professor Binns the class was more boring then watching to old timers sitting in the park feeding pigions. "Why oh why did this class have to be givin so damn early in the mornign for? Doesn't professor Dumbledore know how boring this class is? Why bother taking it"

"Because its could to know your history and where you came from. Please try and have a little more sense of pride about being a wizard Ron"

"There's nothing wrong with history. It what makes us who we are.... I mean just ask me. I'm living proof of history... yes I am the best there ever was. The best there ever is. And the best there ever will be oh my god she's fucking hot!"

The history teacher came in. She had light brown hair and striking green eyes she couldn't be older then 21 she looked like she was a student herself. She walked in front of the class and all the males in the class immediately.

"She must be a veela she has to be" said Ron who no longer looked tired and groggy.

She walked to the front of the class and smiled she then spoke with a slight Greek accent "Good morning class... well no not really good would have been much later in the day. Believe me I don't like the early time anymore then you do. But I did not make the schedule that was Dumbledore. But I digress my name is professor Helen Athenas. I went to Beauboxtons for my schooling I was born and raised in Greece. I'm sorry I could not join you all for the feast yesterday but I was told about the opening of this post just 2 days ago. Anyways that enough about me I hope to get to know all of you over the next few weeks.....now onto  
class."

* * *

After class Harry and the gang prepared to head to double potions next.

"Hey guys ill meet you at potions I'm umm going to stay behind and chat with the Professor."

"Zee you cannot possibly think of flirting with her. She's a teacher you are a student."

"Not flirt with her just talk to her.... its not often I ever get to meet someone who is a major Greek mythology buff... I'm enticed. I won't do anything I'd be ashamed of the next morning I promise... at least not yet"

"Ok just try not to be late for potions. I'd hate to see what Snape would do to you"

"Please what's that greaseball going to do to me except give me detention that I won't go to half of the time."

"Mate you are truly my hero" Zee couldn't help but chuckle at Rons statement.

They left for class and Zee approached his history teacher. "So how do you think I did for my first day considering its so early in the morning to be teaching history. Mr... "

"Bauer...Zee Bauer"

"Mr Zee Bauer and what would the Zee stand for?"

"Zeeeeeeeeeee... I don't really like my Full name. My father was a bastard so I don't want to use the name he gave me."

"Understandable...I noticed in class today you were quite well apprised in Greek mythology. I wouldn't expect that from a bunch of teenage witches and wizards I figured I was the only one"

"Well Greek mythology has always fascinated me I probably know more then I should. Like your name for instance. Helen Athenas... named after to of Greece's most beautiful women in history"

"Mythological Mr Bauer remember that"

"Mythology is history. And history is mythology. At least that's my firm believe in it all. Anyway I really hope you teach more of iot this semester as I said. Always fascinates me"

"Well Mr Bauer I shall take that undersonsideration... but if you excuse me I need to get ready to teach a bunch of first years now... something tells me they won't stay awake  
like the 4th 5th and 6th years yet. I don't think they begun to notice girls yet"

Zee chuckled. "Good luck with that one professor. Look forward to seeing you in class tomorrow bright and early"

With that Zee left. "Hot sense of humor and a major in Greek mythology. Did I mention hot. Well... too bad I am just a student... dammit I'm 100 times older then her. Oh well off to potions." As soon as Zee walked into the potions class he was colded by Snape

"And now tardyness is added onto the one of many offenses against this school Mr Bauer. You certainly do fill out the perfect portrayal of a typical American Rude arragant unwilling to follow anyschool rules at all. Suprises me they even allow you people to be schooled at all over there. 20 points from Griffindor and you can add on an extra detention onto your 2 weeks."

Zee brought a finger to his eye and ran it down in a mock tear. "My heart is breaking into millions of pieces. I have detention again. My life is over. when will I ever be able to sit on the couch in my underwear have cheese and ice cream for breakfast and go out and get into drunk fights like a typical american now?"

"I thought that was just a myth" Ron whispered in awe and envy

"An extra 20 points for your cheek "

"Again with the self conscious game Yes I know I have a scar on my cheek. God. 30 points to that gothic look. And pale skin. You look like Marylin Manson." Snape fumed while Hermione just covered her face.

"By the end of the year he is going to have us in the negative points" Ron and Harry were chuckling. "Come on Hermine how many points has Snape deducted from Griffindors alone we might as well just enjoy the show"

"Mr Bauer you do not want to cross lines with me because I promise you that the consequences will be dire. You will not win"

"I'm not trying to win anything guy. You don't need to insult me because of I'm late. Here watch this.. You are late for my class detention points. Look at that that took me 5 seconds. Short and too the point you however feel the need to make mention of my tardiness and american cock and bull atitude I mean come on. Do you really need to  
insult me? Because I'm just going to do ir right back at ya... Hooknose, Greaseball, Emo Bastard of questionable sexuality"

"ENOUGH! REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY CLASSROOM AND GO WAIT IN FRONT OF THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE!" Zee shrugged his shoulders and left the classroom.

"Open your books to page 656 and begin wiritng the page word for word when I return I want you all to know how to make drought of the dead. Blindfolded!" Snape left the classroom

* * *

Zee sat in the headmasters office while Snape ranted and ranted about his reprehensible behaviour.

"The boy continues to insult me and undermine me in class! His lack of disrespect is despicable. Not only that but twice he as abruptly attacked Mr Malfoy with no warrant or provocation of attack"

"You... don't even know what you are talking about do you"

"He then continues to give me attitude when i try and ask him to take his seat"

"No... Thats another lie... and now you're going to hell"

"DO NOT INTERUPT ME!!!"

Zee tried not to laugh he could not remember a time when he had this much fun getting a rise out of someone. And it was just so easy with him. Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"I want him expelled he shouldn't even be here let him go back to that rathole of a country just please do not keep him here."

"Again with the insults! Would you stop it you pointy nosed greasy headed Marylin Manson look alike asshole!"

Color drew into Snapes face as he looked like at any moment was ready to hex Zee. Dumbledore finally put a stop to it all "this is enough professor Snape. While Mr Bauers actions do warrant expulsion I am afraid we cannot. He is a vital role in the Order of the Phoenix as he is the one to whom the prophesy speaks of"

Snape looked like he was at a loss for words. "You must be joking"

"No Professor I am not. Please go back to attend to your class. I will deal with Mr Bauer"

Snape glared at Zee as he left Zee smiled and waved at him "You certainly do have some characters at this school professor I will tell you that"

"Zechial. When I made the arrangements for you to stay at Hogwarts I asked you to be suttle. So far since you have been here you have been anything but"

"Its hard for me to be suttle when I'm being baited. Remember I may be old and wise but I'm certainly not a pacifist. If I feel I'm being insulted or threatened I'm going to respond in my own way. Which is something that's hard for me to control. I was created to be this way."

"You're going to make this school year exceptionally hard aren't you."

"I'll try my best not too professor. But its one of my character flaws... I can be a bit of an asshole. That's kinda the con of getting me on your team. Great fighter great leader... a bit of an asshole."

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed the bridges of his nose. "I take it this is your Phoenix professor?" Zee walked over to Fawkes and began petting his head.

"What a beauty. I had one way back when.... that was a long time ago"

"phoenixes are very loyal to there bond er."

"That they are... I apologise for any trouble I have caused you. I will try my best to be settle professor."

"Please see that you do. I will have you serve your detentions with Filch. I don't think professor Snape would want to deal with you for 2 weeks."

"Roger that Professor have a good day." With that Zee left the office. Zee walked back into the potions class. Snape just ignored him and continued with lessons. After class it was lunch time as they headed in the great hall "mate did I mention your my hero?"

"Ron don't encourage him. Professor Snape is still a teacher here he needs to show him respect"

"No I don't. To get respect you need to give it. And thus far he's treated me as if I were a low class hooker in times square."

Harry chuckled. "You certainly did get a rise out of him."

Neville came by and sat down near them.

"Zee is it? Neville Longbottom. I just want to thank you. I've been dying for someone to put Snape in his place for years. You are truly a Griffindor." Zee smiled

"See Hermionie you're the only one who seems to think what I did was bad. Did you hear that? A hero... heroes generally get the praise and the babes.... so....there's my praise..... where my babes?"

Zee looked around and Hermionie just let out a grunt

"Your over sized Ego! How did anyone ever live with it!"

"Well there are many things about me that are over sized. One thing in Particular that I tend to get allot of praise for.... and also babes...ironic isn't it"

Hermionie spit out her pumpkin juice while Harry and Ron started laughing.

"And i mean alot of Praise if you know what I mean wink wink hint hint Oh by the way..."

" You- You -You- You're vulgar...and digustign and and-"

"Wow...Ron you were right. I owe you 5 bucks... when she is mad she is gorgeous. I like the way her eyes just Sparkle" Hermione sputtered over her words while Ron's laughter ceased and his eyes just went wide his skin went pale then extremely red.

"R-Ron did you say that?"

Harry and Neville had to look away trying to suppress laughter and the very awkward tension that was filling the room right now. "Umm err I might have...umm I need to go to the poop and ummm take a bathroom"

"I need to freshen up before class" they both walked there separate ways.

"What the hell was that Zee" Harry asked chuckling bit at the same time glaring at him.

"Those two are ready to trounce on each other. Might as speed up the process a bit. Plus I find it amusing... it enterains me. Give me a break I have no cable TV here. And I get Hermione leftover soup. So score another point for the good guys. This day rocks!"

**a/n there it is please read and review**


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter

**a/n Sorry that i have not updated in a while last week was finals week and this week i was with the Marines for drill. Unfortunatly its not all over because on Friday i leave for my Annual Training for 2 weeks. after that how ever should be smooth sailing. I appreciate all the reviews so far please keep it up. anyways here is the next chapter**

It was Friday afternoon. The day had finally come when Griffindors from 2nd year all they through to 7th year grabbed the brooms and went out to the quiddict pitch. It was tryouts for the defending house champions. Harry had always been a mere spectator to the event.

He hopped on his broom and easily outmaneuvered anyone trying to go after his seeker job. While he always enjoyed the challenge he was always thrilled to be named the seeker for the house team. This was one of the things he took great pride in. Something he didn't mind being called one of the best at even though he acted modest. Saying he did nto think he was the best. He knew he was. He always though of his father when he played and wonder just how good he was. Sirius and Remus had said His father was good enough to go pro.

"Quiddict and Redheads are as natural in the potter genes as dragons breathing fire."

And Knew it too. He saw Ginny from across the view. Her hair blowing through the wind those chocolate brown eyes looking firce god she was an amazing flier. He saw Dean there too. Looked like Dean was trying out for the team as well. Harry had not known Dean to be a big fan of Quiddict he's probably out here to make sure he doesn't snog his girlfriend thought Harry.

What a possessive prick. The keeper tryouts started first. Rons form was perfect as he had blocked all 5 out of 5 shots. Cormack Meclaggen was the last to try out for keeper and was able to block 4-5

"Ron good job you've made the team once again."

"What?! That's bullocks and you know it Potter. His sister went easy on him"

"He blocked all his shots you didn't"

"Your just loading the team with your best mates some freakin captain you are"

"You tried out and Ron beat you. Better luck next year." Meclaggen just walked away muttering something beneath his breath. Next was the chaser tryouts in which Ginny and Katie wiped the floor clean with the competition. Finally came the beaters. George and Fred had been one of the best Beaters Harry had ever seen. It was a shame they were no longer with them this team would repeat easilly with them on it. Harry watched the tryouts for the beaters. As much as Harry did not like it Dean had done quite well along with Seamus.

"Mate your not seriously thinking of putting dean on the team are you? Ron asked as he was flying circles around him. "Yeah I kinda don't have a choice Ron. As much asi want to punch him in the face. He outperformed everyone else.. I have to think what is best for the team. Not for me" Harry Flew down and made his announcement

"OK.. You all did very well and as much as I would like to give you all a spot on the team unfortunately I cannot. The keeper of the team is Ron Weasley. The Chasers are Katie Bell and Ginny Weasley. The beaters of the team are Dean Thomas and Seamus Finningan" Dean pumped his fist as Ginny jumped into his arms kissing him. Dean had a very smug look on his face as he smiled at Harry while Ginny was hugging him. Harry could not believe it. He was actually gloating.

Sighing once again Harry decided to get changed and head back for dinner.

"Oi Ginny wanna come to dinner with Harry and I?"

"She can't Ron. Me and her gotta celebrate." "Umm I think i can make decisions for my self Dean... I'd love too Ron."

"We had plans though Ginny"

"Well I'd like to have dinner with them dean. Merlin we are always with each other. I've barley gotten a chance to hang out with my brother Harry or Hermione for that matter."

Dean looked angered and tried his best not to show it he was trying to do everything in his power to keep her away from Potter. Ginny smiled at him. "Hey ill make it up too you. She brought him in for a small kiss and ran off with her brother.

"Tough luck eh mate?" said Seamus patting dean on the back Dean shrugged "What ever I don't care what her damn brother says about me. She's mine."

"Mate your sounding a bit possessive of her. I've never seen you like this. I mean quite frankly you were bad when you dated Paverti but not this bad."

"Whatever I'm going to go shower." Dean walked away. He really liked Ginny. To him she was the prettiest girl in school. She had overcome that stupid crush she had on potter for the past 4 years and truly opened his eyes.

He finally worked up the nerve to ask her out and she said yes. He thought everything would be great. Then there was the day that he came to the burrow for her birthday. He saw the way he looked at her. That gift he got her. Which she still ruddy wears. He sees the way her brothers act with him as if they would prefer him overanybody. Even her bloody mom treats him so well. She wouldn't even acknowledge me at the party Dean thought. He even hears him say her name in his sleep every now and then. Harry Bloody Potter.

The chosen one. He had everything. He came in and he was the best at DaDa greatest seeker of all time some say. Battles Voldemort and survives. He got away with everything. And everything he wanted was given to him. At least that's how Dean saw it. And now he wanted Ginny. His Ginny. He wasn't going to give her up. Bloody potter could have anything he wanted. He wasn't going to get his Ginny.

* * *

At dinner Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Zee all sat eating. Zee from time to time was looking over at the professors table at Helen. She would occasionally glance in his direction. Over the week. They had many heated discussions on Greek mythology during class. In a way it made the class quite entertaining to see these 2 brilliant minds go at it. Ron and Hermione had a hard time speaking to each other. A few days ago Zee had made a comment that was well quite unorthodox according to Hermione and the 2 blushed around each others presence from time to time.

Harry and Ginny were engrossed in a deep conversation so everyone had there own thing going on for dinner. "Oi mate how come you didn't tryout for Quiddict? You seem to be able to perform ordinary magic and you extremely agile I would have preferred you to play beater then that ruddy bastard Dean"

"Excuse me about Dean?"

Ginny glared Brother brother ron fumbled on his words. "Not sayin anything...."

"That is what I thought" she went back to her food.

"The magic I preform is purely elemental. Its one of my powers. Not sure if I can manipulate enough magic t fly a broom stick. I probably can I mean I am powerful for it. But its Hard to just pick up and play a sport you have no idea how to play. Besides I really can't get into Quiddict. Not my sport. Now Football. That is one for the ages. When I get back home sundays its J-E-T-S JETS JETS JETS!.. I'm sorry I got overexcited."

"So I notice you have been staring at our history teacher"

"I know I can't help myself and I don't think she can either."

"You do understand the concept of professors do you? How teacher and student relationships is wrong?" Hermione emphasised on the word professor.

"Again I cannot help myself. Sometimes i wonder if these sexy good looks of mine are a curse. I mean now a professor want6s to jump my sexy body.... Not that i blame her... I mean I would do the same thing sometime si look at myself in the mirror and I have to resist the urge.... You know thats probably why Snape is always giving me a hard time... he wants it... he can't have it... and it drives him crazy."

Hermionie rolled her eyes and looked as if she was going to Puke

"How come we are not attracted to these so called good looks of yours?" asked Ginny

"Because i repelled you guys purposely.... if I turned it off why i would not have a chance. you two would just jump me right here on top of this table..."

"You're just a regular loverboy aren't ya?" said Ginny chuckling

"Yes I am brilliant observation Ginevra I am a life taker and a heart breaker"

Ginny glared at him "Don't call me Ginevra Zechial"

"touche touche"

"Well I'm full Harry wanna walk with me back to the common room?"

Harry smiled "Sure" he and Ginny left the table leaving Zee Ron and Hermionie.

"Wow Harry has it very bad doesn't he."

"I wish he would just come out and tell her how he feels already. I mean why would someone sit on those feelings for it must be driving him mad"

"Gee Hermione that's a great observation I'm sure you and Ron are experts at those feelings eh? I mean how many times a night does Ron here Mumble your name and how many times do you draw little hearts in You Notebook with your names in it hmm?"

They both turned red again and excused themselves from the table. Zee shook his head and took the leftovers from thier plates. "I swear those two are hopeless But getting thier food is always a Plus."

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked slowly back to the common Room Ginny complained about overeating.

"I probably should not have eaten all that. Probably looked like Ron out there...oh god I'm gonna get fat and ugly"

"That would never happen. I don't think you'd know how. You'll always be fit and beautiful. Now for me for instance I have a chocolate cake my arse giggles for a week"

Ginny chuckled and hit him "That's gross. Allthough what you said was very sweet. Thank you."

She kissed him on the cheek and harry grew very red. "Yes umm. Er there's...the umm common room."

"Harry... you never came across as the shy type look at you. A girl kisses you on the cheek you sputter out all your words and your face turned redder then my hair."

"I guess ill always be kinda shy. I know I'm hopeless"

"No. You are not harry I think its cute." Harry looked into her eyes as she smiled at him again. God what he wouldn't give to just kiss her. He heard a voice screaming in his head. Saying "JUST DO IT!" they walked into the common room which was fairly empty. Most were studying harry walked Ginny to her door that led up to the girls dormitory.

"Well this is me."

"Yes it is... so was I fun date?" Ginny chuckeld

"Yes you were I rather enjoyed dinner with you tonight its just a shame it took so long for us to finally get to hang out." "Yea well I'm glad you enjoyed dinner.. See pays the man that can get you free bread chicken and pumpkin juice at a restaurant"

Ginny laughed and playfully hit his arm. "You're too much harry. Next time dinner will be on me."

"Its a date" "well I have to get up and study for this Ruddy potions test tomorrow. Have a good night Harry. Harry nodded he once again looked into her eyes...her face...her smile. The voice came back "JUST DO IT!!! KISS HER ALREADY DO IT!" he leaned in for a second but then pulled back

"well umm good night" Harry walked briskly to his dorm door and up the stairs. Ginny sighed heavily. What was that? Did he just try and kiss me? Ginny went up to her room and lied on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Am I really over Harry Potter? And did he just try and kiss me?" Ginny sighed.. She did not know what to make of that. She dismissed the thoughts from her head. And began to study.

Harry got back into his dorm room and grabbed a towel and walked toward the shower. "Cold shower cold shower cold shower" was all he kept saying to himself. Why couldn't he be the one to be with Ginny. he wanted to be with her to hold her to kiss her now more then ever... he sighed and hopped into the cold shower to get his mind on different thoughts...

* * *

Peter Pettigrew walked through the London sewers trying hsi best not to throw up from the smell. Who could live down here? It was revolting. He was suddenly stopped by two Burley men. "Look over here Brian it's lovable Pettigrew he's gone on and wondered into the sewers"

"Lost can he be?"

"I am Here representing the Dark Lord Imust see Fenir Greyback immediately."

The two werewolves smirked and brought him down a dark hallway into there leaders layer. there he sat at the head of a table eating what looked to be like a small arm.

"I love the taste of children. The younger they are the sweeter the blood"

Peter wanted to throw up at the sight Greyback was truly a monster

"Ahh Peter what brings you to my Lair?"

"The Dark Lord has taken notice that the Night of the Fullmoon is nealry upon us and he has a job for you."

"What kind of Job"

"Hogwarts"

Greybacks smile grew from ear to ear. "Well now I am Listening Intently."

**a/n there you see i did not forget about the greyback issue. yu will see how that all plays out soon. anyways please read and review**


	13. Chapter 13

disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

**a/n As i said i am trying to update as much as possible before i leave for two weeks. action begins to pick up in the next few chapters. anyways here you go**

It was Saturday night. Most nights in which men would take there respected girlfriends or wives for a nice night on town. Or when single eligible bachelors would hit the town and paint it red. Guys night out, stag parties drinking till the sunrise... yes that was the life.

However not for Remus Lupin. Not for a long time... And not on tonight of all nights. He sat in the DADA classroom it was 730. In a few hours he would go to the forbidden Forrest and let the transformation take him. Every night once a month on the full moon he would become the wolf, the monster, the beast. what ever people decided to call him in this day and age.

He knew the way some students looked at him. The way that they feared him or looked down upon him because he was different. He just sighed heavilly and went back to his work. What he would not give for a normal life.

Unfortunately Normal was not in his vocabulary. The hour was fast approaching. Something he had dreaded ever since he was six years old. Although his years at Hogwarts were not bad at all. With good friends like Sirius and James. He was able to get through his terrible nights. But those times were over. He was the last of the Marauders. Well him and Pettigrew but he ceased to be called one after he betrayed his friends to the dark side. Remus once again let out a heavy sigh as he looked down at the papers and continued to read them.

What he wouldn't give to get a small piece of his old life back. He had gotten Sirius back for a short while but he was taken away from him like everything else and then of course there was-

"Hello Nymphrodora"

He didn't even look up he could smell her one of the things that came with being a wolf.

"I love that you can just smell that its me. That's some nose you got there"

Remus chuckled. He looked up. Her hair was beginning to show faint signs of color again. She was so beautiful. Why she was crazy about him was beyond Remus. How can such a young beautiful woman with so much life to her be attracted to an old loser such as himself.

"I suppose there is reason to your visit."

"Just wanted to come by and see how you were doing tonight. I know its the night of the transformation. And I know the strains it can put on your body."

She had walked behind him and began rubbing his shoulders. "And you know that its dangerous to be round me at this time Nymphrodora"

"I thought I told you not to call me that"

Remus smiled "I know..I just love that it gets a rise out of you" He closed his eyes and for a moment allowed his weakness to overtake him. Her soft hands rubbed down his  
shoulders to across his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and began slowly kissing him on the cheek. The feeling of her was blissful. It had felt so right. He wanted it to be like this every night. He wanted to stay like this forever. His body relaxed when she touched him. The weight of the world was not on his shoulders. There was no full moon. There was no fear of it when she held him and when she kissed he felt... He felt human.

She kissed along the side of his face and began to rub her hands lower and lower. He finally snapped back into reality. He gently took her hands. He wanted to kiss them. He placed them at her side and he stood up.

"We cannot do think Tonks. It isn't fair to you. You deserve someone who can be with you... someone who won't get you killed like I will"

"Damn it Remus I don't care about any of that! I don't want someone younger I don't want someone less wear wolfish. I want you Remus. Why can't you get that through that thick headed skull of yours. Stop telling me what I want! Because I know what I want Remus. I want you!"

How could he make her see that it wasn't right. "What would everyone say... You're a respected auror of the community...people will-"

"Say whatever they want! I don't care Remus! Can't you see how I feel about you? I love you!"

And there it was right there. Those 3 words made His heart go faster and stop at the same time. 3 words he never would have imagined to hear from a female. She then  
said it again. "I love you Remus Lupin and all I want more then anything in the world is to just be with you. Please don't deny me because you think it isn not what I want. Because everyday in which I see you and I cannot call you my own. My heart breaks a little more. My heart yearns for you Remus. So don't dare tell me what I want. You are what I want and I know that."

She walked over to him and caressed his cheek she could see him closing his eyes and taking in her warm touch. She could see this was something he needed and something he had been waiting for a long long time for. "I love you...Nympradora Tonks"

"I told you! Not to call me Nymphra-" She was cut off when Remus fearcly pulled her in for a kiss. She moved in closer leaning his body into the wall feircly kissing him back he lifted her up and she straddled her legs around his waist. He then walked her to his desk he began to remove her robes as she ripped off his. He then began to kiss her down her neck

"How much longer till your transformation.. She uttered as he began to kiss her down further and further. "Another 4 hours."

"Mmm show me what you can do to me in that time"

Remus smiled "As you wish my love"

* * *

It was nearly 11 at night Hogsmead looked so peaceful at night. The village itself was nice and relaxing. One of the very few purly magical villages untouched by muggles. Not far From Hogwarts the village had a rich history.

That included the famous Candy shop Honeydukes. Hogwarts students flocked by the number to get there hands on chocolate frogs lickerish wands you name it. Store owner Gilbert Sullivan had owned the store for over 60 years. He founded it back when he graduated from Hogwarts and could not be happier with life ever since.

On this night he was open later then he wanted to be. A lot of work had to be done about possibly expanding. It had been a Dream of his and his wife. He suddenly heard the door open. Who could he have coming in at this hour. He turned to see two men. One of stocky stature who looked quite familiar. The other well built wearing a silk button down shirt. His eyes looked murderous

"Well I'm sorry gentleman but we are closed we will open tomorrow at 9 if you'd like to come then you can-"

Peter Pettigrew did not bother awnsering the man. He took his wand out and pointed it at the old owner "Avada Kedavera!" the green light struck Mr Sullivan in the chest and he went flying into the back wall. His glassy eyes stared up at the ceiling as he ceased to move

"Come this way. The passage is through here."

Greyback was sniffing around the store. "Mmmm I love the smell of children especially females. I am going to rather enjoy this."

"Well err yes.. Have fun"

"Peter you wish not to join me?"

"Oh no no no its ok I shall sit this one out"

Peter quickly left the store Greyback chuckled to himself. "Coward" he threw off his silk shirt and began to climbn through the tunnle. "Ginny Weasley...I am coming for you now. Be ready for me."

* * *

Ginny and Harry were returning from the library. Harry had sort of made Ginny an unofficial Co-captain. Like her brother she was a brilliant strategist. Especially when it came to Quiddict. He would have to be sure to recommend her for captain once he left Hogwarts. She knew trick plays and schemes that would definitely annihilate opponents and bring the cup back to Griffindor for a 2nd straight year.

Smart beautiful funny and excellent at Quididct. A dream girl. Who was dating someone else.

Why was he so blind for all this time. He remembered back in 4th year when she needed a date to the ball and he was desperatly looking for one... Why could he not have smartened up then and ask her out?

All that time they could have been together and for once he would have been happy. But go figure of course this is the way life is going to work for him. the second he becomes interested in her she starts dating another guy. He just had to face it. He was always going to be infatuated with her. And she had grown out of that stupid boyhood hero crush of hers. Fate can sometimes be so cruel.

"Harry.. Earth to Harry. You have been awfully quiet on this short walk back."

"Oh umm just thinking about some.. Things."

"Or someone. Come on Harry you got that look like you've been bit by the love bug who's the lucky girl? Do I know her"

Ginny walked in front of Harry back peddling. She smiled at him and playfully hit him in the arm. "Come on who is it who is it who is it" Harry chuckled. "There's no one. I'm just distracted with everything that has been going on as of late"

"You are so lying Harry Potter. I know when you lie you see your bottom lip kinda twitches."

"What?! It so does not"

"There it is again. See i Know you Harry better then you know Yourself" She said winking at him

Why couldn't she be with him! She knew him so well. Why was she wasting her time with that possessive prick Dean when she could be with him. It started playing through his mind. Kiss her Kiss her Kiss her! Harry and Ginny suddenly ran into Dean who was leaning up against the wall glaring at the two.

"Potter what were you doing all night with my girlfriend?"

He emphasised on the word my. "We were in the library Dean. Why don't you remove the wand from your ass and leave me alone"

"Dean what's wrong with you why are you being all possessive "

"Because you shouldn't be hanging around Bloody Saint Potter!"

"Excuse ME! I believe I can hang around whom ever i want and I do not need your permission you are not the boss of me SO BACK OFF!"

"Can't you see! He's trying to steal you from me! Harry Bloody Potter gets the world handed to him because he's the chosen one. Well your not taking Ginny from me!"

He grabbed Harry by his robes and drive him into the wall. Harry responded by using the martial arts skills that Zee had tought him the past couple of weeks. The two began to fight.

"Dean! Harry stop it!!"

Harry had responded immediately by breaking from Deans grip. The elbowing him in the stomach and sending a jumping kick into his face sending Dean into the wall.

Hermione and Ron were on Patrol when they noticed the fight between the two from down the hall. Hermione put a shielding jinx between the two

Dean ran around the jinx to attack but was thrown to the wall by Ron. His nose Bloody and all he screamed "Stay away from my girl potter!"

"Lay your hands on me again ill break more then just your ruddy nose!!!"

Hermione tried to pull Harry back to get him to calm down when they noticed a sinister laughter coming from behind them all they turned around to see a brute force holding Ginny by the neck he had side burns coming down to his chin. Long nails and dark black eyes. He was well built and looked like a beast

"Well well well Harry Potter. We finally meet"

Harry edged toward Ginny slowly the others went for the wands

"Nah ah ah... one false move... I'll tear her pretty throat right out"

"Who are you" scolded Harry.

"Me? The name is Greyback. Fenir Greyback. at your service"

**a/n sorry to end it there on a cliff hanger i will try my best to get the next chapter out as quickly as possible. Please read and review**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaier: I do not own Harry Potter

**a/n i know that i may have upset some with my abrupt ending to the last chapter so i made sure to try an update as soon as possible. i am happy that you all liked that chapter. a quick warning this chapter is going to be a little Gruesome. I mean just a little bit. i thought id warn you all before you start reading. anways here is the next chapter Please continue to read and review**

July 4th 1876

Tun Tavern was having quite a busy night. The bartenders struggled to keep up with the crowd. No one could fault them either it was the night of the Centennial.

A man with dark black eyes entered the bar and removed his hat. He scanned around the crowd for the next girl who would be his... "Victim" some of the regular locals greeted him as he came into the bar.

"Hey Bob let me get the usual" He sat down at the bar and looked at the lively scene and then he spotted her. She looked sweet enough to eat he thought to himself. She had spotted him from her table. she gave him a quick smile. He approached her and gave her his name.

"Hello there pretty lady my Name is Daniel. They conversed through the night and decided to leave. It always worked well for him. His looks always got him exactly what he wanted. They had decided to leave the bar and maybe head to a place with more privacy perhaps.

They walked out the tavern and she led him down a dark alley much to his liking this was too perfect "I guess you wish not to wait till you get back to my place."

"No I would much rather just dine here"

"Dine?" He asked in confusion suddenly the full moon showed itself and her features changed immediately he fell to the ground and backed up against the wall as the beat inched closer toward him

"Please no!"

The werewolf opened her jaws up wide only to have something attack it from behind. A man jumped on to the wolves back and grabbed it by the front of its upper jaw tearing it clean off. the wolf dropped to the ground and reverted back to its human form. The unknown man threw the upper jaw off to the side "You should be careful bout the girls you pick up in Bars You never know when some can carry those dangerous diseases or even worse the damn Werewolf gene"

The assailant walked away. the man got up "Wait who are you? whats your name?"

"Name is Zechial and I am a hunter. Best be going home now. You have no clue what else goes bump in the night."

* * *

Fenir Greyback had been one of the most feared names amongst witches and wizards. His brute nature and thirst for blood is what gave wearwolfes such a bad name.

He was the reason why they were feared. He was the reason why people would seek out to kill them. He was the reason why they were viewed as dark creatures and were persecuted where ever they went. Greyback had also poisoned the minds of his followers convincing them that they were a greater life form and that it was Humans and wizards that did not deserve to live.

It was well known that Greyback preferred children he would position himself near them when the full moon was coming. He was the one that had turned Remus back when he was just a child. Stories upon stories were told of how he feasted upon his victims as they begged for mercy. And here he was at Hogwarts holding in his clutches Ginny.

Ginny was a girl who very seldom showed fear having 6 older brothers she needed to show she was strong and was not afraid of anything. But upon hearing the name of her captor her heart race began to jump faster and faster. One of the wizard worlds most brutal killers. She tried her best to show no fear but she knew that it was futile.

Fenir moved her closer. "Harry Potter. The Dark Lord told me you had been dreaming of this one. Calling out her name as she would come closer and closer... yes. He can see into your dreams. He thought it might be fun if I come here and play a little with her."

"You hurt her I swear ill-"

"You'll do what? What can you possibly do to me."

It was fast approaching midnight and Fenir can feel the transformation itching in his body. "When he turns basic stunning jinxes should drop him!"

"You are naive girl. I am no ordinary werewolf.. At least not since I have served the Dark Lord. He gave me a nice little potion....call it a steroid why don't you. I am indestructible in wolf form!"

He was getting closer and closer. He was minutes away he could feel it. He brought her close he sniffed her and then slid his dirty tongue up against her neck all the way up to her cheek. "Delicious... Simply delicious. My oh my Potter she tastes very sweet. I am going to enjoy ripping into her FLESH!"

The transformation had begun. He had grown twice as large as the normal wear wolf. The giant 16 ft wolf looked ready to take a bite out of Ginny when Harry threw his body at the wolf.

Immediately the wolf let go of Ginny and caught Harry throwing him into the wall with brute force. Harry's entire body shook from the impact and he coughed up a little blood He had banged his head pretty hard. Ron and Hermione began firing cursed at him.

Harry did not know what was going on. He felt like he was getting lightheaded. things seemed to black out. sort of like a flickering light in a room. The hit to the wall had made him delirious. The only thing that wasn't delirious was the stench of foul breath on him as Greybacks Jaws drew closer and closer to his face.

* * *

Zee was helping Professor Athena set up a mock battle set for her next history class. For the 1st and 2nd years she wanted to do a little role playing for the Trojan war and also wanted to stress the importance of wizards and witches in the battle. Earlier in the week he had volunteered to help her out with anything that she needed in efforts to get closer to her. So far they were working.

"So who in the class will you have play Helen of Sparta."

"Its Helen of troy Zee you know that."

"She did go back to Sparta at the end though I'm sure you know that. Left that lover boy Paris and his entire city in ruins... can someone  
say selfish."

"No one knows why the Trojan war really started but I am sure it was not for some beautiful woman. Atleat from a historical point of view. You have to remember Mr Bauer this is a history class. A lot of Greek mythology did not really happen."

Zee smiled "that's what you think" He uttered under his breath so she couldn't hear.

"I tell you its going to be a shame to have to move onto something new. I wish I could just teach Greek mythology nothing but."

"Well if you go to the States. You can teach at the colleges. Muggle of course. But they pay professors bank to be those types of professors."

"Would that mean I have to teach an entire class with people like you eye goggling me at every waking moment?"

"Eye goggeling? No no.. Its eye undressing."

"Mr Bauer!"

"Of course I know you like it when I do that"

"MR BAUER!"

He smiled "Too vulgar?"

"Yes I am your professor remember? Teacher? Student? Hello!"

She chuckled the past 2 weeks they had been talking a lot and it wasn't the first time he had make small comments like that which honest to truth she found flattering. She was only maybe a year or two older then him at most. At least that's what she thought.

She found herself staring at him when he wasn't looking. He quickly looked in her direction and she snapped back to reality and changed the subject

"So have you decided what to do your report on?"

"Yes.. I will be giving an oral presentation on the Immortal Warriors"

"You impress me yet again Mr Bauer not many know of that story it is etchy at best are you sure you are up to the challenge?"

"Oh believe me I am. You'll be quite impressed with the true story of the warriors?"

"Is that so? Care to tell?"

"What Because your drop dead sexy you get to hear it first? No no you wait like everyone else. Unless of course by sneak preview you mean You and I and your bedroom. because I am game for that"

"Bauer!! I told you stop with those comments" she was blushing a little bit and he used his nice boyish smile to make her red even more.

"You know you enjoy it when I say things like that" He said in a flirtatious voice. She looked down and smiled as he moved closer. She could not believe the boldness of this student.

She wouldn't lie to herself she was very attracted to him she had been since the first class. Knowing Greek mythology only furthered her attraction for him. She had never really met anyone else. Except for 70 year old men who had shared the same passion as her. The same views as she had.

He lifted her head up and looked into her eyes. Every inch of her body wanted to move in for a kiss. Her brain kept telling her to snap out of it. This is a student! An incredibly hot student! Damn! She moved closer. Just as there lips where a hairline apart a deafening road had filled the castle hallways. Zee quickly pulled away.

"That was a werewolf roar! And I think he's found something to eat!" they both rushed out of the class room and ran down the hall to make a turn. Zee had battled werewolves before he used to hunt them along with other creatures that went bump in the night. This from the sound of it sounded larger then usual.

They saw it at the end of the hall. Hermionie Ron and Ginny were firing curses at it while it had harry pinned against the wall. Dean was seen backed up in the corner in too much shock to do anything.

"Go get Dumbldore now!"

"But Zee"

"Just go! Don't worry ill distract it"

she took off to get Dumbledore. Zee removed the blades and sprinted down the hall. He had never seen a werewolf this big before. he screamed"Hey fuckhead look down here! AHH! AHH!" trying to get its attention for just a split second too distract it from biting Harry's head off.

When he was a mere 5 feet away he jumped to the side of the wall right above Harry's head and launched off it kicking the wolf in the face. It released Harry and stumbled backward. Harry went limp to the floor. Hermione and the others rushed to Harry's side. Ginny scooped up harry and cradled his head in her lab. She could feel the back of his head was bleeding.

"Hang in there Harry. Hang in there" she cried.

Zee stood infront of the giant beast. Staring it down. He twirled his daggers in his hands. "My grandma what big nasty teeth you have!" The wolf let out another deafening roar and Zee smiled "I KNEW YOU'D SAY THAT!"

Zee threw his daggers and they struck Greyback in his shoulders. Zee ran toward the wolf and step-ed up on him grabbed his daggers and backsaulted off the wolf kicking him in the face and landed back on his feet.

He then began to slash the daggers across the wolf. After a few strikes Greyback caught Zee wrist and began to twist it slowly the other way as Zee used all his strength to fight it. The wolf still holding his arm stared into his eyes.

Zee brought the other knife into the Wolfe's arm. He then grabbed the wolf kneed it in the gut and lifted it off its feet and into the wall.

No beast had ever been able to handle Greyback the way he just was. He then began punching its face. He sent another knee into the wolfs gut causing the beast to recoil over. Zee grabbed the wolves head and put it in a head lock. He grabbed the upper part of his jaw and began to pull as the wolf let out a scream of pain and agony

"Say night night motherfucker"

The wolf quickly recovered breaking out of Zee's grip it grabbed Zee by the neck. Smashed him into the wall head first leaving an imprint in the wall. He then threw Zee into the ceiling and still holding him drove him head first into the floor. Zee's body disappeared under the rubble.

The wolf then turned its gaze to the 4 teenagers he smelled the fresh blood on one of them. He was hungry. He wanted to eat. He made his way closer to them when Zee shot from the ground. His face bloodied his shirt torn to pieces he delivered a breathtaking punch to the wolfs back.

"My favorite shit Ruined!!" He screamed out in a hoarse like voice

The wolf dropped to one knee and Zee quickly hopped on. He grabbed the knifes which were still lodged on Greyback and while on his clinging  
back tore out the wolfs eyes with his blades.

The wolf screamed in pain as it was able to grab Zee by the head and throw him forward. Zee slid acorss the floor and got back to his feet. He then removed his sword of the gods. It glowed blue. "Everyone stay behind me and get back." He said. His voice sounded hoarse like. The wolf was swiping mid air. However its other sences would soon pick up.

Zee swiped the sword and swung it across the ground. Fire erupted from where he struck. He then positioned the blade. He rose it above his and and stuck the fire line. An incredible shock wave force of fire hot the wolf dead on. The shock wave blew the window and that part of the castle open when the fire died down the wolf was on its knees still breathing. Pacing.

"I think he made it mad." Said Ron.

Zee charged it screaming and kicked it in the face knocking it on its back. He then stood over it and rose his sword right down into the beast heart. The wolf let out a scream that would haunt even those who caused horror and destruction. The beast then fell silent.

Zee breathed heavily it had been a long time he had actually been beaten like that. He sheathed his sword. And grunted heavily

"Well that was certainly.... a good...work ou-"

Suddenly The wolf sprang up from its position clearly Still alive and angered. It grabbed Zee and put him into a bone crushing bear hug. Zee responded by delivering a back headbutt which caused the wolf to drop him. He turned around to catch the swiping claw in mid air and was able to counter it into another headlock.

"Come here you little fucking wolfboy"

He grabbed the wolves upper jaw and with all of his might he pulled. He heard the crack of the jaw as the wolf struggled to get out of his grip. He pulled back farther and felt the flesh tear as the top part of the head came clean off. the wolves body went limp and dropped to the ground. Zee paced back and forth heavily and threw the top part of the head to the side.

"And that.... is how.... you kill... a wear wolf."

He turned around to see Dumbledore and Helen arrive. Greyback reverted back to his human form. The scene was quite gruesome

"Zee are you all right?" asked Hermionie.

"I am.... but he's definitly not." Said Zee pointing down to the body "I'm gonna take a little nap now. Gnight" Zee eyes rolled to the back of his head as he just fell backwards and hit the floor with a loud thud

**a/n there you have it. I thought id make the battle a little ore tough on Zee being that so far he has handled what was thrown at hi pretty easilly. you will see alot of that now. with Zee struggling alittle bit against greater enemies. He may be a demigod but he is not perfect. he will take his beatings sometimes. that was just a little taste. Hope you enjoyed the chapter please remember to read and review**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

**a/n I know you all liked that last chapter one of my favorites. as i mentioned before Zee will take a few more beatings before the story runs its course. Zee is not perfect or impervious to enemy beatings they will take effect on him as he will face greater enemies which will put him in Loads of pain. but that is his job though he can take it. the reviews are much appreiciated please continue to read and review**

Ginny was hovering over Harry's bedside in the hospital wing along with Hermionie and Ron. They all just sat there in silence not really wanting to talk about what had just happened. When Harry was thrown into the wall Ginny had thought for certain that the boy she had loved since 2nd year was going to die, and he was going to die without ever knowing how she truly felt about him.

Ginny Weasley was a good actress. She was heads over heels in love with Harry Potter. She had been ever since he saved her life in 1st year. Before that it was just a silly crush, but it turned into so much more after that. She was not in love with him because he was the Boy Who Lives like so many others but because he was Loyal and courageous. always put the safety and well being of his friends before himself. He was kind and caring he was selfless. Not many people she knew were like that.

Hermione had told her to date a few guys. And be patient. So she did. Only Harry never noticed. By her 4th year she had given up on him completely. Then after the battle of Dept of Mysteries she had decided to write to him about the death of Sirius. She quit being that scared little girl and went on and sent him a heart felt letter.

Less then a day later she saw the beautiful snowy owl flying through her window and into her room. She thought maybe it was here looking for Ron. When she took the owl to bring to Rons room it had nipped her as if to say this letter was for you and it was. She could not believe that he had actually responded and to add more to her disbelieve he wanted to continue talking.

So over the next few months they wohuld exchange letters back and forth. She had finally gotten to know him the real him and more improtantly he had gotten to know her.  
She enjoyed having someone to talk to other then her brothers and Dean. Sure Dean was nice. But he would talk about himself too much.

Harry... Well Harry always wanted to know what was going on with her. Then came the day he disappeared. The rumors of the attack. Then coming to the burrow drunk with Zee. She was livid with him but she noticed something. Those eyes. Those Green Emerald eyes stared at her in a way she had never felt before. Her heart nearly stopped the way he looked at her. She immediately dismissed the thoughts as nothing. Harry was Drunk he would probably find Buckbeak good enough to make out with. But those looks he gave her never stopped. All though out the summer he had been looking at her. A way every woman wants to be looked at. Not with lustful eyes. Not with eyes that undress. But with passion. With care  
and love.

On her birthday he had gone out of his way to get her probably the most meaningful present she had ever gotten from anyone. Her feelings for him only grew more and more after that. But there was still one problem though. She was with Dean.

She then began to think that it was all in her head. The looks the smiles. She thought there is no way he is in to me now. So she pushed the thoughts aside and thought nothing of it. Then she heard the words of that Greyback had spoken how he dreams of her every night. She was certain now.

Dean had been arguing with her for weeks and had become quite insufferable. He had told her Harry wanted to screw her and all that but she wouldn't hear it. And she knew it wasn't like that now. Harry had feelings for her and she had feelings for Harry. She always had. She once again rubbed his his forehead tracing the lightening scar. Hermione and Ron noticed and said nothing. It was fairly obvious to everyone now.

Dean came into the hospital wing and saw his girlfriend carressing Harrys forehead. He felt his blood boil. What was she doing touching Potter like that?

"Ok Ginny see he's fine can we get going now?"

"How much of a jerk can you be Dean? Harry got hurt trying to save my life. Which is the least I can say about you who was cowering in the corner the entire time!"

That had been a low blow. But it was true. While Harry was in deaths grip Dean remained on the floor

"I-I-I was in shock I thought I had lost you...."

"Well you didn't and that's thanks to Harry but instead of being grateful for him saving my life you start up with this whole jealousy thing again God how could i have been so Blind all this time you are nothing but a possessive freak."

"Ginny please I -"

"No Dean its over"

Deans face dropped he couldn't believe it. His worst fear realized. "So you are just going to dump me for Potter then?!"

"I am dumping you because you are nothing but a possessive prick. Never letting me hang out with my friends. always badmouthing Harry. Just go away Dean"

"I knew you'd leave me for Bloody Saint Potter I should have known you were nothing bloody harlett"

Ron shot up out of his seas his fists clenched. "Ill break your nose for calling my sister a-" ron did not need to finish the sentence. Dean was already covering his nose. Not because of Ginnys bat friends but because of the right hook

"Bloody hell! I think you broke my nose!"

"THAT'S NOT ALL I WILL BREAK IF YOU DON'T LEAVE HERE IN 10 SECONDS! I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL HEX THEM OFF!" Dean coward out of the room hermionie came up to Ginny and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She turned around to see a stunned Ron.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen you do Gin. Didn't know you had such a mean right hook" Ginny smiled "Then let it be known to my darling brothers that my bat bogey curse is not the only thing to be worried about with me."

* * *

Over his 6 years at Hogwarts a place that had become 2nd nature to him and almost become a permanent residence was the hospital wing. Between Quiddict injuries, Dark lords trying to steal the philosophers stone, hexed bludgers triwizard mishaps he had almost attained a gold card from Madam Pomfey.

He wouldn't be suprised if she had his own personal bed with his name written on it. When he awoke this time around he found it to be a little more different. He found it to be a lot more pleasant. As if his dreams had come true.

There looking at him as he awoke with a smile on her face was the prettiest angel he had ever seen. She had flowing red hair and chocolate brown eyes. A smile that could warm your heart even on the coldest of winters Ginny Weasley smiled down at him she had tears in her eyes. But they were tears of joy.

"Hey you.." She said her voice crackling.

"Hey... so what I miss."

"Not much... you just saved my life.. Again... that's twice I owe you now."

"You don't owe me anything Ginny he would not have come after you if it weren't for me."

"I wouldn't even be here now if it weren't for you, you stupid noble git!. You jumped in front of a snarling werewolf for me. Your amazing Harry."

Harry blushed. "Well I am sure you would have done the same for me"

She gently stroked the top of his head. Harry wanted nothing more then to kiss her. "You should get back to Dean... he's probably worried about you."

"I broke up with Dean Harry"

Harry heart nearly leapt out of his chest. Was he in heaven? He wakes up to Ginny's beautiful face and now he finds out that she broke up with Dean. What was next

"I wake up to your beautiful face and then you tell me You broke up with Dean... this appears to all be good news for me. The next thing you are going to tell me is Voldemort cholked on a chicken bone last night the wars over"

Ginny chuckled as did Ron and Hermionie from across the room.

Zee had finally entered the conversation. "Hahaha... he made a funny." He said it very slowly from the sound of his voice he still sounded like he was ina bit of pain.

"Nice of you to join us mate how are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling? Well I'll tell you Ron....I feel like a giant werewolf used me as a jackhammer for a reinforced steel wall covered in acid, spikes, and urine. Why don't I have anyone pretty over here to wake me up."

"Mate if you want I can come over there" Everyone laughed at Rons generosity. Ginny looked back down at Harry.

"So Ginny why did you break up with Dean?"

"Well Harry it turned out... I was already into somebody else."

Harry smiled. "I met him earlier today he's a 7th year Slytherin you'll love him he's a riot."

For a second Harry could hear his heart drop but then saw the smile and burst out in laughter.

"Its you Harry its always been you."

Harry smiled weakly at her and cusped her cheek she brought her hand to his and kissed it she trailed down and then bent over and for the first time her lips met his. It was everything both could have hopped for and dreamed for.

"Uhh do I need to get used to this now? My best mate and my sister kissing." This earned a slap in the head from Hermione who just smiled at the moment. When they broke apart harry smiled up at her.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that"

"I think I've been waiting a little while longer there Potter"

"Yay...there finally.. Together.... Gin.. Harry's been pining over you the entire... summer... he was bathing himself in his basic teenage angst day in... and day out. Quite funny and sad at the same time... but do you guys mind keeping it down. I think I'm gonna go ahead and sleep for another week or so..."

Harry looked back into Ginny's eyes and continued kissing her. For once in his life everything felt complete. And right.

* * *

By the time Monday morning had come around both Harry and Zee had been released from the hospital wing. Word had gotten round school that Zee had slain a werewolf. Fenir Greyback for that matter.

At breakfast people were coming over to the Griffindor table and asking him about it mostly females. Zee just smirked and basked in all the glory.

"Well no no All it took was a little blasting hex there. a little stunning hex here and he turned to butter in my hand... He was like 2 ft tall and had Horne's and breathed fire from his mouth and lightening bolts from his eyes. But please... I'm no different from any of you.. I put my pants on 3 legs at a time er Did i say 3? I meant two... Or did I" the girls hovering around  
him laughed.

"Zee you are too much... Do you have a date for Hogsmead weekend?

"No Jessica I'm taking him out for Hogsmead find your own Guy"

" Don't worry about that ladies... Just call me Big Papi The werwolf's slayer"

After the crowd died down they continued to eat there breakfast. "Is there a limit to how big your ego can get?"

"No we have established this already Hermione. I am an egomaniac. Its one of my charecter flaws and I mean I had to have a few. I mean good looking smart and stong Drop dead sexy incredibly Large-". "

Yes I know! You have told us THAT many times before.. there has to be a limit I mean come on"

"I think I might vomit"

"Come on Hermione how could you not get used to his antics. There priceless" Ron laughed as he piled his plate with bacon.

"Ron that's a lot of bacon you can't have too much Cholesterol in the morning."

"I'm hungry tho woman would you let me eat?"

"Woman?! So now I don't have a name? I swear your such a male chauvinistic pig"

"Oi! I'm not a pig and what's chosvenstiack mean"

Zee smirked. "Its cute the way you two just bicker on and on. Your going to make a lovley couple some day... that is after you trounce each other after years of sexual tension. I mean right now the only thing Ron wants to do is throw you onto this table and ravish you again and again and again and again and again and again. And Hermione I know every night you probably dream of Ron on top of a white noble steed with his silky button down shirt revealing his bronzed chest and the wind swishing through his long red hair. As he comes and sweeps you up into his arms and says something corny like into the sunset we shall ride now my love... That pretty much nail it?"

Once again both turned beat red As if he had gotten it right on the money. Ron once again got up and walked out of the hall and Hermione just glared at Zee and left.

Zee then smiled and grabbed Hermione plate. "Hello peaches and cream"

"You know sometimes I just think you do that to grab the left overs."

Zee smiled at Harry before taking a bite out of his breakfast.

"Its just the extra perk. Those two really need to get together and everyone knows it. I'm just pointing them in the right direction that's all"

"And that would be embarrassing them to the point where they won't even talk to each other?"

"Precisely Gin. Trust me. I've studied the human race long enough. It won't be long till they start tearing each other from limb from limb in pure sexual frenzy"

"You can be very vulgar sometimes there mate"

"Why thank you Harry. I appreciate the compliment."

* * *

Ron always hated when Zee did that. Why did he always have to put them on the spot like that. His feeling for Hermione were purly platonic. He liked her as a good friend as she did with him. All good friends argue, all good friends are close, and all good friends dream about the other one every night. Wait what?! There just dreams. You see her every day of course you're going to dream about her and her beautiful curley hair and that smile. Wait what was he saying? This was Hermione. He did not have any feelings for Hermione. She was like a... like a cousin to him. She was like family. 2nd or 3rd cousin? Cousin by blood? No no no no! Stop get these thoughts out opf my head. He started slapping himself in the head

"Just a friend! Just a friend! Just a friend!"

"Hey there Ron ya ok?"

Ron turned around to see Lavender smiling at him.

"Nothing just thinking of a... a math problem."

"Looked like it really had you stomped to be beating yourself up like that"

"Yeah its a pretty hard one."

"You know I've been watching you during practise you know. Quiddict has really done wonders to your body." As she said this she rubbed her hand down his arm. Ron found himself backed into a wall as she inched closer to him. "I really think your hot Ron. I have since last year..."

"Ha wow really?"

"Of course I mean look at you"

Ron found himself blushing as Lavender hand now trailed to his chest. This was supposed to feel good. This was supposed to feel great. This was Lavender Brown probably one of the hottest girls in school.

"Well... don't you wanna kiss me or ask me out?"

Ron smiled. This was supposed to feel good. She closed her eyes and inched toward his face. This was supposed to be right but it wasn't. When he closed his eyes to kiss her he could only see Hermione smiling face. He quickly pulled away. This was not right.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Lavender. You are one of the most prettiest girl in school by far"

"Thank you" She chuckled and leaned in to kiss again but Ron had once again stopped her.

"But... I'm sorry but there is someone else that I am into and I don't want to do anything to jeopardise that"

"So... you're turning me down?"

"I'm sorry Lavender but yes I am. It wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be right for both of us. So-"

That was all Ron can get out as lavender had kneed him in the groin. He looked at her like he had been betrayed and fell to his knees.

"I am Lavender Brown! Do you know how many Guys in this school would kill just to get a shot to sit next to me? You know how many would kill just to be with me? No guy denies me... Unless he's gay! So you must be gay Ron Weasley! Good luck finding a girl as Hot as me! you blew it!" She then stormed off as Ron was left on the floor gasping for air!

"Woman!"

* * *

Hermione had stormed off. she could not comprehend what that brute had just said... again! Why was he always saying things like this.

Didn't he know that he was only making Ron even more nervous? She had been waiting for Ron to come around and finally realize his feeling since 3rd year. She was wondering if that was ever going to happens she even began to wonder if he actually liked her. She had givin him plenty of signs and plenty of chances to make his move to do something. Anything. Ron was thick but this was getting to be ridiculous.

She was in love with him why coudn't he open his eyes and realize that. She was heading to class when she suddenly saw Ron and Lavender in the hallway by themselves. She had been touching ron and had pushed him up against the wall. Hermionie frowned. Then it was true. He was not into her as she was for him. She could feel tears welding up in her eyes.

She saw Lavender lean in to kiss him but then something unexpected happened. She saw Ron pull away

"What's wrong?" asked lavender.

"This is not right."

Ron proceeded to tell her that he was into someone else and he couldn't do this. Hermione leaned up againt the corner of the wall and smiled she put her hands over her heart. He was into her. She suddenly heard Ron gasp and yell out in pain. She quickly turned the corner to see Ron on the floor after a vicious knee to the groin

I am Lavender Brown! Do you know how many Guys in this school would kill just to get a shot to sit next to me? You know how many would kill just to be with me? No guy denies me... Unless he's gay! So you must be gay Ron Weasley! Good luck finding a girl as Hot as me! you blew it!"

Hermione saw her storm off.

"Woman!"

Ron growled as he stayed on the floor on his knees in pain. Hermione slowly approached Ron as he was clearly cursing and swearing something about shipping them all off to another planet. Ron suddenly looked up to see Hermione staring at him with soft eyes.

"Oi Mionie... I think the woman broke my bits..."

Hermione smiled at him and got to her knees down to his level.

"This person you told her you are into its me isn't it"

"No its the ruddy Queen of England of course its you!" he grunted " I am sorry i did not mean to snap at you Mionie just getting kneed in the nads is never fun...of course its you... its always been you"

That was all Hermionie needed to hear as she quickly grabbed Ron and kissed him. Ron returned the kiss. This had been years in the making.

"And he shoots he scooooores!!! The game winning goal and the Rangers win the stanly cup! See guys? What did I tell you just a little nudge You gusy can thank me when ever you stop trouncing each other... a simple thank you will suffice... along with a back massage from you Hermione... yep... so I'm waiting for the thank you though" Zee stood there triumphantly Hermione just glared at him she pulled out her wand

"I think you pissed her off"

"You better run Zee" said Harry and Ginny

"Please what can she possibly do to me"

Yellow Canaries shot out her wand and chased Zee down the hall " What the! No No! Get away from me! Oh god their picking at my brain!! Get them away from me pleeeease!"

Hermione smiled and went back to kissing Ron.

**a/n there you have it...was finally able to get Harry and Ginny together... even through Hermionie and Ron together as well as a bonus. looks liek Zee wont be having as much fun as he usually has around them now that the sexual tension as he were to put it is out of the way.... unfortunatly this is going to be my last update for at least 2 weelks.... sucks i wish i could bring more to you guys... Ill see what i can do to try and update while I am away. i shall try my best. anyways. Please read and review**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**a/n I am back as you can see. sorry for the long delay i was away for the past few weeks. I am a little bummed to see that i did not get any reviews while i was gone but that is ok. i am back and i will be updating more often so hopefully i can get the feed back and what you all think. anyway without further interaction the next chapter.**

It was Friday afternoon. Classes were finally finished which brought Griffindor Quiddict practise into the schedule. Tomorrow was the highly anticipated opening match up against Slytherin. With Malfoy as captain and Harry as captain this was setting up to be one of the most anticipated matches between the bitter foes in recent memory. The boy who lived a beacon of light and hope against the prince of purebloods. The chosen one vs the son of one of the more notorious deatheaters.

Everyone in school talked about this grudge match for weeks. While Griffindor was the defending Champions Slytherin had added some Marquee names and looked to make a serious run at the championship cup this year.

Along with Crabbe and Goyle who may have not been superb flyers knew how to take people out as beaters. There new chasers were scoring machines. Zachary and Johnny Fulton were twins with a nack of getting past any keeper it was rumoured. Draco had put together a championship team and it was widely rumored around the school that he was looking not too just embarrass Harry but to destroy him. Literally for that matter.

To some this was more then just a regular Quiddict game. It was a battle between good and evil. The team had been practicing for 3 whole hours working on play calls and schemes to fake out the Slytherin team. They were running trick plays and everything they could pull out for a win tomorrow however nothing was going well. Dean was refusing to put into the play or any other play for that matter. Some bludgers had "inadvertently" been sent Harry's way that is when he called a time out. He flew up to talk to him.

"Dean what the Bloody hell is your problem"

"You know exactly what my problem is Potter!!!" Harry couldn't believe Dean was pulling this. It was different when this was the hallway but this was constantly during practice.

"You stole her from me you stupid prick she was mine!"

"I wasn't yours Dean! I had a choice who I want to be with! How about I sock you one again maybe that will knock some sense into you."

"Dean you drove her away with the selfish child act BS you have been pulling it is not my fault! Just do as your told or take a walk!"

The other team members told Dean to get his act together. Finally he had it

"Fuck it I quit!" He flew down and threw his broom to the ground and walked off the pitch.

Harry cursed the high heavens "That is just fucking great! Pardon my language... thanks allot for that Zee."

Zee was sipping lemonade sitting on a lawn chair with sunglasses and raised his glass and smiled "You are very welcome Harry swear away swear away"

"The game is tomorrow morning and we a chaser short freaken great!" They flew down to the pitch to talk it over. They were now a chaser short against a dangerous Slytherin team.

"There is not enough time to hold tryouts obviously we are going to need to find someone to put on a broom otherwise we will forfeit the match tomorrow."

"How about Neville?" said Ron as he tried to add.

"No Neville has never been the best on a broom."

"Everyone who I know that tried out. Well there not very good"

"Perhaps I can give it a shot." They looked over and saw Zee had walked over to the huddle. He killed his lemonade in the glass and tossed the glass away. "Tequila and Lemonade a very good mix... But i can give it a shot though"

"Are you experienced enough to play the game?" Katie asked

"You would be surprised at how "Experienced I am at certain things pretty eyes"

Katie Blushed and smiled

"Zee how about staying on point here" Harry said sternly

"Oh yes of course. No I have never played Quiddict but I have watched a lot of games since I've been here I know the premeis of the sport especialy the beater. I've played baseball for a team before so I have no problem swinging a mallet. I played Runningback in football so I'm agile enough. Ive had alot alot of sex in my life so i got stamina" "

"ZEE!"

"Let me try and get on a broom and give it a shot. Worst comes to worst I suck and your completely fucked for tomorrow against your bitter rivals in the snake house. Absolutely no pressure what so ever."

Harry sighed. "Ok lets give this a shot" Zee grabbed Deans broom and mounted it. He then shot up in the air. His flying was very iffy at best. However when they saw the way he smacked a bludger they immediately favored the decision to let him onto the team. He had precision with sending bludgers to certain players.

As he put it "I can nail this thing trough a fleas ass during a hurricane from 500 yards out" Harry finally called practice and they went and got changed.

"I'm feeling really good about tomorrow. Slytherin is not going to expect you on the team. I'm sure they won't enjoy the fact that half the team got there asses kicked. Literally by one player"

"Yeah that was my favorite moment ever. Wish I could have that taped on one of those video cameras" Zee had finished changing and put on his sneakers."

"Really Ron your favorite moment ever? Didn't you like finally kiss the girl of your wet dreams? Wouldn't that be your favorite moment" Harry chuckled as Ron fumbled his words. When they left the locker room Ginny jumped into Harry's arms and kissed him deeply

"Oi get a room." Ron said then he suddenly realized the ramifications "Wait on second thought no don't do that!"

When they finally broke the kiss harry smiled down at Ginny "I can definitely get used to that"

"Wait so no kiss for me?" Zee pouted

"Yeah in your dreams"

"Oh dear Ginny you do not want to know what goes on in my dreams"

Ginny glared at him "But since I am in a sharing ood there are a thousand of you and you are naked and you serve me beer battered steak and all volunteer to sit on my face."

Ginny looked at Harry. As Harry was pondering "See I know I should kick your arse for dreaming of my girlfriend but I'm thinking of that right now and that does seem pretty nice" Ginny smacked harry across the head "ow I mean hey Zee if you dream about my girlfriend ill kick your bloody arse"

"Much better"

"Ok can we stop talking about my sister naked and all that. Lets just get to dinner I am starved"

* * *

It was Saturday morning. All throughout Hogwarts the level of anticipation was enormous. The tension in the great hall could be cut with a knife. It might have only been Griffindor and Slytherin but to the entire school it was going to be an all out war Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students normally did not care for other matchups except there own however with this one they knew that it was going to be a dirty and bloody battle.

The Slytherins were notorious for playing dirty Griffindor was notorious for playing smash mouth Quiidict. At breakfast Zee wlaked through the great hall and it was silent. He could see the glares coming from the Slytherin. He sat down at the table with the other team members of Griffindor.

"Is it always this.. Tense"

"Normally its pretty bad but this time. There is so much more riding on this. I think both Harry and Malfoy are just going out there looking to set the tone you know do some punishment each other." Zee saw the deadlocked stair going between Harry and Draco. "Bitter enemies ready to ride off into battle against each other."

Ron looked like anervous wreck he remembered his game last season against Slytherin it had been his worst. If Harry had not cought the snitch he would have been toast. Hermionie was seen trying to comfort him and calm him down.

"Ron you won the cup last season for Griffindor everyone knows you are more then capable of shutting out the Slytherin team. Just don't get nervous. If you get nervous you are not going to do well"

"Last year I was beat so bad by them I considered never playing again"

Zee moved over to Ron. "Hey Ron nervous?"

Ron just let out a moaning sound that sounded like yes

"Look just breath in and out slowly. And listen to me. I've watched you play over the summer and during practice your a damn good keeper you got nothing to worry about"

"But what if I do terrible? The Slytherins will never let me hear the end of it"

"And that's what sports is all about Ron. Even the best players in the game don't always come through. Brett Favre has not led his team down to a game winning drive once or twice. Michael Jordan as sometimes missed that game winning shot. And Ken Griffy Jr has not always hit that game winning home run"

"Who?"

"Muggle sports stars" Hermione whispered

"And do you know what happened?"

"What?"

"Nothing they take the loss on the chin and go back out there and try that is what makes them great.... when it comes to sports Ron just remember... There is no perfect. It is that pursuit to be. That makes it beautiful"

Ron seemed to calm down after that. "Wow...thanks mate"

"How were you able to calm him down so much?"

"Hermione I have fought in many wars and played a lot of sports to know how to get nerves down. Remember being alive for as long as I have gives me a slight advantage into the understanding of the human mind"

"I suppose so"

"Awesome you agreed with me for once! Maybe this is agree to everything Zee says day.... Umm Oh I know sit on my face?

"Excuse Me!?"

"OI!!!" Ron bellowed

"Ok I guess not"

"VULGAR I SWEAR YOU ARE THE MOST VULGAR BEING I HAVE EVER MET!"

With that Hermionie stored off. Zee smiled down at her chocolate pudding

"Free food sweet."

* * *

It was game time. The crowd was going crazy the moment had finally come as the two blood rivals entered the pitch and began flying around it. Chants of Griffindor and Slytherin filled the entire pitch. The professors all sat in there respected places.

As Malfoy was flying around he shot Harry some meaningful glares "Potter your life is going to end today. I am persoanlly going to make sure of it pretty soon you'll be with those stinking parents of yours"

"And pretty soon you'll be sharing a cell with daddy dearest in Askaban"

Malfoys cool demeanor dropped as he angrily stared down Harry. Zee flew up between them. "This looks like fun. But how about he tear each other apart during the game not before it" Harry went back to flying formations with the team. Harry could feel it. The adrenaline rush was taken in. It was now time for the game. Madam Hooch called them too the middle of the pitch.

"All right I want a good clean game. And when I mean clean. I mean clean" she stared at Malfoy

"Captains shake hands" Harry extended his hand and Malfoy took it trying to squeeze it to break harry quickly returned the favor as they both tried to break the others hand. They stared at each other before Harry finally jerked his hand back nearly causing Draco to fall of his broom. The crowd noticed the exchange between the two and the anticipation level only rose after that. The bludgers were released. And then the snitch. It was now game time.

* * *

The game had gone on for 4 hours and it lived up to to all the hype and all the anticipation. Griffindor was ahead 120-40 Ron had been on fire. He proving to be a brick wall. All of Griffindor was chanting Weasley is our king" Harry had never seen the determined look on Ron's face before. He had an eye of a tiger. He was determined to not let anything through the goals.

The match promised to be bloody and it was. Harry was sure he had a broken nose when earlier Malfoy and Harry we're giving chase to the snitch. While Harry had kept his eyes on it he was smashed in the face by Malfoys fist. Hard enough to break it. Ginny and Katie had gone on an early scoring frenzy but now they were just trying to stay in the game. Ginny had caught wind of several bludgers and Katie was certain her arm was broken.

Zee and Seamus had been causing the Slytherins grief too. One of there chasers shoulders was dislocated and Zee had Malfoy running scared as he was headhunting him with the bludger.

Ginny had finally out maneuvered the chasers on the field and was about to score her 4th goal when Malfoy called a time out. The crowd booed as the Slytherins had met together. The Griffindors went into there own huddle

"There planning something over there" Ginny said. Katie had been clutching arm

"Katie go see the nurse. Sit this one out"

"No I want to see this through and I'm going too"

"Harry just catch the bloody snitch."

"Malfoy is caring less about the snitch and more to do me harm when I go for it."

"Listen guys lets just stick to the game plan. Harry the next time you and Malfoy give chase I'll take him out I promise"

"Allright lets go"

The game had resumed. Slytherin had recovered the quaffle and Ron had blocked another superb shot when a bludger had nailed him in the side of his gut from the other side. Ron was knocked cleanly off his broom and free fall to the pitch. He was slowed down by one of the professors but he was clearly out the game.

The crowd once again booed while Slytherin cheered on. They had an open net which only made things harder now. Slytherin had started to put on a scoring rampage as they had pulled ahead now 140-120 then didn't look behind after that. They were now ahead 180-120. Suddenly malfoy gave chase and Harry followed. Malfoy headed straight toward Zee causing him to severely back off he moved backwards only to be met with a bludger to his shoulder. He nearly fell off his broom he hung on it with his hands. He was dangling there now a sitting duck.

Malfoy stopped giving chase and smiled. The plan had worked perfectly. Crabbe and Goyle laughed as the grabbed the Bludger and sent it in Zee's direction.

Zee saw the bludger coming he. He had dropped his paddle he had nothing to deflect it with. He dropped one hand from the broom and right before it collided into him he punched it with all his power and might. The Bludger beamed toward Crabbe and smacked him on the side of the head and ricochet off hitting Goyle as well knocking them both off there brooms. Later on the play would be dubbed as the punch and roll or the Killer Bank shot. And would be talked about by the school later.

Zee climbed back up onto his broom and saw that Harry had spotted the snitch. Both Harry and Draco gave chase and Draco was once again looking cause bodily harmed. "Seamus your paddle throw it to me" Zee recieived the paddle he saw a bludger coming he hit it in just the right spot. He smiled as he knew the out come. Draco should have been paying attention instead of trying to destroy Harry.

The bludger knocked Draco upside the head and he went down and off his broom. Harry was now uncontened as he was flying toward the snitch. There were no beaters to send bludgers at him and Malfoy was most likely in a coma. Harry closed in on the snitch and within a few seconds it was in his hands. Griffindor had won the grudge match.

* * *

Normally the team would be in the common room celebrating after a huge win but that was going to have to be put on hold. The entire team was in the hospital. Ron had a dislocated shoulder along with Katie Ginny and Seamus had a few cracked ribs Harry a broken nose and Zee had a broken hand which is what he had to go by being that no one was supposed to know he healed quicker then Humans.

"Shouldn't we be in the common room partying right now?"

"Ron you have a dislocated shoulder and a possible concussion"

Ron smiled at his girlfriend "But I feel like a million bucks right now. Did you see me out there I was on fire. If I play like that all season what do you think the chances will be of me getting sighned to the Cannons?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him "You are bloody thick" Ron smiled but it immediately ceased when Madam Pomfey snapped his shoulder back into place. Harry's nose was bloodied and disfigured.

"So what do you think? Not so pretty now am I....probably want to find someone with better looks"

Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry on the nose then slapped him upside the head "ow...joking. You know that"

"Yes I do because of course you wouldn't find me that shallow"

Zee was looking at his hand which was black blue and swollen "Guys look at this it looks like an elephant sa on my hand. Pretty cool huh?" "oi mate that was the most amazing thing I ever seen" said Seamus "The brute power to just punch it like that. I don't think you could have hit it harder with a paddle." Katie said as her shoulder was popped back into place she shot up

"Well if that's all I'm needed for I think I shall go to the common room"

"No Ms Bell you will stay here for further evaluation. All of you and I mean it!" she said glaring at Harry he smirked "I wouldn't dream of sneaking off ever Madam Pomfey."

"Especially you Mr Bauer. I know about your late night raids of the kitchens last tie you were here"

"Why Madom Pomfey I wouldn't dare dream of running out on you tonight lovely. Maybe you can perhaps keep a close vigil on me over my bed tonight" he said winking at her She glared at him and tightened the bandages over his hand a little to hard he yelped and she left the room

"well good to know if her Career as a nurse goes under she could get a job at Helgas house of Pain"

"Mate did you just hit on Madom Pomfey?"

"Yeah I haven't been laid in a while anytakers? No? No?

"You are a riot" Katie said

"I thank you I will be here all week"

"Please do not get him started Katie once you push the ego button it stays on and doesn't stop"

"Anyone want to see how big my "Ego" is?

"No!" They all shouted

"Sore sports"

* * *

For a long time Remus Lupin had been alone. Ever since he was bitten by Greyback when he was 6 he always looked at life as a half empty. He figured his life was over. No Hogwarts. No wand. He would have to live the rest of his life in the sewers of London. But then the headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore had come and visited him. He told him not to worry that the condition would be kept a secret.

Remus was thrilled. He would get to go to school and make friends. He had a shot at life. He went to school and became instant friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Petigrew. They all became aware of his problem and accepted him with open arms. It was the happiest times of his life. Then it was all taken away from him. And ever since then he had been alone.

That was until the spunky Nymphradora Tonks came into his life. He still remembers the first night he met her....

_It was an order meeting. He had gone to use the head and when he opened the door in stumbled Tonks falling on top of him. He had been awe struck by her beauty and she just smiled at him. _

_"Well I can say that's the best landing I've ever had? But was it as good for you as it was for me?" _

_"Well I must say it was probably the best. But I feel I should have boughten you a drink first"_

_ Tonks smiled and shot up she then helped him to his feet _

_"Moony I'd like you to meet my very clumsey and very single cousine Nymphrodora Tonks" "Sirus! I told you do not call me Nymphrodora and whay did you feel the need to mention I am very single?" _

_"Did I? My oh my i must be losing my mind from all those years at Askaban....Tisk tisk... what is wrong with me..." He said chuckling to himself walking away leaving them alone_

_... she turned to Remus its either Dora or Tonks call me Nymphradora and ill hex your bits off"_

from there they would grow close and the tension between them would only rise. For months she had pined at him. Flirting with him at every corner and he would smile but let her down gently. He finally told her the reason why and she said she didn't care she just wanted him. They had grown close but he never took it to the relationship level. Something he now regretted. So much wasted time. What was he thinking.

Remus was peacefully sleeping in the bed in his quarters when he felt warm hands run up his chest and start twirling in a circular motion. He turned over to see Tonks simply looking at him seductively this was probably the best feeling in the world.

"I was an idiot not to do this with you sooner" Remus said as he kissed her hand

"Rip my cloths off and shag me senseless? Yeah I'm kinda mad that you did. Because this is what I've been missing out on all those months? My god you are an wolf."

Remus chuckled it had been a long time since he had been able to joke about his condition "No I mean make you my own...I was an idiot to always deny you...this just feels so.. So right. I havnt felt like this since I was  
a student back at Hogwarts" Tonks smiled.

"Well I love you too sweety. Now come here and show me that animal instict"

Remus chuckled as he got on top of her. "You'll wear me out woman I swear"

**a/n there you have it. More to come we will learn of Zees Past. Please read and revie**w


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**a/n thank you very much for all the reviews I have recieved for my story thus far. I wish i could update more but i have been busy latley. and ill be leaving the country for week for a much needed vacation with my girlfriend much needed. Maybe i can get a wiifii connection and i can try and update. if not we shall wait till i get back. anyways here is the next chapter  
**

It was history of magic class. Which had surprisingly started to become quite a popular class. The activities were more enjoyable and the teacher was just that good looking boys from all years stare at her and smiled as they imagined the many wonderful things she would be able to do.

The subject of Greek mythology was coming to an end and oral reports were due of course. It came time for Zee's presentation as he walked up to the class and he smirked. How easy was this going to be? He was about to recount how he came to be about. Who knew better then him right? He stepped in front of the class

"So Mr Bauer what do you have for us today"

"Well Professor the story I am about to tell you is one of the more underrated stories in Greek mythology. One that which as not gotten  
a lot of recognition.. Of course not many know the story well. And those who do know it. Well they don't really know the true story"

"True story? Please... Its all Greek riffraff who cares about that sorta stuff. Doesn't effect me in anyway all useless crap"

"Mr Malfoy Please keep those comments-"

"Its ok Professor I have this. Well Draco your name. Is after the constellation Draco the Dragon is it not?"

"Yeah so what?"

"So what? Well before I begin let me just give a little presentation let me start with this... The Greeks named the constellation of the dragon Draco the dragon. In one of the more famous myths, Draco represents Ladon the dragon sometimes depicted with one hundred heads who guarded the golden apples of the Hespiredas. The eleventh of the twelve labors of Hercules was to steal the golden apples. He put Ladon to sleep with music, which enabled Heracles to freely take the golden apples. According to the legend, Hera later placed the dragon in the sky as the constellation Draco. Due to its position and nearby constellations in the Zodiac sign of Libra. The group of constellations can be seen to tell the tale of the eleventh labour. In another Greek legend, Draco represents the dragon killed by Cadmus before founding the city of Thebes Greece In a third legend, it represents the dragon that guarded the Goldon Fleece (occasionally revealed as the sleeping or nearly dead figure of Ladon) and was killed by Jason... so umm way to know the history of your own name.... Shit head"

The class chuckled and Draco looked furious."Anyways. Its not just stories they originated from something. Weather they are true or not is for you all to decide. Legends heroes of the past are as real as you can make them. The story I am going to tell you is of the immortal 8... Di Immortales."

"Ahh this should be interesting not much is known about this story Mr Bauer"

"That is true professor but allow me to enlighten you all... Kratos Spartan who had become a god. God of war after killing Ares had left his post. Feeling abandoned by the gods. So Zeus was left with a predicament you see. His decisions had led to this. The other gods were not pleased at all. However he knew just the way to please them.....

_Deep in Underworld the 8th and final warrior was taken out of the River of Stix. Zeus watched very pleased with himself. _

_"And his name shall be Zechial" Zechial stood infront of the other warriors he got to knee and Bowed. _

_"Zeus almighty. God of gods... your will shall be our command. To serve you! For Greece! For Olympus! For the gods!" _

_Zeus smiled "Ohh I like this one he is very loyal. Arise 8 warriors. You have all been created for the sole purpose to have the honor to become on us. God Of War. You will all compete with and against each other in a series of games. When it is over one of you shall be crowned. God of war and will have earned a seat upon Olympus" He walked over to Hades. "Train them. Make them impenetrable. Indestructible. Make them. Olympians..."_

"For the next year or so the 8 warriors underwent the training of the fates. Grueling....um imaginable torture beyond any comprehension. The band of 8 warriors only grew stronger to the point they were perfect. There was no flaw in them. Speed like a tiger... strength like an ox. And the ability to kill quicker then any of the most unimaginable armies on Earth.... They rode into battle with other Greeks proving themselves time and time again. Then came the day. When they would perform in tournament. These 8 band of bothers which they had become. Were each givin a weapon by the gods. Zeus had come up to Zechial....

_"Zechial I present to you the daggers of Chaos which were used by many of my sons. And also I have one thing which I want to present to you" _

_Zeus summoned a large sword to his hand. _

_"This my son is the Sword of Olympus. I used this to vanquish the mighty Titans and send the to the deepest part of the underworld... I want you to use it in the tournament today" _

_Zechial took the sword he could feel the power coming from it. The other 7 warriors were given there own weapons from the gods. Zues had favored him though _

_"It is an honor to fight with the weapon that made you oh so powerful yourself. I shall do you great honor in using this weapon" _

_"I know you shall Zechial I have no doubt of what you will be able to do for me in this tournament. Go make me proud earn your spot amost the gods" _

_"I shall my lord I shall. The 8 warriors filed into the temple of the gods in Olympus. Immidiatley the scenery changed to that of a Colosseum Zechials closest friend_ _Thermotites__ of the 8 warriors strolled up to him. _

_"I see you are favored in the eyes of the god of gods brother" _

_"While it is a great honor to be favored by Zues himself I must say I would not mind receiving more private lessons from Athena" Thermotites__ looked on to see Athena looking intently at him smiling. _

_"Being the best looking one does have its advantages dear brother" _

_"oh I know I am being favored by Zeus" _

_"Good luck to you Thermotites__. May you have much success in the tournament." _

_"And same to you brother Zechial" The other warriors wished each other luck and waited for what was going to come into the Colosseum. A loud snarl was heard from the entrance of it. _

_"I know present the first Task.... Miniatures" 12 miniatures came snarling in each at 18 ft tall armed with a large hammer. The warriors banded together as the first task went under way it took a matter of minutes before all of the miniatures were killed. It was not without a cost how ever. Melonias the first one to be born was killed when a miniature he thought he had slain took one last swipe crushing his head with it. _

_The 7 warriors looked surprised at what had happened. When the tournament was set up they were told that it once struck by a weapon that they would be deemed loer and would not get to continue. _

_Zechial stepped forward and kneeled he then spoke "My lord Zeus. Melonias was killed. We were told that the weapon's would do us no harm. That if struck we would be eliminated from competition we were not warned of death.." _

_Zeus smiled. "My dear Zechial do not be Naive what do you think I meant when I said all that. Now...to the survivors congratulation. I present task number two! Next out of the hall came vicious basilicas. After basilicas it was cerberous after that it was inferi. After that Dragons, then Furies, Then Kampe. After all the tests 4 warriors remained. Zechial, Thermotites__, Agramontaia and Xander. _

_Zeus was surprised that so many had survived. What he had thrown at them barly one should have had trouble getting out alive. But alas they had suvived all the tasks. All were tired. _

_"What do you think this means? We finished the tasks." _

_"I don't know Thermotites__. But I don't have a good feeling about what is to come. Zeus has twisted his words around since day one...I realize this now." _

_"Zechial do not speak ill of our creator." Xander said. _

_Zues then stood up. "You have all proved yourselves time and time again. The fact that you four have survived is in itself amazing. However there can only be one. So I have decided. That you 4 shall be pitted against each other in one on one combat. A free for all. The survivor shall earn the title god of war..." _

_The warriors looked around. None of them wanted to kill the other. They were a band of brothers. They were upset that 4 of them had  
died fighting. "Zeus my lord this was not part of the stipulation. We have survived the tasks. Can't you just choose one of us?" _

_"And I shall. The survivor shall be god of war. As I mentioned previously... and you dare speak to me while standing? Get in one knee when you talk in my presence. Zechial grudgingly got down to 1 knee along with the others. _

_"My lord...we do not wish to kill each other sand spread further blood shed." _

_"I'm afraid there is no other you must" _

_Zechial was about to protest when Xander swung his ax into the chest of Agramontia. He looked up at Xander with a look as if he had been betrayed and fell to the floor _

_"If you will not willingly take the post god of war if you refuse to kill to earn your spot I might as well kill you both and proclaim my title" _

_Zechial and Thermotites__ quickly took a fighting stance as Xander began to fight. He was well matched he was able to handle both of them at once. He blocked and perried with his ax. He smashed Zechials face with the side of the ax and Zechial went down. It was now Xander and Thermotites__. Zechial watched as Xander had sent his brother flying to the floor. Xander hovered over him and rose his ax in the air. Athena stood up but she knew she could do nothing. _

_Suddenly 2 daggers went flying into Xanders back. He drooped the axe behind him and turned around slowly. Next thing he knew the sword of Olympus  
collided into his neck beheading him. He dropped to his knees and Zechial removed his daggers. He then helped Thermotites__ to his feet. _

_"Thank you brother" _

_"I'm afraid you two are forgetting something there can only be one remember?" _

_Zechial sighed and looked over at His best friend. He nodded at him as if he knew what must be done. They then began to fight. Thermotites__ used his double edged sword and swung it around Zechial was able to doge the attacks with ease. The fight was very evenly matched. The fight carried on for another hour. Both pacing Thermotites__ swung his double edge sword Zechial ducked the attack and pulled a legsweep. Thermotites__ went down hard. He went to reach for his blade but had it kicked away. Zechial stood over him with his sword._

_"Congratulations brother.... congratulations" Zechial did not return the smile he rose his weapon and saw Themotites__ clinch his eyes. Zeus rose form his seat as if urdging it on" Zechial threw down his sword and looked back at Zues. _

_"I won't do it" _

_Zeus frowned. "What are you doing! Pick up your sword and strike him!" _

_"He is Defeated! There is no need for me to kill him! He is my brother I will not kill him for your pleasure or any of yours! I refuse to take part in your games! I have proven myself! If you refuse me a spot amongst you then give it to Him. I will not kill him." _

_Athena smiled "Your mercy and gratitude is well deserved. You do belong here with us Warrior Zechial" _

_"No!" Zeus screamed. "You dare defy me and the gods" _

_Zeus rose his hand and a lightening bolt formed he shot it at Thermotites__. Zechial saw his brother scream in pain and go limp. Zechial looked back at Zeus who was getting ready to kill him next. _

_"I challenge you!" Zues stood there and laughed. "You dare challenge me? God of gods! Well fine." Zeus jumped down to the Colosseum floor and a sword made of lightening "Let the battle begin"_

"So are you implying that Zeus's own creation had turned on him and challenged him in a duel of fates?"

"That is exactly what I am saying professor"

"I mean it makes for an interesting story Mr Bauer... But I'm afraid I am going to need a primary source for this. Was this ever written? I mean from what I've read on this part of Greek mythology is-"

Zee tossed her a booklet she opened up the book and saw that it was written by Homer.

"Is this... real?" You can go ahead and check the provenance on that professor. It is the untold story of homers many works."

"How did you?!"

"I have a lot of connections professor. I befriended many scholars and archaeologists. Any way to continue my story."

_Zues had jumped down into the Colosseum floor and held out his hand a sword made of lightening had formed. _

_"Let the battle begin then!" Zeus long white hair fell to his shoulders his beard covered his face. His bronzed body bear. He did not need armor as Zechial did. His body was his armor. He controlled everything and now Zechial found himself in the battle of his life. He quickly rolled to the sword of Olympus as Zues pointed his sword at Zechial and shot lightneing at him. Zechial pulled the sword infront of him to take the full impact of the blow. Zechial was pushed back all the way to the wall as Zues closed in keeping the power shooting out his sword. _

_"I created you all and you Zechial out of all of them was like a son too me!" Zues came closer and brought his sword down on Zechial. The power from it caused Zechial to fall to the ground as the sword of lighting edged closer and closer to his face. He was no where near as powerful to take on Zues. _

_"You could have been a god! You could have been my son, my brother in arms! My right hand man!" _

_Zechial grabbed some dirt and threw it in Zeus's eyes. He quickly rolled out of the way. While Zeus was still incapacitated he decided to drraw the true power of the sword. He stuck it in the ground and the Earth shook a shock wave that went straight toward Zeus. Zeus fell to the ground. The other gods gasped no one had ever brought Zeus to his knees before. _

_He then slashed the sword across the ground causing the fire to occur. He swung threw the fire and watched the fiery shock wave strike Zeus. He then spun around faster and faster till a whirl wind pushed Zeus from off the floor and onto the wall. Finally he swung the sword parallel as a tidal wave force struck Zeus in the chest crushing him into the wall further. Zechial wasted no time he charged with his sword for the kill but was parried onto be be grabbed by the neck and lifted off the ground. _

_Zechial felt the life being choked out of him as Zeus slammed him to the wall and laughed. "Impressive. No one has ever been able to dish out that much punishment against me. Were you naive enough to believe that you had actually defeated me! I am the god of gods! The all powerful Zeus and I would never allow myself to be bested by a mere creation of mine.! Now die!" _

_He struck Zechial in the chest with the sword. It had penetrated the golden armor and electric currents ran through his body. He screamed in  
agaony has Zues had held him there for several moments before finally releasing him and throwing his body to the side. _

_"You disappointed me dearly Zechial. So much hope for you.... only to have it shattered. This is it. The decisive blow." _

_He rose his sword to strike only to find when it came down Athena had jumped in front of Zeus blocking the attack with a shield. She grabbed Zechial disappeared from the mountain._

_ "Athena!!!!!" Zues screamed out._

_Appearing at the outskirts of Greece Athena and Zechial appeared. Zechial looked around. _

_"This is as far as I can take you Zechial. Last of the 8." _

_Zechial looked into the distance. "You must head as far west as you can past the eyes of Zues. You may never return to this land" _

_"Why? Why'd did you help me" _

_"you hath shown mercy and love toward your brother in arms. And that in itself is worthy cause of living. So go forth into this world. Make what you want choose your own destiny. pave your own path to enlightenment." _

_"Thank you I shall forever be in your debt Athena" Zechial bowed and then took off. Athena watched him begin his journey. _

_"It shall be repaid. Great warrior it shall be repaid in due time." _

_Athena closed her eyes and vanished from the site. Zechial turned around to see she was gone. Never to see her or Greece again._

"Although he never became the god of war... they say when ever a war broke out if he was near he would enter. Looking over ths side of the good. Making sure those intent on evil ways do not come forth and spread it through the earth... legend has it all turning tides of war has been his doing. They say even today. He winked at Harry His presence can still be felt in war.... that's it... that's all I have for my report I hope you all enjoyed"

"As we did Mr. Bauer very well done. And well researched. I am very impressed."

"I'm glad you are Ms Athenas I live to impress. And I thank you all for being my audience. I will be here all week. A thank you very much" Zee went and sat back down and the rest of the class went forth. When class ended Zee quickly packed his things and left class along with the others.

"Mate was all that true? That's how it went down for you?" Ron asked. The others were in awe about his story. He never had told them how he came about. Only that he was created by the gods to fight.

"Yeah. Never liked not being in control of my own fate. Always thought it was wrong. Destiny all of that predetermined crap. I want to  
have control over my life. As do we all its just sometimes it doesn't always work that way."

"Well you escaped it didn't you? The predetermined fate and all that"

Zee half smirked and shook his head. "Did I Harry? I was drawn to war and fighting over the years.. Just like I was created for. no matter how hard I tried to run from it I couldn't. I can't just live in peace. I live to kill and I kill to live. If there's no war going on I need to fight vampires and demons start my own war with them. I lived in peace in New York City for 23 years and you know what happened? I was bored. I was itching to do something, anything. And then when the opportunity arose to come over here and fight like I always have I did so. Did I really escape my fate? I'm always drawn to fighting. Driving away every woman that ever loved me that wanted a family with me and why? Because I needed to ride off into battle. And I cannot help that... escaped it? Please... I'm mere prisoner too it."

**a/n there you have it next chapter down. i will try and update this week though i cannot make any promises. please read and review**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**a/n I am back as you can see. and i bring you another chapter. i appreciated the last review i got about the conflicts of my charecter. he will always have his problems. and as i mentioned in earlier chapters Zee is going to start taking his beatings because though he is the perfect warrior he is not flawless and well... this chapter is one of them. so i hop you enjoy. anways no more interuption here is the next chapter**

The first Hogsmead weekend had finally arrived. A weekend in which you could actually get away from the halls of the school for once and go out into the beautiful historic town and just have a good time. Bars, restaurants, candy shops, hotels, you name it. Anything to ones liking could always be found in Hogsmead.

Harry had been waiting for this weekend since they first got to Hogwarts. Especially now with Ginny. He wanted to take her somewhere really nice. Perhaps a proper date. A first date with Ginny. Something he had been thinking of since the summer. What better place for a first date then Hogemead. Harry was contemplating just where to take Ginny when Zee barged into the common room.

"Oh yeah a day out on the town. I can finally get myself a drink. And let me tell you I have been itching for one That Butter beer crap is... well crap."

"The first thing he thinks about is liqueur"

"Well yes Ron I havn't had a drink since the summer which come to think about it is the longest i have gone without a drink since i was a POW back in Nam. I have been utterly dying to release some steam. How about it guys. Come bar hopping with me?"

"Umm I'm taking Ginny on a date? remember?"

Zee pouted his lip "Eh tu Ron?"

"Mate this is my first date with Hermione. I may be thick at times but I know that she will not appreciate me binge drinking with you instead of taking her out."

Zee sighed. "Well I cannot just go drinking alone.... that would make me an alcoholic. And its just not fun at all when you go drinking alone....hmm."

Just then Neville came into the room

"Neville! My best buddy in the whole wide world. You have the very significant privilege.. Nay the honor! To go drinking with me."

"Umm sorry Zee... Luna and I are gonna go to honeydukes and then to Madam Rossetta's for lunch"

"Oh my God does everyone gotta dame on there shoulder except for me?"

"Maybe if you wouldn't call them dames they would want to go out with you and besides your a 6th year. Your not supposed to be drinking" Hermione came into the room and sat down next to Ron

"Now now Hermione. You know I won't follow that rule. Either way I'll be drinking its just a question of who with."

Zee walked out of the common room. He sighed a little. He felt more and more like a 5th wheel now a days. Life at Hogwarts had gotten to be a little more stressful then he imagined. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually gone to a school of any sort. He had forgotten how stressful school work could get. Homework papers tests finals. He had to keep up the front of being a student. Which meant work work work... he began to wish a werewolf would come attack the school daily.

He wondered the the halls and bumped into Ms Athenas. She was dressed in casual muggle gear. Zee's eyes widened a bit. This was the first time he had seen her in something other then school robes. And he could not get over how great she looked. She had a little more makeup on. Her hair was done differently and oh how great of a body she had

"Wow Ms Athenas either you're getting ready for Private lessons with me or you're going on a hot date"

She smiled as she had gotten used to his sometimes Vulgar and quite upfront ways. " Key word Had a Hot date. Unfortunately I found out a few minuites ago my date bailed on me. So I'm just going to go back up to my quarters take a bath and read a book"

"well I can join you? I mean on the date to Hogsmead. The bath of course we save for later"

"Mr Bauer we cannot possibly do that. Its fraternization"

"Actually if we just happen to be at the bar at the same time. Its just a lucky coincidence. A professor and a student just having a few drinks and talking about how well the course is going and being very insightful about history. I can just probably be giving you a few pointers. You know. I mean I am pretty much like your TA with how much I have helped so far. What's the harm in a few drinks together"

Helen looked like she was contemplating "Ok just a few drinks?"

"A few drinks I swear. And then we bathe together afterword"

"MR BAUER!"

Zee chuckled. "Out there its Zee" he winked at her "so meet you at the flaming dragon at 2?"

"Yes Zee at 2"

Zee smiled winked at her and walked off casually. "Oh I'm smooth. Everyone knows it I'm smooooooooth"

* * *

The weather was perfect outside for a November in Scotland it was not too cold. And a little warmer then usual. It was brisk but it was comfortable enough to hang around outside. Ron had been imagining this moment for a long time. His first date with Hermione. His Hermione. After many long years of pondering she was finally his. Every day he woke up with a smile thinking how lucky he was to have her in his life.  
He wanted to give the best first date ever. He wanted to make her feel loved. Which is why he had a little suprise for her.

First he took her to Honeydukes and got her her favorite lickerish wands.

"So Ron what do you have planned for today?"

"What makes you think I have anything planned for today?"

Hermione chuckled. "Because when your hiding something like a surprise you get fidgety as if you can't wait to show me this great surprise." She said smiling chewing on her lickerish wand. They had walked top to a hill which had the perfect view of Hogsmead. The grass was still green it was warm enough to sit atop the hill

"Merlin Ron the view is beautiful"

"I've been wanting to take you here since I found it in 3rd year."

Ron muttered a spell and just like that a blanket appeared with a picnic basket. Hermione could not believe what he had just performed.

"Ron that's amazing I've never seen anyone able to summon food with just magic before"

"Yeah I have been practising that spell for weeks... and with a little help from the twins. They were able to make these little pebbles. You apply magic to them and it turns into a picnic or a dinner.. I'm just happy I didn't use the candle light dinner. I would have probably burnt this place to the ground"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron. "This is amazing Ron I absolutely love it" Ron smiled as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. This was right

* * *

Harry walked through Hogsmead with Ginny. He had treated her to a candle light dinner at Madam Rosseta's. They had a small secluded corner to themselves. After They just walked hand in hand. Enjoying the beautiful weather. Evey once in a while she would wrap her arms around him from the side and kiss him on the cheek just to make him blush.

"I love how when I do that I can get you to turn red"

Harry smiled and turned in front of her. "I love that I can do this with you every time" he lifted her chin up and kissed her softly" she closed her eyes and took in the kiss this was the boy of her dreams. Her school girl crush and love. This was Harry. Her Harry.

"I still can't believe that I finally have you to call my own" Ginny said softly.

"I was an idiot to have ignored you all those years. I wish I could have sooner. We would have had so much time together"

Harry I was a mess back then I was hopelessly head over heels for you. I couldn't even get a word out when we were in the same room."

"Yeah I remember. It was cute and incredibly funny at the same time"

Harry mocked her and she playfully hit him in his side. He kissed her again.

"Ginny when I'm with you I feel like all the weight of the world is lifted off my shoulder. When I'm with you there is no  
Voldemort. There is no prophesy. Its just us. You give me so much hope..."

Ginny knew that the prophesy was a touchy subject for Harry. They all did. "Harry you can tell us. When your ready... when you are remember" Harry nodded..

"I think I am ready to tell you now its-"

Ginny put her finger over his lips. "No worries Harry it doesn't need to be today. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.. The prophesy once again disappeared from his mind as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

In the flaming dragon Zee had finally met up with Professor Helen Athena

"So professor...may I call you by your first name since we are here... even though. Calling you professor... just makes it so much more dirtier" He winked at her and she just smiled.

"You really are a creature you know that Zee"

"Why thank you. I believe your the thousandth person to call me that"

"Do I get a prize?"

"Of course you do. A drink on me what will you be having. Let me guess... an appletinee"

Helen chuckled. "Let me get a double of firewhiskey"

Zees eyes widened in surprised "Don't judge a book by its cover Mr Bauer"

"Make that two. Ok. But I'm sure a few of those and you will be under the table"

she took her shot and put the shot glass down onto the bar. Upside down. As if looking at Zee ina challenging mode. "Well come on? We are all waiting... Zee"

Zee took the shot back and put the glass down staring at her. "You do not want to play this game with me... you'll lose"

"How about we make a wager on it then Mr Bauer."

Zee eyebrows rose "Ok what would you like to wager then"

"Well lets say if I win... you must come to my class dressed as a woman. For a week"

"Ok fine...and what if I win?"

Helen looked to be pondering then Zee came up with the idea. "Lets say if I win. You gotta make out with me and enjoy it too"

Helen chuckled. "You are on Mr Bauer but I must warn you I have been drinking since I was 13. I have 4 older brothers all whom I can out drink.

Zee smiled."Well then lets get started then. Bartender!"

* * *

After one hour and 20 shots both Zee and Professor Athena were still going strong. Zee was actually surprised. He thought that millennium's of drinking would clearly give him the upper hand. But she was clearly able to hold her own. Though both drunk. None were near ready to pass out yet.

A small crowd had accumulated and watched. Many taking bets on who would win

"Do...you... umm... sorry hickups... do you really not want to kiss me that much?"

Helen grinned largly and took back another shot. "I don't lose Mr Bauer...and that is none. Of your business"

Zee smiled and took back his shot. "You dooo wannnnnana kiss me... then you wanna see me.. na na naked. and do things to my-"

"Mr Bauer!"

"Ohh that sounds so dirty when you say my name like that!" Helen smiled at him seductively and ordered another shot. She put it back quickly and placed the glass upside down.

Zee smiled. "Now that's... my kind of woman" he put his shot back.

"So who... who are you Mr Bauer."

"Who am I? Who am I?"

"Something always stuck me as off with you... you knowledge of greek mythology is better then hickup mine... and I would like to know how... you killed that werewolf.... you seem veru wise beyond your years. Like.... You may look young...but you eyes... your intoxicating blue eyes.... look as though they've aged hundreds of years.... you look older in you eyes then you do in your entire body. Why is that"

Zee took back another shot.

"Well someones is...what's the word I looking for. blaaaaaaaaaaa Preseverent"

"What's your angle hmm?" "Well maybe I am older then you think. Maybe i was created by Zues himself along with 7 others to take up the post of God of War and turned his back on it only to overlook every War since he turned his back on his creater... or... I want to impress you...because... by god. You are the most beautiful woman I have seen in a Melania...I mean.... its as if you were born from Helen or Athena herself..."

"That is the sweetest thing.. A drunk guy has ever said to me." She put back another shot and looked into Zees crystal blue eyes and leaned foward to kiss him. Zee closed his eyes and leaned forward as well. Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped and it began to grow dark outside.

Zee sighed heavilly. "The temp... the tempature is dropping. And...o god... and its cold... that.... can only mean one.... thing... fuckin dement-...fuckin dementors know how to ruin a good time."

Everyone stepped outside and looked up at the sky. Hundreds of dementers floated though sky swirling around blocking out the sun"

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermionie saw Zee and ran up to him

"I've never seen them do this before. Why aren't they attacking for?" Hermione asked as they readied there wands. Zee continued to look at thhe sky. It was off....then it suddenly dawned on him.

"Oh...shit!!!! Fuck!!! Everyone inside now!!! Get inside!"

"Zee what's going on?"

"There blocking out the sun! Vampires are coming"

Everyone began to panic.

"Harry take the others and go inside ill handle this."

"But-"

"Harry there is absolutely nothing you can do to help here. Spells and curses will not work on the undead."

Harry nodded as everyone in the area went into indoors. "Zee what about you" Ms Athenas asked. He took out sword and slashed a cross on the floor he said something in ancient Greek and the cross began to glow he sheathed it then took out his daggers

"Get inside. This is a barrier it should keep them out. But i still need to get back out there....and... god im drunk... and take care of the undead problem"

You can't possibly be thinking of actually... going out there"

Don't worry about....hickup.. Don't worry about me. Ill be fine...." she nodded and ran back into the bar.

Zee looked toward the hill and saw the undead warriors approaching fast. "Christ I am too.... drunk... for this shit!"

* * *

Dumbledore sat down and enjoyed the peace and quiet for once. Not many were in the castle. Only 1st and 2nd years other then that it was mostly quiet. He poured himself a glass of Odens firewhiskey and sat back enjoying the peacefulness.

"Ahh yes I remember the many of times I had sat in that chair and had myself a glass of some fine firewhiskey"

Dumbledore opened his eyes to the portrait of Phenius Black Some of the other head masters were off in other portaits. Dumbldore nodded and supped the firewhiskey. He normally did not drink but under the circumstances of the war he could hardly blame himself. The prophesy loomed over there heads and the war was coming to a head. Voldemort had made key moves to make sure the fear was more then ever. He had an  
overwhelming responce from parents to cancel the Hogsmead weekends.

He just prayed that he had made the right choice. They had found a bit of light however. Harry and Ron were currently being trained by this immortal. And it did show. Professor Lupin had reported that both students agility spell work and strength had improved greatly. So it  
was not for nout. He just hoped that it would all be worth it in the end. He prayed that darkness did not succumb the earth. A patronus then came into his office it was that of his brothers.

"Dementors in hogsmead hundreds of them. Send the order now!"

Dumbledore rose from his seat he then flooed the necessary people to come at once. Hogsmead was under attack.

* * *

Zee had fought off the oncoming attack of another vampire and sent his dagger into its neck and then the other one into its heart killing it. He was heaving and clearly bruised. It had been an onslaught so far. It was cold and nearly pitch black. He felt one of the creepy crawlers jump on his back and bite in his neck. He grabbed it from the head and slammed it too the ground.

"My blood don't taste too good huh?"He saw the vampire squirming beneath him.. "You guys can't handle whiskey now can you bunch of lightweights!"

He brought the blades down into the vampires heart. He felt the wound in his neck gushing blood it Finally healed up into a scar. He knew since he was slower he was getting injured obviosuly. His healing power however was slower then usual. Luckily he did not have to worry about infection. He was impervious too it. However everything began to get a little blurry. 2 more vampires jumped from the roofs and drop kicked him in the chest. The power of the blow sent him flying backward into the flaming dragon bar. He smashed straight through the outer wall and slammed right into the back part of the bar and collapsed to the floor.

He saw Harry and others hiding behind the bar. Harry got up to help but Zee stopped him. "No!. Don't get... involved"

Zee spit out a chunk of blood as the 2 vampires came running in

"Now you really pissed me off." He took out the sword of Olympus and used the power of fire and burnt them to a crisp. "Bother me...when I am bout to Kiss the girl... I'll Kill all you damn fuckers."

He saw many more vampires piling up getting ready to charge into the bar. This was unlike fangs. They usually went after anyone they could. They were clearly here for him. Zee clenched his sword he saw the look on every-ones faces it was a look of worry. He could not remember seeing a look like that for his behalf before. He looked into the eyes of professor Helen Athenas and looked outside where now hundreds of vampires amassed.

"Whatever happens... stay in here. They aren't here for you. They are here for me stay in here Harry"

"But you've been training me I can-"

"Your training is not complete yet. It won't help you out there! You go out there you'll be an afternoon delight to them. Your training won't help with the blood suckers. There more foul then any dark wizard you have ever encountered trust me. All of you. Stay in here. he stumbled toward the bar and started to guzzle a bottle of whiskey. A vampire appeared in the door way screaming. Zee just t threw the bottled with great speed at the vampires face. He then walked toward the door with his sword drawn.

"Zee!" he looked back and saw Helen. He winked at her and charged outside He swiped through them limb from limb he moved as fast as he could and was able to take out maybe 15 or 20 but the numbers kept coming finally they grabbed him slashing and biting they lifted him into the air. His body bruised and cut all over his shirt ripped to shreds exposing his scarred chest covered in blood. He was dropped in the middle of the circle as vampires surrounded him from all sides.

He used his sword to lift himself to his feet He looked around to see he was completely surrounded and spit out another chunk of Blood and Half grinned. His teeth red with Blood.

"Come on you buck toothed sons of bitches. Ill fucking kill you all!!! It don't matter I'm drunk! Think I feel you bites! Think I feel your claws slashing at me! I don't feel shit! Your all fucking dead you just don't realize it! And not just undead. Burnt to a motherfuckin crisp dead! Come on! Watya all waiting for!"

"My my Zechial after so many years you did develop quite a colorful attitude"

The vampires moved out of the way for their leader. His hair down to his shoulders his skin as pale as the moon. He looked into Zechials eyes and Zee stared right back.

"You must be the sect leader here. Ballsy move attack me when I'm stinkin drunk....well played. After a couple hundred years you dumbasses finally found a way to get too me. Bravo. Bra fucking o. So all this was just for me? I'm flattered. What makes you different from every other vampire fuck I've killed hmm?"

"You don't recognize me do you Zechial?"

" Unless you are one of the many awesome bartenders that gave me free booze through out the years or One of the many beautiful women that I have slept with then no I do not recognise you I'm bad with faces sorry"

"My father considered you his most formidable foes... one worthy to kill. Or be killed by which is what you eventually did"

It suddenly dawned on Zechial what he was up against. He smiled his teeth still red with blood.

"Your old man... was Dracula... He told me those words right before I ended his life"

Drake smiled "Yes. Your memory comes back to you now doesn't it"

"Of course it does. You look like him. He might have been a sick fuck. But he was a man of honor Would not have stooped to this. The time He and I engaged in Battle he would not stoop to silly surprise attacks... especially when i was drunk... But he was a man of Honor still"

"Yes that he was" Drake suddenly drew his sword

"So I take it your hear to solve some daddy issues. Going to try and avenge his death?"

Drake smiled "Make no mistake Zechial. Today. You shall meet your death"

Zechial saw Drakes grip his sword. He spit out a chunk of blood and smiled. "Well then lets not waste any of ya time" Zee swiftly pulled up his sword and charged Drake. Both blades stuck with great force. The windows in some of the shops shattered. They both recoiled from the strike. Zee rolled under a strike and attempted to end Drake with a slash to the back. But Drake had quicker reflexes then Zee though as he turned around and Parried the strike. Zee sighed a little. He was to drunk for this.

"Looks like a rough day at the office."

* * *

Zee went flying to the floor. The battle between him and Drake was fierce. Taking back 30 or so shots had impaired him a bit. Abit? He meant a lot. He was no where near as quick as he usually was. And this Drake character was just as strong as his father if not stronger.

Zee quickly arose to his feet and went back into his fighting stance. The battle had waged on for an hour. With neither side quite giving up. a few nicks and bruises for both. But Zee was no where near 100%

"You are moving a tad bit sluggish Zechial. One too many?"

Drake swung his sword and Zee parried it away with his own the two continued there battle. Zee kicked Drake in the stomach and spinweeled kicked him in the face which sent drake back peddling a few steps.

"I'm still not that drunk to kick your sorry ass"

Zee took a step forward and brought all of his might into the blow. For sure he was convinced it would cut through drakes blade  
like a hot knife through butter. However the two blades met and the clinging sound was enough to vibrate the very Earth they stood on. Breaking all the windows in the near by area. Drake began to push Zee back.

"I am stronger then you Zechial" He swung the blade around nicking Zee in the leg. "And I shall prove it to you today by slicing off your  
head" He swung to decapitate Zee. He just dodged the tip of the sword and continued to fight as the surrounding vampire cheered.

"Nice cheering section you have here. Very unlike your father. He preferred to fight alone when I ran my blade through his fucking heart"

Drake eyes had fire in them and he charged Zee as the two continued to fight to the death.

From the bar Harry and Ron looked on. They could see that Zee was having trouble as he was not moving as fast as he usually did.

"We need to get out there Ron come on"

Harry and Ron began to break tables to use wood as stakes

"are you guys insane a vampire is the most dangerous dark creature of them all. And you simply want to go out there and-"

"Hermione if we don't he will die!"

"And if you go out there you will die!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs

"Gin we can't just leave him out there by himself he will be killed"

"Harry he's here to protect you. He even told you not to go out there. Don't let his actions die in vein"

Harry nodded. He looked down. And the looked into the chocolate brown eyes that he was beginning to fall in love with. He went over to her and kissed her.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this" Harry and Ron charged out the door and went into the fire to come.

* * *

The order had been gathered completely Armed with stakes and wands. That was all that they needed. Among those walking to the outer gates of Hogwarts ready to go was Remus Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Severes Snape, Kingsley, Author, Fred and George, Mundegus, Alastar, and a few others. Dumbledore quickly prepped them.

"Is there really and army of vampires there?"

"That is what Abeforth reported Remus. Deatheaters and Voldemort have not been spotted"

"Could this be a separate attack then?"

"No Voldemort and Drake are allies. This has something to do with Voldemort. Now remember vampires are quite dark creatures. Spells will only make them angry. You must not hesitate to kill. There weaknesses are silver. And a wooden stake to the heart kills them. Now let get moving"

The order apperated away from Hogwarts and into the battle of Hogsmead.

* * *

Zee was knocked down to the ground he quickly rolled out of the way of an oncoming strike. He got back to his feet just to block another blow from Drake. He spit blood to the side and quickly back flipped to try and get a few seconds to breath. Drake had certainly exploited his weaknesses. Getting drunk and battling the vampires from before had tired him. Of course any mortal man would have succumbed to his injuries or would not be able to go on. Zee was unique. His body could keep going he knew how to take the punishment.

"What's the matter Zechial. You are looking tired. If you want I can end all this. Get on your knees and I shall give you a clean death. A soldiers death. Go out with honor instead of fighting like a pathetic fool"

"Drake you make the assumption that you are killing me with ease. Yes I may not be 100 percent but your still no where near killing me. And I hate to break it to you. But you are no where near as powerful as me." They continued to fight hard. Zee was able to nick Drake a few more times at his side. Ahh... The pleasant feeling of sobering up Zee thought as his speed began to come back a little. He knew this tiny upgrade would be the most he'd get. He had already lost too much blood to be back to his normal self.

Drake was beginning to back peddle himself when finally Zee landed the perfect blow which knocked drakes sword right out of his hand And caused him to fall to the ground. Zee smiled as he pointed his sword at drakes neck.

"Just like your father Drake. You both fought with gallent honor however I am more powerful. And while you may be the product of the devil I am still the product of the gods. You should have known you were fucked the second you entered this fight with me"

Drake heaved for breath and smirked up into the face of his enemy. "See your wrong about something Zechial. Yes my father was a man of honor.... however. I am not.... Take him down boys."

Just then 10 vampires from the crowd had come in and grabbed Zee biting and slashing at him on both sides to weaken him. He did not have time to react to the attack nor did he see it coming... another effect of the Alcohol still flowing through his system. Zee dropped to his knees breathing heavily. Blood poured from his shoulders and parts of his neck and on the sides of his body. While not enough to kill him. He no longer had the strength to put up a resistance. For the first time in his long life he was now a sitting duck. He had been defeated... bested by the enemy... Something he had never experienced before. Or had not experienced in a long time He could feel his vision blurring.

"See that feeling Zechial? That is the blood rushing to parts of your body to make up for the loss... that is the feeling of defeat. That.. Is the feeling of your death"

Drake picked up his sword and drove it into the stomach of Zee. He let out a deafening scream as drake twisted the blade. He retracted it and ran his pale dead fingers across the blood on his sword and licked.

"Just delicious...the blood of my enemy. The blood of the man who killed my father. Simply delicious. I will enjoy feasting on you  
Zechial. You were truly a worthy enemy.... goodbye"

Drake rose his sword to decapitate Zee when he heard a battle going on behind him. He could See his vampires surrounding 2 wizards who were battling getting closer and closer. He turned back to Zee and brought the sword down. Only to have Zee grabed his arms and tuck them underneath bringing Drake closer. He backfisted him causing Drake to back up a bit. He had lost his sword. Zee rose and quickly fell to one knee he grabbed his sword of Olympus and brought to the ground and just stayed there. His eyes remained open but he could barley move.

Drake took one step closer to see the sword move a bit causing a a small shock wave to occur. The other vampires approached only to be fried.

Drake cursed."He has put up a barrier! The coward!"

"My lord the dementers are being driven off! And there's another squadron coming from the south."

It began to get lighter and lighter . He turned to see what was happening. Indeed the dementers started to retreat and bail as patronus charms were shot into the sky scaring them off. He also saw a group of wizards from the south fighting there way into the town. He turned back at Zechial staring at him. Zee stood there on one knee staring back at Drake. Not enough energy to Come up with a witty remark Zee justy half smiled showing his bloody teeth. and stared off in the distance

"Retreat!" Drake ordered Drake cursed under his breath and retreated with the dementors. As the sunlight began to appear. Harry and Ron were backed into a corner when the vampires at retreated. The order had come forth and every one came outside again. Zee stood in the middle of the ground. Still on one knee his sword driven into the the Earth.

"Zee... mate..."

Zee's eyes turned to Harry as he saw him approaching he released the barrier. And rose to his feet. Blood pouring from his wounds which were now taking much longer to heal due to hsi injuries.

"I thought I told you.... to stay put"

"you must have known we would not have done that"

He saw Professor Athena coming from the bar "This.... does. Not count as you winning our.... bet."

Zee fell to his knees his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. He heard the faint voices of Harry and others saying to get him medical attention quickly. The voices began to fade out until suddenly there was nothing left but darkness

**a/n there you have ti one of my longer chapters... and i said Zee would take a beating and you can see he took a prtety bad beating in this chapter. i hope you all enjoyed this one. Please remember to read and review**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I not own Harry Potter

**a/n well as you can see i am back to my usual update statius where i atleast try and get one chapter in a day. or atleast a few chapters a week. as you can see from the last chapter Zee took his share of punishment as i said he would. I hope you all liked it please remember to read and review**

Zee had finally come too he woke up in the hospital wing. He had bite scars on his neck and slashes and a huge sword wound across his chest and stomach.

"Just more to the collection I suppose"

"Well he's finally awake" He saw Harry leaning up against the wall while on the couch Ron Ginny and Hermione were asleep.

"Wow what time is it? Shouldn't you guys be back in bed?"

"Dumbledore aloud us to stay out past curfew to make sure you were all right"

Zee chuckled "the dangers of drinking. You never no when the legion of doom is going to come and kick your ass" Zee sat up in the bed only to feel his entire body sting and ache in agony "ok ow. That really fucking hurts.. Where's the nurse? Isn't there a potion for pain or something like that?"

"She already gave it to you. The most she can give"

"hmm well that really sucks. I'd have to say other then Zeus that is the first time I got my ass royally kicked.... sigh I mist be slipping in my old age. "

"You're bloody well lucky your alive!"

Hermione had woken up and scolded him. The others began to awake

"OI mate looking sharp"

"Its a miracle that you weren't killed. And then there's still the infection to worry about"

"Hermione you worry and nag too much. I can't get infected. They can feast on me all they want. I'm immune to any of there infections my blood is actually poisonous to them. And adding about 23 shots of whiskey did not make it taste any better.... nor did it help me though."

"So who was that guy you were fighting"

"That my cute little red headed girl was Drake. The son of the orginal vampire Dracula. And he has it in for me because he's a little mad that I killed his daddy.... he's got daddy issues..."

"So that thing is the heir to count Dracula?"

"On the money Hermione"

They all just let that set in for a second. They knew that Zee had a colorful past but killing one of the most dark influential creatures of the millennium was a very big deal. Many vampires and humans had worshiped Dracula. It was myth weather or not he actually existed. Clearly Zee had proven to them that the Greek gods were not myths he appeared to be have proven something else to be true too zee tried to get out of bed but immediately Madam Pomfey had come back

"No no Mr Bauer I think not back into bed with you. You must be insane to think I'd let you out!"

"Do you have some sort of chip in your head? You were gone the whole time. How the bloody hell did you know I was getting out of the ruddy bed.... o crap! Ron you cheap little imgrate! I've been hanging around you for too damn long now you got me talking British slang!.... this needs to be fixed... ok...FUCK ASS SHIT COCK!... there we go. Good as new. And Madam pomfey I have taken a reasonable amount of punishment over the years although none like that but trust me I will live. There isn't much that really can kill me."

He went to get up only to be pushed back down by poppy "now listen here you Americna brute! This is MY hospital wing! And in MY hospital wing you will abide by MY rules. Or else so help me Merlin I will strap you down to that bed with my bare hands! Do you understand?!" Zee smiled and got back into bed. "My oh my you never came across as the kinky type to me Ms Pomfet...i s it Ms? Really well now"

Zee was seen combing his hair back and winking. Madam Pomfey glared at him. "If you as so much leave an inch of that bed I will hex what ever it is that you call it down there off to kingdom come!!!"

She stromed out of the room. "Wow what ever happened to the hyporytical oath I mean.... oh forget it... Harry do you have your invisibility cloak"

"Yeah mate I have it on me why?"

"Well because I'm not going to spend all night here. I need to drop by and see somebody" zee got up and Harry handed him his cloak he looked toward Hermione

"Hermione. Aren't you going to say something to me? Why so quiet?" she looked at him in a way that would cause him to enflame on fire.

"I'm taking your advice. Maybe I do nag you a bit much"

"A bit much is an understatement Mionie you practically bombard him" Ron said chuckling until she began to glare at him "which of course is one of the many reasons why I love you" Hermione eyes went wide.

"Did you just say...that you love me?"

Ron began to stumble on his words "I err huh I umm"

"I believe you said you love her Ron. You salty old dog you. But this is my cue to exit.. Harry Ginny let me know how this one goes" with that Zee had left the the hospital wing. Ginny had smiled she knew that Ron had harbored feeling for Hermionie for years. But for him to blurt out that he loves her was something entirly knew.

"I am I never said-"

"Ron your exact words were that's why you love her"

Ron looked at harry as if saying why? Harry smiled "this is all on you ron. Come on Ginny lets leave them be"

Ginny and Harry left Ron and Hermione alone in the hospital wing. "Do you love me Ron? And don't be nervous. Just speak from your heart."

Ron sighed. "Yes I do...I always have. Always will. Hermione smiled she had tears welding up in her eyes "Mionie I'm sorry I made you cry ill-" she cut him off kissing him deeply they were finally broken apart when Madam Pomfey came into the wing.

"You have to be kidding me he left didn't he! I knew I should have bound him! Hermione and Ron chuckled and left the hospital wing

Drake had returned to his castle in disappointment. He had the man who vanquished his father in his grasps and he quickly wiggled his way out of his fingers and was now gone for the time being. He sighed as he ordered one of his minions to bring him in a snack. A woman who was no more then 20 years old was brought in wimpering.

"Please... please no.. Ill do anything please don't kill me"

Drake jumped down from his throne and circled her. Smiling at her and showing his fangs. "But why? Why would I want to let such a tastful fruit such as yourself go bad? Your blood smells so sweet. My mouth watering. I must have it"

"Please! Ill do anything!"

Drake pulled back her neck and his fangs exposed. "You'll do nothing except serve as a tastey meal for me" He bit down into her neck ripping the flesh from it and feasted on her blood. she yelped in pain as her mucles contacted from the pain but soon her body went limp as the blood loss was too much and her eyes glazed over as drake had drained what was left of her.

"Virgins alwaYs taste so much better"

"Would you like a napkin now?"

Drake looked up to see Voldemort walking into the room.

"Lord Voldemort to what do I owe the pleasure"

"You care telling me why you attacked hogsmead today?"

"Relax I was there for the warrior. We have a past"

"I can care less about your past. You took my dementors and launched an attack on Hogsmead without my permission! Do you realize this is a war? Do you relize its like a chess game? I had plans for that village! It was my key to getting close to the castle. But now since your band of undead vampires decided to move on in! The old fool has gone to make extra protective measures! It will take months just to reconstruct a new plan how to take Hogsmead!"

Drake walked up right into Voldemorts face. "Lets get one thing straight lord voldemort. I am your ally in this war not one of your fucking puppets. You have no control over me. I rold you this from the beginning. What I do with my army is on my terms not yours. Zechial and I have a score t settle. Just like you and Potter. So stay out of my buisness and I will stay out of yours"

"You dare talk to me like that!"

"I dare and more! I can kill you with ease. Your nothing more then a wizard. And you dare come into my home and threaten me!? I am a higher being then you!"

Voldemort got into the face of drake. "You do not want me as an enemy Drake"

"Nor do you lord Voldemort"

the two stared at each other. "Do not make matters unknown to me again. This is my war. If you want something done. I would gladly help. But if you go behind my back.  
Again. I will personally see you it that you are killed"

Voldemort turned on his back heel and left. Drake stared at him as he left. One of his minions came up to him. "What will we do with him my lord?"

"There is an old saying. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

The invisibility cloak had worked well for Zee as the caretaker Filtch could not see him. However his stupid cat Mrs Norris could. It wasn't much of a problem. He stared into the cats red eyes and the cat ran off in fear with Filtch running after.

"No Mrs Norris wait!"

Zee smiled "Never seen a guy so in love with his fucking cat. My god… He must be fucking his cat… nasty"

He made his way toward the quarters that belonged to Helen Athenas. He knocked on her door a few times. He waited a few minuits and there was no awnser.

"She must be out cold... 20 shots will do that to you." Suddenly the door swung open. She answered only wearing her night gown. Zee swung off his cloak revealing himself.

"Mr Bauer while I can't say its too unexpected knowing you. Then again I really don't know what to expect when it comes to you"

"I'm unpredictable baby...but that's not the point can I come in?"

Helen contemplated "It's highly unprofessional to let in a student. Unless there's something about this student that doesn't make him a student" she looked at him again "yes come on in" He walked into her quaters which he had to admit was quite nice. It was like a common room. A couch near a warmly lit fire a small library and her master bedroom off in the nest room. He was immidiatly tackled into a hug. He thought for first that she was trying to kill him but then he saw the hug was one of affection

"I'm so glad you are allright… I thought you died"

"Believe me I have taken worse… Wow. I did not know that faculty got such a nice giddiup. Wow. I should think of coming back as a professor"

"You should see the tenured professors rooms. There out of this world. This is for more the newer staff"

Zee sat down on the couch and Helen sat down next to him

"This fire is really nice..." "is there a reason why you are here Mr Bauer other then you checking up on me."

Zee smiled "Yes there is. I wanted to explain you what happened out there earlier"

"You mean the fact that you were able to take on an entire army of vampires or the fact that the son of Dracula has major issues with you enough to come all the way from Romania or where ever he is based to come fight you. Yeah I would like to know about that"

"Wait a minute you knew who he was?"

"Mr Bauer I am a history teacher I know a lot more then I can lead on"

"Fair enough well he and I well. We have a history. More like his father and I have history"

Helen chuckled. "His father died 600 years ago"

"Yes... and there is something you should know about me. Something not many know." He got up and went toward the fire.

"You asked earlier who I was… and I sort have told you But Oh well since I am in a good mood I will go ahead and say it again. You deserve to know the truth. I am Zechial. The last of the Immortal warriors. The last reminisce of a culture that was commanded by the all mighty Zeus"

Helen stared at him for a second "Do you think you are funny?"

"I actually find myself quite hilarious like here for instance. This rabbi and priest walk into a bar-"

"Why would you even make up something like that? To exploit the fact that I love Greek mythology you would go as far as to mock me for it?"

"I am not mocking you. I am Zechial. A prospephy made my some old seer involved me in this wizard war I'm here for Potters protection"

Helen sighed. "I think you should leave"

"How else would I be able to do the things I have done"

"Just go!" He summoned his sword of Olympus which appeared in his hand. He placed it for her to old. He then showed her the symbol of Olympus. "Yes that is what you think it is. How else would I be able to wield this sword. You know the historhy of it. No human can wield it. Its power and aura is too strong. You can feel it just holding it can't you. She was amazed here in hEt lap was the most prized possesion of zues at one point. When she touched it she could feel the raw power flowing through her body but also when she touched it she saw the history of the sword the visions the many its killed. She immediately released it and stumbled.

"I should have warned you it has quite an effect on mortals"

"So your your-"

"Yes I am immortal. Yes I am a demigod. I'm 3787 years old to be exact or is it 86…or 49…. I tend to lose track.... when I hit 4000 I'm goanna have a big party...maybe a cake. A little bit of beer.....holy crap my 2000th I got so drunk I-"

Helen put her hand over his mouth.

"So your here for Potters protection."

"Yes I am"

"well this has to be the most amazing thing I have ever heard. I mean you a legend. Your a myth."

"Ms Athenas there are many myths and legends that you would be suppressed about if learnt true" She smiled and looked at him.

"Why did you tell me all this?"

"Because I don't want to deceit you into thinking I'm something that I am not. I wanted to be truthful with you"

Helen smiled "and I was turhtful when I told you that your beauty radiates both Helen and Athena."

"Well you will have to tell me more about it some day"

zee smiled. "I think I should take my leave."

Just as he walked toward the door she called out to him

"Wait"

He turned to look at her. "You won the bet you know"

"What bet?"

"I passed out before you did... when you went back out there to fight the vampires… I fainted. You won the bet "

He looked art her in full understanding of what she meant. He strode on to her slightly pressing her against the wall and enveloped in a kiss. Her hands roaming through his hair over his back he lifted her with force and she straddled her legs around him he turned 360 to the door to her bedroom and kicked it open with his back foot he placed her threw her on to the bed and mounted on top of her.

"Now let me show you what ancient Greeks are well known for" He winked at her and continyed to kiss her"

Zee was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. To say he was tired was a major understatement. Battling vampires at during the day then sex all night with his history teacher had certainly had him tired. She had a lot of energy he thought to himself. But that did come with being Greek. She rubbed her hands across his bare chest kissing it softly.

"Lord. Do you ever sleep? Did you have like 10 red bulls before we met?"  
She smiled at him and continued to kiss his chest

"Your body has so many scars"

"Each one has a story for its own"

she rubbed the bandage on his stomach.

"Obviously the newest acquired to the collection. Her hand trailed down and to the left where she met another scar. It was a small slash going from is lower waist up into his rib cages. She traced it with her fingers.

"I aquired that in fuedal Japan. 1367. Samurai can be quite skilled with the blade. Notice the way it goes up and diagonal. Makes sure I can seam the wound shut" She trailed over toward a smaller scar right below his lungs. "That would be by spear during the Franko Prussian war. There's… There's not much there. An old French farmer caught me attempting to bed with his daughter"

Helen laughed and looked at him.

"I told you many stories follow these scars. She then traced up to the left part of his chest. Where many bullet wounds stayed.

"That would be in Vietnam. Well technically it was Cambodia. And that is classified. I could tell you but then I would have to kill you"

"I thought demigods were impervious to weapons I mean Hercules was. Wasn't he?"

"its a common misconception. As demigods yes we are impervious to Human weapons however our skin is not made of armor. It hurts a bit of course. But it cannot kill me. I heal a lot quicker then any mortal would. The wound may fade but the scar stays. Makes me feel a little more human"

She smiled and began to kiss his other scars on his body and mounted on top of him.

"Lord your going to kill me"

"I thought you wanted to show me what ancient Greeks were made of"

"Then so I shall continue." He quicjkly kissed her and turned her ove on her back and got on top of her.

**a/n Finally got them together as you can see. then again I am sure you all saw that one coming from a mile away though. Please read and review**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**a/n as you can see i am continuing with my dauly updates. i will continue to do thois for as long as i can. just remember to please read and review. i always do enjoy all of your feedback. if you have any ideas yopu would like to shoot by me i am also open to that. anyway here is the next chapter**

The next sunday morning brought on breakfast. Harry and the others sat in there usual spot waiting for Zee to come and make an entrance. He never made it back to the common room last night and when they went to the hospital wing this morning he was no where to be found.

"Maybe he fell asleep in a broom closet or something like that"

"Ron this is serious if he has a concussion he could have fallen into a coma"

"Please children stop worrying about me I am here I am here" He entered the great hall and walked over to the Giffindor table while Professor Athenas sat with the staff. Zee sat down and cracked his neck. "Man I am beat can someone pass the toast please?"

"Where did you head too last night?"

"Oh I went back to the hospital wing you know get some rest"

Hermione squinted her eyes "No you didn't. We checked by this morning Madam Pomfey said you never came back last night and you weren't in the common room either. We know you took Harry's invisibility cloak for a reason"

Zee sat there smiling at the Professor

"Is that so."

All four noticed the quick smile and wink as Zee went back to eating his breakfast.

"You didn't"

"Did what Hermione?"

"You did not... with professor"

Zee winked at her and took some bacon and put it onto his plate. "Come on guys don't act so suprised"

Ron handed Harry a couple of knots that he owed him Ron just sighed.

"Isn't that kind of unprofessional on her part?"

"Not really Ginny I told her who I was and stuff. Technically if anyone's being unprofessional its myself. Sleeping with a woman 12 times my younger. Now that's just naughty"

Ginny just chuckled as Hermione shook her head.

"You truly are vile sometimes"

"Vile in a sweet I wanna rip his cloths off and ravage you over and over and over way?"

"NO!" both girls said at the same time.

"Wow I don't think i have ever been rejected that harshly before..."

They soon finished up there breakfast and continued on to there day off.

* * *

It was early Monday morning and as usual Zee was training Ron and Harry in martial arts Ma-lee fencing and everything else he could grasp and put into there brains. The results had showed with both. Harry who had the beginning of the school year had definition with his running and pull ups. He now has a little bit of bulk. And Ron who was always tall and wiry had added a lot of definition which zee knew was going a lot to Hermione liking.

Zee was going kinda hard on them this morning however. Something they had did had bothered him and he felt the need to take it out on them a bit during the martial arts he had tossed Ron a good 5 feet and then leg swept harry as he went down. He back filipped to Ron and roundhouse kicked him as he was getting up and then did a running drop kick right at  
harry.

"Oi mate slow down!"

He was no longer holding back he jumped off the wall and landed onto Ron and continued to jump around easily picking the 2 apart

"Oi slow down!"

"Stop me if you want me to slow down! Work together show no mercy!" He then charged the 2 who were able to perry the first attacks and he grabbed them both and slammed them down to the ground The impact of both of them hitting the ground incapacitated both of them as they struggled to breath. He got up as they were both rolling around. He took out his duel blades and brought to there throats.

"Now you two are death eaters or vampires your in my shoes I clearly have you incapacitated. What do you do!" he starred at them as they looked up in silence "Well?!"

He quickly got up removed the blades from there neck. "You guys we have been training for 3 months almost. You still have learned nothing"

"What do you mean? That martial arts land and fencing helped us save your ass" Ron blurted out

"True your right. You used stunners and looked to just wound these vampires I saw while Drake was getting ready to do me in. However you did not kill them" Ron and Harry looked at each other "Fucking vampires! You showed mercy to them. What did I tell you guys this is a damn war you cannot show mercy you need to go for the kill. Especially against vampires. And with you two. Let me tell you something bout vampires real quick they love to feed. They love to feed and they love to feed especially on virgins. And while I'm pretty sure you two have not played hide the sausage with your girlfriends yet that made both of you very yummy targets to them. Let me guess as soon as you stepped out the bar they immidiatly turned and attacked. They smelt your blood. And as for you guys saving me and surviving? You didn't do that on skill. You did that on luck. So 3 months In you guys know how to fight and use the sword. That's great. But whats the point if you cannot get the job done?! If you have your enemy on your knees you need to take the opportunity to kill! Its a dog eat dog world gentleman its kill ro bne killed. And you two don't realize that" "we just-" "why the hell is it today even. You guys knock me down and you let me get back up. This is not a duel guys! If I'm on my knees kick me in the stomach. If you see my wound opening up attack it! Don't worry about me I can't die remember? You guys can. One second of mercy one second of hesitation and boom! Your life will be over."

He could see the stunned silence in there faces "Harry. Do you think Voldemort is going to show you any mercy when he is alone in a room with you.. The damn prophesy says one must die the other must live something along that nature. You can't get any more basic then that. Its plain cut and dry Kill or be Killed. And Ron. When they come for your family at the burrow. Will you shoot to kill. Will you aim to kill or aim to disarm... Look Its not Fair that you two must face these choices I know. You guys are young. However. You will have to because you are in war now. That means there are no more rules.... and I hate to say it guys but if you cannot learn to let go of that mercy toward your enemies..... well your not going to make it out alive then.... its the ugly truth. Take it from me I know." Hary and Ron sighed.

"You guys need to let yourself go.... let that.... innocence go. Its not easy. I never said it was but its necessary. Just let go... Let go! "

"so what if we have a death eater just there on the floor disarmed and his hands up in the air we should just kill him?"

Harry glared at Zee... Zee just cooly replied

"Yes you should. During World War 2 I fought in the battle of Iwo Jima. The horror of what took place on that small strip of island was unimaginable. Our platoon had caught one of the enemy. A Japanese kid. 17 or 18 years old. He begged for mercy. Some of my marines decided to give it to him.... they went over to take the prisoner only to be blown up by the grenade he had hidden in his pocket... in Korea we showed mercy to one man. A Korean soldier. We had him run off. 2 days later me and my men were ambushed.. And who lead that ambush none other then the man we set free.... in Vietnam I watched as one of my men got the drop on a sniper that had been hunting us through the damn jungle. It was a 12 year old girl. He lowered his weapon only to have her put a round in his fucking head."

Both Harry and Ron sighed heavily "It's not easy. But its necessary because make no doubt about it. You will come face to face with death.... its weather you blink or stare coldy into  
its eyes and do what you need to do... now attack me again. This time both of you. Exploit my weaknesses use it against me and go for the kill" this time both harry and ron attacked full force at the same time instead of one by one as they had been doing. Zee used his speed to dementrate how quickly a vampire could strike. However ron and harry  
showed that the training was most certainly working. While not as fast as zEe they had the speed and agility to doge his attacks. And by working together they made it hard for him. They were finally abkto bring him to one knee. Ron delivered a strong punch to zees side while harry kicked him in the face. He went down and both ron and harry hovered over him "now that's showing no mercy" They helped zee up.

"Now lets do it again."

* * *

It was midday and everyone was in there "favorite class" divinition a class that Zee had cut most of the time because he knew a lot of oracles prophesy ect through the years and she most certainly was not one of them.

"So Harry what's the run down on this class?"

"She basically tells you your going to die a horrid painful death" she came up to zee and looked into his cup.

"My you have the grim! You are in grave danger! Death follows you." Several students in the class gasped as they heard this. Zee looked into his cup of mud and water.

"No i don't."

"Yes Yes you do dear boy you are in grave danger!"

"It's just muddy fucking water yoy crazy hack. I can piss in a cup and then take a nasty shit in the cup after I have eaten a few tacos of course i and give it to you and tell you hey... you gonna get trampled by a fucking elephant with herpies while wearing a pink tuxedo that has Barry Manilow stickers all over it with a midget shoved up your ass and my little prediction will have as much merit as yours because once again i reiterate that it is just a fucking muddy cup of water. Don't go telling kids at the school there gonna fucking die. No wonder kids have nightmares here you telling them they are gonna die. Jeez woman "

"Well I never!"

"I am sure you haven't not looking like that honey"

Ron and Harry immediately burst out laughing along with some of the other people in the class

Lavender and Paverti scolded him immediately for this

"And what would you know! you are nothing but a vulgar American "

"How dare you say that to the professor what do you know? You are nothing but a mindless American"

The class laughed at lavenders joke. He strolled up to her and picked up her cup.

"My God your right! I do see the future in this cup and the future says... you and your friend here are the Hogwarts slides and by the time you reach 20 you'll be all withered and used up with 10 kids each froma different nationality. You'll be running the United Nations right in you living room while you hound down 8 other guys you think is the daddy for child support. Youll also be a 380lb rhinoceros with quite a few C section scars to add to that oh so flabby body of yours... next?!"

The class was stunned Lavender slammed her books shut and left the room followed by Paverti. "Wow I'm really good at this... i should have became a prophet years ago. Woulda taken in the cold hard cash"

Zee sat back down in his seat. "Zee that wasn't very..."

"Very what Hermione you know the stuck up bitch deserved it. But I must say this class is quite entertaining quite."

The class ended and they went on about there day. Harry appeared to be lost in his thoughts for most of the day. Ginny and the others tried to nudge him out of it but he would just politely smile and nod. Truth be told even though he knew the divination professor was a fake she could make a real prophesy every now and then. And that is what was hanging over his head Harry decided it was time to tell his friends about the Prophesy.

* * *

It was late in the evening everybody had gone to bed. It was just Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Zee. Harry was standing looking into the fire while everyone was sitting on the couches

"So I'm sure you guys have noticed that I have been acting not quite myself today."

"Care telling us why you Pratt? I was worried sick about you all day"

Harry smiled warmly at Ginny he knew she would always be there to look after him and take care of him. Maybe even sometimes protect him from himself.

"I decided that it is time to tell you guys the Prophesy… you see even though the orb was destroyed in the Dept. Of Mysteries Dumbledore heard the prophesy in Full and he… well he told it to me after Sirius… you know…"

He took a deep breath Ginny got up and rubbed his shoulders "Its ok you don't need too"

"No I do… here it goes.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._"

He remained silent for several minutes. Both Ginny and Hermione had tears in there eyes looking at him with yearn to just hold him. Ron was speechless. Zee just repeated the line to himself then smirked.

"Well then you could not have asked for anything better then this is good Harry if this Prophesy holds true then this is very good"

The other looked at him as if he were crazy and began to glare at him

"You heartless bastard how can you think this is-"

"No time to be a cynic right now Hermione" Zee got up and walked over to Harry "Now I for one hate prophesies I was never a fan of them but this one does tip the ball in your favor Harry"

"And how the ruddy hell is that"

"Look you knew from the beginning with out having to of even heard the prophesy that you were going to have to kill him. That at the end of the day it was just you and him right? Now here it is in plain black and white. Either you kill him or he kills you. Its not going to happen any other way Harry. Both you and Michael Jackson's look alike are basically untouchable. Fuck its no wonder why you get lucky all the time Harry You can't die by anyone elses hand except his. And the same rules apply to him. The fates won't allow you to die not unless you are in direct battle with him. And when that time comes it's just a matter of who's quickest to the draw"

"And this is a good thing? Voldemort is the most poweful dark wizard in the history of the world" Harry said spitefully

"Well what the fuck would you rather the prophesy say? _Michael Jacksons gonna rape you and rule the world_" stop acting like you have a fucking death sentence hanging over your head. You can beat him. You have just as much a chance as he has with you. And the best part is you are untouchable in battle. Shit if I had known this damn prophesy sooner I woulda had your ass out there fighting the fangheads with me."

"You say all this as if I am Invincible as if nothing can ever happen to me! You make this sound like this is in our favor well its not! Its-"

Zee pulled out his desert eagle and brought it to Harry's head and pulled the trigger only to have a clicking sound over and over again Harry and the others were stunned Zee smiled and holstered the weapon.

"Harry you need to let that teenage angst out in little packets I swear because keeping it bottled in is just going to make you have outbursts such as these. Now. I always keep my desert eagle loaded. And I always have it as clean as priest on Sunday. My weapon never jams on me. Not once in the 230 years that I have been using guns. The reason that weapon jammed is because the fates wont allow you to die Harry. The only time you are Vulnerable is against Voldemort. Now you can all let this prophesy loom over your heads or you can take it for what it is. Look at it as the glass is half full. In the end its you against Voldemort Kill or be killed. Now I don't know about you But Harry you have developed very well as a fighter. Both you and Ron. Voldemort is not going to be expecting that. You guys have the advantage right now."

They all let his words sink in

"He is too powerful... I can't beat him"

"Of course you can Harry who cares how powerful he is you have the advantage on him already"

"And what would that be?"

"Chirst Harry like talking to a rock. You are younger and quicker then him first off. what was the first thing i told you in training. The stronger warrior does not always is the quickest. He can send a killing curse at you the size of fucking Australia for all i care you have the speed to dodge the attack. Your training has made you speed and stamina alot better."

"I don't know"

"Harry don't worry I'm certain that when the one on one grudge match finally comes to head. You will have Voldemort down on his knees"

"Again how can you be so sure of that?"

"aside from everything else i mentioned, you have the power he knows not Harry."

"And what would that be?"

Zee looked at Harry and then over to Ginny and the others

"Come on Harry im sure you'll be smart enough to figure that out on your own. He winked at them and headed up the stairs to go to sleep. Before he did he turned around.

"Always keep hope and confidence Harry. It will get you through the long night. And just remember that night is always darkest before the dawn.

* * *

Voldemort sat in his castle at the table with his top ranking death eaters with him. They had made little or no progress to trying to find the temple of the gods and not only that since the security at Hogsmead was upped he had to find another way to breach the gates of Hogwarts now. He was still angered at the preemptive strike that Drake took. The  
plan was to use Hogsmead as a staging point. Breach the walls of Hogwarts and kill the old fool. With Dumbledore officially out of the way all the pieces would fall into place. Potter would be running scared. And by the time he also figured out how and when he can get to the temple of the gods his immortality would be complete.

Peter Petigrew came in

"My lord he is here"

"Very well bring him in."

In walked the tall blond boy with grey cold eyes. Only he looked around nervously. This was the first time he had ever been in the presence of the dark lord. So it was no doubt he was nervous.

"Young Malfoy how much you do look like your father"

"y-yes my lord" Draco bowed.

"You do know your father hath failed me. Which is why he toils in Askaban."

"Yes my lord."

"Well I am giving you a chance to set him free. Succeed in where your Father has failed me....

"You wish me to retrieve the prophesy?"

"No no....I want you... to kill Albus Dumbledore"

Draco's eyes went wide he could not believe what he was charged to do...could he actually kill a man? Especially Dumbledore? Draco knew the consequences either do this or be killed sweat rolled down his brow. He had to do this. For his father. For his family honor. And most of all to see the look on stupid Potters face when his mentor fell at his hands. Yes he could. he looked up at Voldemort with determining eyes.

"Yes my lord I shall do it!"

Voldemort smiled. For the first time he had a student under his influence within the school walls.

"Put out your left arm young Malfoy. Draco put his arm out and Voldemort brought his wand to the inner part of his forearm. He uttered the spell. Draco cringed at the burning synging feeling then looked at his arm. The dark mark was now branded onto him.

"Welcome to the winning side Malfoy"

**a/n and i think i will end it there for the day. Malfoy joining the ranks of Voldemort ofically we will have to see the way that little arc pans out. I hop you all have enjoyed the story so far and please remember to read and review**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:I do Not own Harry Potter

**a/n sorry for the long wait i had been busy this week with other things. anyways i am back and i will try and update more in the enxt few days. anyways here is the next chapte**r

It was November 27th which Back home in the United States of course meant that it was Thanksgiving a day that Zee always tried to keep true ever since he started celebrating the day 200 Years ago. Most of the time he would be alone but he would always find time to make a meal for himself and maybe have a glass or in some cases a bottle of whiskey. Despite the many hardships he had in his long life he would always find something to give thanks for. He had too he always wanted to remained upbeat and optimistic even in the worst and darkest of times.

He woke up at 4 in the morning and smiled "Nothing like waking up before the sun gets up" He went over toward Harry and Ron's bed only to see that they were not there. "Oh where the hell did those two go too… now I have to play detective." Zee thought back to last night as to where he saw them last. They were both in the common room with Ginny and Hermione sitting comfortably on the couch. Zee went downstairs only to find Ron sitting in the love seat with Hermione in his lap both passed out. Zee looked over to the couch to see Harry and Ginny spooning each other fast asleep.

"Well now ain't that cute… but someone needs to end this so called peaceful tranquility. Now how to do that… hmm…" Just then an idea sprang into "Oh this will be too perfect." Zee went upstairs to get his boom box. Radio he just hoped that when he turned it on it would not break like the last one. The magical energy up here caused electrical devices to go haywire unfortunately. He brought the radio down stairs and put in one of his favorite CDs he cranked it up to Full Volume and put it on song track he desired.

"This is going to rock." Just then the Stereo blasted loudly in the common room to that of Enter Sandman by Metallica as the guitar work was coming in Zee was strumming an air guitar and rocking his head back forth. The sudden noise startled all four teenagers out of there slumber

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT!" Ron screamed shooting up causing Hermionie to fall to the floor both Harry and Ginny fell out of the couch and onto the floor. All four looked over to see Zee standing infront of his stero strumming like he had a guitar and lip sining the song

_"SAY YOUR PRAYERS LITTLE ONE,_

_DON'T FORGET MY SON TO INCLUDE EVERYOOOOOONE!_

_TUCK YOU IN WARM WITHIN,_

_KEEP YOU FREE FROM SIN,_

_TILL THE SANDMAN HE COOOOOOOMES!_

_SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPPPEN!_

_GRIPPING YOUR PILLOW TIGHT!_

_EXXXXXIT LIIIIIIGHT!_

_ENTEEEER NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!_

_TAAAAAAAAAAKE MY HAND OF TO NEVER NEVER LAND!"_

He continued strumming to the guitar solo until sparks seemed to fly from the stereo and suddenly the song went dead. "Son of a bitch that's the second stereo I have been through damn magical building! Hermione! Why haven't you figured out a way to get muggle devices to work in this damn castle I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

She looked enraged as she spat back "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING PLAYING THAT GOD AWFUL MUSIC THAT LOUD AT 4 IN THE MORNING!"

"Hey Metallica is NOT God awful that is one of the greatest rock songs of all time my lord and besides its time for the guys to get up and train they looked way to comfortable."

While Hermione was ready to retort Ginny rose her wand and shot the bat bogey hex at Zee who started rolling around the floor in pain "What the deuce! AHHH!!! THERE EATING MY BRAIN! NO NO NO! GET THEM OFF OF ME!" As soon as the curse wore off Zee returned to his feet

"Well I always enjoy that in the morning now that that is settled come on its time to get up we have training to do.

Ron looked around and looked at the watch Hermione had gotten him "Bloody hell its only 4 am we don't have training for another hour"

"Yeah Zee why are we up so ruddy early? Not to mention he rude awakening you gave us I think I dropped a stool in my pants" Harry retorted

"Well my oh my some people are not morning people now are we. My lord you would think waking 5 am you would get used to it. Boo fucking whoo you are up and hour fucking early. Now come one we have good training we are going to do today. But first things first we need to go for a little jog."

"Merlin what do you have planned for us today?" "lets just say I Spoke to professor Dumbledore and Porfessor Athenas mmm I do love calling her professor especially when we are in bed." Zee cleared his throat as Ginny and Hermione Glared at him "That is umm beside the point though. Lets just say that I spoke to them and you two have got the get out of jail for free card"

Both Harry and Ron looked confused along with Ginny and Hermione "Oh for Christs sake you don't have to go to your first class which means we have the entire morning to have a damn good time…"

"They are going to miss class?! That is irresponsible" yelled Hermione

"Don't worry girls I will take good care of them"

"You have that look in your eyes that look in which I know something is going to hurt and hurt bad"

Zee smiled at Harry and Winked.

"You know it"

The boys said goodbye to Ginny and Hermione as they went upstairs and very grudgingly went on to do there morning run.

* * *

After a fast paced sprint around the lake the commenced Martial arts training. Both Harry and Ron had really come a long way from when they both first started. While they could not beat Zee of course they could still give him a hard time. The training had widened and strengethened there sences. They were both now quicker and stronger. Zee walked around the room of requirement. The one thing he absolutely loved about this room was the fact that anything that you willed would come to you just like that. No questions asked. He was definitely going to use this room for his plans later tonight. Suddenly the room got larger in the distance dog targets and able targets appeared. Two rifles formed on the deck.

"Ok guys today we are going to do some hardcore weapons training. No more fights with wooden sticks none of that. Today we are going to be using the real things. Before we do that we are going to see how good you two are with a rifle."

"I heard about those… those are goons my dad tought me about them"

"Guns Ron they are pronounced Guns. Well these are actually rifles." He picked one up "This bad boy is the M16A2 service rifle. The primary weapon used by the American military one of the more lighter models around it is only 8lbs today as you can see the targets behind me we will be shooting from 200 300 and 500 yds out this will be table 1 firing. The next part we will do is table two in which you will be drawing dry fire. Basically shooting quickly. That is from 50 yrds out. Any questions so far?"

"Yeah why do we need to train with rifles? I can understand archery, daggers, swords and martial arts…but muggle weapons? Really?"

"Good question Harry. When I volunteered myself to train you guys I told you that I was going to train you in every art, every aspect of combat. Because you never know when or what the situation may call for it. And what you will also learn is what to do once your weapon jams. It will teach you how to resolve a certain matter in seconds to avoid being killed Its better to be prepared. As I have always said I would rather be overly cautious then under prepared."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. "I guess I see your point there mate"

"Thank you Ron. Ok with that being said there are certain rules of the rifle and certain conditions. First off the rules. Rule number one Treat every weapon as if it were loaded. Rule number two never point your weapon at anything you do not intend to shoot. Rule number three keep your trigger finger straight and off the trigger until you are ready to shoot. Rule number four keep weapon on safe until you are ready to fire. Remember those rules guys. Got it s far?"

"Crystal clear i suppose" Retorted Harry

"Now for the weapon conditions. This is basic for when you are at the range Condition four Empty chamber, bolt forward, no magazine, weapon on safe, ejection port cover closed. Condition three Empty chamber, bolt forward, filled magazine inserted, weapon on safe, ejection port cover closed. And condition one"

"What about condition two?" Ron asked

"Ha everyone always asks that condition two does not apply to the M16A2 I guess I should have included that. Anyways Condition one Round in chamber, bolt forward, filled magazine inserted, weapon on or off safe, ejection port cover closed. Got it?"

Both Harry and Ron looked confused as they looked at the rifles in there hands trying to study it. Don't worry you'll learn. Now you have two magazines on the deck one is going to be for table 1 and the other for table two. We are going to do table one first with ten shots on each target. Now lets go down to the 200 yrd line because we still have lots of training we got to do for the day."

They walked down to the 200 yard line. Zee when into the different positions. "Now I want you guys to kind of toggle between the positions. You have the Prone, the kneeling and the standing position. Prone is when you are sitting Indian style with your elbows tucked into the nooks in your legs. Make sure you have good muscle relaxation. Kneeling is when you kneel on one knee and have your elbow into you thigh. Once again be sure to have proper muscle relaxation. Then there is the standing. Now when two important things. When you aim in make sure you use your front sight post. Now what you should do is focus your eye sight on the front site post when you aim in. you should do it so that the target will be blurry. And also focus on your breathing as well That's about it… good luck to you guys"

For the hour he watched as the two fired on there targets on both table one and table two shooting. Harry was a sub par shooter at best. While he hit the target it could be seen his breathing was off as his grouping was terrible. Ron however was the star of the show. He could not believe how well Ron adapted to rifle. Even from 500 yards out his grouping was incredible. Zee could not believe that Ron was a first time shooter. When they were done Ron had a smile on his face

"I love this thing I have to get one of my own when I get a chance."

Harry patted Ron on the back "You did good mate"

"You both did very well however Harry I think Ron has you beat by a long shot with this category. It was as if you were a sniper in your past life Good job. Later in the week we will also be working with grenade launchers 50 cals and a lot of other fun devices I can conjure up in this lovely room. Now for the next form of triaining"

Zee threw two daggers down on the ground. Most of the time they trained with Wood but now obviously this was the real thing.

"Only the most skilled of warriors can use a dagger effectively, while not as long as a sword it is more for close range. You have to be swift fast and silent because it does not get any more up close and personal. You will learn how to be stealth and also how to disarm when you are defencless. The room of requirement had suddenly changed it looked like a jungle maze of some sort with ropes hanging down and objects to obscure the view.

"Now here are the rules. A simple cut nothing major just a light slice on the arm or back of the neck. You guys need to get used to the pain to know its not a game. Once you feel that pain your senses are gonna go up because your body is not going to want to feel that again. Harry you will go in first then Ron 10 min after Harry you will go in the object is to Hunt each other. Sneak up on each other. Use the training I have given you for stealth techniques and Dagger techniques. The timer starts now."

Harry entered the Forrest maze and then 10 minutes later Ron had entered. Both sweating from the heat and the anticipation of fighting each other. Ron walked quietly thought the jungle waiting listening for something anything he was unable what had happened behind him. Zee had repeled from a vine upside down right behind Ron he slashed Ron across the back of his neck lightly. Ron responded by turning around to strike only to have Zee drop from the vine right side up causing Ron to miss completely. He grabbed his arm side stepped and kicked Ron in the stomach and threw him backward with the knife on his neck

"Oi I thought you said it was me against Harry."

"Well if I told you I was coming you would be anticipating me now wouldn't you? The key to this place is to anticipate every thing. Just then a dagger came flying through the wood. Zee did not even look where it was coming from he just put his hand up and caught it smoothly. Ron looked stunned that had to be the coolest thing he had ever witnessed Zee just smiled

"That was a good throw Harry now come out come out where ever you are" Zee walked around "Yoowhoo anybody home?" Zee closed his eyes for a second then opened them. He sent a swift kick right to his left. He heard a familiar grunt sound as the ground looked as if someone had fallen down onto it. Zee bent over and grabbed the invisibility cloak.

"Good thinking with the cloak Harry very well played"

"How did you know where I was" Harry Grunted as helped him up.

"I feel the downshift in wind and I can feel the presence of when someone is near. By the end of our training you should be able to do the same." Zee clapped his hands and the scenery disappeared

"God I Love this room. Ok now is just basic dagger fighting skills against me. Begin" for the next half hour they fought against Zee relentlessly. While they were both improving they still had problems with him. But they were able to give him a harder time which meant they were definitely improving. Then finally came the last part of training. Sword Fighting, now since they began they had been learning however they were learning with wooden swords. Now it was time for the real thing. Zee dropped two Iron clad swords in front of them.

"Go ahead pick it up get used to that weight"

Ron picked his his up and grunted "Ruddy Hell that is heavy as a mountain troll"

"You both need to get used to that weight. You need to let the sword become a part of you. Needs to be something like an extension of your body not just a sword."

Harry picked up his sword and immediately felt the weight "well this is certainly going to be Hard to maneuver with then the wooden sword. You sure the wooden sword is not as deadly as this? Cause I will stick with that"

Zee chuckled at Harry's joke and took out the sword of Olympus.

"Alright guys. Try and hit me"

They fought for the next hour. Zee could see there skills had diminished a but due to the fact that they were using actual swords. But he knew that would eventually pass. Finally after disarming both of them several times in one clean swoop he decided to call it quits. Both Harry and Ron looked exhausted beyond believe but they were not done yet.

"Allright guys meet me outside on the edge of the forbidden forest in say 20 minutes"

"What are we going to do out there" Asked Ron

"Hunting" Zee smiled and left the room

* * *

Harry and Ron arrived at the outskirts of the forbidden Forrest

"So what do you mean by Hunting are you metaphorically speaking or are you actually talking about going hunting"

"No harry I mean literally we are going to hunt today. In the states its thanksgiving and this is a tradition that I have always taken to heart. We are going to hun and kill our own Turkey"

Both Ron and Harry looked shock. They had never done anything like this

"Well come on don't stand there looking like that people will think you have down syndrome. Ron and Harry both reluctantly entered the Forest truth be told they did not really want to hunt for wild turkey and furthermore they did not have very fond memories of this place. Ron feared they might run into those Giant spiders from 2nd year meanwhile Harry just wanted to stay out of the way of any foul beast they might run into too. He knew that certain thing went bump in the night in this forest and even though it was day time he did not want to mess with any of them.

They creeped silently throught the woods careful not to make a sound when suddenly from behind them they could hear the hoof sounds of hoarses. They turned around to see a herd of centaurs rushing by. One of them which stopped and gazed a look at where the 3 were standing

"Well if it is not Harry Potter and his band of two leggers."

"Hello Bane.." Harry said quitly Zee suddenly smiled

"Bane my man how long as it been"

Bane scowled at Zees Presence.

"I am certainly not your man Zechial… The stars foretold that you would return here. I prayed that I was wrong. Unfortunately I never am wrong"

"Someone certainly thinks very highly f themselves"

"Now do kindly tell what you are doing in our forest with Bow and arrow."

"Well bane I thought since it is thanksgiving we might as well hunt a turkey."

"You dare have the audacity to hunt in our territory."

"Come on Bane don't be a dick you know as well as I do that I have everyt right to hunt where ever I please. You know that. So please do nto make this any harder then it has to be. Or should I tell the counsel back in the states know you are being a dick as usual"

"You think I care what the councell says or does nothing but traiters that is all"

Zee sighed "Look Bane I remember when you were younger you were actually cool can you please just leave us be? I am not going to want to have to kick your ass in front of your herd now"

Bane knew that he was no match for the demigod and backed off. "Sweet come on guys."

They wandered through the forest a little bit more until they finally came to a Holt. Zee had put up his hands signaling them to stop. There in the distance stood the biggest turkey any of them had either seen

"My lord you have mutants in this damn forest of yours… Ok…Harry I want you to take the shot"

"What?! Me? have Ron do it he is a better shot then I am"

"Don't bring me into this mate Hunting makes me feel queasy just thinking about it."

Zee hushed Harry and Ron "Stay quiet you don't want to scare him off. These little fuckers can run. But that is beside the point Harry you need to do this"

"Why me though?"

"Well beside the fact that we need to eat tonight and I had this thanksgiving dinner planned for for a few weeks now…. But you need to do it Harry because I want you to know what it is like to take a life. I want you to experience it… because when the dust settles from the final battle its going to be either you or Mold in his shorts and I would very much like that to be you. So just let go… let go of the mercy let go of the compassion let it all go and just do it"

Harry nodded silently and took the bow and arrow in his hand. He took aim at the turkey. His form was perfect now all he had to do was release the bow. He held his aim for a minuet or two trying to force himself release the bow. Unfortunately he could not he lowered it and sighed.

Zee closed his eyes

"Its ok Harry… another time I suppose."

He took his Bow and took aim releasing it killing the turkey

"At least we have a feast for tonight…" Harry nodded but knew that he had disappointed and Zee and also disappointed himself. How was he going to kill Voldemort if he could not even kill a turkey. They helped Zee with the turkey and took it back to Hogwarts

* * *

Zee Harry and Ron had showed up a little late to potions. They had to get the turkey back to the room of requirement where it was going to be prepped. They strolled into class only to have Snape make his usual snide comments about them

"Well late as usual for Potter Weasley and the American that will be 20 points each and detention with me on Friday night Zee sighed

"Why am I always the American? You can just say Bauer or Zee. But no you need to emphasis that word American. Like it is an insult. Who cares if I am American. Would you like me to start calling you Britt cause that think that is what I will start doing. You call me American I will call you Britt or Limey…yeah Limey sounds much better"

"Enough! From you Mr Bauer take you seat immediately or risk further disciplinary action against you." "Ok Ok im sitting down see… this is me sitting down"

"A further 20 points for disrespectful actions"

"I just fucking sat down! Lord I'll fart the wrong way you will give me shit for it. What do you have against Americans?"

"Mr Bauer you will refrain frm speaking for the rest of class. It would be Hu of you to keep your mouth shut"

"It would be Hu of me? what are we in the 16th century?"

Snape glared at Zee "Of course just prooving my point that you are just another American Cowboy who watched too many John Wayne movies"

Just then a realization dawned on to Zee and he smiled

Holy Shit... it was bugging me for a while but since you said that... well now I know wh you remind me of! Has anyone ever told you that you look like the bad guy from Die Hard? Hans Gruber.. that was his name yeah. I swear it was bugging me for months but I finally got it down. You look like Hans Gruber… Wow. So what was it like fighting John Mclane?"

"REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY CLASS IMMEDIATELY I will NOT have you disturb me any further!"

Zee just smiled he loved getting a rise out of this guy. Just before leaving the room he turned back and said "Yippee Kiyay motherfucker"

* * *

After a long day of classes Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Professor Athenas met up later on in the room of requirement for what Zee called a Thanksgiving dinner. With the use of a little magic by Helen they were able to prep the turkey. The cooking was left to Zee whom had claimed for the longest time to be the greatest cook in the world. The room of requirement had provided him with anything that he needed

"You know guys I am not exaggerating when I say this but this is the best room in the history of room I mean anything that I need just pops up…like certain spices for the turkey… now all I need is…"

Just then a small Bar appeared on the side of the room

"Yes! Awesome! A bar! Now the next thing I need is…."

A wide screen TV appeared with the football game on the screen

"YES! Now that is what I am talking about yes! Have not watched TV in so long I need to catch the next episode of NYPD Blue its my favorite show… hmm I wonder now all I need is…"

Just then two supermodels in Bikinis appeared holding a beer in one hand and a steak in the next

"BEST ROOOM EVER!!!!" Just then he felt the squeezing pain behind his ear he looked over his shoulder painfully to see Helen with a stern look on her face

"Get rid of them NOW!"

"haha ok babe just testing it out that's all."

The supermodels disappeared Helen tried some of Zees mashed potatoes. "Oh Merlin this is delicious"

"I know just when you thought there was something I couldn't do I go on and im the best at that too. I just can't help myself. best looking guy best at fighting best in bed and now best at cooking I am just too good… I should not be aloud to be this good. What were the gods thinking I do not know"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How do you put up with him professor?"

Helen chuckled "What can I say a lot of what he says is true. Unfortunately he does get bragging rights for that"

"See Hermione I told you and you thought it was my large ego pfft you should know that there are other things large about me too."

"Ok you have only said that a million times we get it" yelled Ginny

"Yeah mate we don't need to know all these things about you your perfect you can do no wrong" retorted Ron.

Zee smirked at the comment and sighed "No Ron I am not perfect… I wish I was… I have not always come through… I have failed before and because of that…. Well lets not get into that at the moment. Dinner is ready"

They could see the hurt behind his eyes so they chose not to pry onto the subject to maybe just let it be. Zee had set up the table and carved the turkey. Everyone took a piece just before they could dig in Zee called for a toast.

"I know that this is not a British Holiday however it is still right to give thanks and praise for what is important… Family, Friends… for the past 200 years or so I have been celebrated this day even before it was considered a holiday…. And only 4 times have I ever had it in the company of others… and that was because I was at War and I had it with my troops…. But today that changes…because this time I have the dinner in the company of friends… true friends… Helen you are one of the view people in my long life I feel I can open up too and amazing enough you are able to put up with a lot of my BS cock and bull attitude which I find amazing…. You truly are one of the most beautiful woman I laid my eyes on."

She smiled as he continued "That is probably the most touching thing any man has ever told me

" Well I'm not just any man... Hermione.. I know that I drive you up the wall crazy I know there are days when you want to take my incredibly large ego and strangle me with it. Just know that I do that because I Love you. You are kind of like a sister to me which is different for me because I never had a sister like companion. You are a true friend and a brilliant mind to clash with"

Hermione looked taken a back "Zee I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything Hermionie… Ginny like my other sister whom I fear a little bit more because you make bats come out of my nose. You have a feisty little attitude which clashes perfect with mine because in so many ways we are both alike Minus my vulgar attitude of course. Since the day I met you I could tell you were very outgoing and full of life. The room lights up when you are in it and I know if Im in your company well..it certainly won't be boring and there will be something fun and destructive to do"

Ginny blushed "Thanks Zee"

"Don't mention it Now Ron… love able Lanky I can eat like a dumpster and not gain a single pound Ron"

"Oi I do not eat like a dumpster"

"Of course you don't… anyways beside the Point… you were quick to accept me as a friend and even quicker to accept me as a brother. I'm proud to call you one of my few good friends."

Ron nodded "Its all good"

"And of course the inability to say the right thing at the right moment is priceless" Chuckled Zee causing a loud protest from Ron "And Harry. Sweet loveable Harry. In all of my year I have been alive I do not think I have met anyone as Courageous as Heroic and as self sacrificial as you. Your loyalty to your friends and family knows no bound. And that in itself is an admirable trait. I have met a lot of good men in my life. None of them come near to being as amazing a person as you Harry. I am proud to be training you I am proud to be here and I am proud to call you my friend"

Harry nodded "And I am proud to call you a friend Zee we all are."

Zee smiled as he looked at the table "I am proud to call of of you my friends… I have not had too many in my life time. But I have to say even though it took me 3700 years to finally meet good people it was well worth the wait… I give thanks for you all." Zee rose his glass as did others. They toasted to his speech Zee sat back down

"Now as Dumbledore always says… Tuck in." and with that they had there meal.

**a/n Nice little chapter there that i decided t throw in. It is a little rushed i wrote it last night. which i decided at last minuite to throw it into the story because as you may know i have all the chapter written out i decided t just add a little thanksgiving chapter. anyway please read and review**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/n Here i am with another chapter. from here on in more and more we will see into Zees Past and see how it crosses over into its present. Anyways i hope you all enjoy up to so far. warning this chapter is going to be a little graphic and as a further warning some shocking events may occur. all ask is that a certain fan base does not burn down my house after reading this chapter. remember the story takes the author the author doesnt take the story. Anyway please read and review. reviews are very much appreciated and i have not gotten a review in a while and i would love to get as much feedback as i can.**

SSgt Parker hit the beach with conviction as soon as the transport had opened. He steeped on to the black sand of Iwo Jima.. They were finally here. All they knew was that they needed to take this island to be used as a landing strip. He didn't care. He had one job to do and he planned on dong it. Something was not right however. They walked upon the beach and there was no opposition. He was used to bullets whizzing by and shells exploding. This was different....utter silence...

"Hey Zee you think the Japs decided to leave knew we were coming? Too scared for big old Americans?"

Ssgt Parker looked to the man on his left. Lcpl Davis always liked to joke around make light of the situations. "I think that's highly unlikely. Keep on the fuckin alert"

Ssgt Parker let his men call him by his first name. Formalities and tank was not needed. It never was for thousands of years. It was not important to him. They continued onto the beach. Why were they not firing upon them? He had heard what happened in Normandy. D Day. This was completely different. More amphibious vehicles came onto the beach and more Marines filed on to the was one hour into the landing when the first shots were fired and hell on earth truly shown...

It was dark pitch black and the fighting was relentless Zee and his men stayed hidden in a fox hole. They could hear the screams of the wounded out from the hole. Not knowing if it was enemy or foe. Earlier the screams of help were echoed through the night only to have it be a jap with a grenade to his chest. Zee tried his best to keep the other two men in the hole with him calm.

Though he had been in this situation before they hadn't... these kids were just that kids. Lcp Davis was 16 years old and Cpl Finnigan was 19. the others in his platoon had been killed earlier. They were to rendezvous with another platoon and continue to suribachi. Morale was low and he could see his men were clearly scared... he had already experienced the horrors of this war on Tarawa. He remembered the last time he had fought against the Japanese was in the feudal era against the Samurai. And so much had changed. The Bushido code they went under was corrupt. The atrocities they committed were beyond his comprehension. He could not believe what they were capable of.

"Man if we stay in this fox hole all night where going to fucking die. I can hear them out there"

"If you leave the hole Davis you will die. Your a tad bit safer in here trust me."

Zee and Finnigan ran up to the front of the hole where a Japanese soldier appeared with grenade in his hand. He was ready to jump in the hole when Zee jumped up and tackled him away from the hole. The grenade went off sending Zee flying back a good 20 feet he was in pain and the wind was knocked out of him. He saw he was wounded in his chest but there was no worries. It was already healing. He spit out a chunk a blood and got up ran back to the fox hole where finnigan remained.

"Cpl where the hell is Davis?"

Finnegan who was keeping a sharp look out for any more kamikazes looked behind him. "He- he was here I swear!"

"Well when was the last time you saw him?"

"When you tackled the jap. I told him to cover the flank. I figured that's what he was doing"

Zee jumped back into the fox hole when he landed he felt like he hit something shallow.

"Oh Christ!"

"What is Ssgt?"

Zee knelt down and began to dig through the sand and found a trap door. He opened it up as it lead into a dark cavern. "This entire fucking island is filled with trap doors.. Its like a giant cave. These little fucks are dug in good"

Zee swung his rifle around his shoulder and took out his hand gun

"What are you doing ssgt?"

"I can't let them take him I need to get him out of there"

"You're not leaving me up here are you?"

"You're more then welcome to come Finnegan."

Finnegan and Zee jumped into the hole. You could barly see anything. They walked though the cave slowly. They had yet to run into any ressistance. Finnigan was gripping his  
rifle tightly ready for anything that was coming his way. Finally they tripped over something.

"Uhh ssgt its wet down here"

"What?"

"Its wet" Finnegan looked at his hand to see it was completely red

"Oh fuck is this blood!?"

Zee sighed "Give me your match book Finnegan"

Finnegan did as he was asked and Zee lit the match for light. He looked down and saw what they tripped on. It was Davis or what was left of him. You couldn't tell by looking bu the target sign on his Kevlar was a dead give away...

"Oh god" Finnegan threw up. Zee just stared at the body and threw away the message.

"Come on marine...lets get back on top before that happened to us" He had been alive for many years but he had never seen a body in that condition before....he knew that it was just something else to haunt him forever. "Finnigan did you hear me i said lets g-" He turned around to see a japanese man or never mind man he was just a kid like everyone else in this war holding Finnigan by the neck with a large blood stained dagger Zee calmly put his hands up and spoke japanese to the kid

"_look now son don't do anything rash you can take me instead. I'm of higher rank... just please put the knife down"_

Zee very slowly reached for his hand gun he knew that look in anyones eyes. this kid had no intention of taking prisoners.

_"Die Americans!"_

Zee fired off a quick shot shooting the boy in the head. however not unfortunatly after slitting finigens throat. Zee closed his eyes. he did not need too look to know he was dead. he knew he was too late and that he failed. he sighed and left the fox hole

* * *

By the time December had come around it had gotten quite cold at Hogwarts. The weather most certainly was not lovely at all. If Zee had been back in the states he would have been Christmas tree shopping and getting drunk on egg nog... sadly by himself.

This time around it was different for the fact that he had friends amd He dare he say a family? He could not remember the last time he had friends like this. Sure there his occasional co workers back in new york. But that was basically drinking and working. No one he could really talk to. He had to admit he rather enjoyed being part of this world. Going to school with people that looked his own age made him feel... young. He himself felt like a kid. It was hard to believe he was not one. It was no lie he was well over 3700 years old and sometimes it did show.

With everything he has witnessed and gone through in his life. Well that is what he was created for. Not to love not to start a family. Or go to school or make friends. His sole purpose of existence was too kill. And he was very good at that. Families and friends never worked out. Never ended well for him. The same thing would always happen. Love and death. He's immortal. They are not. Then what would be a lot more painful is causing there death. His enemies finidng them and killing them without mercy. He was cursed to live this life till the end of the world was brought forth and then... and then an eternity suffering in the pits of Tartarus most likey knowing the way Zues held grudges.

The gods were rather unforgiving and even though they left this world they definitly had something planned for him he knew it. Of course he deserved Ellesium with all the good he has done but that would not be. Tartarus was his final resting place. That was his destiny. That was his soul purpose. He sat there in the arm chair disassembling his desert eagles cleaning out the chamber. Weapons maintenance was always a pet peeve.

Suddenly a woman wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "So for a Greek warrior what's with the guns"

He smiled and looked up kissing her on the chin "Its for show really. Its a last resort. I never liked using guns. I'm a man of the sword and I take great honor in that. But sometimes the situation will call for it when I need to use these. Because they may be loud and downright cruel, but they can certainly get the job done and you can't fault that."

She hopped over the couch and put her head into his lap. "So what are you doing for christmas?"

Zee was about to awnser then he really thought for a sec. He was going to the burrow with Ron and Harry however he had never celebrated christmas before. "Zee? You look like you are deep in thought there"

Zee smiled at her. "No its just that I realize this is the first time I will be able to spend Christmas with someone other then myself and a bottle of Jack."

"Well if you want I mean I know you are heading to ron and harrys. You can always come back to Greece with me. We can spend the holidays together"

Zee looked at her "I haven't...I haven't been to Greece since well you know.. Its a small fear. I don't know what would happen if I step back onto ancient ground. You know because pissing off Zeus does have its disadvantages. Besides Athena gave me a warning to stay low and don't come back. i plan to heed those words"

She then sat up. "You have never been back to Greece since you were run out?"

"I preferred to stay away. Even when the gods left this planet I still thought it best not to test my boundaries. I have been all over the world many a many a times however I have not been back to Greece."

"Now here I thought you were the man with no fear" She gave him a sly smile he just returned it

"We all have fear, no man is afraid of nothing. Every battle I ride into may be my last. I don't know... but I do know that I am selfish. I am selfish because of my love for life. I have died many times over or should have... but I am still here."

"You fear death? But we all die...well...you know"

"Death is just something that happens. a small event in all of our lives. Kind of like a cutting of the rubbin to continue on to the next journey. It's not death that I'm afraid of... but what's after....I fear for... well my soul. Defiance to the gods.... a lifetime of war killing... I fear my soul may be damned to suffering the fates of the gods... I fear what Zeus might have in store for me. Tartarus the darkest part of the underworld. a place of suffering and pain for eternity... that is where i probably will end up."

He remained silent for a second before going back to cleaning his weapon. "But never mind that no sense in worrying of these problems I suppose..."

Helen looked into his eyes and kissed him. "I can see you are a good man hardened by the choices he has had to make in life."

"Am I? Am I a man? I'm a creation of the gods. Made to kill... am I a man?"

"Yes you are. Because you are not a robot that kills senselessly you are a good person" He smiled and she hugged him on the couch. "Come lets go to bed" just as they were about to they heard an commotion and screaming out in the halls Zee stood up with his desert eagle.

"Something is not right"

Zee ran outside to see Harry and Dumbledore running down the end of the hall.

"What the hell is going on?"

Zee ran outside to see what was going on. He ran down the halls past spell marks in the walls. It looked like a pursuit of some sort. He ran down the corridor all they way to the Griffindor common room where Draco was holding Ginny by the throat with a dagger pressed up against her neck he was backed into a corner Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had there wands pointed.

Zee recognized the weapon that draco had. It was a baslic dagger. Very poisonous. Mainly used for assignations. Just a scratch could kill

"Ok... what I miss?"

* * *

2 hours earlier  
Draco walked though the secret passage in Hogwarts and met Pettigrew at the end of the hall. from there Both grabbed the portkey which took them to Voldemorts Lair. He walked through the darkness of the ominous Mansion he heard screams coming from the basement which sounded like that of unimaginable pain. Either a deatheater that had messed up or someone from the side of the light. Draco knew that would be his fate if he failed. He finally came to a holt when he stood infront of the Dark Lord himself.

He knelled before the dark lord as he was presented with the baslic dagger. He looked at it wit and awe. He had only read about them in books but he knew that even a little slit from this dagger death would be eminent. The dark lord spoke to him

"Take this dagger. Plunge thee deep into the heart of Albus Dumbledore then bring it back to me. Stained in his blood... Peter!" The bumbling servant approached. "Bring him back through the secret passage accompany the boy. See to it that he completes his mission."

"Yes my lord as you wish my lord" Draco arose and smiled he had a new bout of confidence. He did not need to stab for a kill. Just strike him how hard could that be? Dumbledore was one of the most powerful wizards alive but he would not be powerful enough to stop this. He wanted to imagine the look on Potters face once his beloved mentor was run through. He wanted to see the look on his face when all that was hope was lost... maybe while he was at it he would go after the Weasley whore.

Those two had become something of an item as he had seen in the coming months. While not finding her overly attractive he smirked at the thought of what Potter would do if not only he killed his mentor but also had his woman as well. Was he capable of this? Of course he was as he apperated along side Pettigrew he clutched dagger in his hand...but why was he shaking as such? Why was his heart pounding like this? This was a simple in and out mission.

The dark lord would have his back he was chosen specifically for this mission he had the will to do this. He had to he needed too he had to succeed where his father had failed.. He could get his father out of Askaban by doing this... his father... rotting away in Askaban because of Potter it always came back to blasted Potter. He clenched the dagger hard in his hand. While in the the passage to Hogwarts Pettigrew handed Malfoy a voice activated portkey.

"The darklord say one you have completed your mission to use this..."

Draco took it and put in into his robe. He placed the dagger in a holster on his elbow. Pettigrew turned into a rat and took off in hogwarts through the secret passage and Draco followed. It was past curfew by the time he got back but he would not be penalized for he was a prefect. He began to walk toward Dumbldores office with the rat following him at his side.

He walked past Ron and Hermionie in the corriders they must have been patrolling. They looked as if they were preparing for some snide comment from Malfoy. Ron had sighed as he gripped his wand. Malfoy could see this... what he wouldn't give to bury this blade deep into the blood traiters heart. He pondered it a moment. I could kill both of them and  
move on to Dumbldore. Completing Potters misery. He retained himself. He just looked straight ahead and ighnored them. As he passed Ron turned around.

"Did you see a rat with him?"

Hermionie looked thoughtful for a second. "No I don't think so"

"I could have sworn that was..... Scabbers..."

"Ron I doubt Pettigrew would make his way here knowing the dangers he would face"

Ron sighed and agreed they then continued to the common room. Draco walked with more force. His palms sweaty his heart beating at the end of the hall he could see Potter talking to Dumbldore. He was leaving... good this would be his chance... Harry passed Draco he noticed that he did not even make eye contact with him. He stared  
straight ahead at... at Dumbledore... Harry noticed on the ground a certain rat that was missing its claws.

"Pettigrew?" he wispered. Something dawned on Harry this was an attack!"

* * *

Draco strode toward Dumbledore his back was turned to him perfect. This would be the perfect way to end the old fools life. This was for the dark lord. This was for his father. For the side of the dark. Nervously he unsheathed the dagger and rose it to the air. Everything else happened in slow motion.

Dumbledore keen on hearing heard someone behind him he turned around and saw the hint of the dagger coming down. He quickly reached for his wand and recoiled back. He knew that he would have been beet. The look on young Malfoys face as he cried out.

"For the dark lord!"

Suddenly his arm stopped as Harry grabbed his arm and brought Malfoy around in for a knee to the stomach. He stumbled back a bit.

"I was wondering when you were going to show your true colors Malfoy."

The martial arts Zee had been teaching him had come in handy. He spin wheel kicked Malfoy back up against the wall. Draco attempted to take a swipe at Potter going for the kill he did not care anymore. He was once again met with defeat.

He quickly dodged a body binding curse fired upon by Dumbldore causing a bright flash. Temporally blinding them both and ran down the hall he knew what he had to do now.

Harry and Dumbledore quickly recovered. Harry then gave chase Dumbldore followed.

"Harry he has a baslic dagger be cautious!" Harry nodded and they gave chase firing curses down the hall. as the chase continued

* * *

Petigrew knew the plan had failed the second Potter spotted him. He knew that there was no way he would make it with Malfoy with the portkey. He needed to leave through the shrieking shack. It was ok. No one suspected him he was rat... that was until a familiar face spotted him a face of a former friend. A friend he used to accompany on the nights of the full moon. Lupin spotted this immediately and called out viciously

"PETTIGREW!" Lupin and Tonks had come out of the classrooms as if they were in the middle of something. They stopped suddenly when they heard curses being fired in the hallway. Both in a muckas her robes disheveled and his shirtless to see what was going on. It was only by sheer luck he found a rat cowering away on the floor running like a bat out of hell. Peter ran as fast as he could but Remus with his wolf like reflexes chased him down and grabbed the rat.

Pettigrew knew the only Way out was to fight. And that fight would have to go to the death. He transformed to his human seld and began to battle his former friend. He smacked Remus in the face with his silver hand. He knew that Remus would not bide well to silver so he had the advantage. Remus stumbled back as a small burn mark had formed on his cheek. Tonks came to fight at Remus's side but he held his hand up at her. Saying this was between him and the Rat The two stared at eachother and began to circle eachother.

"Was it worth it Peter?! James and Lilly were your friends! they trusted you with there lives! And what did you do!? You led them to the devil himself and sent Sirius to hell!"

Pettigrew smiled "I did what was needed to survive. I would rather be at the Devils side then in his path of destruction"

"We were your friends! We were your family! And you betrayed us all! Why? Because you were nothing but a coward?!

"Thats all I was wasn't I?! The fat bumbling coward who did not belong with the Marauders! Sirus always made fun of me for that. Well I'd like to know if he and James are laughing about that now along with that red headed whore. After tonight I shall be the remaining Marauder!"

And With that Pettigrew tackled him into the wall. Remus was caught off guard by the last comment which aloud Pettigrew to get the upper hand. He stuck over and over with the silver hand Each strike left a painful burn imprint.

He reared back to make one final blow only Remus dodged it. Pettirgews hand then imprinted and stuck into the castle wall. Lupin side stepped and grabbed Peter kneeing him in the gut. he then sent a kick into his face which sent Peter rearing back.

Peter quickly recovered and went to strike Remus with the silver hand again. Remus caught the bbl-ow and countered with a punch to Peters face and then a back hand. Peter backed up a bit and charged again. He ran and tried to throw a punch only to once again have Remus catch the blow but this time Lupin used this moment to spin around him and then put him in a deadly chock hold.

The second the air cut off from his wind pipe Pettigrew began to struggle. He moved around and and ran his back into the wall trying desperately to get Remus to loosen the grip and let go. But like a wolf with his jaws clamped down onto his prey he would not. Peter elbowed him in the rubs rather hard but noting would give. He grabbed Remus's arm the silver burning but it did nothing he tried to grab back at his head but Remus was avoiding the silver.

In one last attempt to free himself from he lifted Remus off the ground and fell back words. Remus braced the impact of the floor but did not release his grip he then wrapped his legs around peter and there was not much left for Peter to do. He was now at his mercy.

Remus though about his friends... James... lilly.. Sirius....and Harry. Harry was an orphan because of this man. He ruined Harry's life. He ruined so many lives. He pulled back on his head and screamed until he heard the loud crack of the neck.

Pettigrew body went limp and Remus threw it to the side breathing heavily. He got to his feet and Tonks rushed him hugging him he looked down on the floor at what was once his best friend. Justice had finally been served.

* * *

Draco ran toward the Griffindor common room. He could not activate the portkey, not while failing his mission. He could not go back to the dark lord empty handed, he needed to kill someone and that someone was Potter's heart. He could feel curses behind him being fired by Harry. But he kept going.

He then saw the portrait door being opened by Ron and Hermione... Perfect. He though it quickly ran into Ron punching and kneeing him down to the floor Hermione gasped as Draco flew though the portrait door. He knew Potter and his gang would not be long .

He saw Ginny look up from the couch she was sitting at

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing here. He ran to her and punched her across the face he grabbed her into a choke hold and brought the dagger to her throat.

"Make one move Weasley and ill slit that pretty little throat of yours. This is a baslic dagger just a cut will mean your death. He was about to reach into his pocket to grab the portkey when Harry Dumbledore Ron and Hermione came through the portait door all with wands pointed. There was no getting out of this one. At least if he killed her the dark lord would be pleased.

"You know what this is Potter! This Baslic dagger. Make one move and ill spill her blood. He pressed the dagger up against her neck she gasped at how close it was.

"Mr Malfoy please Drop miss Weasley and surrender yourself you don't need to do this son"

"Yes I do! I was supposed to kill you and I failed! The darklord does not tolerate failure...I need to come back to him with some sort of succession in his plan.l I kill the woman he loves... I'll return a hero!" Draco cried out

"You won't return at all Malfoy cause ill bloody kill you!"

"And then after he's done illresurrect you only to kill you again!" spat Ron.

"Mr Weasley Harry Please!" Dumbledore pleaded "Listen to me Mr Malfoy. We can offer you and your family protection. You do not have to do this. But if you kill her... Then you will not make it out of here alive. Please listen to reason Malfoy"

Just then Zee came into the common room with his desert eagle. He saw what was going on he saw Draco with a baslic fang up to the neck of ginny. He pointed his weapon at Draco.

"So what I miss"

Draco paid no attention to him. "Reason you say? Your side is the losing side! Only a fool would side with you!... I'm sorry but I need to do what needs to be done!" he said with pleading eyes he was scared now.

Zee suddenly felt like the past was repeating himself. He was suddenly back at Iwo Jima with Cpl Finnegan's life in his hands.

"Draco listen to me" it was Zees turn to speak now. "Put down your weapon and give yourself up. I have this aimed straight at you I don't want to kill you kid but I will not hesitate"

Draco smirked. "How can you possibly kill me with that!"

"This is a desert eagle... this will send a tiny ball bearing going at an incredible speed right through you. Now I don't want to fire. Please. I'm giving you one chance...drop the weapon..." Draco looked at Zee and then at Potter.

"Don't do it" Zee whispered.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend Potter!"

"NO!" Harry screamed

BANG! a shot ran out colliding into the side of Draco's neck. His eyes widened as blood began to pour from the large gaping hole.

He let go of Ginny and slumped against the wall slowly dropping down. He looked up with tears in his eyes. He felt the life leaving his body as he every began to get darker and darker. He opened his mouth to speak only to find it full of blood. He slowly fell to the side and watched as his world went black.

Zee lowered the gun slowly and cursed to himself. He did not want to do that but he was left with no choice. Ginny fell to the ground as everyone had feared the worst Zee stood there....he had failed again. the past had repeated itself. He dropped the gun and fell to his knees. Harry and the others rushed to her side

"It is ok... She has just fainted that is all" Dumbledore said as he revived her. When she came to she grabbed Harry and burried her face in Harry shoulder and sobbed. Zee looked up to see she was still alive and just let out a sigh of relieve. He could not remember being that worried and scared.

Harry just nodded to Zee in a thankful way. Zee returned the nodd. "Ok I need to go change my damn Pants now.... Christ." Zee got up and sat down on the couch with his hands shaking Ron and Hermione walked over toward him.

"You ok?" Asked Hermione

"For a second I thought I was too late... I just need a minute to breath"

This was the first time any of them had seen this look on his face he was actually scared. He had grown close to them all an did not want to lose them Ginny ran over and engulfed him ina bear hug "Thank you." she whispered in his ear He smirked and returned the hug.

"Its what I am here for"

**a/n thats it for this offical both wormtail and Draco are dead and not coming back. yes i know Draco fans please don't burn down my house but yes Malfoy is dead and along with wormtail that is offical i will say again.. a few more charecter deaths will come so prepare yourselves. nothing to makor but i found myself unable to stop the deaths. hope i had you going with Ginny... please read and review**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**a/n Hello all. Im a little sad that no one has reviewed my story in a while hopefully the reviews will come back and i can get some feedback on the chapters. The reviews keep the story going. this is one of the best chapters of the story so i Hope you all enjoy**

Dec 25th 1969 Hai Lo war camp

1st Lieutenant Zee Michaels awoke rather rudely in the Pow camp when one of the guards threw something in at him rather hardly. The guard laughed it off and walked away. He had been dreaming of a pretty little blond he had hooked up with back at home a few years ago She was a hippie anti war activist and he had shown her a good time. In his dream She was with the Vietnamese prostitute from a few weeks ago. Man what a mix that would be!

He awoke to the smell of the jungle and the Erie silence and fear of the other men. It was only a few days ago when his platoon was ambushed and he was captured. He could easily fight his way through this on his own. And walk out of his camp. But upon arriving he saw that he had to instill moral upon the men and the others that were in the camp as well. The fates had brought him here so that he may Liberate this camp. And he began doing that by Keeping up with morale. Show them a strong figure to stand up to the Vietcong.

And he thought he had seen the horrors of war on Iwo Jima. It seemed as the years went on war only became worst. Mercy was just a word, a word that was weapt and begged for when the enemy hovered over you with blood on his face that did not belong to him. Upon looking at this battlefield Zee had to wonder if there was any mercy left upon the world. The captured US soldiers looked frightened at what was to come. Some would weep, they would weep because there lives were lost or weep because it was Christmas morning and instead of being with there family opening presents and sharing the holiday joy they were suffering a fate worst then death.

It made no difference to Zee. He never really had anyone to celebrate Christmas with, he was perfectly content on just sitting at home with a nice glass of brandy. He had his chance at a family a long time ago. He didn't need one. However when he saw lost hope in the eyes of the soldiers it had hit him hard. Just because he never got into the Sprite for Christmas it didn't mean it had to be ruined for them.

It would be his Christmas present to them to get them out of this hell hole... this hell on earth. He did not have anything to worry about. There weapons could not kill him but it was the others he worried for. This escape plan had to go smoothly. He wanted these men to be able to call there wives call there families and tell them they were alive and coming home for Christmas. Especially Sgt McDaniel's. He was able to conceal the picture of his wife and baby girl where the VC could not find it. Every now and then he showed it to him. It only made Zee wanna get him home even more.

"Hey!" Zee shouted at the enemy"I'm sick of this place I'meady to talk."

The soldier nodded and went to get his superiors. The other men in the cell stared in disbelieve. Here was the man who had instilled hope in them told them to hang in there and he was already going to sell the country down the rd. They knew he was special forces and that the information he had would be valuable in enemy hands. He leaned up against the wall as the camp commander and 5 Vietcong soldiers came into the cell telling the Americans to lay flat. Just what Zee wanted. The camp commander went up to Zee and ordered his men to tie his hands behind his back. Once the deed was done he turned around and faced the camp commander.

"So you have information for me?" He spat in his thick accent. Zee knew he had to be quick about this he did not want to cost any americans there lives.

"Yeah I have something I want to say. Merry Christmas"

He tore through the bounds behind his back he jump and kicked the camp commander and tossed two daggers into the hears of the guards. He ran foward with quick speed and grabbed the muzzle of both weapons as they fired turning them facing the two opposing soldiers. He quickly head butted the soldier in front of him meanwhile shots fiired into there bodies killing them instantly. He twirled the rifle around and shot the man on the ground. within Seconds all five of the soldiers were dead he turned toward the camp commander who was now on the ground frightened.

"No.. Please show mercy!"The commander pleaded

"Mercy? I don't even know what that word means anymore. No one does." He rose the rifle and squeezed off a shot sending the commanders brains out onto the floor.

The American POW's on the ground were stunned. "Grab there weapons we are going to free the other soldiers in the building across from us." The 14 American soldiers grabbed the ak47s or what they could since there were only 5 weapons. As soon as they stepped outside they engaged in the firefight. While they kept the Vietcong engaged Zee ran over to the other building where they were being kept. Taking out the sword of Olympus he easily deflected the bullets shot at him and killed the other guards.

In this cell 16 more American pows waited to be released among them Sgt McDaniel. He smiled upon seeing Zee.

"Was wondering what was gonna take you so long sir"

Zee smiled. "Hey I needed to plan this just right. God forbid anything happen to that pretty boy face of yours. I think your wife would kill me."

"You get me to my wife sir and she'll make you her famous apple pie"

"lets cross that bridge when we get to it Sgt."

The 16 Americans picked up the weapons and rendezvoused with the 14 others.

"No losses no losses. This is what I must do"

The camp base was heavily armed it seemed. More then what Zee had expected. After retrieving more weapons the 30 men retreated slowly into the tree line. From here they would be on there own. Zee was able to use his sword to create a diversion block there path to make sure they wouldn't be followed. They spent the last 12 hours in the jungles of Vietnam. His men low on ammo. They were being hunted every now and then shots would ring out.

Night was beginning to fall the men were growing tired. It was then they ran into a huge Vietnamese unit. The battle for there lives took place low on ammo. The Americans fought back as they remained pinnned down by the river side. Zee had used the power from the sword of Olympus to take out as many as possible but it seemed as if they just kept coming. It did not look well for them at all. Just the helicopters soared through the area wiping out the Vietnamese. The men cheered as the chopper circled around them calling in there location.

"We did it! We are going home!" Screamed out on of the soldiers all smiled except for 1. Zee looked to see Sgt McDaniel's on the floor clutching a bloody wound in his stomach. Zee knelt by his side.... he knew there was nothing he could do. He had been around war long enough to know... to know when a wound was fatal. He started coughing up blood.

"We had a good run didn't we sir?"

Zee smiled." Don't talk like that Marine.... well continue that good run. Just hang in there help is on the way"

"I'm afraid I'm not gonna be able to follow that order sir....here...take this...."

He handed his dog tags to Zee.

"Give them to my little girl....tell her I fought...tell her I fought and died proudly for my country.... I'll always look after her.....tell her that when she gets older.....tell my wife...tell my wife....I love her..."

With that Sgt McDaniel's died on the spot near the river bed. Zee clutched the dog tags in his hand. He had failed him...

* * *

"Oi mate? Earth to Zee...anyone home"

Zee snapped back into reality and looked at Ron at the doorway. Harry and Ron had just gotten up.

"You were like awake and then you weren't... seemed to be dazing off into space."

Zee looked at the time it was 9 am Christmas day. "Yeah sorry...I was just thinking about something a few Christmases ago"

"Well hurry up mate its Christmas morning. Come on down" With that Ron and Harry left the doorway. Zee smiled slightly and got out of bed. This was his first time celebrating Christmas with a family. He just hoped he would not disappoint. He walked down the stairs to see the scene that he had only ever seen in movies and tv, the family sitting by the beautifully lit Christmas tree the fire roaring silently warming up the room. Zee couldn't help but smile. He had always convinced himself he never wanted this that this was not for him, but why couldn't it be? Because he was not human? But if he was not human why did this feel so... right?

Zee sat down as he watched them all exchange presents. The warmness in it all. Would it be so bad to have this... to be able to do this himself? He pondered over it for a moment until Ginny and Harry approached him.

"Merry Christmas. We thought it would be nice to get you a little something."

He sat there for a moment in shock. No one had ever gotten him anything before. "We all sorta chipped in with professor Athena. Its from her as well along with Hermione.."

Zee silently opened up the gift. It was an old Greek medallion with the symbol of the gods imprinted on the front. He could not believe they had went out of the way just to get him a gift. He smiled warmly at them

"Wow... I don't know what I don't know what to say... this is great you guys.. And Helen was in on this too...?" They both nodded

"This is the first time anyone has ever gotten anything for me... ever..." They smiled. They could clearly see this meant a lot to him. "I never had any fond memories of... most of the time I had spent it by myself.... and the only time I didn't I was in a POW camp back in Vietnam. This is my first good memory of it...I thank you."

"Anything for you mate your part of the click...you know your one of us." said Harry

"Well I don't know what to say...I really didn't get you guys anything...oh wait yes I did!" he pulled out several packages. He handed a small envelope to Ginny first. That is something you will really enjoy." He said winking at her.

"SEASON TICKETS TO THE HARPIES?!"

"What can I say seems like our little rendezvous has left a long lasting impression."

Ginny jumped up and down and into his arms kissing him on the cheeks.

The twins looked at him with and rose their eyebrows. Fred then spoke up

"Why Zee"

"Whatever do you mean"

"By your so called"

"Rendezvous?"

Ron then piped up ""Zee hooked up with Jones back in August. Only said like 5 words t her and she was ready to take off her pants"

Molly looked at them disapprovingly. Charlie and Bill just smiled and nodded as if t say nice job. The twins then got to there knees and bowed

"WHERE NOT WORTHY! WHERE NOT WORTHY!"

"Don't worry guys you are. I'll teach you all my tricks"

After the little fiasco he turned t Harry and Ron. He held out two swords and pointed them to Ron and Harry "And now this is for you guys." Ron and Harry looked at both swords in awe. the raw power coming from the weapons could be felt by everyone in the room He looked to Ron first and showed him the sword he was going to present to him. the handle was the same silver color as the blade except for a green emerald at the hilt of the sword. inside the emerald it was circulating as if great energy was inside just waiting to be let out. Zee then spoke

"Ron the sword that I am going to give you belonged to king Richard the lion heart... he was one of the most brilliant strategists in English history and as you know a full fledged wizard. This sword was forged by Darious, a blacksmiths and last living member of the ancient city of Avalon whom had found the key to immortality. He forged this sword using the fires of the dragons deep in the mountain of Everest. He walked many miles to find a man worthy of this sword. finally he came to King Richard the Lion-heart and bequeathed this sword unto him. The green emerald is the light of Avalon as long as it shines... as long as the sword remains Avalon will live on. I ran into King Richard sometime after the crusades. He had bequeathed that sword unto me before he died. Wanted me to find one worthy to wield it someones worthy enough strong enough to Carry the sprites of Avalon. I could not think of anyone else better then you. The sword has some magical properties to it. So you will need to learn how to wield it."

"Oi mate this is awesome. This is truley amazing I don't know what to say."

Harry was left staring at the other sword Zee was holding He could not take his eyes off its power its beauty. He could feel the power radiating from sword was ocean blue... looked as if the blade moved...like the oceans... "Who's...who's sword was this?"

"I don't know if you are going to believe me....hermionie might roll her eyes and scream at me once she hears what it is... not believing me as usual. Maybe that will change once she receives my gift"

"Who did the song belong too?" "This sword Harry has a very famous brother. A brother of which ahs had many tales written about. This sword was forged by the lady of the Lake by personal request of Merlin himself to be Only used by Merlin himself. Harry this swords brother was Excalibur this is Exodus. Merlin Wileded this sword his entire life. see how the the blade looks like ocean waves? Thats Merlins signitare imprinted into the sword.

"I can't...I can't accept this"

"Aye you can harry. Merlin asked me before he died to bequeath that sword on whom I saw fit."

"You knew Merlin?" bill asked. Everyone in the room was still in shock

"Yes I did. Knew will. I fought along side king Arther I knew them all... harry. Exodus is a sword that is used to rid this world of pure evil to fight against it...1000 years later a new evil has come one of unimaginable proportion and he grows stronger by the day...... but yet he will cower in fear. He will cower in fear because the man the warrior who wields this sword. Is more powerful then any dark lord or dark force on the face of the planet. The one who wields this sword can strike fear in the heart of the largest dark enemy. The sword has accepted you....accept it harry...mak3 it part of you. That feeling you get from it? Let it in....the both of you. Your swords will increase your power. They will become part of you....let it in...just let it in. Both of you need to accept the swords power. Both Harry and Ron nodded. "Well here goes nothing"

"Oh and just a warning this might hurt a little bit" Zee said as they were an inch from gripping the swords

"What!" Both Harry and Ron shouted but it was too late. they gripped the sword handles and both fell to there knees in Pain as they felt the history of the swords and its powers rushing through there bodies. What happened next no one was really sure. The entire room lit up and it seemed like an explosion of white light had erupted when it was over the swords were gone. Both Harry and Ron got to there feet the pain they felt was now gone they looked around in confusion wondering what happened to the swords

"Where did they go?"Asked Ron

"Think of them. Just imagine them hold out your arms and imagine them. When they did. A light had shown and the blades reappeared.

"This is...some really advanced magic..." whispered Arther The other nodded.

"How do we get rid of them?" Asked Harry

"Just will it.." When they did the 2 blades disappeared."

Zee smiled. "Training is going to take on a whole new meaning when we get back"

* * *

In the evening the Weasley family along with Zee and harry feasted on a Delicious turkey dinner prepared by Mrs Weasley. Some wish for a whiteChristmas this was a wet one. The rain came down hard in the Christmas night but that did not matter. Everyone was there. Even Percy.

He had showed up a few weeks before hand apologizing in tears for what he had done. The Weasley family had welcomed him back with open arms. Truth be told. He had regretted the decision the moment he stepped out. He knew he was out of line but he could not find a way to come back. It took the help of his fiance Penelope to get him back with his family. He had missed them so dearly and worried they would not take him back.... but blood is always thicker.

They welcomed him home. His mother crying in his arms his father pulling him into a bone crushing hug. The twins playing pranks on him. It was great. And this new character Zee seemed to spark interest from Percy. He was fascinated by the history and all he had gone through...

Zee leaned back from his chair. "Wow Mrs Weasley kings feasts could not measure up to the meal you prepared for us."

"Why thank you Zee I'm glad you are enjoying it."

Zee smiled as he put his head back and relaxed as he was ready to dig in for more. He could not remember ever eating thsi good. This food was truly delicious. Something then jarred him from his thoughts he got up immediately and looked around.

"Zee what's wrong?"

"I think you better man your battle stations. We are surrounded "

* * *

Dementers swirled through the dark rainy night over the little house known as the burrow. Causing temperatures to drop. The pure evil in the air from the dementors caused a storm to brew and for a moment. It began to hail, Thunder and lightening followed into the mix of hail and rain... Armageddon... fear... 100 death eaters surrounded the burrow.  
100 dementors swilred in the night sky. 40 giants waited on the outskirts. The anti apparation wards had been placed in affect. The floo netwark was currently down no one would leave this place alive tonight.

Lord Voldemort overlooked the pathetic excuse for a house and smiled. Potter was in there, and he was trapped. There was no place for him to run too except into his clenhing jaws. For tonight would be the night that Harry Potter would fall by his hand. And then...then the world would be his. Once the crown of xues was retrived nothing could stop him.

"My lord we are ready too attack" said Bellatrix. His 2nd in command.

"Very well Bella...hold off on it however I want the fear to sink in. I want them all to realize they will die a slow and painful death! I want them to see what the defiance of I lord Voldemort will cost them!!!! I want the woman raped and tortured while the men watch helplessly! I want Potter to see the pains of the world before I extinguish those disgusting green eyes!"

"Your will is my command my lord"

"Yes it is my dear Bella... that it is"

* * *

Zee sighed "So much for having a good Christmas memory"

"The floo is not working and we cannot apperate out of here." yelled Bill "

Of course you can't... this is an ambush. They are making sure there are no ways out whats so ever... sigh... can we go a week without this shit I swear to god..." Zee looked out the window to count the enemy. Harry immediately went down to one knee clutching his scar.

"He's here! He's at the Burrow!"

Ginny helped harry to his feet everyone else looked frightened beyond believe the dark lord was out in front.

"Well someone ought to let him in for dinner...its rude to not accommodate guests..." Zee looked around to see plenty of scared blank faced..

"Are you crazy? There is an entire army of deatheaters out there including You know who" Yelled Percy.

Zee looked really depressed he was really hoping to hold on to a good Christmas memory "Yeah well someone has to go out there and say hello We are in a jam there's at least 100 deatheater guys out there along with the dementors just dying to swoop down int he skys above...then you have the giants ready to come club us to death. That's just fun. In the mean time..Bill do you think you can fix that floo?"

"Yeah I can try and get it up and running"

"Don't try just do it"

"Wait a minute you can't go out there with out our help!" Harry tried stopping him. "You'll be slaughtered even for you that is an enemy of greater force. And with Voldemort out there its that much more dangerous!"

Zee smiled and winked. "I'm just going to go out there and have a little chat with the old geezer." I'll be Back. Before he left he looked from the door to the table. He went to the Turkey and tore off one of the legs then poured himself a goblet of wine. They all looked at him as if he were nuts "What? It's for the road" Zee took a bite out of the turkey leg as he walked outside into the rain and hail. Lightening struck around him.

"Why the hell does it always have to rain? Why couldn't it be Sunny when evil attacks. Godforbid." He sigheed heavilly taking another bite out of his turkey leg. As he walked to Voldemort he could see the deagtheaters at his sides sneering at him ready to attack. He just rose the goblet to acknowledge them and downed the wine quickly before throwing the goblet aside.

He made his way toward the pale snake like figure who stood there. Zee walked around causally from side to side taking huge bites out of his turkey. He could see deatheaters clenching their wands... as if they would have a chance to kill him. Though over 100 of these guys that is a handful. He had faced these odds though before.

"Tom Riddle... Riddle me this... Riddle me that... Whos afraid of the Cat dressed in black... Get it? cause your all dressed in black... I thought it was clever. So let me guess... mmm this is good turkey.... Lord Voldemort... hmm I always imagined you to be taller. I Imagined you would be 8 feet tall. with long talons coming from your head and would also breath fire. On top of that you would be able to shoot lightening out of your eyes... I find myself a tad bit... disappointing"

Voldemort remained silent as he just glared at this young man who he could only presume was the Immortal warrior Zee continued.

"But. I must say... you have a good sense in fashion. the whole black suit black shirt and black tie... that is a nice touch. Not alot of people can pull that off so ill give you that... Its hot... its sexy... mmmm This turkey leg is amazing Mrs Weasley sure does know how to cook up a good meal. I mean this is one hundred times better then the turkey leg i had at Disney World.. Have you ever been?"

"You speak of all this nonsense as if I am supposed to care. As if it pertains to me somehow. It would be intelligent of you to instead of indulging yourself prepare yourself for imminent death." Voldemort replied

"Prepare myself for imminent death can't come up with anything better then that? Saturday morning cartoon villans can come up with better. And beside the fact you should care... you see... I was really enjoying my dinner. I had brought some fine wine to the House i was gonna drink that. Eat the turkey and then take a long and prideful shit later.... but I can't do that now. Because you decided to show up and ruin that all. So yes you should care. because this is the second time you have robbed me of a blissful experience. The first being the yoga master back in New York"

"You have the gall to come to me face to face and speak of this nonsense? Now as powerful as you may be Zechial you cannot possibly be as ignorant as to face me with such arrogance and disrespect and speak of Nonsense that I could care less about."

Zee finished the turkey leg and tossed it to the side licking his fingers "Ignorant huh? I have been alive 3700 years I doubt I am ignorant. If you and I got into a debate contest I would wipe the floor clean with you... You build yourself up you give yourself way too much credit"

"I am the darkest Lord of all time, I am the most powerful wizard ever to grip the Earth"

"And some call me an egomaniac... But what is so Different about you? You are like every other Villan, or tyrant this has gripped this world. Ever hear of a darklord by the name of Sauron? Now that was even before my time but the man was extreamly powerful with armies of orcs and other dark creatures that ranged over ten thousans. You are going to sit there and tell me you are the most evil son of a bitch to grip the Earth or even the ost powerful? Please don't flatter yourself. The gods were more powerful then you, I can count on both my hands evil tryant powerful people that came before you... And when you are gone guess what someone else will take your place. You are as common as pigeon or a cockroach

If looks could kill Zee would have been fried to a crisp dead "You dare speak to me in such a way-"

"Of course I dare... but that's beside the fact. Now look here I am pretty sure you were not invited to Christmas Dinner. Now. seeing how this is my first real Christmas how about you guys just leave peacefully and quietly so we can all go back to having dinner. I am sure you can find some other young boy to seduce into bed with promises of candy and video games"

Voldemort clenched his fists and cracked his neck. He then gave a Erie smile "I will let that last comment slide... for now.... As I have an enticing offer for you... and believe me it would be wise of you to take up on this offer because I a merciful lord will not grant it again. Both you and I are powerful enough to punch a hole through this world. Join my ranks... bring me Potter and together the world shall be ours... the possibilities are endless"

Zee thought for a second "Hm mm enticing as that may be. I have a much better option... I call it option B. Basically it goes like this. Zee walked back and forth casually "You guys and one smokin goth chick" He said winking at Bella "Take your army and go home.... if not then you might as well bend over put your head between your knees and kiss your ass goodby-"

Zee could not finish his last sentence because due to the fact that the green light of the killing curse shot right to him from Voldmeorts wand. Zee barely had time to get his daggers out to block the attack. Zee had blocked a killing curse before. he remembered thinking that it was the most blunt force that had ever stuck him. That was like getting hit with a marsh mellow compared to the one Voldemort had just shot at him. The blast sent him flung back into the house. He smacked right through the Wall and his body came to a holt smacking into the inner wall of the kitchen Everyone was shocked that he was sitll even alive.

Zee was clenching his stomach for a second as he looked to be in a lot of pain. "Didn't.... see.... that.... one.... coming."

"Merlin Zee are you all right!?" asked Ginny

"Just give me a second... I think I am bleeding inside my lungs."

Zee spit out a chunk after chunk of blood until he stood up again

How's the floo coming along Bill?" Zee asked

"I need a little more time" Bill responded

"Well I'm gonna head back out there. He really pissed me off now! No one cuts me off in the middle of my monologue"

"Mate let us go with you!" Yelled Harry

"No! You may have the power of the sword but you don't know how to use it yet." The twins now chimed in

"Well at least allow us"

"To use some of our trusty inventions"

"In order to distract"

"Some of the nasty"

"Footeaters that are out there and might give you"

"Trouble against"

"Moldiewarts" The twins said at the same time

"What kind of inventions?"

The twins smiled mischievously and ran up to there room. "Ok... well this should be interesting." Zee grabbed the sword of Olympus and when he walked out the front door he drove the tip into the ground.

"This will set up a barrior strong enough so they won't be able to come in"

"Then what will you fight with?"asked Harry

"My daggers of course. No worries Harry. I got this under control." He grabbed the bottle of wine on the table and walked out the hole in the wall gizzling it down he threw it to the side and took his daggers out twirling them rather quickly in his hands. He walked up to Voldemort who seemed to be smiling now?

"Sill alive as it seems how unfortunate for you. For the fact that I make sure that your death will be long excruciating pain

"Why don't you try hitting me like that again... one more time... lets see if you can get lucky twice asshole"

"I think I shall just end your life." With quick reflexes once again the wand rose for the killing curse. Only Zee moved quicker then Voldemort could ever anticipate he grabbed Voldemort by his wand hand and twisted it. He then send a fist flying into his face. Sending him tumbling back into his death eaters. Black blood sprayed from where his nose should be. The others looked in shock. No one had ever struck the dark lord before. He was now enraged to say the least.

"KILL HIM YOU FOOLS!"

All the death eaters surrounded Zee and raised there wands to fire the killing curse. Zee held out his daggers quickly began turning around in a spinning like motion faster and faster. The killing curses all fired upon on him. All that happened was the curses struck off his daggers and struck some of the death eaters. Once seeing what happened they ducked as the green lights streamed over there heads.

Zee stopped and began wobbling from left to right. He was very dizzy. "I hate doing that!" He threw up his Christmas dinner. "My turkey leg... Oh. I was gonna enjoy shitting that out."

One of the death eaters stumbled to him and he quickly ran his dagger into his neck killing him. He hit himself in the head a few time to get his sense of control back. Just in time to continue the ongoing battle. Death eaters began firing curses at him and he used his agility to dodge them he tossed his blades into one deatheaters chest. He quickly took out his desert eagles and fired from side to side running up to the deatheater to retrieve his daggers.

Voldemort had become infuriating what this man was doing to his army. He sent an punching jinx which hit its mark right in Zee's in the back. He fell foward a good 20 feet into the mud. Voldemort then ordered the giants to come in and attack.

The 40 giants all the size of houses came running in swinging there clubs about. Zee saw the ground shaking. He immediately rolled out of the way from an oncoming attack. The club striking the ground caused Zee to launch up in the air. Once he was eye level with the giant he grabbed on to its face and stuck his daggers into the beasts eyes blinding it.

The giant beast roared out in pain and began swing his club wildly into the night striking deatheaters and giants about. Voldemort could not believe the chaos one man was causing. Zee locked eyes with him and smiled. He waved his hands about. "Oh Tommy Boy! Come here Tommy Boy! Me and you need to have a little chat."

Zee made his way to Voldemort. He had killed a few more deatheaters along the way. He walked up straight to Voldemort. "So someone around here promised me that they would end my life... not going to well for you eh Tommy boy"

Voldemort immidatly put his hands together above his head and from the tip of his wand a fiery dragon formed and flew toward Zee

"Well thats certainly new." said Zee as the dragon landed near him and tried to engulf him in Flame. Zee formed his daggers into a shield to block the fire coming at him. He slashed the fire away and ran straight for the dragon his daggers raised in the air. He avoided the dragons swipe with its tail and brought the daggers down to its head and sleiced it in two. The dragon dissapeared and Zee once again stood infront of Voldemort again

"Got anymore tricks up those sleeves Houdini?"

"CRUCIO!"

Now Zee had been put under this particular curse before. It had hurt but he could handle it. Coming from Voldemort however. Zee droped to his knees and withered in pain. Voldeort was finally happy to see that he could get the upperhand on the warrier. However he was suprised when he got to his feet. Cuts and burns began to appear on Zees face. Blood streaming from his nose eyes and ears. He screamed loudle and drove his daggers into the ground which caused a shockwave which sent Voldemort to the ground breaking the curse

Zee wiped the blood from his face as every step he took was pain. He had not remembered pain that bad before He watched as Voldemort quickly rose to his feet

"Now I think its time I fuck up that ugly little face of yours... cause truth be told... you are one ugly motherfucker"

Voldemort for once smiled and waved good bye to Zee. He looked up and was swiped away by the giants club and was sent flying into the air. He was now in the path of another Giant as he was coming down. the Giant readies his club like a baseball batter waiting for a pitch. Zee curled up into a ball and spun downward the way a change up does. The giant took a swing and a miss.

"Thats strike one!"

The giant took anoter swing at him he easilly rolled out of the way

"Thats Strike two!"

The giant took one last swing Zee dodged it again and jumped up onto the giants head.

"Thats strike three you are out!" He stabbed him repeatedly until the giant was no longer moving. "And they always said I was a bad pitcher"

Voldemort then strolled along side to the burrow. He had come for a reason and that reason was not to fight with Zechial but to kill Potter. The second he got near the burrow however he could not step further. An ominous force kept him from approaching. He cringed.

"A barrier?" He saw the sword of Olympus driven into the front of the house. "No!" He could not get close to remove it. If he touched it he would be purified by its magical properties. He needed Zee to remove it. He looked behind him to see Zee fighting off another giant.

The dementors began swooping down trying to do what they could. Zees daggers glowed bright fighting them off. The only one who could remove the barrier was Zee. He pointed his wand at him and aimed carefully as Zee was able to strike down another deatheater.

"Imperio!"

Zee had his daggers raised in the air and stopped. The death eaters then went to strike but Voldemort ordered them to stop

"Do not touch him he is under my control!"

* * *

Everything seemed to be at bliss for him. White light everywhere beautiful such beautiful music...was this heaven? What had happened? One second he was getting ready to kill another with his daggers, weapons he had killed so many with and then bliss endless heavenly bliss... he then heard a voice. A voice that seemed to be... safe. A voice he could trust.

_"Remove the barrier on the burrow.."_

Remove the barrier? Why would he want to do that for? Why did he want to do it? That didn't seem right...but then again in so many ways it did. He walked through the puffy white clouds and made his way toward the burrow where his sword was.

* * *

They could see from in the burrow that Zee was now walking toward the burrow with a blank look on is face. "I think he's under the imperious curse" screamed Molly. It was now evident. Voldemort had his wand pointed on him as Zee began walking very slowly toward the burrow.

"He's going to have Zee remove the barrier we have to get out there"

Harry went for the door but Arther stopped him. "He put that barrier so that we may be safe in here please harry lets see if he can fight it"

Harry and the other looked out the window worried. "Come on Zee you can do it." whispered Ginny

"I got it! I got the floo working" Screamed bill

"Come on everyone lets go we will alert the ministry and get them here"

"We can't leave him! They'll kill him!" yelled Ginny

They looked outside. "If the barrier breaks. Then you guys go through. Ron and I will fight until the ministry arrives through."

"Harry you can't do that" Molly pleaded. He saw the worried looks in his family's eyes. Ginny grabbed hold of his arm. As if pleading him to get out of there.

"If harry stays then I shall too" Percy had said the words quicker then any other Weasley in the room he went over and stood by Harry. "It may not make up my sins of the past or how I have treated you all. But I can damn well start. And I will do it by fighting along side Harry and my family."

Harry was surprised at the sudden joust of support from Percy. He was skeptical about Percy coming home truthfully. But here he is. Standing aside him  
ready to fight if the Barrie breaks. Not taking the cowards way he truly was sorry. Maybe this was real.

"As will I." Charley stepped up.

"We all will." Arther said went to the fire place to floo the ministry and tell them to send help immediately. Mean while explosions were heard. They came from upstairs. What was going on? Was the barrier broken? No. It was the twins. They looked outside the window at the enormous light show...

* * *

_"Remove the sword. Remove the barrier.." _

That voice. It was that voice again. It felt so good...so right to listen to it....it felt right but at the same time it felt wrong why did he feel this way? He approached the sword. His sword.. It was driven into the ground. It created a barrier... it was here for a reason.

_"Remove the sword"_

He heard the voice again. He knew he had to fight it. Why could he not? He knew he was not supposed to listen to the voice he could not control  
himself...

"No..." he whispered slightly. His hand placed on the hilt of the sword. He fought with himself not to remove it "No!" he screamed. His entire knee buckled under his weight and he fell. He fell to one knee but his hand still on the sword. Electricity sparked up as he fought the evil in his body he had to fight this he had too!

Suddenly an amazing light display above as hundreds and hundreds of fireworks shot from the window upstairs into the burrow. The Weasley twins high five each other as there arsenal of fireworks shot off into the fields of the burrow causing much panic and confusion.

Deatheaters took cover. Voldemort turned his wand onto there window and fired a killing curse right at them. "You blood traiter little immigrates!" Voldemort screamed as he shot another killing curse at them. The twins took cover as the killing curse bounced off the barrier but caused the foundation itself to erupt in a light explosion.

Fred got up from his cover. "Hey watsa matta wit you!" he said in an Italian Brooklyn accent

"You a gotta learn to show a some a respecta!" followed George.

"We a know a how to show dem respect ain't we?"

"That we a do."

they both turned around and dropped there pants mooning Voldemort with there bare asses.

"I think we might have just moved to the top of his hit list oh dear brother of mine"

"Fred I must rightfully agree.... oh how I wish this could be in tomorrows prophet."

"Mother would have a thrill. Weasley twins moon the darkest lord of all time"

"Infamous store owners bare all against the dark lord"

"bare all! I love that one dear brother just wish we would have come up with it myself!"

"if we thought business was booming before I can imagine how much it will once word of this gets out"

"Of course we will have to worry about constant deatheater attacks dear brother."

"That we will George. That we will"

If Voldemort was angry before he was fuming now. Nothing compared to how he was feeling. The defiance those two displayed. "I truly despise those twins in the worst way... They must die! They must not be allowed to live."

His attention was no longer on Zee. The imperious curse was wearing off.. Yes. He could feel the curse weakening. Yes...he had his sense back. He immediately drooped the sword.

"No!" he yelled out Voldemort was still distracted by the twins firework display and the defiance to moon him and he lost his concentration on the imperious curse which needless to say was a dire mistake as Zee viciously back handed Voldemort int he face. Zee then followed with a punch and a round house kick.

The dark lord fell onto his back as Zee jumped on top of him and drove his dagger into his right shoulder. The dark lord screamed in agony

"You feel that Tom!? That's pain! Real fucking pain!" He twisted the blade in his shoulder. " You cost me a night with a yoga master you son of a bitch. I promised i was going to rip off your fucking arm! Lets see how you feel with out it!"

Slashed his dagger down and cut through the shoulder. He then grabbed Voldemorts right arm and with his brute strength ripped it off. Pain beyond pain was allt he dark lord could feel black blood had sprayed out from his shoulder.

Zee smiled as he stood over the dark lord triumphantly. The apparation pops had come the aurors were arriving. Half the force was fighting off the dementors and the remaining giants the other half with the deatheaters. Zee remained on top of Voldemort who was withering in pain

"You took my arm!"

"Its my arm now Tom...maybe I should rid the world of your being. Be a great present to Harry.... goodbye Tom Riddle."

He rose his dagger to strike only to be tackled by Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort quickly got up realzing the battle was lost. He took the wand out of his severed arm and apparatted out of the area. Other death eaters followed.

Zee rolled around on top of Bellatrix holding the dagger to her neck. She started laughing. "You don't have the guts.."

She was actually egging him to do it. Harry along with the Weasleys came out to see what was going on. They saw Zee on top of Bellatrix.

"Go on do it... you gonna kill me in front of everyone? Come on do it."

Zee smiled. "You picked the wrong person to egg on. As I remember those were your husbands words right before I drove my sword into his heart."

Her eyes widened for a moment as he pressed the blade into her throat and slashed it across. Slitting her throat in the process. She had a look of disbelieve in her face and soon the look of disbelieve went into a blank stare. Zee got up and wiped the blood off his knife onto his pants. He saw harry and the Weasleys staring. He knew what they were thinking. He had just killed again senselessly no remorse no mercy. Well that was who he was.

He picked up Voldemorts arm and handed it to Harry.

"What the bloody hell??"

"That's another Christmas present to you Harry. That my friend is Voldemorts. He seems to have left it behind I think he was in a hurry... I also think he will have to learn how to use his wand left handed... hope that was the arm he used for beating the meat... oh Fred and George... thank you for the firework display...but let me tell you. You guys need to get some color on those asses of yours"

The twins started snickering. "Wait why are you commenting them on their... behinds?" Asked molly glaring at them.

"Well during that amazing firework display they topped it off by mooning Voldemort. He didn't look to happy about that. In fact i believe that he said something along the lines of they must not be aloud to live"

"YOU MOONED YOU KNOW WHO!? YOU SHOWED YOUR BUMS TO THE DARKEST LORD OF ALL TIME?! YOU MIGHT AS WELL SIGNED YOUR OWN DEATH WARRANT'S!"

Arther covered his face. "Boys I really wish you would have taken a different approach to this matter."

Charlie Bill and Percy were all cracking up. "That's the most bloody brilliant thing I have ever heard of!" screamed Percy dieing through the laughter.

Zee couldn't help but laugh too."If this is how you celebrate Christmas I got to see how you do New Years"

**a/n there you have it. The confrontation between Voldert and Zee finally got to take place. i did'nt make it cmpletly one sided but zee certainly did not get his ass kicked too much he was back to his usal self. I just wanted to state that the reason Zee had an easier time then when he fought drake was due to the face that Voldemort underestemated him. Voldemort thinks of himself highly so hence sometimes he may find himself at a loss against a formidble foe. this was longest chapter i have ever written hope you all enjoyed it. anyways please read and review**


	24. Chapter 24

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**a/n i am sorry for not updating in a while as you all know there other pressing matters for which i need to attend to every now and then. i will try and update more often. please read and review**

Voldemort apparatted back to his hide out and fell to his knees cringing with pain. Black blood continued to spray from the area where his right arm once was. The other deatheaters arrived back and were in shock and awe at the condition there master was in. They approached him but he killed the first two that did.

Probably not a smart move on his part being he had lost a good part of his army tonight. He could not believe that man could do this to him... this! He needed to die for this oh yes in good time he would... he would suffer Lord Voldemort would make sure of that. They would all suffer no one did this to lord Voldemort. No one made afool of him! Embarrass him! Took his arm!

He pointed his wand at the hole in his body and muttered a spell. With that a new arm had appeared silver much like Wormtails. He then slammed is metallic fist into the ground once more breaking a hole into the floor. The deatheaters watched silently.

"It would appear you have underestimated him old friend"

Drake walked through his house. And up to lord Voldemort. Now you see his power. You understand the steps I had taken in order to rid the world of him"

Voldemort breathed steam he did not respond he was inching toward killing the vampire

"Now you see why we need Pandora's box and why we need the crown of Zeus. You realize the seriousness in the situation as long as he is with the Potter boy your sworn enemy will not die as you plan. However with the crown of Zeus... we can change all of that.. We must venture into Olympus. Once we do...your army, our army will be unstoppable. The world will be your oyster."

"YOU DON'T THINK WE HAVE TRIED YOU INSOLENT FOOL! ALL YOU DO IS BABBLE ON ABOUT THE CROWN. TELL ME HOW TO RETRIEVE IT!" The castle shook at Voldemorts might. Clearly he wanted to get this object and strike death and fear into all that have defied him.

"Well we can't simply do it just this second. As I have told you in the past the gods have taken the necessary steps to make sure that no one would be able to get there. Not to mention we are dead smacked in the middle of winter. The summit would be unclimbable. Even for powerful beings such as you and I. We must wait for the weather to get warmer.

"Wait?! I do not wait! I want them all dead!"

"And in due time they shall. In the mean time I suggest you stay low"

"you expect me to not retaliate?!"

"You retaliate you will lose more men. Lure the public into a false sense of security. Then when it is least expected. Strike! In the mean time use your knowledge for once my lord... you are an excellent chess player. plan out your strategy have patients. your enemies will fall into your hands You may also find allies in other places as well. Think of those at the ministry whom are power hungry.... use them to your advantage..." Voldemort remained silent. "Ahh I see i have struck gold with you my lord... use them... perhaps to take in the one who has caused you all this pain and suffering. with him... with his knowledge we may beable to find what you are looking for."

"Leave my chambers. I have much thinking to do"

Drake got up and turned on his heel and left with the two other vampires. Voldemort got to his feet. At least 60 deatheaters were killed some other captured. The dementors had scattered. The giants had been defeated...only 17 remained. And he had lost his 2nd in command. His Mistress. One of the more worthy death eaters. He had lost Bella... he had much regrouping to do. Much planning to do. "Let the fools think they have won for now... they shall feel my might in due time. And when they do i shall hold there bloody hearts in my hands and crush it with my might!"

* * *

It was December 31ist. New years eve. Usually a huge party night for Zee. Truth be told he never looked forward to too many holidays however he had to admit he had a soft spot for new years eve. He enjoyed all the parties and festivities to bring in the new year most of al. The booze. Some would drink from one year into another. This time Zee had convinced the younger Weasley's along with Harry and Hermionie to come with him to New York City. He had everything set up. There was a small club on the east side that would be open bar and free food compliments of the club owner a good friend of his.

It took some convincing from Molly but finally Arther had convinced her to let them go by motioning to a nice romantic night to themselves. Something which they had apparetnly not had in a very long time because Molly quickly changed her mind and was all for it. Zee could not contain himself he just knew yhey were all going to have a blast. One rarely doesn't when in New York.

Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione would need to disallusion themselves abit too look 21. Something Bill had agreed too very grudgingly for Ginny however he was convinced later on when she bat bogeyed him. They would not be traveling by floo or portkey for it was too expensive. They could not apperate wither it was too far of a distance. They would be using Zees jump method. Something of which he warned them was going to feel very nauseating.

"In 3000 years I have yet to get the hang of it."

Zee sat at the Weasley table waiting for everyone to come down.

"So Zee you'll take are of them all right? I mean New York I hear that is a very big place. Is it true the rats are the size of cats there?" asked Molly who was still worried about letting her babies travel to another continent.

"Yeah but they stay in the subway...don't worry Molly."

"Just please keep them out of trouble...if anything happens to them I do not care that you are Immortal I will find a way to Kill you"

Zee just laughed "I would imagine Mrs Weasley but have no worries I've commanded brigades of armies in the past. Ill be able to keep the Weasley clan together. Besides. They're all mostly of age? Whats there to worry about?"

Fred and George both came down the stairs first. Dressed nicely in black button down shirts and different color blazers.

"Looking good Fred looking very good"

"Same goes to you dear brother. But I think I may be the most handsome on for the night. I may pick up one of those infamous luxious American girls."

"Brother surely you are mistaken, you must know by now after all of these years that you cannot compete against these good looks."

"Come now you must know I'm the better looking out of this bunch.."

"Why Forge are you stepping up to the Pitch and challenging I Fred Weasley The best looking of the Weasley Clan?"

"Why Gred there would be no need for me because it is already established by my amazing good looks"

"Why Then may the best man win then?"

"Aye may the best man win"

Molly raised her eyebrow to Zee. "Ok maybe those two need to be kept an eye on. But Charley and Bill those two can take care of themselves so all I really have to worry bout is-"

"I'm so going to drink you under the table tonight. Its not even funny"

Charlie laughed. "Since when have you ever been able to do that. I'm a freaking tank you'll never keep up"

"Well i guess we will find out tonight then shall we"

Zee sighed "Oh lord...but hey Percy will stay out of trouble right?"

"That's because Percy is spending new years eve with his fiance and her family in Italy" Molly retorted.

"Right... OK I will keep an eye on them I will bring your sons and daughter back home in one piece I promise. Because the last thing I want to face is your wrath."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all came down after.

"Well that appears to be everybody. You guys ready to paint the town red in New York City?.... in a respectable manor of course..haha."

He had earned another look from Mrs Weasley. The Weasley's all said there goodbyes to there parents and went into the backyard of the burrow.

"Ok I'm going to hold out my hands Harry and Ron grab hold and then everyone else grab hold and form a full circle... like ring around the Rosy."

Everyone did so and formed a full circle.

"Don't let go...now this is going to feel a lot more different then apparation. I am not going to lie to you... this even makes me feel queasy and well you all know how long I've been doing. Ok are you all ready? Lets go!" and with that they all disappeared from backyard.

* * *

Within several seconds they were in New York City. It was slightly colder but the scenery had certainly changed and needless to say the Weasleys had never seen anything like it. sure they had been to London a few times but it was nothing compared to the soaring sky scrapers of New York City.

"Good to be back home again" Zee said smiling looking around

Immediately Ginny ran to the side and began throwing up.

"Hey looks like the red head had too much to drink already!"

"Yeah happy new year!" said a group of people walking by.

Ginny looked up as Harry rubbed her back. He couldn't really say anything he felt like puking as well. As soon as she recovered along with Harry they looked around. They were mesmerized by the tall buildings.

"Welcome to New York city... the capital of the world!"

They were all still in awe. Now come on this way.

"I didn't know muggles could build such things." Ron said quietly.

"We just need to walk a few blocks the club is this way. Oh Bill diallusion Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to look 21"

Bill sighed. "I'm still uncomfortable doing this too Ginny" He immediately saw her glare at him dangerously "But what kind of older brother would I be to not allow my baby sister to drink." He said sarcastically

"Do you want another visit from the bats?" said Ginny eying him ina manner that intimidated the eldest Weasley

"No of course not just not too happy my baby sister is going to go out drinking tonight"

"You mean like the time I caught you with firewhiskey in your room when you were 14?"

Charlie started laughing Ginny immediately shot a look at the second oldest

"And when you were 12?"

Charlie immediately stopped "you knew about that?"

"I have dirt on all of you and believe me I come no where near to where you have all been too. And if you don't want any of it coming out to mom I suggest you all shut up and leave Harry and I alone" the girl had done her home work.

Fred was rubbing his chin nervously "So you know about the time George and I..."

"Yes I do. I wonder what Mum would do if she ever found out" The other brothers looked at the twins to see a look of fear in there eyes obviosuly they did not want that information to fall into the Mothers hands

"Well lets get this girl a drink then" George said enthusiastically. Bill performed the diallusion spell. Harry and the others all looked a bit older. Hermione breasts got a little bit bigger as well as Ginny's. Much to Ron and Harry's delights.

"It should last 24 hours." Bill said.

"Ok guys now follow me" They walked a few blocks in the cold and came up to this club on east 77th street and 1st ave. A huge black bouncer stood in the cold.

"Is that a giant?" Asked Ron in disbelieve. The man looked to be the size of Hagrid.

"No he's that's Rufus the bouncer." Zee walked over to him. the bouncer did not bother looking up he just kept his eyes on te list

"Name?"

"fuck you asshole" Rufus looked up from the list to see what his next victim was going to look like but just smiled at who he saw.

"Zee is that you ya son of a bitch?!"

Rufus grabbed Zee into a bone crushing hug.

"Where you been boy. David been wondering when you were going to show up to his joint"

"Ahh you know I've been here there and everywhere you know me"

"Damn straight. Well get in there. I'll buzz David and let him know ya coming."

"Oh Rufus can you let my friends in? There close buddies of mine."

"The redheads? Sure come on through everyone. Ladies first of course." Hermione and Ginny smiled and walked ahead. Followed by everyone else. They were once again held speechless at the sight. None of them had ever been to club before. The lights the music everything.

"Well welcome to club life, its open bar, free food I don't think this can get any better. They all strolled to the bar where the bar tender immediately recognized Zee.

"Hey Zee!"

"Shelly!" It was followed immediately by a hard slap. All the Weasleys looked at him.

"I don't think I deserved that one"

He turned around to see the other bartender. The younger sister Kathrine.

"Hey Kate!" "

"Zee good to see you again"

"Yeah what's up with Shell-" slap!

Once again Zee found himself slapped on the other side of his face. "Ok... I... I remember now... I deserved those ones.... lets... Lets say we go to that bar over there..."

They made there way over to the other bar on the other side of the club.

"You aren't going to slap me are you?" He asked the bartender she smiled.

"Not unless you warrant one or if you prefer coming home with me tonight" She said winking at him " Oh we are definitly drinking here. Ok this is where we are drinking guys"

The bartender eyed the group of redheads "So what can I get all of you"

"Shots of Odgens Firwhiskey please"

"Firewhiskey?"

Zee immediately took charge "Haha well I will have a dirty Martini for starters. The girls will take cosmos. And on top of that hows everyone for a tequlla shot?"

They all nodded. She went to make him the drinks he immediately tipped her with a hundred. She was quite surprised

"Believe me its going to be along night of drinking" When the shots all came he quickly told them what to do

"Ok guys you lick your hand, pour the salt on your hand, you lick the salt take the shot and bite the lemon are you ready?"

It went down within a few seconds Charliy and Bills eyes immediately sparkled

"I think we found out drinks for the night. So charlie ready to be pulverized"

"You're so on"

The twins looked into the crowd with hungry eyes.

"Well brother many for the taking may the best Weasley win"

"Which of course would be me dear brother"

Fred and George ordered whiskey on the rocks and went into the crowd. Zee harry and the others stayed by the bar.

"So what drinks do you recommend for us mate?"

"Why the best of them all." Two rum and cokes and leave the bottle" Zee put down another 100 dollar bill

"Put down another one of those bills and you might as well have taken me home for the night she winked at him and made the drinks"

He just smiled. "Oh I like you..." He noticed the glares from Hermione and Ginny "What can I say? I told you woman dig me I get more action then James Bond" Hermione and Ginny  
rolled there eyes.

"Well we don't dig you what do you have to say about that?" ,

"Well thats because i purposly repelled you and besides that you got terrible taste in men"

Harry Ron glared at him as he smiled

"Come on guys I'm only teasing you know that"

"Obviously cause mate I'm a lot better looking then you" said Harry running his hand through his messy black hair.

"Ohh ill drink to that. They continued drinking until a tall man in a suit walked over to the bar.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face around here Zechial"

Zee turned around and glared at the man in front of him

"Oh jeez I'm sorry... you scared for a second. You see I thought that you were a man who's face was torn off and replaced by a hairy old mans scrotum but that's just the way your face looks. You see I say this because your face actually looks like an old mans scrotum which means you are one ugly motherfucker and you should probably get that checked out because no one wants to look like a scrotum except you of course, you must like it."

The man immediately grabbed Zee by the throat and lifted him off his feet holding him by his neck

"I should rip out your throat for what you pulled last time we met!"

Harry and the others immediately got up but Zee held his hand out

"Hey Dave you know the saying. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" The two glared at each other for a moment then immediately David smiled and pulled Zee in for a bone crushing hug

"It's good to see ya Zechial!"

The two started laughing. "Oh man for a second I thought you really did wanna kick my ass for what happened in Vegas"

"Ha come on man I would have done the same to you."

"Good times though"

"good times indeed" David released Zechial to the floor at 6 ft 6 he towered over him and pretty much everyone else in the bar.

"Did I really have ya scared though Zee I'm just saying I am pretty impressed with myself if I did?"

"I never know with you damn blood suckers"

"Blimey your a vampire mate?" Asked Ron stunned and a little nervous

David smiled "As much as you guys are wizards. Yes I am"

"But Zee said that vampires were mindless merciless hordes that needed to be killed."

"Oh did he now"

"Haha Ron... Dave here is a hybrid. He's one of the good ones who do you think Blade was based off of?"

"Oh I've heard of hybrids. Is it true you can walk out in the day light?" Asked Hermione suddenly interested.

"Why yes I can, I don't need to feed as often either. When I do I make stops by blood banks.. Its a good life but back in the 70s Zee and I used to hunt. We were at war with the vampire nation man that was sick..."

"Dude your had a huge Afro then it was awesome! You were like shaft! Man those were good times!"

"Yes they were soul brothers... Wow how times have changed... though I do hear the vampire nation has put a price out on your head and you also got yourself involved in that old wizard war out in the east"

"That I did. Actually fought Voldemort a few days ago. Tore off his arm"

"Ouch what he do to deserve that?"

"He robbed me a night with a yoga master"

"The long lost dream aye?"

"Yes I know. Oh by the way. This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Guys this is David Williams... former vampire hunter now prestigious club owner"

"Its nice to meet you all... so Zee I could see that the life of solitude didn't work out for you. I knew you'd get back into this life..."

Just then David reared back and slapped Zee across the face as hard as he could Zee wobbled and fell to one knee

"OW WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Slap bet remember?"

" Jesus Christ that was like 20 years ago I didn't think you would remember"

"Believe me i was waiting for this day... you also owe me 50 bucks as well. that was for forgetting about the bet"

"Like you need it fang head"

"Better serving me then you white boy"

"White boy? Oh come on the 70s are over dude."

David smiled and patted him on the back. "I gotta go take care of somethings. Ill be back down later for when the ball drops"

"All right man take care"

"Nice meeting you all"

* * *

As the night wore on a small crowd had developed near Charlie and Bill who had been immensely locked into a drinking contest some taking bets as the two eldest brothers went shot for shot. Mean while the twins were engaged in dances with several woman. Harry had Ginny out on the dance floor holding her close as the music went about and Ron was with Hermione in the corner making out in the corner. All was well in the club as the clock was getting closer and closer to midnight. Charlie and Bill put back another shot. Both wobbly when Zee approached them

"Hey guys how about you take a break there is about 10 minuite till midnight"

"Therezza enoooough time for anotherr driiiiink" Said Bill smiling.

Charlie kept chuckling "cooome on bill you gotta take a breeak. Its almost midnight."

"HEY WATYA DOIN HITTIN ON MY GIRL BRIT!" Zee sighed heavilly this cannot be good at all. He turned around to see a huge guy towering over Fred or George.

"Oi all is fair in love and war no need to be hasty now. I didn't realize"said Fred smiling trying to calm the big guy down

"The only thing you are about to realize is what a world a pain feels like!"

The other Weasleys rushed to the rescue The large man just smiled.

"Fine thats the way you all want it Ill beat the crap out of all you red heads!"

He reared back to throw a punch only to have his hand grabbed by Zee and in a twisting motion Zee brought the Man down to his knees.

"You need to relax Brother. It would be wise of you to just walk away and forget this ever happened"

The large man grimaced in pain. "The second you let go of me! I'm going to fucking Kill you!"

"Well in that case just look up for a second?"

The man rose his head only to receive a crushing blow to the face from Zee he was out cold.

"Can you guys go anywhere without causing any trouble?" Screamed Ginny.

"Why dear sister of ours"

"Fairest maiden of the land"

"Though is she still maiden?"

"We'll have to ask Potter later"

"Or Dean"

"Or Michael Corner"

"But back to the fact oh favorite sister of ours."

"What fun is it to travel across the seas"

"And not cause just a little bit of"

"Mayhem and mischief" The big guy started screaming and rolling on the floor as if he were on fire.

"Haha one of our latest inventions ants in the pants."

The others just rolled there eyes. but paid attention the the TV Screen upfront as the count down started 10...9..8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Happy new year! Everyone celebrated. Harry kissed Ginny deeply as Ron kissed Hermione. The new year had finally arrived. And the Weasley family continued to have fun. All hoping. All praying that this year would be a good one. They painted the town red. They hoped for many more like this one

**a/n well as i said I am very sorry for not updating in a while i have been extreamly busy and i will try to update more often anyway please read and review**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**a/n I know it has been a long time since an update and im sorry for that i have been very busy. but i promise you that the story is not and will never be abandoned. it was completed a while ago just needs to be updated thats all and since i have been busy i have a hard time getting to it. but i will try my best to change that. finally here is the next chapter**

Jan 8th 1916 somewhere in Normandy  
Fighting in the trenches had been horrifying for any man. Trench warfare was what they called it. Enemies gassed each other life in the trenches was indeed horrifying. This was the World at War, The war to end all wars. Zee had always imagined a war that would consume the entire world. He knew being immortal that he would watch war evolve and he watched it evolve from swords and spears to guns, bombs, and more horrifying then all a new tactic known as germ warfare. Over the years he had been alive it was only a topic discussed amongst military leaders in a "it will never happen" type of manner. The ability to manufacture a disease and then use it against the enemy was unimaginable.

But here he was witnessing the unimaginable, The effects of mustard gas and other deadly chemicals streaming into the body. He could be stabbed, he could be shot, all of that. Germ warfare proved to be the same as always. No effect on him however to his men... the results were horrifying. And it wasn't about him surviving it was about him watching over. At the turn of the century he had watched many atrocities. The word honor seemed to disappear from the human language. He watched as they recovered bodies of captured men...tortured, limbs hacked off.

Did they have no shame? Mother earth was weeping for the blood of her children that was spilt carelessly. Zeus may have hated him but they would see eye to eye on this. He could now understand why the gods and goddesses left this world. They foresaw this and decided the fate of human kind be dealt upon themselves. Let them destroy each other, and that is what they were beginning to do. They were not far off from a bomb that could wipe out cities which quite frankly was a chilling thought. But thankfully it has not been invented... yet.

On this particular night it was quiet in the trenches and death was in the air. The men with there gasmasks on waited nervously 30 minutes enemy fire had ceased. Something was  
wrong. It was a moonless night and Zee knew that on nights such as these. Evil always spread throughout.. A wind blew from the north where the enemy had been and right away Zee knew the night was only beginning and was about to get much worst. The smell of blood was in the wind. He could smell it through hsi gas mask. Something had killed there enemy and was making its way for them. Zee took off his gasmask and tossed it to the ground he would need all of his senses to fight this battle.

"Captain put your mask back on! You never know with these chemicals."

Zee could tell there were no chemicals in the air. "Its allright major. We have bigger problems on our hand however."

He did not know how he would be able to explain this to his men but he could not let them fall under the fangs. Silence… Erie silence over took the night like the calm before the storm.. Zee took out his sword, The sword of Olympus which had been one of his handy weapons all throughout this life. "Anything you guys see....I need you all to keep your calm. Stay behind me. Make every shot count. And pray to god."

"Goddamit Williams what's coming over that hill"

Zee looked into the majors eyes and saw the shadows in the nights coming at an alarming speed. The vampire jumped 30 feet into the trench right into Zees sword. Only to be beheaded.

"Christ what the hell is that thing"

"Creatures of the dark sir...Vampires..."

"Vampires don't exist captain!"

"They do tonight sir I suggest you stay back these things can be downright nasty." Zee looked into the darkness of the night as hundreds of vampires began running forth into the night. Zee spit to the ground. It was going to be a long night. He just hoped he could get the men through the night alive...

* * *

"Mate wake up!"

Zee's eyes shot open as he looked into the face of Ron Weasley who was shaking him gently.

"Ron do you remember what I did to Draco when he disturbed my slumber?"

"You were having a nightmare what was I supposed to do let you sleep there and whimper?"

"I wasn't whimpering. Come on I'm too manly for that." Zee looked around the compartment. Ginny was asleep in Harry's lap as he was rubbing her head gently. "How far along are we?"

"We should be back at Hogwarts in an hour"

It was Jan 6th time to go back to school. Hermione was reading the prophet talking about how Voldemort had apparently been laying low since Christmas, but that was not all. Rita Skeeter who had triumphantly gotten her job back at the prophet seemed to have written a colorful article about Zee and his apparent executions of death eaters.

"So how bad is that article about me... you know this is the first time I am actually making press how exciting."

"Not when its Rita Skeeter writing about you." Answered Hermione who was reading the article with disgust.

"Hey you know what they say. "Bad publicity is better then no publicity. Let me have the article let's see what she wrote about me."

"Your not going to like it" Hermione said in a childish tone. Zee smiled and took the paper

"I get a kick out of these things. Lets see what she said**. New arriver a soldier of the light? Or merciless butcher worst then You know who**

"Merciless butcher... that's just terrible title"

_"A few months ago a young man who goes by the nameof Zee had come into the likes of this war as a new friend of Harry Potter the boy who lived. Since then he has been seen taken part in numerous battles including the scare at the harpies game and the battle outside Author Weasles dept of muggle technologies)_

"Weasley! Why the ruddy hell can't she get the name right!" Ron screamed before letting him get back to the story

"E_ye witness accounts have talked abotu the brutality that this young man goes about. Killing unarmed death eaters more like executing them once they are already incapacitated a cowardly tactic in this reporter's opinion. _

_"He just stood over him (Rudolfus Lestrange) and drove his sword into him. Is that justice? The man deserved a trial. What if some of these men are under the imperious?" _

_said one eye witness. Of course he had killed 12 death eaters that day. Then following the attack at the burrow he had killed over 40 and then Bealatrix Lestange he was seen to have subdued and slit her throat Head of the auror division Rufus Scrimounger had this to say. _

_"We are currently looking into the manner of this young man. What we have found so far is quite compelling. To kill a death eater is vigilantism. These men need to be brought to justice. Not killed senselessly. This ministry does not condone. Vigilance and will be punished swiftly for such. If a death eater attack is occuring you are too find cover and wait for help to arrive" _

_it is this reporters opinion that this mystery person be brought to justice for his crimes and spend the rest of his days in askaban... more on page 6")_

Zee put down the paper and laughed however it was not unnoticed that he was annoyed with the article. "Well she's certainly a big fan of mine"

"Zee this is serious the last thing you need is to be an enemy of the ministry tt doesn't help anybody"

"And what can they do to me? Arrest me? Let them try. They do not have the power to contain me. I just proved I'm the most powerful being on the planet when I took Voldemorts arm off. Let him come for me again. Ill let Harry off his prophesy and kill him myself. I'm so sick of being judged for my actions. So now the public is calling for my arrest. Bunch of ungrateful dirt bags"

"Zee I'm sorry that many don't agree with the way you handle yourself"

"Yeah I know. They all think of me as a monster. Oh well. Let them come and get me. Let them call for my arrest. Meanwhile Voldemorts forces were depleted. He's going to rebuild and strike back hard. Its never good when your enemy remains quiet. But what is this damn government going to do? There going to sit and wait. Make a new enemy with me instead of striking Voldemort while he's down. Its never good when the sense of reason in this fucking country comes form a goddamn school! School students! You four should be running the ministry. And no offence if that's the case. That's not good you need real leadership, Harry shouldn't have to fight this damn war by himself. And damn it neither should any of you."

They all looked silently at him. "I'm sorry guys it just gets to me. This war could end if your government would just step up and take the fight to Voldemort. But clearly its a passive government. And because of that its literally up to us. And that isn't fair. Not on any of you. Your all kids....shouldn't have to go through this....ill be right back I'm gonna use the head"...

"Wow think he has a point there Mionie?"

"I think he has several. Meanwhile I think the ministry will look to make a case against him instead of striking against V-voldemort. He makes more then a point. He makes quite a few. I just hope more would listen to reason now a days"

* * *

Senior Under Secretary Dolores Umbridge arrived to her home in the wee hours of the night tired and exhausted. Minister Fudges popularity rating was soaring down and down and it was all because of that blasted Harry Potter. He made her minister look like a fool which entwined made her look even worst. The war was now escalating and it looked more and more like Fudge was going to be removed, which meant she would be removed.

Her dreams of coming into power had been diminishing. She knew that within 2 years Fudge would resign his post and name her minster. It would not happen that way now if a new elected official would come in. Probably that wench Amelia Bones of the magical law enforcement. She would be out of a job and all of the power all of the influence she would have instituted over the years would be gone in a heart beat. She could not have that and she would not have that. Oh if there were only something she could do... but what? She was powerless.... soon she would be out of a job and spend the rest of her days toiling as an old spinster.

She immediately began to make herself some tea and sat by the fire sighing heavily. All of her dreams all of her aspirations were disappearing through thin air and she was powerless to do anything about it.

"Your thoughts betray you Senior Under Secratery."

The voice had much hate and malice in it. The voice sounded more snake then it did human, the voice that stuck fear into the hearts of thousands all through out the country. She turned around to see those red eyes. Those snake like red eyes, the pale complexion. She stared at the man that was in her apartment with her now. More monster then man, if there was a soul left in the beast it would not show. He smiled at her as she whimpered and fell to her knees she did not even bother taking out her wand to protect herself. She was not match for Lord Voldemort. She whimpered and bowed.

"Please...do not kill me...I beg you please!"

Voldemort chuckled that evil laugh and walked aside her. "Kill you? No no...I have much better use for you. In fact I hoped you and I could possibly work together."

"Work… work together what do you mean?"

"You and I are the same Dolores. We both want the same thing... ultimate power is but within our grasp but we find it slipping...always just out of our reach all because of a pestculent little boy that refuses to die."

"H-Harry Potter?"

"Yes.. Him." Voldemort circled around her to her bar where she had some firewhiskey he poured to glasses and handed her one. "Relax Ms Umbridge I am here... To strike a deal with you."

"Deal? What deal?"

"You are very close to Minister Fudge are you not"

"Why yes we have worked together for years."

"And you know his immediate schedule where he goes what time he arrives at work."

"Yes I do I suppose... what are you saying?"

"Well Dolores. What I am saying is. You make that schedule my knowledge and an unfortunate accident may occur to our dear minister. Regrettable....but life goes on."

The sudden realization had hit Umbridge of what the dark lord was asking for "Merlin... you you plan to kill Minister Fudge!"

Voldemort smiled and downed his firewhiskey. "You put it in such a serious sense."

"I- I can't I have worked with the man for over 25 years I cannot just just-"

"Correct me if I am wrong senior undersecretary. But for those 20 to 25 years he has promised you his position has he not...every year he promises he shall step down and make you acting minister. But does he? I think not. It seems like he is just taking you along for his ride"

"Why yes but-"

"And it appears he will soon be removed from power. Correct me if I am wrong.." Utter silence Voldemort knew he had her attention. The feeble minded were so easy to manipulate "You are next in line to take over if something happens to him are you not?"

"Yes... I am" "Dolores what I am offering you is the position you have coveted since your first year at Hogwarts. The position you solely desired for so many years. The position you sacraficed so much to try and attain. I am offering it to you right now. Just let me know of  
Ministers schedule.."

He could see she was fighting with herself weather or not to give this information up she turned around and gulped her firewhiskey. She then felt the one boney white hand and a cold metallic silver hand on her shoulders.

"Its not hard Dolores, You simply give me his schedule and say when he needs you to accompany him to where ever he needs to go...you stay behind. An unfortunate series of events happens, and you appear before the wizarding world as the new acting minister... show them a strong face tell them your plans.. Your popularity will rise... the country will be for your taking."

"What's the catch? I know you wouldn't just do this for me for free. What do I need to do for you"

Voldemort smiled now she had the idea. "I want...the boy.. Zechial."

"You don't want Potter?"

"There will come a time when I shall acquire Potter. For now the one protecting Harry Potter. I want him removed....and after that make Potter easily accessible to me... and I shall never bother you again. You can go about your life as minister."

She was enticed about the offer. She hated Harry Potter just as much as Voldemort "Zechial will be quite a trick to get rid of for you."

"I will take care of it for you my lord." He smiled his mission had been accomplished.

"Very well minister..." She felt good hearing that title. She liked the sound of that. She wrote down the minister complete schedule. Voldemort smiled.

"We shall keep in touch" He then disappeared from her home. All of the problems that she had seem to fade away. She suddenly felt good about going to work tomorrow. All of that power would soon be hers. Little did she know. She had just struck a deal with the devil

* * *

The welcome back feast had been especially good. Zee had snuck down to the kitchens before the break and begged the elfs if they could fix up some steak. While he was a big fan of chicken he had not had steak in such a long time. So steak is what he asked for and steak is what he received. He loaded his plate up with steak.

"So you're having steak with a side order of steak?"

"Oh yes I am... its a surf and turf night baby" Harry and Ron had no complaints neither did anyone else in the great hall.

"God I haven't had this since I was living in America. Mm mm mm... its steak night I'm gonna eat right"

Hermione chuckled "You really are a piece of work you know that."

"And that's not all...got myself a couple of 6 packs. After I get my fill of steak. I'm going to drink that up and sleep like a baby. Just then Professor Athenas had come over to the table smiling.

"Zee. I got your gift over the holidays you really shouldn't have..."

"Just wanted to get a gift for my favorite professor you know"

She leaned over and whispered something in his ear and left the hall. "Well I guess I can forget about sleeping like a baby tonight hint hint wink wink"

They all rolled there eyes and continued to eat. He began to notice the murderous looks he was getting from the Slytherin table. Some  
were playing with there knives clenching there teeth at him.

"Ok why is that table looking at me like there a bunch of wolves and I'm a helpless little rabbit."

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and answered. "Mate you killed some of there fathers in that death eater raid on the burrow. They may be a bit touchy"

"You should be careful" said Ginny

"I think this might be a long term. They are going to look to have there revenge on us"

"Well Ron we cannot have that now can we." He finished the last of his steak and got up onto his seat.

"Zee what are you doing"

"Making a statement Hermione… Excuse me to all of you Slytherins looking at me that way because I probably killed your fathers a few weeks ago. What I have to say is tough shit. Your fathers chose the wrong side. And they paid for the crimes they had committed in the past!"

One of the Slytherins stood up with his wand.

"Ill show you tough shit!"

"AND FURTHERMORE!" his yell had silenced the young Slytherin. "Any of you that have a problem with me! I implore you to come and take it up with me. But know this. Once you enter the ring with me you will not come back out! You threaten me or my friends here, or any Griffindor in anyway. And I will kill you make no mistake about it"

"Mr. Bauer that is quite enough!" Screamed Professor McGonagall. But he did not finish.

"I will say this... The war is here. And to all of you choose your side wisely. Because you side with the light I will protect you. You side with Voldemort. You are an enemy to me and my friends. And when the time comes I will not hesitate to take the necessary actions."

"Your bluffing! You wouldn't-"

"Do you want to test that? Beallatrix lestange tried too. And I put her into the ground." He could see the Slytherins were backed off a little bit. Some had the fear in them. They could see maybe it was not the best of ideas to cross paths with him. They had heard what he had done in the few battles. He let the silence overtake the great hall as he was stared at in disbelieve. He looked back toward the Slytherin table. "Do not test me. Any atrocity on any body. Any of the houses. Well...lets just say. You'll answer to me."

He sat back down in his table and finished his drink. "I think I may call it a night guys" as he got up to walk out he was approached by Professor  
Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They walked him out the door.

"Mr Bauer threatening students does not go unpunished it is an expulsion offence!" screamed Minerva

"Those student wish to seek revenge believe me when I tell you this professor the war will be taken to the school. You think that Voldemort has not reached out to any of the students? He already did it with Draco Malfoy"

"You threatened my students with death. I should have good mind to take care of you myself"

"Severus please" Dumbledore sighed heavily. "It was ill advised for you to do that Mr Bauer. Your already in enough trouble as it is  
with the ministry"

Zee sighed and looked down. "I'm bound to protect Harry and the ways of democracy. I have done so. For over 3000 years. And I will continue do so by any means ."

"So what of justice. What makes you the executioner?"

He turned and looked into Snapes eyes. "Someone has to be. The gods have sit this one out. If someone doesn't step up no one will stand to the darkness. A few of us have been tasked to do so. It is unfair. But know this. We do what is needed to survive... to survive the sooner you all realize that. The easier it will be" He stepped away from them and went his own way.

"Albus you truly cannot stand for this! He has not acted accordingly. He could hurt us in this war! Do we truly want someone as bad you know who."

Albus just sighed. It was true. Zee was growing beyond anyones control. He was here on his own accord and had made the rules his rules however... "He has the power to match the darkness. While he may be unorthodox in his ways maybe it is time to fight power with power. He has my support as well as the support of the order"

"And what of the ministry"

Dumbledore looked toward Severes. "That remains to be seen"

**A/n Well there it is ill try and update the next chapter as soon as i can **


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**a/n Merry Xmas to you all i hope you have all had a lovley holidays and all that jazz. lil x mas present to you all i was able to update. You can see im taking the story in a different direction just a lil. anyways i hope you all enjoy here is the next Chapter**

Zee fell down onto the bed panting and breathing heavily. "God I forgot how good that feels"

Professor Athena fell right next to him. "So I can see you really missed me over the holidays"

"Yes I did. Terribly"

She smiled and got comfortable. "I heard you took Harry and the Weasleys to New York-"

"-And we painted the town red. Usually happens when you go out with me. How was Greece?"

"Beautiful. You know that though"

"No I'm afraid that I haven't known for quite sometime. I'm afraid I never will."

"How do you know you cannot step onto the land they might not have done anything to impede you from entering"

"Ha! This is Zeus we are talking about here. The guy who strapped a giant temple to his fathers back and had him wondering in the deserts for all eternity. He held serious grudges and as for me. Well. Lets just say I was number 1 on his list. And he would make sure that my return something terrible would happen to me. I do not need to be mellowing with some huge punishment in tartarous for eternity."

"So does this mean I can't bring you home to meet my parents then"

Zee chuckled at meeting parents. "I haven't met anyone's parents in hundreds and hundreds of years. Its hard to keep count really"

She turned and rested her head upon his chest playing with his hands.

"Have you ever had a family?"

Zee's face hardened for a moment. Memories had flooded into his mind of the people he once called family and the horrors he had witnessed. "Once or twice."

"And what happened with them how did that go?" he sighed heavily she turned and could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I failed to protect them... I had made enemies all over at that time... barbarian hordes came... did unspeakable acts to my wife and daughters while I was powerless to stop it..."

She covered her mouth at that moment all she wanted to do was comfort him.

"It happened again 50 years later... I lost my family. And it was because of me. I'm cursed... its why I've lived the life I have ever since... he sat up in bed and looked down for a moment.

"Many think of me as a butcher...a merciless horde who kills without remorse. I've never told anybody this before but I fear that they are right"

She rubbed his back "It's like you have explained you are doing what you have to do"

He smiled "no its not like that. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron they are grateful that I have saved the lives and the lives of there family... but something about the looks they gave me when I killed that woman... or when I killed Malfoy. It's always there and its always been there. It 1977 A man was trying rape a 14 year old girl in an alley way at New York city. He had already cut up her face and was looking to do more damage. Until I came in, I broke his neck and she looked grateful at first. But then she stared at me...like I was... an animal. Its always been like that."

Helen did not know what to say she just let him continue. "I was created for one thing. And that's killing. Its all that I'm good at. Most men are born, I was created... no mother no father to call my own. Trained in the arts of war trained to kill trained to enjoy it. I feel Nothing when I kill… No remorse no sorrow. I feel not the angst when I extinguish a life nor do I feel the effect of what it does after. I can end a mans life in the blink of an eye and will not shed remorse for the family he leaves behind. A perfect soulless killing machine"

He got up out of bed and looked at his naked body in the large mirror. Not one ounce of fat he looked as if it as chiseled from stone. His body was meant to be perfect. He was riddled with scars up and down.

"There are days when I... can't look at myself in the mirror… Because I cannot find it in my heart to be sorry for what I have done! No sorrow!"

He punched the mirror. Helen yelped and ran to him to wrap his wound but he wouldn't let her. His hand had become all bloodied. But the wound had slowly closed itself to form another scar. "My body bleeds like humans. The outside heals...the inside never does. The scars I carry both physical and emotional.... but you know what I hate the most of all.

He turned to her his eyes red but no tears could come out. "I cannot weep for my family... I try so hard to shed one tear... and I cannot... because monsters don't cry... he fell to his knees Helen just fell with him and held him.

"I want to weep for them. I want to cry. But my body will not let me. Cry for all the people I have killed cry for my family cry for the looks and screams of monster! I cannot. And that is why I am convinced at what they say..."

"Listen to me Zechial for 3000 years you have watched over the innocent taken the side of what is right. You fought to protect those who could not protect themselves. You have done exactly what you needed to do. You are not a monster, Look at me you are not a monster. You are a champion of the gods. A protector of the innocent.."

She kissed him on his head as he let himself go into her arms. He held her deeply. He could not remember the last time he had felt this safe before.

"There government comes for me soon.... they wish me to face my crimes. And whem they come I cannot fight back it is against my code… And I cannot abandon my post of protection either... I don't know what to do.."

"Are your sure they are coming for you?"

"In a matter of time yes you see life is a chess board. After so many years one can read the outcome the moves, the oncoming storms. This war is about to get ugly. I can feel it."

"Well in the mean time you are here with me and we will enjoy our time together..."

He smiled as she brought him back onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep gave way to his dreams which were of her.

* * *

Minister Fudge sat at his desk quietly approving the paper load that was coming to his desk. He was trying anything in his power to keep this job. Donations to hospitals more funding to the auror dept. Nothing he was doing was working. He had this job for over 20 years he planned to die before ever giving this job up, and he would fight and claw. They would have to pry it out of his cold dead fingers!

Just then Dolores Umbridge came into his office. "Minister. Its time to leave to St Mungros to visit victims of deatheater attacks."

"Very well Dolores."

They went over to the floo when Dolores gave out her signature chuckle.

"Oh silly me. I forgot my umbrella in my office I will go and get it. I shall meet you there in a few moments. I suppose I can just floo from my office."

"Very well Dolores I shall see you soon"

Dolores had left leaving the minister on his own. The protective detail was already at the hospital. He stepped into the floo.

"St Mungroes!"

The familiar sensation of being pulled into the floo over took him only he did not arrive at Hospital. This place was dark nearly pitch black.  
Where was he? Did he wind up ine the basement of the ruddy hospital? He stepped out of the floo.

"Hello? Anybody here?" He walked around the room some more. Finally he realized that he still had his wand. He took it out. "Lumos"

The light helped him a little bit but it was still very dark. He began to get a little frightened. Where was he? This must be the hospital. He said St Mungroes. The minister began to whimper little. There was nobody down here.. Why the he'll did Dolores have to forget her damn umbrella. At least if she were here he wouldn't be alone. It was then he heard whispers. Slight whispers. His heartbeat began to rise. He told himself not to show fear. He then spoke in a booming voice.

"This joke is certainly not funny! This is the minister of magic I demand some lighting. Suddenly the chandelier went on. He found himself surrounded by hooded figures.... the main one wearing a large black hood. He put up his hands to take of the hood. One bony white hand, the other silver. The hood revealed his worst fear. The dark lord himself. The minister fell to his knees.

"Noo! Please no this cannot be happening!"

"I'm afraid it is minister but worry not we shall release your body tomorrow once we are done with you!"

The dark lord laughed that evil laugh. As all the deatheaters along with the dark lord closed in on the helpless minister.

* * *

Zee had come down to Morning breakfast in a better mood then he was yesterday. He was still getting the looks from the Slytherin house but  
he could care less, they were not his problem. And if they wanted to become his problem, well they would not enjoy that he figured. He sat down at the table with Harry and the gang

"Looking a lot better then yesterday. You get that angst out of your system?"

"Why yes Hermione I did. I went to the top of the highest mountain and I screamed. ANGST ANGST ANGST! And now I feel better."

Harry nodded his head and went about his breakfast "Too early in the morning for your screaming there Zee."

"Why sorry Harry, but the looks of it. It would seems you and Ron might have gotten in my SECRET STASH OF BEER!"

Both Ron and Harry cringed at Zees loud antics. Ginny kissed Harry on the forehead. "Well that's what you get for staying up all night drinking with my brother"

"And that's what you get for drinking all my beer I came into the room earlier this morning and found the cans all over the place the beer that I brought here from New York. Then I just put the evidence together with the sour look faces of you two and I knew right away that you were the perpatraters, The co conspiraters, The shannanaganizers."

"Ok! Enough we get it your mad we took your beer"

"Oh come on Ron I'm not mad you took my beer I just enjoy giving you guys an even bigger headache" he took 2 small bottles out of his poket. "My hangover remedy. Enjoy." Harry and Ron both took the remedy and began to feel much better

"What is in this stuff you never told us"

"Well now if I did my secret would be out for the whole world to know. So in a way you can say it is ancient Chinese secret. Wink wink"

Professor Dumbledore came rushing into the great hall. He ran over to the professors table and whispered something into Professor McGonagall ear. She covered her mouth and looked positively frightened.

"Oh boy something huge just happened and I think you can score one for the bad guys"

Harry sighed. "I was enjoying 3 weeks of tranquility peace and quiet"

Professor Dumbledore got up and called the hall for attention. "Excuse ladies and gentleman...it is with great regret and great sadness to inform you that the minister of Magic Alaster Fudge... has been assonated... Voldemort has taken responcibility for the attack."

Majority of the student population had gasped in surprise at this unexpected news. Albus continued.

"Dolores Umbridge is now acting minister. Classes for the day have been canceled.... that is all.."

Albus stepped down leaving everyone in there own thoughts. "I can't believe they got to Fudge..."

"Did you hear that Umbridge is minister... this war is only gonna get worse now."

Harry sighed "I can't imagine what direction she is going to take this country in. And here I thought we were terribly off with Fudge as minister. With Umbridge in she's going to tern the entire government into a socialist affair. We can forget about ever winning this war With Umbridge as minister"

"That bad huh" Zee said quietly

"Yes. That bad she used to run things here at school last year and lets just say she did no take to kindly to much of anything"

Ron then added his own commentary "She banned all sorts of clubs and students could not even travel in more then three to a group. She refused to teach defence against the dark arts. Just tried to train us and fill our heads with lies."

"Not to mention she tortured Harry" Ginny added taking Harry's hand and kissing it where it said I shall tell no lies.

"She's the one that wanted me arrested for my crimes. At least that is what it said in the prohpet yesturday... well this is not good"

"She will definitely want to come after you"

Zee sighed heavily "I hate being so damn right."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked

"They're going to be coming for me soon then. It would not surprise me if she was in league with Voldemort she's a building a case against me as I speak..."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well Harry I cannot fight against the side of the light but I will not allow myself to be captured either I guess we shall play this one by ear. But I am going to step up both of your training. That means we will have to train hardcore with your new swords. Because I might not be around much longer to teach you guys." "What will you do if they come?"

Zee looked thoughtful for a second "I will have to flee. I will not turn myself in to spend the rest of my days in Askaban. I'm too pretty for that. Im just too darn pretty to go to jail"

"Where will you go?" Professor Dumbledore had come by he had heard part of the conversation.

"If they come for you you can take safe refuge at Grimauld place for the time being"

"What are the chances they will come for him professor"

Dumbledore just sighed the man looked extremely exhausted and his age was beginning to show."I'm afraid that its a quite possibility and that it will be soon. With Dolores Umbridge incharge she is going to do anything in her power to cling on to this position which she has coveted since she was a child. And if you thought fudge could fight to stay in his position. You have not seen the way Dolores will. She is just as if not a lot more stubborn then Mninister Fudge. Merlin rest his soul of course. I shall keep you 5 apprised"

With that Dumbledore stepped away. "Well there you have it. Only a matter of time."

* * *

Dolores Umbridge had gone over what to say with her staff. She had to give a press conference in just a few moments regarding what her steps  
to the future was and how to handle the current problems at state. She had alerted the auror dept of her plan and hoped they would come into  
effect before the weeks end. She needed to be careful, Wizemgrot could still remove her being she was part of fudges staff. And also there was an election just one month away. She could maybe up her popularirty into getting elected officially for the position. Then she would not need to  
worry about anyone trying to take her job. While it was regrettable about how she had attained it. Poor Alaster... she had worked with him  
for many years and was sad to see him go.

But the dark lord was right however it was indeed time for a change. And this was truly for the best. She had attained the position she had dreamed about for 45 years.

"Minister they are ready for you"

Dolores smiled. Just the title sent shivers down her spine oh yes. This decision was definitely worth it. She stepped in front of the podium in front of the ministry of magic. flashes from cameras went off in front of her. She let out her childish giggle.

"Hem hem...thank you very much for quieting down. It is with deep sorrow and regret that I take this job in the steed of the great Allaster Fudge esteemed minister of magic. And while I'm sure you are all grieving on the inside along with the entire country. Now is not the time to grieve. We still have a job to do and a country to run, A way of life of living. And I will see to it that Minister Fudges killers be brought to justice swiftly and as quickly as possible"

There was some applause for her and she continued to smile

"Now there are a number of things that must be attained too. First things first in the case of a deatheater attack you are not to engage them in battle. You are to find a safe place to hide until aurors arrive at the scene... furthermore Aurors who engage deatheater targets are Not to use lethal force. I cannot stress this enough. You are to negotiate, because that is a main objective of war. To negotiate for peace. We wish to not cause any further loss of life. Negotiations to the dark lord shall be open so once again I urge you to not engage in deadly combat with any deatheaters..."

She cleared her throat and continued "my next order of business. Any Vigilant group against The Dark Lord and his deatheaters are acting not in accordance with the ministry law you are to cease and desist all criminal activity. This warning goes out to the Order of the phoenix. If it is discovered that you are acting against ministry regulations you shall be tried under the full extent of the law." She took a deep breath. She knew somewhere the dark lord was pleased.

"And on a final note. I am issuing a warrent for the arrest of one Zee Bauer for the murders of 47 deatheaters. Including Bellatrix and Rudolfus Lestrange, Allecto Carrow and so on. I will not tolorate such brutality and murder. You have 24 hours to turn yourself in or we will take you by force. I am allowing the use of lethal force being the brutal manner of which you have slain the many of people. That is all. If you have any questions please refer them to my under secretary Williams thank you very much and have a great day"

Dolorous Umbridge stepped down from the podium with a smirk on her face let all those who oppose her be damned.

* * *

**"Umbridge steps up in the war against you know who" by Ritta Skeeter **

_New minister of magic Dolores Umbridge has taken a strong stand against the War on You Know who which in this reporter's opinion will usher a new era for the British ministry of magic. That will save many and most likely come out of this war as true victors. _

_"We are in a negotiating process with the Deatheaters and you know who. I wish to have no further loss of life" _

_She also went on to lay guidelines to aurors who have been a little more cavalier and unothrhadox with there jobs then they should be. Also domestic groups that stand against you know who will have to come forward or cease and desist. On top of that list would be the Order Of the Phoenix headed up by Albus Dumbledore which is also believed to have high ranking members at the ministry in it. According to Minister Umbridge a through investigation will undergo and any ministry worker discovered in the order shall be fired and lose all pensions and privileges. Also Minister Umbridge has issued a warrant for the immediate arrest of Zee Bauer, The young man who showed up just a few months ago And since then has unlawfully partaken in numerous battles with Deatheaters causing many causalities. _

_"These are meant that have the right to a trial by jury. Murder is Murder under the eyes of the law and Zee Bauer shall be brought to justice for the crimes he has committed." _

_Many are extremely happy in the aggressive take that minister Umbridge has taken so far and look forward to see what she can do for the ministry. More on page 6"_

Zee put the paper down and smiled.

"Well looks like I'm public enemy number 1. I try and too some good, I killed a lot of Moldieshorts top advisors and Lieutenants, and yet I'm the bad guy...

He noticed a look from the slytherins who were all looking at him like they wanted to kill him. H also noticed some other students from the other houses looking as well. They ust have agreed with the minster A smile crept up to his face as he got up and began speaking in a Cuban accent

"What you lookin' at? You all a bunch of fuckin' assholes. You know why? You don't have the guts to be what you wanna be? You need people like me. You need people like me so you can point your fuckin' fingers and say, "That's the bad guy." So... what that make you? Good? You're not good. You just know how to hide, how to lie. Me, I don't have that problem. Me, I always tell the truth. Even when I lie. So say good night to the bad guy! Come on. The last time you gonna see a bad guy like this again, let me tell you. Come on. Make way for the bad guy. There's a bad guy comin' through! Better get outta his way!

The entire hall was Silent staring at Zee

"Oh come on! None of you have ever seen Scarface before? Your all going to sit there and tell me that you never seen one of the greatest movies of all time! Scarface? come on! Say hello to my lil friend! Nothing? Damn you people suck"

Zee sat back down as the others just stared like he had three heads "So anyway digress You really got to admire what she is doing though I mean this is corruption at its finest. I was wrong to call your government passive aggressive, because with her at the helm she's going to make Fudges administration look like a blitzkrieg war front here. Harry I wouldn't be surpised if she negotiates to turn you over to Voldemort himself."

"Well this is lovely. What are you going to do now?"

Zee sighed. "I won't run. Not yet at least. Let them send aurors after me I can elude them. They don't know how powerful I am so hence I have the upper hand. All we have to do is survive the month and hope to god she does not win the election"

Hermione grabbed the paper "I don't think she will. Amelia Bones is a very good candidate who everyone knows will do only good for the ministry I mean.. The average voter cannot be that ignorant right? To keep Umbridge in office?"

Zee just stared at her and laughed. "Oh Hermionie so young and naive." She squinted her eyes at him.

"Maybe we should all withdraw... take Dumbledore's advice and head to grimauld place. I mean it really can't be safe with Umbridge at the helm"

"No Gin we can't abandon ship. No one is abandoning ship all right. We go on like every day. If they come they come. Ill be ready."

They all sighed. It was no doubt that things would get harder now. Zee had talked about momentum shift in war. How one little turn of events can cause momentum to shift traumatically. Zee entering the war had been a huge shift in there favor. Overpowering Voldemort had been another. Many were beginning to have hope but now with Umbridge taken over it seems the war was going to go in an entirely different direction.

Zee had gone on and one about how in war time the decisions should not be left up to politicians but to the generals or the grunts as he put it who fight this war. Who are on thr ground risking there lives. "Politicians expect you to fight the war with 2 hands tied around your dick" Zee would also say. One thing was for certain. The ministry would be no help at all. The order realized that along with others. The side of the dark had just scored huge and it looked as the monmentum was now back on there side.

* * *

Zee had to head to Dumbledore's office. He was summoned dint he middle of potions. He knew that this would probably be something bad he just did not know what yet. He walked over to the stone gargoyle and gave the password. He stepped into Dumbledore's office and found woman sitting in the chair across from Dumbledore flanked by 2 aurors and a man in very expensive dress robes. He recognized the woman well. He had seen her pictures in the paper. This was none other then the minister of magic herself Dolorous Umbridge.

"Well well it is the minister oh my lucky stars how lucky am I to be praised with you presence ma lady"

He said in a dry sarcastic tone. He could see the 2 aurors flanking her side which looked like secret service agents looked angered and appalled by his tone with the minister as if he had the audacity to talk to her that way.

"Hem hem... if you would please sit?" Dumbledore looked absolutely irritated at the fact that she was here once again. Of course not much could be done. She was the minister.

"Minister Umbridge I must insist that this is not necessary the arrest of Zee Bauer is simply-"

She cut him off "The crimes you have committed Mr. Bauer are unforgivable while you may believe that you did justice for the ministry you did not. You killed many mercilessly something that in my own opinion is despicable within itself. Now I am here to ask you ever so nicely to turn yourself in. I wish not to do this up at the school because you must certainly think of the children. I wish no harm to come to them, So turn yourself into me. And perhaps we can strike a deal? This is Chief Wizard Councell Mr Powers Oxide."

The burly old man walked up to the desk. "If you turn yourself in for the crimes you have committed we are offering you a sweet package deal here. 15 years incarceration. That is as any good deal as you are going to get because believe me. You will go to Askaban for your crimes and you will spend the rest of you life there"

Zee looked back toward the minister and she smiled as she took a sip of her tea. "Well ok... Minister... your deal.. Here is what you can do with it. I want you to take it. Dip it in some battery acid and perhaps some thumbtacks. Roll it up real tight. And hsove it up your old wrinkly fucking asshole"

She immediately coughed up her tea. She no longer at a look of content and caring but was now glaring at him.

"The nerve of you talking to me! Aurors Dawlish and Williams take him in!" The two stepped forward.

"No no no. Do not put your hands on me. You will regret that." Dawlish rolled his eyes.

"Come on lets go"

Zee grabbed Dawlish arm and twisted it sending his face into Dumbledore desk. Williams took out his wand to retaliate but Zee was able to kick his wand out of his hand he released dawlish and sent him flying into Williams. Both remained on the floor grabbing there heads and licking there wounds. Zee picked up both there wands.

"Now Dawlish is it? When you apprehend a suspect you have to use greater force you can't just put your hand so lightly on my arm look how easily I was able to throw you off. And Williams. You need to not be so hesitant. You could have fired a jinx or two at me. But you hesitated too long and I had more then enough time to react to what you were doing. And Minister Umbridge. I will not turn myself in for any crime what so ever. The only crime here is the fact that your dumb ass is in office. Anyone willing to follow you and your twisted ways may they go to hell. And as for you sending an auror force after me I think you do not realize just how powerful I am. But please try! Because the next time you come here and try to humer me with this bullshit...I swear to god. I WILL SHOVE HIS FUCKING HEAD UP YOUR WRINKLY FUCKING ASS!"

Umbridge fell out of her seat quivering with fear. She could not believe the power radiating off this young man. Voldemort was correct.

"And I Minister Umbridge will not tolerate or allow any auror force to come up here and try and arrest one of my students."

"You certainly cannot deny me! I am the minister"

"Oh but you Forget I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts deemed to take any action I see fit to ensure the safety of my students. And believe me minister I will do just that good day"

Dolores got up Zee handed the wands back to Dawlish and Williams

"This is not over. You will soon be in custody and pay for your crimes."

They immidiatly left within the floo zee chuckled. "I'm in deep shit arnt I?"

"Yes Zechial those words exactly I believe you are in Quite Deep shit. Maybe it is wise for you to relocate to Grimauld place"

"Not yet that is what Voldemort wants. Me abandoning my post. He was already able to sneak two assassins within your walls headmaster. The third time he could be successful. And if I'm not here... well I will not do that."

"Then we must remain on the look out and remain careful. She will not just lie down. She will make an offensive."

"Well I guess we will just have to cross that road once we come to it."

**a/n there it is another chapter done. things will be coming to a close soon so be ready for the epic battles to come. anyways please read and review**


End file.
